


When it happens...

by Kim_lover



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sex Education, Student Jeon Jungkook, Student Kim Taehyung | V, Student Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Writer Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_lover/pseuds/Kim_lover
Summary: Yoongi is straight. Or he thinks so when he realizes he is in love with Kim Taehyung, his best friend. But Taehyung is dating Jimin and they are so happy and in love together. What he doesn't know is that Taehyung has been in love with him for a decade. Yoongi ends up with a lesbian couple, Byulyi, like the definition of his type and her girlfriend Yongsun, she is nice and all but not really in Yoongi's scope. He learns a lot from them though, about how love can come in all shapes and sizes, about chasing his happiness, and above all the importance of communication.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Namjoon | RM/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi | Suga/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 71
Kudos: 108





	1. When it happens

**Author's Note:**

> JUST REALIZED HALF OF MY FIRST CHAPTER DIDN'T POST????  
> Fixed now, sorry everyone!
> 
> Hi All, 
> 
> this is my first ever fic that I decided to post, I have a few that I have written but this one is just my baby. Please give me feedback! It is a heavy in content but fluffy fic of the most loveable 7 boys and the mamamoo girls are mostly minor in the beginning but they play important roles.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I will try to fix them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is straight. Or he thinks so when he realizes he is in love with Kim Taehyung, his best friend. But Taehyung is dating Jimin and they are so happy and in love together. What he doesn't know is that Taehyung has been in love with him for a decade. Yoongi ends up with a lesbian couple, Byulyi, like the definition of his type and her girlfriend Yongsun, she is nice and all but not really in Yoongi's scope. He learns a lot from them though, about how love can come in all shapes and sizes, about chasing his happiness, and above all the importance of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> this is my first ever fic that I decided to post, I have a few that I have written but this one is just my baby. Please give me feedback! It is a heavy in content but fluffy fic of the most loveable 7 boys and the mamamoo girls are mostly minor in the beginning but they play important roles.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I will try to fix them.
> 
> \---------
> 
> I Just realized somehow the first half of my first chapter didn't post? OH MY! It is fixed now!

Yoongi is not sure when it happened. 

He has known Taehyung for more than half his life. And at 25 he is just realizing he is in love with him.

Which in itself is very very weird because Yoongi likes girls… He likes the girls with strong personalities, not the dainty ones that push their hair behind their ears, but the ones that rack their hand to push their whole hair back off their faces and let it fall in messy strands. He likes the badass ones that swear and drink like a sponge. He likes them hard and rude. But he likes them.

Yoongi has never been the most popular guy, but he got by, he was the ace of the basketball team in highschool, which considering it was an art school had a decent team, so he got some fans here and there. He never had trouble scoring a date or a one night stand. The thing about the fierce girls is that they are generally fine with making out in a bathroom at a party and having sex in an empty bedroom or taking him home or coming home with him. Yoongi likes strong badass girls.

But that was in highschool, and maybe the first couple years of university, ok maybe most of university. Now; Yoongi has graduated and luck has it he scored a job as an assistant producer at an entertainment company and those girls are hard to come by.

Which is why Yoongi agreed to come to this university party, even though he is not a student anymore. That and Jin… Jin is an aspiring actor in his company, who somehow took a liking to Yoongi and happened to be with Yoongi when Taehyung invited him over.

“Yoongi! I really want to go! I haven’t been to a party forever because the company is too scared of scandals!”

“That sounds like a good reason not to go Jin.”

“But Yoongi I want to go and if you are there I am sure the company would be less worried.”

“And here I thought you liked hanging out with me because of me, not because the company seems to like me or because I have friends in university.”

“Yooooongiiiii~”

“Fiiine! Stop looking at me like that! You to Tae those puppy eyes are annoying” 

“YAY!”

So yeah Yoongi is at a university party with a Jin that is dressed up like a university student in the 90s with large shades and he really needs another whatever drink is in those red party cups.

Why?

Well because Taehyung is this close to sucking face with a guy in the middle of the dance floor and it is doing things to Yoongi.

Things being a tingling in his abdomen, a gulp every time the guy moves his plump lips so close to Tae’s neck and Tae throws his head back, a lick every time they roll their hips together… And yeah, a bit of jealousy…

Because the guy Taehyung is almost making out with in the middle of the dance floor is small and cute and hot and downright sinful and he is everything Yoongi is not… Well except maybe for his height… Yoongi is not short by any means, he will tell you he has a very tall personality that adds several inches to his height. So he doesn’t want to call this guy short, but he is certainly shorter than Yoongi’s Tae and it is making Yoongi want to be in his place.

Oh yeah that's right, he is Yoongi’s Tae, so Yoongi could go there and pull him away and say they are going home. Yoongi and Tae’s home because they have lived together since Yoongi started university which was pretty close to Taehyung’s (and Yoongi’s past) high school.

But Yoongi is an adult, so he will stand here in this corner of the party house where Jin has accumulated a bunch of fangirls who are fighting for his attention and pointedly ignoring Yoongi. Yoongi doesn’t care. He looked to see that all of them were wearing stilettos and that was enough to make Yoongi decide he had no interest in any of them. And Jin seems to be having fun so whatever…

He is not sure how it happens but he finds himself looking down when he sees the guy Taehyung was dancing with pull him towards the hallway that leads to the bathrooms and bedrooms. For some reason Yoongi finds it easier to ignore.

Which is weird; because Taehyung had many boyfriends, after that one time he tried to date a girl named Wheein in highschool and realized he is hella gay. Wheein was amused, which was good because Taehyung really liked her, just not in that way. Whatever, back to the point, Taehyung had many boyfriends, one night stands, try outs because he has a tendency to shrug and say why not whenever someone asks him out.

“But hyung how am I supposed to decide if I like them or not if I don’t get to know them?”

“You can get to know them without dating them Tae”

“But it is faster if we are dating, and how is a date at a coffee shop different than a coffee date with a new friend anyways?”

“You don’t suck face.”

“Well…”

“Just don’t get your heart broken….” a sigh “again…”

Some of said dates turned into boyfriends, and some lasted, most not and Yoongi never cared for it. Yoongi likes seeing Taehyung happy and Taehyung seems hella happy when he is adorably crushing on someone. And he seems to somehow find good friends in the process so why not.

So why is Yoongi feeling like his insides are on fire now watching Taehyung stumble towards them with the guy in tow? Yoongi can only explain one way… He is fucking in love with Taehyung.

Okay maybe Yoongi saw this coming. 

He saw it coming when Taehyung started dating the bunny smiled muscle pig named Jungkook. Jungkook who looked so young and innocent but Yoongi had to buy noise cancelling headphones for whenever the boy was over because man he never heard Taehyung that vocal with anyone before…. Yeah learning each other’s sex behaviour kinda happens when you live together for so long. 

At least there is a bathroom between their rooms...

Yoongi was oddly invested in their relationship, maybe because Jungkook was and still is Yoongi’s biggest fanboy, and he helps Yoongi record demos with his angelic voice so Yoongi really could not not like the kid. But Taehyung and Jungkook didn’t last past a year, Yoongi still doesn’t understand how they were “more friends than boyfriends, so decided to call it off” because to Yoongi they seemed like they were a match made in heaven. Completing each other’s sentences and knowing exactly what the other is thinking most of the time, watching anime till Yoongi told them they needed to get a life and Yoongi is pretty sure the sex was amazing too (Poor Yoongi’s ears).

Which doesn’t change the fact that Yoongi felt relieved when they broke up… Yes he hates himself to this day, which is months later that he felt relieved even though he is pretty sure Taehyung cried himself to sleep for so many nights. At least when he didn’t climb into Yoongi’s bed, which Yoongi has never once complained about… Okay he did complain a few times… Maybe like 90% of the time, because that is what Yoongi does, he is a grumpy old man and he complains, and Taehyung knows this so he worms his way under Yoongi’s blanket and cuddles with him anyways.

“Hyung hey how are you enjoying the party?” Taehyung asks, smirking at Yoongi with the guy that looks even prettier now that he is close holding onto his arm.

“Jin is enjoying it” Yoongi cocks his head towards Jin, who is currently swamped by a mob of girls.

“Awww, I am glad, don’t forget you promised to take him home before 2 because he has a shooting in the morning” Yoongi rolls his eyes “Speaking of going home…” Taehyung turns to the pretty guy holding onto his arm, “meet Jimin, Jimin this is my Yoongi hyung, he is my roommate and the reason I am still alive to this day”

Yoongi shakes his head, yes Taehyung has a tendency to get himself into trouble on the regular. “Hi Yoongi hyung, my name is Jimin, same age as Tae” Jimin smiles and Yoongi realizes he is really adorable when he does, not as adorable as Yoongi’s Tae and his boxy smile; but adorable nonetheless. 

“Hi” Yoongi says, because he is the epitome of social interactions and holds out his hand. In retrospect it probably was a weird move because Jimin giggles before holding his hand and Yoongi almost coo’s at how small the guy’s (Jimin’s) hands are. Almost… Soft like a girls’…

“Nice to meet you, do you mind if I take Tae home? I promise to return him sometime” 

And to that Tae cracks up “You sound like you are asking to have me over for a sleepover from my parents!”

“I am just trying to be proper here darling” 

“That's not what you said when…”

“Just go!” Yoongi cuts them because he really doesn’t need to hear this “shoo shoo go! Feel free to keep him” 

“Hyuuuung!” Taehyung pouts, but then he giggles and waves at Yoongi and just like that Yoongi is left to stare at where they disappear through the crowd with a constipated look on his face. He is not sure when he stops to get a drink and then resume staring into the emptiness, or how many times said event occurred but it must have been plenty because the room is kinda starting to spin. 

He sees a pair of canvas shoes first, then a pair of black joggers. A long red canvas belt and a red and black printed loose tee tucked into said pants. On it sits a pretty -Yoongi’s kind of pretty- face of a girl with long lavender hair.

“You look like you really don’t want to be here” The girl says and she must be speaking to Yoongi but Yoongi is so taken aback he blinks dumbly and points to himself “Me?” She nods with a smirk and knowing eyes.

“And here I thought I wasn’t obvious” The girls laughs, more like a cackle, not like the shy giggles the girls around Jin have been giving him. It sounds real.

“You should ask for acting advice from your friend over there” She cocks her head towards Jin.

“Wait you know Jin?” Yoongi didn’t think Jin was famous enough to be recognized in the shitty disguise he is wearing.

“Yeah my roommate watches his drama, the one where he is a chaebol” the girl shrugs nonchalantly and yeah Yoongi decided he likes this girl.

“Min Yoongi” he says.

“Moon Byulyi” she says. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Is it okay if we drop the actor friend of mine on the way? His place is on the way to mine and I have to make sure he doesn’t end up with a scandal”

“Does that mean we are going to your place?” Byulyi asks and Yoongi is loving how nonchalant she is about this whole thing. “Sure why not” she shrugs.

Bin-fucking-go.

“It is my roommate’s” Yoongi shrugs. Byul (She told him people call her Moonbyul or Byul and Yoongi the lazy ass picked the shorter version) is holding up a prostate massager and smirking at Yoongi.

“You sure” She smirks wider. “I won’t judge you”

“Yup”

“Damn” she deflates theatrically.

“Why do you even care?” Yoongi asks, passing her the joint they originally left the bed for, “Especially after I had my dick in you?”

Byul cackles “what a smooth talker you are Yoongs” and yeah Yoongi likes her personality a lot. She takes a deep drag and holds it in her lungs before releasing. “Because I am bi and I thought I found someone like me”

“Huh” Yoongi says. 

“You don’t sound surprised.”

“I stopped being surprised after like the 10th girl who took an interest in me turned out to be bi” Yoongi says plucking the joint from between her fingers so she can climb back into the bed, he shuffles in after her.

Byul is laughing wholeheartedly now “Oh man wow that's amazing, mind hooking me up with one of them sometime?”

“Does that mean you are not interested in a take 2 of this night?” Yoongi asks, he didn’t expect to start dating a girl he found at a party and took home, these things are usually no strings attached but he kinda liked Byul and wouldn’t be opposed to spending more time with her, maybe she can help him get over his newfound feelings towards Taehyung.

“Didn’t say that” Byul throws a leg over Yoongi and straddles his waist, leaning in to breathe in the smoke that leaves his lips, and then pressing her soft lips to his in a languid kiss. Yoongi’s hands automatically go to her slim thighs, holding her when she sways a bit. “Besides I already have a girlfriend.”

Yoongi blinks at her dumbly, he doesn’t like cheating or cheaters and really would rather not be the reason someone’s relationship ends but Byul talks before he can shove her off “Who was at the party and told me to go get you when I said I wanted to.”

what the fuck?

“What the fuck?”

“Ever heard of polyamory?” Byul cocks a brow as she rakes a short nail down Yoongi’s chest. Yes Yoongi heard of polyamory, Taehyung told him about it, just like any other so called non conventional thing he told him about and an understanding look must have fallen on Yoongi’s face so Byul laughs. “Man your face is so fun to read”

“Should I be thanking? Was that a compliment”

“You are cute”

“Okay” Byul laughs again, falling forward so her elbows are on either side of Yoongi’s head and she kisses her way down his chin and neck, collarbones and abdomen, all the way down to the waistband of his boxers he pulled on when they got up to get a joint. She looks up and Yoongi smirks down at her, the next thing he knows his boxers are gone and there are lips around his dick that is coming back to life.

“So is this girlfriend of yours” Yoongi says as he is gasping after Byul rides him to heaven, Byul humms, equally breathless “she cute?”

Byul laughs “I can bring her over if you like, she said you looked cute.”

Good Yoongi thinks; he needs every distraction he can get.


	2. When it happens 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Yoongi, Taehyung knows exactly when he falls in love with his hyung. And exactly why it is a hopeless one. 
> 
> Also the history between Tae and Yoongi

Taehyung remembers exactly when it happens.

Taehyung was 8 and Yoongi was 10. Yoongi found Taehyung on a tree. Stranded because he heard a kitten crying and climbed up the tree to save him. But he couldn’t get back down, so he decided to wait till someone passed by. 

“Hey!” Yoongi hears the voice as he is walking around the park aimlessly. He was with some kids he didn’t care about and decided a walk around was better than sitting with them. He looks around but fails to spot the source of the voice.

“Up here!” 

And Yoongi looks up to see a boy, holding onto a sleepy looking kitten on top of a tree.

“Hello”

“Uh?” Yoongi doesn’t know what to do, is this boy even real? How did he get up there? The tree is tall and he doesn’t think he could climb it yet this boy is sitting all the way up on a branch. “Are you a youkai?” Yeah, it was the time Yoongi was really into anime, like any 10 year old was.

The kid chuckles “I wish, everyone calls me a weirdo or alien but I am fully human.” He somewhat looks like he wishes he was of supernatural nature.

“How did you get up there?”

“I climbed” no sherlock… “But I can’t come back down. It is too high.” Yoongi looks around to see if there is an adult around who can help, he is quite deep in the park that there is literally no one around.

“Ok, I will go find an adult” Yoongi turns to leave.

“Wait!” the kid calls. “Will you be able to find your way back” oh, Yoongi thinks, he thinks Yoongi might not come back. He looks up to the kid that is looking at Yoongi with impossibly large and pleading eyes. 

“Yes” He smiles, “hyung will find you again”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah”

“Okay” the kid sniffles. Yoongi turns to leave. “I will be right back” and Yoongi runs, he runs all the way while memorizing the landmarks to the closest security booth. He pulls the security guard all the way back, huffing him to hurry every other minute.

“Hey!” the kid calls again when Yoongi returns with the security guard “you came back!” the boy smiles a huge boxy smile that makes Yoongi grin.

“Of course I did!”

The security guard helps the kid down and Yoongi says he is his brother so he will take him home now. The man looks at them suspiciously but then shrugs and leaves warning them not to climb trees again.

“Thank you!” the kid says, Yoongi realizes the kid is holding the kitten who is now asleep in his one arm while he is holding Yoongi’s hand with his empty hand. His smile is infectious, so Yoongi smiles at him. “You are welcome”

“Kim Taehyung” The kid says “but you can call me Tae, or TaeTae but I feel like you will just call me Tae”

“Min Yoongi” Yoongi says smiling with all his gums “nice to meet you Tae”

The problem is Tae doesn’t seem to want to go home and Yoongi is at a loss. He needs to go home because it is almost dinner time but when he asked Tae if he wanted Yoongi to walk him home Tae said he couldn’t go home yet. Yoongi asked why but Tae wouldn’t give him a straight answer ‘I just can’t’ or ‘mom said not to come till bedtime’.

But Yoongi will be scolded if he doesn’t go home and he is not willing to leave Tae in the park alone.

“Want to come to my place?” Yoongi asks as a last resort. His mom should be fine with that right? He never really brings friends home so he doesn’t know. 

“Is that okay?” Tae asks, his eyes are huge and hopeful and Yoongi nods “I am sure mom wouldn’t mind”

And Yoongi’s mom doesn’t. She coos at how cute Tae is and how innocent his eyes are and she sends them to wash up while she finishes dinner. Yoongi lives in a tiny 2 bedroom apartment with his mother, who works 2 jobs to support them ever since Yoongi’s father walked out on them a year ago. Yoongi doesn’t mind how small the place is or how old his clothes are, he is pretty low maintenance, he doesn’t need fancy toys or anything so his mom really could quit one of her jobs but she says she is saving for Yoongi’s future.

After dinner Yoongi’s mom asks where Taehyung lives, if he wants them to take him home.

“Is it bedtime yet?” Taehyung asks.

“No sweetheart, not yet but I don’t want your parents to worry” Yoongi’s mom says.

“Mom said to come back when it is bedtime” Taehyung says, looking directly at Yoongi’s mom’s eyes and his mom must have seen something Yoongi didn’t because she says to go to Yoongi’s room and play and she will take him back when it is bedtime. Yoongi is just happy to spend time with this kid because he finds he doesn’t mind him as much as the other kids around. Tae seems to also like anime (shocker) so they end up watching anime and talking about their favourite shows till Yoongi’s mom comes to let them know it is bedtime and they take Tae home.

Tae apparently lives in an apartment just 2 blocks away, slightly nicer building than Yoongi’s but not by a lot. A woman is sitting on the stairs smoking who gets up when she sees Tae. Tae runs to her and hugs her “Mom is it bedtime yet?” 

“Yes, yes darling you are just on time, let's go in.” she says. She turns to Yoongi and his mom standing a few meters away and bows politely before ushering Tae into the apartment.

“He was such a cute kid” Yoongi’s mom says “You should bring him over again” Yoongi nods, he liked Tae, he would like to hang out with him again. He is too young to catch the weird tone in his mother’s voice.

After that Taehyung comes to hang out with Yoongi often, always saying he will go home once it is bedtime, but sometimes, sometimes he doesn’t show up for several days. Yoongi doesn’t think too hard about it, he just feels happy when Taehyung comes over. His mom always walks Taehyung home with Yoongi and Taehyung’s mom always gives them a bow before they disappear inside.

It is when Yoongi is in 5th grade and Taehyung is in 3rd when things change.

“Yoongi hyung!” Tae yells after Yoongi who was just leaving school, it was a pleasant surprise to find out that they go to the same school. Tae seems to have friends but he doesn’t seem to hang out with them a lot. Yoongi is pretty sure he heard them poking fun at Tae at some point but Tae doesn’t seem to care so neither does he.

“Hey Tae!” Yoongi smiles at him. Yoongi is not one to smile a lot but he always smiles when he is with Tae.

“Did you know….” Tae starts rambling about what he learned at school that day, Yoongi listens, he always does and he steers him every time Tae gets too excited and almost runs into a lamp post or a sign. At this point Yoongi has grown into the older brother role impeccably, or it grew on him, he doesn’t know.

They go to Yoongi’s because they both have homework and they finish that while Yoongi’s mom prepared them dinner before going to her second job saying she will be back by bedtime. So Tae and Yoongi eat dinner by themselves and watch some anime afterwards. 

As always they walk Tae home, even though he says he is a big boy now and can walk by himself. But when they arrive Tae’s mom is not waiting at her usual spot.

“Mom?” Tae looks at the spot where his mother usually sits and waits, Yoongi flinches when he hears a crash, something glass breaking and a male voice yelling. He feels his mom hold his wrist and pull him towards Tae and that's when Tae’s mom comes running out the door and she shoves a bag into Yoongi’s mom’s hand.

“Can he please stay with you? Please? I will pick him up tomorrow just for the night please?” She sounds panicked and Yoongi realizes there is blood oozing out of her lips. She doesn’t wait for an answer, she goes to hug Tae and mumble something into his ear, Tae nods with a solemn expression and she runs back into the building.

Tae walks back to Yoongi’s mom and looks up pleadingly. Yoongi’s mom smiles at him “let’s have a sleepover shall we?” and with that they walk back to Yoongi’s place. Yoongi gives Tae a pair of pajamas and he realizes for the first time how lanky and skinny Tae is, like his limbs are too long for his body and he is so malnourished. 

Yoongi is not really tall, but he is going into his growth spurt and his clothes dangle from Tae’s slim shoulders and end way past his hips. Arms too short so his hands hiding inside the sleeves, giving him pajama paws. But Yoongi decides he is just adorable when Tae hugs him in his sleep with his pajama paws, and Yoongi hugs him back. Tae doesn’t complain once, doesn’t ask questions, he just asks if it is okay to cuddle and Yoongi pulls him closer. 

At this point Yoongi is old enough to understand something is really wrong in Tae’s family.

The next day when they come to Yoongi’s place after school they find Tae’s mom in Yoongi’s kitchen, having tea with Yoongi’s mom and she seems to be crying, a tissue in her hands and Yoongi’s mom’s hand on top of her other’s on the table. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Yoongi’s mom asks when Tae’s mom gets up. “No, he won’t be back for a few days, we should go” She answers, she leaves with a polite bow with a wordless Tae in tow.

Yoongi’s mom explains that Tae’s dad is an alcoholic and he is prone to violence and that's why Tae’s mom doesn’t want him to come home before he falls asleep. She asks Yoongi to be a good hyung to Tae, Yoongi says he invented the saying, leave it to him.

They are in middle school when Yoongi first hits someone. Taehyung is in his first year and Yoongi is in his last year.

“Give it back” Taehyung says to his classmate that has taken his sketchbook.

“What were you drawing in class you weirdo” the kid, who is a head taller than Taehyung snickers.

“Was it an alien from your home planet?” another kid taunts, also a head taller. Taehyung hates that his growth spurt is taking its time meaning he is one of the scrawniest kids in his class. He jumps as 3 larger kids pass his sketchbook around trying to catch it.

“Awww, you are into one piece? That's so lame!”

“He is as gangly as the drawing here isn’t he?” the first kid rips the page with the Luffy drawing on it.

“Stop it!” Taehyung yells and that is when a kick sends the tallest guy flying onto the floor. 

“He said stop it” Yoongi drawls. As a senior he is taller and larger and he is in the basketball club so he is better built then the first years. He is carrying a tray of school lunch and Taehyung belatedly remembers they are in the cafeteria.

“Hyung!” Taehyung looks at Yoongi with sparkly eyes, his hyung is so cool and he is scowling at Taehyung’s bullies and Taehyung feels so much reverence for him right now.

“Whatever” the other kids say, dropping Taehyung’s sketchbook and scurrying off. The one in the ground grunts and scurries off after them. Taehyung picks up and dusts off his sketchbook.

“Aww poor Luffy”

“You can draw another one, come on let’s go get you lunch and eat” Yoongi smiles at him, it is such a contrast to the scowl he gave to the bullies. 

Taehyung smiles right back. “You sure you don’t want to eat with your friends?” Taehyung looks at the seniors Yoongi was probably with, who are watching them intently, some smirking.

“Nah, I prefer to eat with you” Yoongi smiles again and Taehyung’s face splits in a wide boxy grin as he rushes to get his lunch. They find a table in the far corner and Taehyung shows Yoongi all the drawings he has been working on and how he has taken a liking to saxophone in his music classes. Yoongi says he should get better so he can have a duet with Yoongi’s piano. Taehyung loves it when Yoongi plays the piano, not that he is biased but he thinks Yoongi is a genius.

When he looks back, Taehyung would remember this as the day he first got butterflies looking at Yoongi. Not in a ‘superhero complex’ way but in a ‘cool guy who smiles at Taehyung so sweetly’ way. So sweet Taehyung feels his stomach do funny things.

It is when Yoongi is just starting his second year of highschool while Taehyung is starting his last year of middle school when shit hits the fan. Yoongi is 17 and Taehyung is 15. 

Yoongi worked all summer to buy himself a keyboard and some recording equipment because even though he is in the music club the studio time he can book is limited and the highschool he is going it pretty far from where they live. Taehyung also did some odd jobs and managed to buy a saxophone as he fell in love with the instrument when Yoongi praised how much he improved.

Taehyung says goodbye to Yoongi and aunt Yoona. They don’t walk him home anymore, Taehyung just got his growth spurt and is almost as tall as Yoongi now, he is still skinny and gangly but it doesn’t look like his arms and legs belong to someone else larger anymore, he quite literally grew into them.

He walks up to the building that his mom is not smoking at the front steps. Which is not that unusual as she stopped doing that every night since Taehyung started middle school. So he climbs the stairs to their floor and gently opens the door. He learned to be stealthy over the years not to wake his father up.

Which proves to be a wasted effort when he walks in and finds his mother on the floor, unmoving and his father towering over her with an empty alcohol bottle in his hands. 

“Mom!” He yells as he crouches down to pull her into his arms. Now that Taehyung is larger, she feels so much smaller.

“Fucking bitch wouldn’t tell me where she hid the beer!” his father yells. “Taehyung go get me more soju!” he throws the bottle in his hands and it shatters against the kitchen counter, sending glass shards flying. 

“Mom! Mom please wake up!” Taehyung shakes his mother, checking to see if she is breathing, if there is a pulse” 

“Tae, darling go to your friends, I will pick you up tomorrow.” she says, voice horse and low and strained so greatly. 

“I said go get me soju!” His father’s kick sends Taehyung flying backwards and away from her, it connects with his chest and pushes the air out of his lungs, he falls onto some glass shards that cut up his hands.

“Tae!” his mother whisper yells, probably all she can manage right now, Taehyung needs to get her to a hospital. But his father is towering above him and he pulls Taehyung up to punch him on the face, it connects with his cheek and it stings. Taehyung stumbles backwards again, towards the counter and the first thing he gets on his hands is a pan, it is dirty but it will do, he swings with all his strength and it hits his father right in the temple and he goes right to the floor.

Taehyung breathes, but there is no air coming into his lungs, he just did that, he just hit his father who is now lying on the floor, unmoving and Taehyung can’t breathe. He never hit anyone, not his bullies, not when they bullied him to the madness, not when they ripped his sketchbook or put hot pepper on his sax. But he hit his father just now, with a pan, and he is lying on the floor. 

“Tae” His mom whimpers and that snaps Taehyung into action. There is still no air in his lungs but he manages to croak “Mom I will call an ambulance, just hang on” 

“Tae, no we can’t go to hospital honey no you can’t call an ambulance” and with that she passes out again. Taehyung panics, if they can’t go to a hospital where can they go? His mom is on the floor and he can think of only one place to go to, one place that has always been a safe haven for him, one place where people he trusts live. So he picks his mother up, pulls her onto his back, not caring that his palms and arms are covered in blood from where glass shards lodged themselves into his skin and he walks as fast as he can to Yoongi’s place. He doesn’t know when he starts crying but by the time he is at the door and ringing the bell, he can barely breathe let alone stand.

“Tae?” Yoongi opens the door and his expression goes from surprise to worried to horror in milliseconds. And that's the last thing Taehyung sees before he falls forward into Yoongi’s chest.

Taehyung wakes up in a hospital with a worried looking Yoongi by his side. “Oh no” he says. His mom said they couldn’t go to the hospital.

“Tae! Tae oh my god you scared the hell out of me!” Yoongi is saying “what the hell happened?”

“Mom?” Taehyung croaks, his mouth feels like he swallowed sand. Yoongi hands him a glass of water.

“She is sleeping, they said she has concussion, but she will be fine, they will keep her here for a couple days, it seems she had head trauma.” Yoongi explains as soft as he can, like he is explaining how the kitten died because it didn’t have any food to eat so he starved to the 9 year old Taehyung who cried for a whole hour over a dead kitten he found in the bushes.

“She said no hospitals” Taehyung sighs.

“I am sorry but we were so worried and neither of you were responsive and seriously Tae, if you saw yourselves in the mirror you would understand you needed medical care.” Yoongi sounds exasperated, Taehyung admits he has all the right to be. Then he sighs “You lost too much blood too, though they said you can leave whenever you feel like when you wake up”

“I feel fine” Taehyung says and from the look Yoongi gives him, he knows he doesn’t buy it. So Taehyung resigns to rest for a bit longer, at least till the nurses come to remove the IV drip from his arm. That's when Yoongi’s mom enters the little section in the emergency room they are in. 

“Hey Tae, glad to see you are okay.” she smiles at him, she looks tired, and a bit disheveled.

“How is mom?” Taehyung asks, “Can I go see her?” he swings his legs off the bed and Yoongi is by his side right away to catch him if he sways.

“She is still sleeping, they said she should wake up in a few hours, go see her and then go home with Yoongi, I will stay over.” She says and Taehyung shakes his head “No, you guys should go, I will stay with her”

Yoongi’s mom sighs loudly “Tae you are in no condition to stay by her side, you are going home, and sleeping. You can come back in the morning.” Her tone is so stern and unyielding Taehyung resigns, he nods and walks to where they are monitoring his mother in another part of the emergency room, tied to all kinds of machines.

“Mom, I will be back in the morning.” he says, simple and short and then he leaves with Yoongi. 

Taehyung is 15 and Yoongi is 17 and that night Yoongi hugs Taehyung to his chest as he sleeps and he runs his hands through Taehyung’s soft hair as Taehyung clenches his hands in front of Yoongi’s shirt and cries into his chest.

The next morning Taehyung and Yoongi head to the hospital as soon as they wake up, they find Taehyung’s mom awake and talking to Yoongi’s mom.

“Taehee please, you know this can’t go on” Yoongi’s mom says exasperated. 

“Yoona I can’t.” Taehyung’s mom whimpers.

“You can just live with us, it will be fine.” Yoongi’s mom counters.

“Mom...” Taehyung pulls the partition to step beside his mom.

“Tae!” his mom takes a sharp inhale “Oh Tae what happened to you?” and Taehyung realizes he is still covered in bandages, his palms and arms covered in cuts and his cheek is swollen from where his father punched him. He also has a huge bruise on his chest but thank god it is covered with his shirt.

“Mom, I am fine, just some scratches, it is you I am worried about.” Taehyung hugs her gently.

“Oh I am fine sweetheart, just some headache, nothing big” she puts her hand on Taehyung’s chest but Taehyung flinches and that's when her expression crumbles and she lifts his shirt to reveal the bruise these. Her and Yoongi’s mother inhale sharply at the same time. Yoongi feels like he could murder the man claiming to be Taehyung’s father. If Yoongi’s father was a bad man to leave them to their own devices, then Taehyung’s father is worse than scum.

“Yoona” Taehyung’s mom half whispers with a choked sound. Taehyung pulls his shirt back down and looks at the floor. “Please call the cops”

And just like that Taehyung and his mom move in with Yoongi and his mom. Taehyung’s father gets to serve a couple years and a restraining order when he gets out with parole.

They move Yoongi’s bed to his mom’s room for Taehyung’s mom to use and get rolling mattresses for Yoongi and Taehyung as Yoongi’s room barely has enough space to take in 2 beds. Taehyung and Yoongi end up pushing them together to hold each other as they sleep the first few nights, then it just becomes a thing that they do.

Taehyung is 15 years old and Yoongi is 17 when Yoongi writes and composes his first song to cheer up Taehyung. He plays it for him with his new keyboard and even though he is not the best singer his voice hits Taehyung right in the ribcage, dissolving the pain from the huge bruise there. Replacing it with something so warm and his heart beats so fast and strong, Taehyung doesn’t know what to do with himself.

It is 10.47 on a friday evening in the October of Taehyung’s 15th age and it is the first “I love you hyung” he says to Yoongi that means more than the many previous ‘I love you hyung’s he has said to Yoongi, with something warm and heavy and oh so strong beating against his ribs.

“Love you too Tae” 

And it is the usual answer that means the usual brotherly love Yoongi harbours towards Taehyung Yoongi responds with. Taehyung could see galaxies separating the meanings of the two very similar sentences.

Taehyung is baffled at first, he always thought it would be a girl he would fall in love with. Like the girls Yoongi started dating here and there when he started highschool. And when Taehyung also starts high school he tries to date this girl from his class; Wheein, and finds out her lips on his does nothing to him. Then he secretly dates a guy named Minjae and discovers he wants his lips all over Taehyung’s skin. Wheein is cool, she says Taehyung is gay and it is okay.

So Taehyung is gay… and it is okay… and he fools around with boys, he tries to find someone who would make him feel those butterflies he feels every time Yoongi does something cool. Or something funny... or something silly... and no one measures, no one gives him the same feeling no matter what they do.

But Yoongi likes girls, girls that look like they can beat the shit out of you, girls that look so cool Taehyung feels like a baby looking at them. Yoongi is straight, and Taehyung is gay and in love with Yoongi and Taehyung will just need to learn to live with that.

So Teahyung searches, he searches for someone who will alleviate the guilty feeling he gets every time he hugs Yoongi and his stomach does somersaults, the sniffs Taehyung sneaks from where he buries his nose behind the elder’s neck, the way he sometimes watches Yoongi’s hands and later in the shower imagines them on him. Around him…. He searches and searches, giving anyone who musters up the courage to ask him out a chance. A chance to love him and be loved but all he can think of is Yoongi every time he is with anyone and the guilt eats him alive, and they realize sooner or later that Taehyung’s heart doesn’t belong to them. How can it? when it is so full of Yoongi, to the little creases and crevices; so full of the elder that they can only seep so deep... and it is never enough. Taehyung does love them, he gives his love freely, but it is a different kind of love, lacking that fire, that obsession, that power and it is not enough… 

Just like how Taehyung is to Yoongi… not enough…


	3. And then Jimin happens…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung meets the campus heart throb Jimin. He is the guy all the girls are after it seems, little does he know Jimin's heart beats a different rhythm.
> 
> Things get heated.
> 
> Smut allert.

Taehyung knows Jimin, he knows him because everyone seems to know Jimin. At least all of the girls do, and Taehyung has a lot of girl friends, as a gay guy is bound to have. It seems like every girl has a crush on Jimin, and Taehyung understands, Jimin is beautiful, ethereal, kind and hardworking. Also he is one of the few guys in the nursing department.

But Taehyung is in a different faculty; on the other end of the campus, in the weird and long program of ‘arts and science’ because Taehyung wants to become a science illustrator. So he rarely sees the other. But the girls Taehyung talks to seem to have several pictures of Jimin, and they show Taehyung while they are showing each other and Taehyung sometimes feels he knows the other.

So when the girls he have been dancing with at the party that he went to with Yoongi and Jin somehow manage to pull Jimin into their cozy dance circle and Jimin says a smiley and a slightly tipsy ‘hey’ he just responds with an equally smiley and tipsy ‘hey’. 

He has seen Jimin in these parties, he seems to be invited to every single one of them, much to many of the guys’ displeasure as he hogs all the attention of the girls. But everyone seems to always invite Jimin anyways. Because when Jimin is there so are most of the girls, they somehow know… Girls are scary sometimes... Maybe that's why Jimin never dates a girl, or maybe he keeps it super secret; scared of the backlash and hatred. Taehyung never heard any dating rumors about Jimin and the girls always tell Taehyung all the tea.

Taehyung knows he is also pretty popular, he gets asked out by at least one girl every week, but he is also very out so he usually answers with a ‘sorry I am gay’ and they usually apologize and offer to be friends and even to find him a cute boy instead. Taehyung smiles, instead of saying ‘yes please and if he has a button nose and mean eyes, is short and grumpy and cuddle sized that would be great. And maybe if his name is Min Yoongi…’ no, he just says ‘sure’ and gives a charming smile.

He also gets invited to the parties a lot, because as weird and eccentric he is; he is also quite fun to have around, is a safe choice to hang out with when the girls don’t want to dance with a creep. And Taehyung is fine with that, he is fine to be the fun and safe alternative girls keep around because it means he has more chances to meet someone, especially when one of the girls pulls a shocked boy over and throw him to Taehyung and say ‘Hey Tae, Bogum is also gay!’ or something along the lines.

Taehyung doesn’t know how it happened but Jimin pulled him; the only other guy in the group of dancing bodies, into the circle the girls formed around him. So now Jimin’s hands are on his hips as they dance and he can see some of the girls almost swooning.

“You are a good dancer” Jimin says; yelling to be heard over the music.

“Umm thanks?” Taehyung laughs. Jimin is around the same height as Yoongi and Taehyung is looking slightly down at him. He is not sure if it is the angle or if it is the lights but Jimin seems to be looking at Taehyung weird. Not like how other guys usually look at Taehyung, not the straight ones at least but this is Jimin the heartthrob and Taehyung can’t be sure. “You obviously are the better dancer though” he adds.

Jimin laughs, throwing his head back and giving Taehyung a view of his forehead as his hair falls off of it and then back as Jimin looks at him from behind his bangs and smirks. His fingers tighten around Taehyung’s hips and Taehyung doesn’t have the most functional gaydar but it is going in full alarm mode now.

“I need more drinks!” Jimin announces in the lull between two songs and pulls Taehyung towards the kitchen area after him. “Be right back, I am borrowing the tall one!” and with that they leave the makeshift dance floor and before Taehyung registers what is happening Jimin is pushing a cup of who knows what into his hands. Jimin grabs a cup of the same drink in each hand and cocks his head to motion for Taehyung to follow him towards the back door that leads to a backyard. There is no one out, everyone getting shitfaced in the kitchen or working the dance floor.

“Oh man fresh air, I needed that!” Jimin says once the door closes behind them and he chugs one of the cups, stacking the two so he can hold them in one hand now. Taehyung schools his shocked expression that is probably somewhere between Jungkook’s deer in the headlights look and Yoongi’s suspicious look to what he hopes is a neutral one.

“It seemed like you were enjoying the dance floor though.” he says, cocking an eyebrow and adding a smirk.

“I always enjoy dancefloors but it was getting too hot.” Jimin says, and he is standing too close to be casual now.

“Oh?” Taehyung says “The girls are probably disappointed about now though.”

“Well, my apologies to them but I couldn’t help wanting to be alone with the cutest one in the group.”

Oh… Oh Taehyung’s gaydar was right and he just solved the eternal mystery of one Park Jimin that is at the top of the list of ‘best boyfriend material’ who never seems to date anyone. 

“So are you going to tell me your name cutie?” Jimin leans right into Taehyung’s space and up towards his lips.

“Kim Taehyung” Taehyung says, voice an octave deeper suddenly and Jimin shivers, leaning even closer.

“Well, nice to meet you Taehyung, I am…” Taehyung cuts him off by leaning to press a kiss to Jimin’s plump lips. They are soft and kissable and Jimin sighs into the kiss after he is over getting abruptly cut off and is kissing Taehyung back.

“Park Jimin” Taehyung says “The pleasure is mine.” Jimin giggles into Taehyung’s lips and smashes them together again, the kiss turning heated within seconds. He gasps when Taehyung bites into his lower lip, hands going up to hold onto Taehyung’s shoulders and Taehyung in turn puts his hands to the small of Jimin’s back and pulls him closer, chests flush against each other. Jimin tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Taehyung decides Jimin is a great kisser, the best he ever kissed to the date.

They breathe into each other’s lips once they come up for air, looking into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Then the moment is broken and they are both laughing like crazy.

“Oh my god” Taehyung says between giggles once their laughter dies down a bit “the girls would kill me if they saw us right now.”

“I am not so sure, I feel like they would write some weird fanfiction about us, you know two hot guys getting it on and all.” Jimin says and they are laughing again. “We should go back before they come looking for us though.” Jimin pushes back, and Taehyung finds he misses the other’s body heat a bit. But he smiles and follows Jimin back in and towards the dance floor.

Jimin acts like nothing happened, keeping the dancing at the level of what Taehyung would consider ‘light fan service’ and not giving it up that they were just making out in the backyard. Taehyung is okay with that, he can play along; especially when Jimin pulls one of the girls towards himself, turning his back to Taehyung and grinds his ass to Taehyung’s crotch discreetly. It is so crowded and the lights are so low Taehyung is pretty sure no one even notices. Then Jimin changes to another girl, making their circle closer each time he changes partners so his back is almost flush with Taehyung’s front. Taehyung keeps dancing, and realizes Jimin takes sips from everyone’s drinks and is getting pretty drunk by the second.

“Uhhh I think I am going to be sick” Jimin groans in another lull between songs and one of the girls reaches to steady him.

“Oh no, maybe you should wash your face!”

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” another girl reaches towards Jimin and Jimin leans onto them and they almost stumble.

“Hmm, I am not even sure where they are...” he drawls drunkenly. “Can someone take me?” and he is obviously too much to handle for the girls trying to hold him up.

“Tae why don’t you take Jimin to the bathroom? You know where they are, yes?” and that was Taehyung’s cue to nod and pull Jimin’s arm over his shoulder to support the other. Jimin leans into his side as they head to the hallway that leads to the bathroom. Once they are inside the bathroom and the door closes behind them though Taehyung is slammed right up against the said door and there are those plush lips on his making him gasp in shock. He does recover fairly quickly and returns the kiss though, pulling Jimin closer by the shoulders as Jimin’s hands pin him to the door by the hips.

“I thought you were gonna be sick” Taehyung rasps out once Jimin breaks the kiss.

“Sick of waiting to get in your pants yeah” Jimin licks his lips and grinds his groin against Taehyung’s, eliciting a low appreciative grunt.

“Wow... how very forward of you” Taehyung chuckles

“Would you rather I beat around the bush?” Jimin raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side in a perfect mixture of innocent and suggestive.

“Who said I was complaining?” Taehyung bucks his hips to grind against Jimin again and Jimin lets out a sinful moan.

“Oh fuck just let me suck you off” and with that Jimin disappears. Taehyung looks down just in time to find Jimin has already undone his pants and is pulling his half hard cock out and Taehyung blinks and he must have blinked in slow motion because the next time he opens his eyes Jimin’s lips are around his cock.

“Oh fuck” Taehyung’s hands fly to tangle into Jimin’s hair, it is dyed a peach colour and Taehyung didn’t think it would be so soft but it is. He tangles his long fingers into Jimin’s soft peachy locks; not to control his movements; just to have something to hold onto.

Jimin humms happily as Taehyung’s cock hardens and fills his mouth, sending waves of pleasure up Taehyung’s spine. He brings his hand up to cover the base where it doesn’t fit his mouth. Taehyung almost trembles at how hard he is trying not to just buck up and fuck Jimin’s mouth; that's not very nice. He just moans lowly and tells Jimin how good his mouth feels, wet and warm and Jimin swallows around him; pushing him further into the clutches of pleasure.

But when Jimin brings his other hand to fondle Taehyung’s balls Taehyung finally loses control and gives an experimental buck. He is about to apologize when Jimin gags but then Jimin moans with a high pitch and doubles his efforts to take him in even deeper, choking on Taehyung’s leaking cock and when it hits the back of Jimin’s throat Taehyung pulls him back by the hair so he doesn’t actually choke him with his cum. Jimin first whines but it gets cut in half as Taehyung’s release hit his mouth; turning into an appreciative moan instead.

Taehyung sees Jimin swallow and wipe his chin with the back of his hand through the haze of pleasure. He leans heavily to the door and lets Jimin tuck him back into his pants.

“Yumm” Jimin says as he stands up and kisses Taehyung’s chin; waiting for him to catch his breath.

“Wow” Taehyung says once his head is clear again and not stuffed with cotton. Jimin chuckles and kisses him on the lips. Taehyung tastes himself in Jimin’s mouth and the hardness pressing to his thigh reminds him he should probably return the favour.

“Such extensive vocabulary” Jimin teases.

“Yeah talking is not what my mouth is best at” Taehyung counters suggestively. He hooks his arms under Jimin’s legs and hoists him up. Jimin lets out a tiny whelp but then holds onto Taehyung’s shoulders for balance as Taehyung sets him on the counter by the sink.

The cold marble feels soothing on his bare ass. Because Taehyung somehow managed to get his skinny jeans off him and is currently hooking Jimin’s legs over his shoulders as he leans down to lick a thick stripe up Jimin’s neglected and leaking length, flicking his tongue under the head before he sinks down. And he immediately goes the whole length so that his nose hits Jimin’s pubes and Jimin sees stars immediately, letting out a loud moan.

Taehyung just sits there, looking smug as fuck as Jimin writhes with how overwhelming it got withing milliseconds. Once Jimin settles he starts bobbing his head up and down; coming all the way to the tip; swirling his tongue around and dipping it into the hole there before slowly sinking down to the hilt again.

After a minute or five he starts fondling Jimin’s ass cheeks; the plump flesh malleable in his hands and sets an excruciatingly slow rhythm. Jimin is a whining mess because it is too much and too little at the same time and he finally gives in and pulls and pushes Taehyung’s head with the fingers that got tangled in the other’s hair sometime Jimin no longer remembers.

Taehyung gives an appreciative low moan and the timbre of his voice and the low rumble makes Jimin’s spine explode in sparks. And Jimin tries, he really tries to be gentle as he fucks into Taehyung’s mouth but Taehyung’s encouraging hands on his ass takes away all control as he comes deep into the other’s throat and Taehyung swallows it all like a champ, smacking his lips and giving Jimin a self satisfied boxy grin.

“Fuck” is all Jimin says as he lets his head hang back as he tries to get his breathing back into some semblance of regular.

They do make an attempt to look less fucked out before they leave the bathroom, Taehyung isn’t sure why but Jimin seems not to warrant any unwanted attention and Taehyung can give him that. He actually enjoys the thrill of sneaking for once, rather than his usual open and out there style. It gives him a rush as Jimin tells the girls he is too drunk and he asked Taehyung to help him get home because they live close by. Taehyung lets him handle the conversation and just nods. Not like everyone else is sober this late into the party; just Taehyung because he is weak as fuck to alcohol and didn’t even finish one drink.

And it is not unusual for him to be the only sober one; he has taken many drunk friends home before, he is kinda the designated shepherd when he is at these parties anyways. So no one suspects anything as Jimin hangs off of his arm and they cross the room so he can tell Yoongi they are leaving.

So it just happens that Jimin lives alone. It is a nice apartment, a cute living room with an open kitchen; a sofa and a coffee table with two chairs on each side in front of a large TV; a bit extravagant looking for a student but nothing over the top; certainly better than Taehyung and Yoongi’s place but not by too much; not like Jin’s extravagant suite with pink and gold marbles; polished floors and fluffy chairs. No it is down to earth; just not like a student’s apartment.

Jimin throws their coats on the chair as they make their way to the bedroom; they talked a bit in the cab about random things; Jimin’s hand on Taehyung’s thigh dangerously close to Taehyung’s crotch. 

The bedroom is like the rest of the apartment; decent; maybe a bit more lived in. Silky vine colored sheets on the king sized bed; why a tiny human like Jimin needs a king sized bed is beyond Taehyung but he is not about to complain. Especially not when Jimin pushes him onto the said bed and climbs over him. There are so many mirrors, a large 3 piece mirror on a vanity with too much makeup and skin care products; a full size mirror on the sliding door of the large wardrobe that is directly beside the bed and a large mirror right on top of the bed on the ceiling.

“Kinky” Taehyung says once Jimin stops abusing his lips.

“Don’t act like you are not imagining looking at my ass from every which direction as you fuck me.” Jimin says with a smirk; immediately attaching his lips to Taehyung’s neck and working his way down, unbuttoning Taehyung’s shirt as he goes.

“Not saying it is a bad thing; just saying I didn’t expect it”

“Because?”

“The proper student Park Jimin, the guy every girl wants to date” Taehyung lifts an eyebrow and looks at Jimin with an amused expression. Jimin just snorts and goes back to kissing down Taehyung’s navel.

“Why don’t you repeat that once this guy is in me hmm?” He palms Taehyung through the fabric of his pants and Taehyung gasps as he bucks up to meet the touch.

“I am planning to say way nastier things don’t worry.” He sits up to shrug his shirt off his shoulders and then pulls the hem of Jimin’s shirt up and over his torso to reveal the expense of smooth skin underneath. And yeah Taehyung did not expect Jimin to have as much musculature but the small man seems to have quite a bit of muscle hidden underneath his clothes. Taehyung bites his lips as he trails his eyes and hands down the smaller’s body.

“Like what you see?”

“Definitely.” Taehyung kisses down Jimin’s chin to his collarbones and chest; sucking his left nipple into his mouth and Jimin arches his back as he moans. Satisfies Taehyung lets go with a pop to suckle on the other knob and he hums at how Jimin’s hands fly to tangle in Taehyung’s soft brown strands.

Jimin tilts his hips to grind their crotches together and Taehyung welcomes the friction with a low moan that sounds more like a grunt.

“Fuck your voice is doing things to me” Jimin says as he pulls Taehyung off of his nipples by the hair and tilts his head to attach his lips to the side of his neck. Taehyung hisses at the pain from his roots but he welcomes it together with the pain as Jimin bites into Taehyung’s golden flesh so strongly Taehyung is sure to have marks afterwards.

“Does that mean you wanna hear how much I want to fuck that tight ass of yours right now?” Taehyung rumbles, voice even lower and Jimin honest to god shivers.

“Oh fuck yes please!” and within seconds both their pants and boxers fly off the bed. Jimin reaches into the bedside drawer to pull the lube and condoms; his torso glistening with a light sheen of sweat mesmerizing to Taehyung’s eyes and he says it as it is, and Jimin shivers at the compliment.

“Your fingers are so fucking long” Jimin comments after Tahyung has switched their positions to stretch Jimin open; watching him come undone on the two fingers Taehyung currently has in him.

“You like them?”

“I think I might get addicted to them up my ass”

“Good because your ass feels great around my fingers,” Taehyung emphasizes with a harsh throat into Jimin’s ass and the other moans lewdly “but I think my cock would feel even better” and he pushes a third slick finger in for emphasis. Jimin shivers and clenches shortly before relaxing again.

“Can’t wait” he moans. And Taehyung decides he doesn’t have to. He shushes Jimin’s whine when he pulls his fingers out; deeming him properly stretched as he pulls on the condom and lubes himself up.

“Ready?” he asks as he lines himself up with Jimin’s entrance.

“Yeah like yesterday”

Taehyung chuckles at the eagerness of the other but he wouldn’t lie and say he is not just as eager. Still he goes in slowly not to hurt the other as Jimin’s jaw drops open with every centimeter. Taehyung bites his lips as he bottoms out to stop himself from moving too soon lest he hurts Jimin. “Good?”

“So fucking good!” Jimin yells as he experimentally tilts his hips to shimmy and get used to the stretch but it makes Taehyung’s cock rub against that sweet bundle of nerves. “Okay move, please move.”

Taehyung chuckles again and the low rumble seems to send shivers down Jimin’s body. “You are quite demanding aren’t you?”

Jimin snorts and rolls his eyes at Taehyung, “I like it” Taehyung says lowly as he pulls back so only the tip of his cock is in Jimin and slams in, tilting his hips to brush against that bundle or nerves again and Jimin’s back arches off the bed as his eyes roll into his skull this time. “Makes me want to give you the fucking you deserve”

It is not the first time someone said Taehyung’s voice turns them on; he knows how the low timbre of his voice makes some come undone; like how the high breathy moans of Jimin turns him on and urges him. Taehyung can do dirty talk if it makes Jimin whine like that in pleasure. So he keeps on telling Jimin how tight he feels around Taehyung and how good he looks as his abdomen clenches with every thrust of Taehyung’s hips and how he is loving fucking Jimin as he sets a rhythm that tethers on fast enough to rile them both up but not enough to reach orgasm yet.

It is when he compliments Jimin’s thighs and rakes a blunt nail through them that Jimin finally snaps “Why don’t you see what they can do then?” he says as he pushes Taehyung off and into the mattress, immediately straddling him and sinking down. And it is Taehyung’s turn to shiver when Jimin flexes those glorious thigh muscles to bounce on his cock at a fast rhythm that has Taehyung moaning loudly as he feels his orgasm building up at the pit of his stomach.

Taehyung lets his hands roam over Jimin’s thighs, massaging the flesh there and Jimin throws his head back; leaning backwards onto his hands on Taehyung’s legs to find that angle that has him seeing stars and letting out broken moans. It is then Taehyung looks up into the ceiling mirror and locks eyes with him there; their reflection looking beautiful; like a piece of art; perverse yet beautiful. 

He watches Jimin fuck himself on his cock for a bit longer before holding onto his hips and pulling him down and thrusting up to go in that much deeper and only a few thrusts later Jimin is gasping and cumming all over his stomach as Taehyung chases his own release that comes right as Jimin slumps as the strength leaves his limbs. Taehyung helps Jimin lay on his side; pulling out and throwing the condom after he clumsily ties it with shaking hands. Jimin immediately buries himself into Taehyung’s side; heaving as he rides the aftereffects and Taehyung holds him close through the shakes.

It is nice.

Taehyung is usually a very clingy person; he loves human contact and loves after sex cuddles; loves friendly cuddles, loves bedtime cuddles. But usually his partners push him away after sex; saying he is too hot or covered in sweat or cum or it is hard to breathe with his limbs around them. So Taehyung has learned to not expect cuddles after sex. Jungkook was probably one of the very few exceptions. The younger always wanted to hug Taehyung to his chest so tight it was Taehyung having trouble breathing; it always seemed like the younger needed to ground himself lest he float in his blissful haze.

Jimin is way less forceful as he buries himself to Taehyung’s side; gentler and softer and Taehyung finds he quite enjoys it as he runs his fingers through Jimin’s soft peach hair. Taehyung dyed his hair many colors; started with light brown; then blond, grey and then he tried red and purple and blue and even pink. To this day his favorites are red and purple but Yoongi liked his silver hair so much he thinks once his hair is back healthy enough that's what he wants to go for.

“That feels nice” Jimin humms sleepily. It has been several minutes since they both came down but the silence has stretched longer; neither willing to move yet.

“Hmm” Taehyung mumbles equally as sleepy and spent. He wants to get up to clean up but he really doesn’t have it in himself to move.

“I mean the whole night has been nice so far” Jimin finally detaches himself from Taehyung “want to shower?” he asks as he reaches to the bedside to pull a bottle of water and drinks; offering it to Taehyung who accepts gratefully.

“Yeah but I don’t want to move” he responds giving the bottle back.

“Great, neither do I” Jimin says as he slumps back down and lays his head on Taehyung’s shoulder; pulling the covers over them in the process. Taehyung guesses that means he is welcome to stay the night. He pulls Jimin’s chin and plants a soft and chaste kiss onto his abused lips. Jimin melts into it easily.

“Good night Jimin” Taehyung says and he wonders if he imagined the fond look on Jimin’s face when he responds.

“Good night Taehyung”


	4. Little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin keeps a lot of secrets, not because he is a secretive person but because it just happens so. 
> 
> like his job, 
> 
> or his long lasting crush.
> 
> Taehyung is oblivious, ignorant per se...

Jimin wakes up early. It is just something he does. Even though he works late some nights he always wakes up around 7 am. But he usually just drinks some water and goes right back to sleep if he doesn’t need to be somewhere. He is not a complete morning person but he is not very grumpy when he needs to get out of his bed after only a few hours of sleep either.

But this morning it is a little different.

This morning he wakes up with a pair of arms caging him, a pair of long legs tangled with his under the covers and a soft and warm body pressed against his back. He feels a warm breath on his neck; tickling the little hairs on the nape of his neck and he smiles to himself giddily. He actually wants to break into a screeching laugh, happy and high but he pushes it down his throat. Because right now he is laying in the arms of one stupidly attractive Kim Taehyung who has sometime during the night went all octopus on him. Not to mention the awesome sex that preceded that.

Jimin first noticed Taehyung hanging out with some girls at a party. He was laughing and dancing silly with them and the people around him seemed to really enjoy his company. He was surrounded by giggling girls that fawned over him and he seemed to radiate sunshine out of his cute boxy smile.

Jimin remembers checking him out from over some girls shoulder; a shirt about ten sizes too big hanging off his slim frame; wide legged pants flowing down his legs that seemed to go on for days; fluffy red hair that demanded the attention of the whole room. Jimin remembers it was a freshman party; meant to introduce the new students to the party life of the campus and Jimin barely knew anyone while Taehyung seemed to already have a group of friends.

Jimin wanted to go up to him and introduce himself; have his sweet chocolatey brown eyes on him but he kept getting side tracked; girl after girl asking for his name and program; striking a conversation and by the time he realized what was happening he had a crowd of girls trying to get his attention.

He won’t lie and say that he wasn’t enjoying the attention; didn’t want to drown in it. It was his freshmen debut; after he worked so hard to lose weight and started wearing contacts to look less nerdy. Gone is the small chubby Jimin in favor of Park Jimin, the popular guy. No, he won’t lie and say his ego didn’t get a boost from seeing girl after girl fight for his attention and blush at his compliments.

So he wasn’t that sad when he lost track of the attractive freshman that had caught his attention.

The next time he saw Taehyung; he had purple hair. Jimin wondered how he looked so good with both. But only for one second because then the butterflies had filled his stomach because Taehyung had moved and he had a good view of him and his clothes. A sheer dark green shirt hanging low on his collarbones and exposing the expanse of golden skin. Black leather pants hugging his long legs so tight Jimin felt drool gather at the corners of his mouth before he got offended by how long those legs were. And that fucking harness accentuating his slim waist…

And yeah Jimin was dead on; the other is gay as it was one of the nights that Jimin was working. Oh did Jimin mention he works as a drag queen at the biggest gay bars in town?

No?

Well meet Sassy Minnie, one of the drag queens of the most popular gay bar, the “Dragon” written to make it look like Drag-inn -famous for it's drag queen shows. Jimin has always thought the name was borderline cringy for being a bad pun but what does he know?

Well he knows they pay well and appreciate his shows and that's all Jimin needs. So he straightens his back as he waits for his turn. Tonight he is dancing in a red leather bodysuit with black stilettos. Black fishnets hugging his legs and black velvet gloves. He is wearing long lashes that make his gaze half lidded with how heavy they are and a long wavy wig that falls down to his waist in an ombre that turns from black at the roots to red at the ends. He took way too long to adjust his fake boobs because the bodysuit has a very low cut.

He sways his hips extra sassily as he walks onto the stage when his name is called and gets into position for the first piece. When the music starts; he just lets it take over; body rolling and twisting and vogueing and he is truly Sassy Minnie when he is on stage like that. The crowd goes crazy; as they always do and he feels the pride swell in his chest as they scream.

And he sees him…

Dark eyes watching Jimin’s every move as he leans against one of the tables; something like awe in his pupils and a giddy smile on his lips. Jimin sees him lift the beer he is holding and take a swig from it and hold it to his cheeks when Jimin drops into splits as if he is blushing. Or maybe it is just the heat of the club, bodies too closely packed for comfort.

Jimin finishes his piece and he can’t help but look at the purple haired boy once more before turning to leave the stage. The boy has his fingers in his mouth to blow a loud whistle; not that Jimin can differentiate it in the loud crowd but Jimin can’t help the imagery that rushed into his mind.

It takes him awhile to clean up; wipe his sweat and touch up his make up. He is supposed to keep his getup on if he will be staying in the bar, one of the rules to keep the dream alive, as the master says; ‘you can’t let people associate Jimin with Minnie; you can’t be both at once, it breaks the spell’. So Jimin has always kept this part of him hidden; told no one as he really likes his job and the pay. Which somehow led to him not telling anyone that he is gay, not that he is trying to hide it and stay in the closet. He gets around; he finds hook ups that will keep their mouth shut.

So Jimin - ahem Minnie leaves the backstage and is immediately surrounded by people wanting to take pictures with him; or buy drinks for him. He lets them, another one of the rules the master likes ‘always keeps the patrons happy’. But the whole time he can’t help his eyes wander; wander in search of a particular purple mop of hair. 

It is quite a bit later when his eyes finally fall onto said purple mop; but he immediately stops in his tracks. The purple haired guy is dancing with another guy; well more like grinding and making out. The other guy has black hair; almost equally as long offensive legs and his arms seem to bulge as he lifts the other and spins him around before putting him back down. They smile at each other so cutely; one boxy smile and one bunny smile before the purple haired one practically throws his arms around the other and kisses him silly.

Jimin wants to look away, wants to not intrude in something so intimate but he finds himself rooted to the spot; watching as the bunny smiled guy turns the other around; hugging him to his chest with those stupidly muscular arms as he grinds his crotch to the other’s ass and kisses down his neck.

“There you are Minnie! That was such an amazing piece! You need to show me the bridge part sometime!” Heechul; or in this context Heemi, one of his seniors, suddenly appears in his vision and Jimin is slightly thankful because he really hates getting hard when he has his penis tucked and that was where this was going; the blissful expression on the purple haired guy’s face too sinful; making Jimin’s blood rush.

Not too long after and Jimin sees them together again; this time on campus; they are sprawled on a patch of grass as the purple -now more like a faded lilac- haired guy feeds candy to the bunny smiled guy who is laying on the other’s thighs. Another guy approaches them, carrying canned drinks from a vending machine.

“Yah Jungkook-ah you are the youngest one, you should be the one going on errands!” the approaching man yells as he throws one of the cans and the bunny smiled guy somehow catches it before it hits him on the face.

“But hyung you told us you would treat us if we kept it down last night!” The lilac haired guy reaches to take his own drink before the other throws it and his voice sends shivers down Jimin’s spine.

Jimin notes the name; Jungkook, from where he is currently hiding behind a tree trunk, not at all suspicious. He isn’t sure which one is Jungkook but he will figure it out.

“Hey Hyerin?” Jimin asks the girl that sits next to him. The seating changes every class and Jimin realized there is always someone else next to him. Good thing he is really good at remembering names; he basically memorized the names of everyone in the department within the first month.

“Yes?” The girl responds, she almost shrieks, probably too surprised to be spoken to.

“Do you know a guy named Jungkook?” well there are probably many Jungkooks on campus but he knows the guy he is interested in is probably a freshmen and the other actually looked even younger so he adds “freshman year”

Hyerin thinks for a second before it clicks and she smiles at him excitedly “Oh yes! Jeon Jungkook; like the most famous freshman in the art department! He is double majoring in film and drawing. He already won so many awards in his first term. He is also very good at like all the sports so he gets invited to anything.” she explains. “Did you see one of his pieces? I heard the library put up one of his paintings on display”

“Oh yeah it was a nice piece so I wondered about the artist” Jimin lies through his teeth; he has not seen the piece.

“Yeah it is about lgbt rights; I heard he painted it for his boyfriend; the most openly gay guy in the freshman year. Kim… Kim… Oh yes Kim Taehyung, the guy that changes his hair color every month!”

“Oh” is all Jimin says, well that was easy; so Jungkook is the bunny smiled guy and the one he is really interested in is ‘Kim Taehyung’.

“It is nice to see people so accepting of lgbt people and rights” Hyerin smiles and Jimin smiles back with an “of course” before their conversation gets cut off by the entrance of their prof.

When he is done with all his classes Jimin heads to the library to find the said drawing. He finds it; two guys currently expecting it; one with lilac hair and the other has shocking blond hair; Jimin recognized him as the guy that was bringing the others drinks last time. ‘Hyung’ he remembers Taehyung calling him, he seems shorter, smaller, softer but his eyes are piercing and his aura demanding respect.

“I can totally see the resemblance” the older man says.

“Seriously hyung?” Taehyung laughs “should I be offended or should I take it as a compliment?”

“Just take it and go, don’t think too much” and Taehyung hits him lightly on the shoulder before pulling him away “come on hyung I am hungry”

Jimin approaches the painting. At first glance it looks like an explosion of colors, colors everywhere, splashes radiating from the centre. But when Jimin looks beyond the explosion he can see the source, the colors swirling to make the outline of a mermaid, sitting on a rock with his tail wrapped around it; looking at a sunset; or a sunrise it is hard to tell with all the colors. The mermaid looks humanoid; arms distorted and fading into a swirl of colors. Jimin is not that great at interpreting art and he doesn’t know Taehyung enough to see the resemblance but he can kinda sense that it is actually a representation of someone loved deeply, someone that shines and brings color wherever they go. Just like how Jimin imagines the other.

After that Jimin keeps his ears open for anything concerning the other. Which is not a lot honestly, he hears about the silly things Kim Taehyung has done; about the time him and Jungkook painted a mural on a wall that was going to get destroyed. One time Jungkook ran across the campus with Taehyung on his back yelling ‘yee haw’. One time Taehyung got so drunk at a party they found him asleep in the bathtub.

But Jimin hears about Jungkook more. Apparently he is bi, he has dated a few girls before Taehyung, so girls are a lot more interested in the handsome young freshman with too many talents.

Jungkook whose short film won an award; Jungkook who won the 100m dash, Jungkook finishing first at a triathlon. There is never a lack of gossip about the younger and Jimin understands it. He won’t say he isn’t jealous that he seems to be good at everything while Jimin only has his looks and studious personality going for him. Not to mention his fucking long legs. But Jimin also won’t say he is jealous of him, not for anything other than the fact that whenever he runs into Taehyung the other is either with that blonde upperclassman or with Jeon Jungkook.

Even when Jimin sees Taehyung at Dragon, the other is with Jeon Jungkook, whose hands are almost always on the other.

But then a particular gossip reaches Jimin’s ears… Jungkook who broke up with Taehyung.

“Hey I heard Jungkook broke up with Taehyung” Jimin can’t help his ears perking up; his pen comes to a stop on his notebook where he was taking notes.

“Are you sure? Those two were so inseparable?” says one of the girls.

“Yeah, I am sure; my friend is in Jungkook’s painting class and she said Jungkook drew a very dark piece and when they asked why he said he was going through a break up.”

“Oww poor Jungkook, hope he gets over him quickly”

“We should invite him to the next party, cheer him up” and the suggestive tone the girl uses makes the others giggle. Jimin wonders why no one ever mentioned anything about Taehyung.

“Honestly I think it is for the best” one of the girls says.

“Yeah it was such a waste of such a good guy” 

“Yeah I mean Taehyung is cute and fun at parties but…”

“He is quite weird isn’t he?” 

“Eccentric is the word you are looking for” and they break into giggles. Jimin frowns at his notes, all the rumors he has heard about Taehyung has been odd, but endearingly so; he doesn’t see why it is a bad thing. Especially when it makes life more exciting. Whenever he sees the other; the people around him are always having fun. Jimin does not understand.

“Yeah honestly he is super handsome but I am not sure if I would be interested in him as a boyfriend even if he wasn’t gay” and they laugh again and Jimin is this close to tell them off when the prof comes in and the class starts.

It is the end of their second year already and Jimin can’t seem to be able to run into Taehyung again no matter how many times he takes a detour to the arts department or no matter how many parties he goes to.

That summer when Jimin goes back to his hometown; he comes out to his parents and his mom takes him to a hair salon to get his hair dyed a sweet peach color. She says she always knew and is happy Jimin finally came out and told them. Jimin feels loved; he thinks maybe he can be a little more open about his sexuality after all. 

And then it is the first part of their third year in university and Jimin spots Taehyung dancing with his usual group of girls on the dancefloor. And this time he doesn’t hesitate; he approaches the group enough that they invite him to dance with them and then he glues himself to Taehyung, turning up his charm to maximum and when they are alone and Jimin makes his intentions known; Taehyung leans in the remaining space and kisses him. Jimin gives it his all, and he desperately gives the best blowjob his slightly inexperienced self can give in the bathroom; and receives the best blow job of his life in return.

And then he took Taehyung home and just remembering what else happened gives Jimin an adrenaline rush.

And now his ass is slightly sore as Taehyung’s breath tickles his neck and he feels like he belongs in the other’s embrace. And Jimin feels so so giddy.

Jimin isn’t sure how long he just lies there, enjoying the other’s warmth; long enough for him to need to go pee; dying to clean up the dried cum from his body. So as nice as it is in Taehyung’s arms, he decides to get up. But just as he starts trying to extricate himself from the octopus hold Taehyung has on him the other stirs, smacking his lips and tightening his grip before letting go.

“Morning” comes the raspy hoarse sound and Jimin decides he likes how Taehyung sounds in the morning.

“Morning” Jimin responds; turning around. “Sorry I really need to pee. And then shower.”

“Mmkay” Taehyung opens his eyes only briefly before lifting his top arm to caress Jimin’s cheek, thumb running down his chin and hand falling somewhere between them on the bed. He also pulls his legs away from around Jimin's slowly, letting him go albeit reluctantly. But then Taehyung stills and Jimin slowly gets up.

When he comes back out of the bathroom; hair dripping but feeling a lot more refreshed he finds Taehyung sitting on the edge of the bed looking around sleepily. Well, more like still half asleep. Hair sticking in every which direction, eyes swollen and lips pouted. Jimin holds out a bottle of water and Taehyung accepts gratefully. He looks so soft and young Jimin has the sudden urge to take care of him.

“Why don’t you go take a shower and I will fix us some coffee and breakfast hmm?” Jimin asks. Taehyung looks at him with wide eyes; like he expected to be kicked out first thing in the morning and it pulls on Jimin’s heartstrings.

“You sure? I can just leave I am sure you have lots to do” Taehyung rasps, but there is a hopeful tone to his voice Jimin doesn’t miss.

“Yeah, I am sure; come on up, shower go” Jimin pulls Taehyung’s hand and Taehyung oliges with a sleepy boxy grin and a cheerful ‘okay’. Jimin hands him a towel and pushes him into the bathroom before going back to find an oversized tee and sweatpants for Taehyung. Taehyung is taller than Jimin but he is so skinny Jimin is sure his sweats would fit him fine.

Then he heads to the kitchen and decides it is pancake breakfast.

Jimin likes cooking. He always liked helping his mother in the kitchen and he learned most of the recipes his mother usually cooked. After coming to university though he became lazy. Cooking for himself has never made him feel good; he always wanted to cook for others; others that would appreciate his food. So he usually just eats salads. Better for his weight anyways.

So nobody can blame him for cooking up way too many pancakes; buttermilk, blueberry and chocolate chip because he didn’t know which ones Taehyung would like better.

“Are you trying to feed an army?” Taehyung asks from behind him and Jimin jumps at the sudden voice and almost drops the last pancake. “Sorry”

“You just gave me a heart attack!” Jimin says indignantly; taking deep breaths to calm his heart. “I…” he starts, looking at the ridiculous number of pancakes and blushing “I didn’t know how you liked your pancakes so I made several versions, you don’t need to eat them all”

“Thanks! I haven’t had pancakes in forever; I will try them all!” and the boxy smile Taehyung gives Jimin is so bright Jimin makes it his personal mission to put as many smiles on Taehyung’s face as he can.

Taehyung never tells him which ones he liked the best though, he just moans around them all; sending shivers down Jimin’s spine and Jimin never met anyone who ate so erotically. Or maybe it is just Jimin… So when the breakfast is over he sighs to himself. Jimin has a high libido and Taehyung really is not helping. But he wants to spend time with Taehyung; get to know him a bit better and if they get horny so soon after waking up that defeats the purpose.

While Jimin is thinking about how to keep the other around Taehyung picks up the dishes and heads to the kitchen; dumping them all in the sink and turning the water on.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asks; following the taller into the kitchen.

“You made me such a nice breakfast I thought doing the dishes would be appropriate?” Taehyung says, more like asks, sponge in one hand and detergent in the other.

“Oh, you don’t have to, I made breakfast because I wanted to.”

“And I will do the dishes because I want to” Taehyung smiles at him as he starts scrubbing the dishes. Jimin shuffles next to him to at least dry them and put them away. It feels nice; standing next to Taehyung after fantasizing about him for almost two years, feels exhilarating and calming at the same time.

“Do you?” Jimin asks when they are done with dishes, “do you wanna stay for a bit and chill? We could watch something, do you like anime?” Taehyung seems to have been considering just leaving but he stops and blinks at Jimin when he mentions anime.

“Do I like anime?” Taehyung tilts his head “Do I like anime?” his eyes open up comically wide “have you met me?”

Jimin giggles “Yeah; yesterday at the party” -finally after way too long- he doesn’t say.

“Oh right, true” Taehyung smiles at him.

“Best party ever” Jimin stands close to the taller man, so close he needs to tilt his head up to look at his eyes. Taehyung gulps.

“I love anime” he says lowly “I am a helpless nerd that lives and breathes anime. You have no idea how many times I got scolded because I was doodling anime characters in class” Taehyung says it so proudly Jimin can’t help but laugh, falling into Taehyung’s chest with the force of his laughter and Taehyung chuckles with him, his chest moving under Jimin’s forehead.

Once they calm down they settle on the couch; sitting shoulder to shoulder at first as they watch Nanatsu no Taizai, and then ending up with Jimin laying on Taehyung’s chest 2 episodes in.

“I really think Ban has the fattest crush on the captain” Taehyung says as the credits roll.

“Repressed sexuality?” Jimin asks. Taehyung humms.

“Probably because the captain is always after a pair of boobs.” Jimin snorts a laughter at how serious Taehyung sounds.

“Well I don’t think they ever exclusively say he is against a pair of butcheeks though.” He answers once he can keep a straight face. They end up laughing and discussing alternative gay pairs from the anime. It seems they both watched it one too many times. 

Jimin will admit they probably sound very weird; but he thinks adorably so and he is having a lot of fun being weird with Taehyung; so who cares…

And then Taehyung says he will text him when he is walking out the door and if Jimin held his phone to his chest after closing the door then no one needs to know.


	5. Weird together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of vmin bonding time, you know soulmates and all. some sexy times, smut and Chimmy and Tae being weird together, cause thats just what they do.

>Jiminie~: Park Hyung Sik.

>Tae~: Park Seo Joon.

>Jiminie~: close second but Hyung Sik is hotter

>Tae~: No way I would totally have Park Seo Joon’s babies.

>Jiminie~: LOL! Good thing you can’t!

>Tae~: How do you know maybe I am a male seahorse.

>Jiminie~: I really don’t think that's have male pregnancy works.

>Tae~: So mean! Let me dream damn it.(┛ಠ_ಠ)┛彡┻━┻

>Jiminie~: Oh my god okay, didn’t know how far you were willing to go in your fanboying!

>Tae~: ¯\\(◉◡◔)/¯

>Jiminie~: I’d have your babies… ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡~)

>Tae~: Where are you? Wanna try?

This might have been the weirdest booty call both Jimin and Taehyung might have experienced but it doesn’t mean Taehyung didn’t run across the campus to meet Jimin when he is finally done with his classes. It has been a few days since the party, and they have been texting back and forth. Their conversations have been ranging from anime to handsome actors; from weird things the human body does to weird animals. It seems they never get bored of exploring weird ideas together. 

At this point Jimin thinks if someone read their text history they would send them both to a mental institute. 

He is not complaining though. Especially when Taehyung sends him a selfie of himself waiting in front of the building he has his classes in.

“Hey” Jimin slaps Taehyung’s shoulder playfully.

“Hey you!” Taehyung turns to find Jimin, looking as pretty as ever even after a full day of classes smiling up at him. “Don’t look now but your classmates are very interested as to why I am meeting you here after your classes”

Jimin reaches up to tilt the sunglasses hanging on the neck of Taehyung’s sweater and angles it to look behind him to find the girls from his class watching them, failing very hard at being inconspicuous.

“Well, maybe we should make it more fun for them then” Jimin says as he reaches to put an arm around Taehyung’s neck and hug him, a little too long to be friendly but otherwise a normal one armed hug buddies would give each other. Taehyung just lets him get pulled in and then straightens, not sure how much Jimin wants to give away, because that is one thing neither has touched on. Taehyung is out, very loudly so, but what about Jimin? Taehyung doesn’t want to cause the other problems, he enjoys talking to him and their blossoming friendship, and the benefits that come with it and he doesn’t want to push Jimin away by overstepping any boundaries.

Then Jimin locks arms with him, like girls do when they are at the shopping mall and pulls him away. Taehyung sees the girls look at them very confusedly from the corner of his eyes and can’t help but giggle at their reactions.

“The girls in my department asked me how you were after the party” Taehyung says once they are out of earshot “I almost said very tight, managed to make it very friendly last minute”

Jimin can’t help but snort a laughter at that. “I would have wanted to see their faces if you said ‘tight’”

“Didn’t think you would appreciate it” This seems like a good way to approach the target.

“It is not like I am closeted because I want to hide that I am gay” Jimin says and Taehyung turns to him, he sounded light, not bothered by the fact. “I just never needed to tell anyone, never had a boyfriend I wanted to flaunt”

Taehyung humms. Does that mean Jimin would be out if he had a boyfriend?

“You know meeting guys is easier when you are out” Taehyung says.

“I prefer to be the one chasing” Jimin smirks at him and Taehyung remembers how Jimin pulled him first to the backyard and then to the bathroom, and then all the way to his bed.

“Well you are pretty good at it” he smirks right back, he catches the glint in Jimin’s eyes as he licks his lips. Taehyung is right; even in the daylight Jimin’s lips seem to be inviting; kissable. Like they have their own gravitational force and Taehyung can’t help but be pulled in. He finally gives in as they ride the elevator up to Jimin’s apartment; the moment the doors close he smashes their lips together and Jimin gives an appreciative hum as he holds onto Taehyung’s bicep to pull him down further. 

He only lets go once the elevator dings at their floor and he watches as Jimin fumbles with his keys and opens the door in a rush, ushering him in with as much urgency as Taehyung feels. They toe off their shoes and Jimin pushes him onto the couch before climbing onto his lap. Taehyung opens his mouth easily to let Jimin’s tongue explore his mouth and moans when Jimin grinds his hips to Taehyung’s crotch.

“Fuck why are you so hot when you are wearing the most hideous shirt?” Jimin asks as his hands find their way under Taehyung’s shirt.

“My shirt is very offended that you find it hideous, I am unsure if my pride is hurt or my ego is boosted.” Taehyung chuckles as Jimin mouths at his jaw. He lifts his arms so Jimin can pull his shirt that has an alien in a spaceship that is leaving a rainbow trail on it off. Okay maybe when Taehyung chooses his shirt he has 2 criteria; is it cool or is it fun. Either works.

“I prefer you shirtless” Jimin leans to kiss his chest; licking over his nipples. Unfortunately for him Taehyung’s nipples aren't very sensitive. 

“I would get arrested for public indecency” Taehyung muses.

“I didn’t say don’t wear shirts, I like taking them off you.” Jimin lets Taehyung take his shirt off when he keeps tugging at it; finally leaning back from licking Taehyung’s chest.

“What a coincidence, I like taking your shirt off too.” And they are still bantering back and forth when Jimin climbs off of Taehyung’s lap to take Taehyung’s pants off before dropping his own and disappearing into the bathroom to return with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He puts them next to Taehyung and straddles his lap again.

Taehyung wonders why Jimin is not moving it to the bedroom, but he is not sure if he has it in his knees to get up and move anyways. His hard cock is straining against his boxers that Jimin left on while Jimin is completely naked and there is a wet spot where it was leaking. Taehyung is amused at how easily Jimin seems to be able to rile him up. 

Jimin lifts himself to give him enough space to put his hand under and push a finger into his ass. He nibbles on Taehyung’s neck and earlobe as Taehyung stretches him open, quickly introducing a second finger and scissoring them.

“Good enough” Jimin says before Taehyung can insert a third finger, pulling Taehyung’s boxers down and rubbing him a few times before putting the condom on.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Taehyung stops Jimin from sinking onto his cock, worried that the prep wasn’t enough.

“I like it when it hurts a bit.” Jimin responds, reassuring him, “I will tell you if it is too much”

“Okay” Taehyung says reluctantly, reaching to hold onto Jimin’s waist to help hold him up. He looks at Jimin’s face full attention, looking for any sign of discomfort but he sees none as Jimin sinks onto his cock slowly and bottoms up like a champion. Taehyung can’t help the loud moan that spills out of his lips because it is oh so tight and wet and Jimin is just everywhere as his head fills with pleasure.

He holds onto the last remaining active nerve cell to keep absolutely still as Jimin breathes deeply, clenching and unclenching and sending waves of pleasure up Taehyung’s spine. “Fuck Jimin you are so tight” he moans, voice hoarce with the sheer force of holding still.

“Ahh haaaah, I might have underestimated how big you are, just give me a little bit more time” Jimin half whines half moans, and Taehyung has half a mind to knead his fingers into Jimin’s thighs to try and help the other relax. 

“Take…” Taehyung gulps breathlessly “Take as much as you need… oh fuck I don’t know how long I will last when you mo~” Taehyung’s words get stuck in his throat when Jimin shifts, coming up half an inch before sinking down again. Jimin moans melodically before repeating the action slowly and Taehyung has to remind himself to breathe.

Once Jimin is relaxed enough and he is moving along the whole length of Taehyung’s cock Taehyung sinks deeper on the couch to change the angle and Jimin almost screams “Tae!” when he brushes Jimin’s prostate. “Oh fuck Tae” Jimin keeps going, his hands come up to tangle in Taehyung’s hair and Taehyung caresses Jimin’s sides and lower back, hips coming to meet Jimin’s.

They establish a rhythm but soon it is too much and Taehyung is holding by a thread “Oh Jimin fuck Jimin I am so fucking close”

“Me too, Tae touch me, please touch me” Jimin’s voice cracks and it is so breathy and high Taehyung immediately wraps a hand around Jimin’s neglected cock and starts pumping in time with his thrusts and in less than ten pumps Jimin is coming all over Taehyung’s hand and chest and clenching around Taehyung’s cock and Taehyung is not too far behind to follow, letting the buildup in his abdomen explode into Jimin’s sweet warmth.

Jimin slumps onto Taehyung’s chest and Taehyun holds him there, Jimin’s cum slippery between their chests that expand and contract in an effort to get in enough oxygen. Once they are breathing slower, not normal but not trying to get in enough oxygen to survive Taehyung carefully lays Jimin on the couch. He gets up to throw the condom and finds a towel to wet and cleans himself and then Jimin. He throws the towel somewhere on the ground when Jimin opens his arms invitingly and once Taehyung is lying next to him Jimin immediately peppers his shoulder with kisses before snuggling in close.

Taehyung isn’t sure how long they lie like that, he is slightly hazy from the force of his orgasm and Jimin’s soft tiny hands are drawing patterns on his chest and it is oh so soothing. But then his stomach growls loudly and Jimin stills for a second before both of them explode into laughter.

“I think I have enough ingredients to fix something quick” Jimin says; not moving to get up yet.

“You don’t have to, we can order in” and that's when Taehyung realizes how easily they have decided Taehyung is staying longer. He could have said I have food at home or I don’t want to be a bother but the words that came out of his mouth implied he would like to stay with Jimin longer. He wonders how long it has been that he subconsciously wanted to spend time with a partner after sex. Probably since Jungkook.

“It's healthier this way, and I am a decent cook, don’t worry I won’t poison you” Jimin pats Taehyung’s chest playfully before getting up. He pulls his boxers on and his shirt; doesn’t bother with pants so Taehyung follows suit.

Taehyung hops onto the counter as Jimin washes and cuts vegetables and chicken; making a nice chicken stew from scratch. Once all the ingredients are in and all that is left to do is wait, Jimin moves between Taehyung’s legs, running his hands up and down his thighs.

“Your legs offend me,” he says. Taehyung chuckles, flexing his thighs when Jimin squeezes them. “Why are they so long?” he asks, letting his hands roam down to his calves and back up “Like it should be illegal to have legs this long” 

“It is divine retribution” Taehyung says and they laugh again, Jimin tells him to elaborate. “I was very tiny as a kid you see; was the smallest kid in my grade till mid highschool and everyone bullied me saying I was a pigmy. And then over a single year I grew like crazy, a very late growth spurt and I was towering over half” he stands tall to show his point. “And my legs got most of the growth hormone apparently; or at least that's why hyung says”

And that is when Taehyung realizes how he hasn’t thought of Yoongi once today while he was with Jimin. He had compared their heights back at the party but knowing Jimin better now he realizes he doesn’t compare him to the elder. He wonders why; usually he compares his partners to Yoongi; sometimes even imagines it is Yoongi he is having sex with; having his guilt crush him immediately afterwards. But Jimin seems to occupy all of his senses and not let him think of Yoongi. Maybe that is a good thing. Maybe Taehyung can finally get over his feelings for the elder.

“Hyung?” Jimin asks.

“My roommate, Yoongi hyung; he was at the party remember?” Jimin remembers; He remembers the awkward guy with black hair Taehyung introduced him to. He always thought the other looked slightly scary with blond hair, now he thinks he looks pretty with black hair. Soft features with predatory eyes; and a commanding aura.

“Oh yeah, I remember” Jimin thinks it is not a good time to tell Taehyung he has seen Yoongi with Taehyung a lot during previous years. He wonders what their relationship is like.

“Yeah he is like my actual older brother, basically raised me since I was 8 or something; we moved out when he got into college, our mothers still live together” This is the usual story Taehyung gives people; maybe except the part about their mothers, he has memorized it and practiced it so many times, keeping his voice carefully void of the overwhelming love he has for the other. 

“That sounds nice,” Jimin says, “I came to university all alone; must be nice to have a hyung to show you the ropes.”

“Yeah, he is not the most social person but he makes sure I at least don’t starve; I can’t cook to save my life.” They chuckle at that. “He graduated and got a job but he didn’t kick me out yet; so I am hoping he takes care of me at least till I graduate” he adds.

“I would feed you if you were to starve”

The silence after that sentence feels loaded. Jimin wonders if that was too much too soon? He forgot this is just the second day he spent with Taehyung. He spent such a long time crushing on him he forgets he is basically a stranger to the other. Should he say something to dissipate the tension? Should he laugh it off and say he is joking?

“Thanks Jiminie, that's very nice of you” And the wide boxy smile that makes Taehyung’s cheeks bulge and hide his eyes is so blinding and genuine all Jimin can do is blush and move to stir the pot of stew.

“It is just what anyone would do” Jimin mumbles as Taehyung looks down at him with a fond smile.


	6. Happily married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the other characters and Yoongi's dynamic with them, it may look like a filler but it is kinda like Yoongi coming to terms with his feelings. I will add the next chapter soon!

Yoongi wakes up to insistent knocks at his door that Saturday. Tae is spending Saturday with that Jimin guy he met last week at the party. He said something about going clubbing Friday night and spending the night at Jimin’s. It is normal; Tae tends to make friends easily; especially when he is fucking them. Yoongi knows it usually takes a few weeks for the younger to ride off the high of the attention he gets. Or they get tired of him and stop responding and Tae begrudgingly lets go.

He guesses Tae did learn not to chase them too much, give them space when they need to keep them around longer. It worked with Jungkook, though admittedly they did start as friends first. Yoongi remembers them yelling at each other in front of the gaming console, or talking about anime till the morning. He also remembers when they were wrestling and things got heated. He remembers seeing that hungry look in Jungkook’s eyes and leaving the room immediately; and then hearing moans that night. Next thing he knew Tae and Jungkook were just gross.

He is slightly glad that Tae seems to be going over to Jimin’s rather than bringing him over. Yoongi isn’t sure how he would handle their relationship or whatever it is with his new revelation about his feelings towards Tae.

The knocks on the door grow louder and Yoongi begrudgingly leaves his warm bed and goes to open the door.

“What?” he says with only one eye open. He is still in his shirt and boxers and his hair is probably sticking in every which direction.

“Good morning sunshine!” Says Hoseok as he pushes Yoongi aside and brings the bags he is carrying to the kitchen. Yoongi mumbles that he is a man of the night as he follows the other.

Jung Hoseok is a weird individual. Yoongi dated his sister, Dawon when he was a freshman, not for long; Dawon quickly realized Yoongi was not really good at relationships after he forgot his promise to meet her for like the 3rd time.

That is the thing about Yoongi; once he is concentrated on something he just loses track of everything. And he was quite overzealous during his freshman year. Most of university really; which is why he couldn’t really keep anyone around; they would eventually realize that Yoongi’s one true love is making music and they would only be the second love and they leave Yoongi. Not that he is complaining, Yoongi is perfectly fine without a girlfriend; he has Tae who gives the best cuddles in the universe and is always understanding when Yoongi goes full hermit mode.

Dawon on the other hand didn’t leave completely; she stayed his friend, and so did her brother. Jung Hoseok the literal sunshine that is infinitely annoying in the mornings. He tends to come over to make sure Yoongi and Tae aren’t starving or surviving on unhealthy food. Yoongi hates him.

Maybe…

“Isn’t it too early to be this chipper?” He perches on one of the stools by the counter; watching Hoseok pitter around; putting groceries away and pulling stuff out to cook with.

“Yoongi….” Hoseok turns to him theatrically “It is 1 pm in the afternoon.” and he goes right back to his self proclaimed job.

“That's hyung for you brat”

“I will call you hyung when you act like one” Yoongi just grunts muttering a thanks when Hoseok finally hands him a cup of coffee. 

“Where is TaeTae?” Hoseok asks.

“With his new boyfriend” Yoongi puts air quotes on the word ‘boyfriend’ trying to convey it is not official yet. 

“Awww he has a new boy? I wanna meet him!” Hoseok brings a plate of eggs and toast and sits across from Yoongi.

“I am sure he would introduce him to everyone who would care to listen if it lasts more than a couple months” Yoongi mumbles.

“Wow the excitement Yoongi...” Hoseok gives him an unimpressed stare. 

“How many of his ‘boyfriends’ lasted and didn’t break his heart?” Yoongi answers stoically. He hopes he managed to hide the weird undertone his voice carried with that sentence. He doubts it for a second as Hoseok looks at him weirdly for a beat too long but decides to let it go.

After breakfast Hoseok forces him to clean up a bit and then leaves saying he is teaching a class soon. Hoseok has a dance studio and he brings dancers of any background in; it is a large studio that does tons of workshops by travelling dancers along with some base classes. He managed to get Tae to take a few hip hop classes and some sexy street dance classes and Yoongi will be eternally mad about that. Tae already had too much sex appeal going even without them, now he is a monster. Look what he has done to Yoongi as a straight man…

“Hey hyung!” Tae plops down next to Yoongi on the couch in the living room. Yoongi hasn’t moved since Hoseok left; he has been watching whatever show is on TV; half asleep. Yoongi believes in conservation of energy alright?

“Hey Tae” he mumbles, lifting one end of the blanket so Tae can climb in. Tae smells clean. He smells peach and Yoongi knows that's probably Jimin’s body wash because his Tae loves his strawberry. “How was your day?” on hindsight; he probably shouldn’t have asked that.

“It was amazing!” The younger says; cuddling close to Yoongi and wrapping his arms around the elder’s middle while resting his cheek on Yoongi’s chest. “I got so drunk last night I don’t even remember how we got home. Jimin must have carried me. He is so small but he is so strong…” Yoongi blocks the rest; letting Tae’s happy voice lull him into blissful avoidance as he hmms and humms to make it look like he is listening.

“He is really nice hyung.” Tae says and Yoongi snaps his attention back to the moment.

“I am glad he is nice to you Tae” Yoongi says “I don’t like it when people don’t treat you right” Tae snuggles in even closer to him. Yoongi isn’t sure when he fell asleep but he wakes up the next morning in his bed; with Tae wrapped around him like an octopus. And for the first time Yoongi feels dirty in Tae’s arms. He feels dirty when he turns around to see Tae’s long eyelashes casting pretty shadows over his cheekbones. He feels dirty as he watches his breath leave those full lips, he feels dirty when his gaze falls onto Tae’s exposed shoulders where his oversized tee has pulled to reveal them.

Bad Yoongi! You are not supposed to have feelings for Tae. He is your younger brother; you basically raised him and that's just gross. Yoongi is gross and he needs to do something about these unwelcome feelings before someone finds out about them. Before Tae figures it out and hates Yoongi, because Tae is perceptive and Tae knows Yoongi so well.

Yoongi needs help. He really does but who is he supposed to go to? Hoseok is out of the question; the loud guy would die before he can keep a secret. Maybe he could tell Byul, she seemed very open minded and Yoongi wouldn’t mind seeing her again but can Yoongi really tell such a big secret to someone he barely knows?

So that is how Yoongi finds himself at a cafe sitting with Jin and his husband Namjoon.

“I think I would look good with blond hair.” Jin says.

“I never said you wouldn’t hyung; you look good with anything.” Namjoon sighs.

“Then what is the problem?” 

“I can’t justify it?” Namjoon says exasperatedly. 

“You are the writer, why couldn’t you?” Jin almost yells and pouts; looking away.

“Because it is a historical drama! What kind of an heir to the throne would have bleached hair?” Namjoon actually yells and he too pouts; looking away. Yeah Yoongi had no chance of asking for any help from these two.

“Do I really have to sit through your lovers’ quarrel?” Yoongi puts his head on his palms, giving them the most unimpressed look he can.

“We are not lovers!” The two say in perfect unison.

“Yeah sorry you are married with 3 kids; a dog and a cat; your oldest will start high school next year.” Yoongi deadpans. Jin goes into a rant about how Yoongi is making up things and how if anybody heard him it would mean he can never get any lover ever again and Namjoon retorts in indignance.

Yoongi likes Jin and Joon; they are kinda like this old comedy duo where the younger Namjoon is the levelheaded down to earth guy while Jin is the wild chaebol to some empire. In reality Namjoon is a scenario writer in the entertainment company Yoongi works at and Jin is their rising star actor. Namjoon’s characters always seem to fit Jin so well this is like their 4th work together. 

Yoongi thinks Namjoon might have a crush on the elder; why else would he always write characters that resemble Jin but Yoongi knows he would never act on it. That is if it is real. He doesn’t even know if either are gay. But they regularly act like a couple and it is endearing and disgusting at the same time.

“Have you ever been in love?” Yoongi blurts out and both Jin and Namjoon freeze and stare at him. Yoongi hides his face behind his bangs; he needs a trim.

“Depends” Namjoon says and nope Yoongi was not expecting that answer. Now they both stare at Namjoon. “I think everybody has at least 3 love stories.” The youngest starts “One when you were a kid; before hormones and an understanding of sex changes your chemistry. It is a childish love; pure, mostly an adoration. Your so-called ‘first love’.” he puts air quotes on that. “And it is doomed to either end as you start to actually know yourself; have a grasp of your individuality or it morphs. Either way the second one is usually fueled by your hormones; like you are seeing the world with a new pair of glasses and someone is bound to get your attention. A lot of people obsess over this love but it rarely works because you still have some growing up to do.” 

Namjoon smiles at them; as if he is speaking from experience; Yoongi wonders what lies behind those words; what heart break, what loss.

“And the last one?” Jin asks, he always seems to appreciate the poetic writer side of Namjoon more than he lets on.

“Ahh, the last one is the one that comes out of nowhere; it sticks with you and makes you do things you thought you were incapable of. It builds you as a human and elevates you to your nirvana. It is the love you have for your soulmate, the one that is all encompassing, the one that makes you not blind to all their mistakes and shortcomings but makes you love them with and for those.”

“Ahhh.” Jin says “Namjoon can you please write a romance drama next time?” he sniffles, Yoongi is not sure if it is in empathy or in mock exaggeration. You never know with Jin; he is like not serious 90% of the time.

“Ahhh, you already starred in a romance drama I wrote” Namjoon looks at Jin suspiciously.

“Oh did I?” Jin looks at the younger with innocent eyes. Namjoon gives Yoongi a look that spells ‘can you believe this man?’ and Yoongi stifles a laugh.

“So did you experience all 3?” Yoongi asks.

“Nah I am still waiting for the third one.” is Namjoon’s wistful response.

“And why are you asking Yoongi?” Jin suddenly has a very amused glint in his eyes and oh Yoongi really does not like it.

“No reason” he tries for the playing dumb card.

“A-humm, you sure about that?” Jin’s face is too close for Yoongi’s comfort.

“It's for one of the songs I am writing” he tries to play the hardworking genius producer card.

“Hmmmmmm?” 

Well fuck.

“Oh would you look at the time? I gotta go!” and Yoongi hightails it out of there.

It is several hours later at home that Yoongi finally allows himself to run through what Namjoon said. Love that comes out of nowhere. He wouldn’t say his love for Tae came out of nowhere; but it did him like a train, derailed him and made him disoriented so he guesses that's a check. 

Makes you do things you thought you were incapable of. Yeah Yoongi never thought he would go to anyone for love advice; so he guesses that also checks. 

The building and growing part; it is hard to say because while Yoongi thinks he would be a much more stoic and uninterested person if it wasn’t for the sake of being a good hyung for Tae; that was a long time ago. It was because he had growing up to do, because he needed to, so he is not sure if that counts.

And Yeah Yoongi loves Tae with all his flaws and quirks; and for his eccentricity but isn’t that what a good brother is supposed to do anyways?

And why is Yoongi trying to reconcile this? Wasn’t he supposed to push it to the back of his mind and heart and lock it up? Pull the key and dip it in acid and then throw it to the depths of the ocean for good measure? Why is Yoongi’s head suddenly full of Tae?


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Tae is realizing he is falling hard for Jimin, and kinda hints at being boyfriends? dating? hmmm... 
> 
> This chapter is super short so I will add another one maybe tomorrow :)

It is dead of the night when Taehyung realizes. Jimin and him went to the movies together; to watch the new Marvel movie; then they started roleplaying their favourite superheroes. Taehyung carried Jimin on his back to make it look like he was flying after his hammer and Taehyung started growling like a panther and busting out martial arts moves. Everyone at the movie theatre gave them weird looks as Taehyung and Jimin parkoured out and then ran all over the streets.

They got quite a few looks; but none bothered them as they pressed on with their Thor and Black Panther duo. They kept the roles even as they got home; because Black Panther fucking Thor was too hot. Taehyung made Jimin kneel on the bed facing the mirror; he held his arms up and behind his neck with one hand, making Jimin arch his back as he muttered praises to his abs, hand roaming on the musculature while he fucked him from behind. Jimin came untouched and Taehyung is pretty sure the bite mark he left on the other’s shoulder as he orgasmed will stay for several days.

“For Wakanda” Taehyung whispered when he could speak again.

“For Asgard” Jimin responded and that is when Taehyung realized Jimin was his soulmate. 

They giggled till they fell asleep; nothing weird there but as Taehyung hugged Jimin to his chest that night he felt something he never felt before; something that was a little bit more than fondness; maybe not love yet but going there full speed. 

It has been over a month since that party; which means it's been over a month since Taehyung and Jimin started seeing each other… Dating? They sure are doing coupley stuff but are they dating? That; Taehyung doesn’t know. Maybe he should ask Jimin what they are; maybe ask him to be his boyfriend because it has been over a month and neither him nor Jimin are bored of each other. If anything they are closer and more into each other. Which is rare for Taehyung, people usually distance themselves when they get to know Taehyung; not become closer.

“Do you want to come to Jin hyung’s dinner party with me?” Taehyung asks Jimin who is drying his hair after showering. He never comes out wearing a towel; always so comfortable in his own body and Taehyung loves it. He wishes he was that in peace with his too long legs and arms and too large hands. Skin tone a little too dark and smile too boxy. 

“Hmm?” Jimin asks “Who is Jin hyung?”

“He works with Yoongi hyung, he was at the party we met. He is an amazing cook and he said he wants to celebrate his drama winning the best lead actor award; which is him.” Taehyung explains, taking the towel away from Jimin to help him dry his hair. Jimin happily humms. 

“Oh so he is a celebrity?” Jimin asks; eyes sparkling “You have celebrity friends?”

Taehyung chuckles “Well I guess he is, he has been getting a lot of attention lately; do you know Kim SeokJin?”

“Do I know Kim SeokJin?” Jimin looks at him incredulously “Do I know Kim SeokJin?” he emphasizes. “Of course I know Kim SeokJin, the rising star; his dramas are always so good! I literally have been following him since his debut in that romance drama and man he looks hot in hanbok!” Jimin rambles on before drawing a sharp breath “Oh my god, did you just invite me to a dinner at Kim SeokJin’s place? Prepared by Kim SeokJin?”

“Umm, I guess I did, would you be my date to this small gathering of friends?”

“I will be your coat holder, your arm candy, your anything if it means I get to meet Kim SeokJin” Jimin climbs onto Taehyung’s lap, his bare thighs straddling Taehyung’s.

“Wow I see... Not because of me but for Jin hyung…” Taehyung acts mock hurt, well maybe it does sting a bit.

“Tae” Jimin holds Taehyung’s face in his tiny hands, the air suddenly heavier, his words with more weight “I would go anywhere with you” he says seriously. And Taehyung gulps at the sudden serious atmosphere, it feels thick; like you could cut it with a knife. Jimin’s words feel heavy; like a heavy blanket covering them. His touch burns; his eyes, his gaze... His stare burns Taehyung.

Then Jimin kisses him; not chaste but neither hungry, it is a kiss to relay something, not to lead to anything. It is a kiss Taehyung would feel for hours afterwards; a kiss he would think of every time he wonders about Jimin’s feelings for him.


	8. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin calls Taehyung TaeTae, Yoongi calls Taehyung Tae, so you can see when the switch between the POV happens.
> 
> Poor Yoongles...

Jimin is nervous.

Why?

Well he is about to meet Kim SeokJin, his latest celeb crush, the actor Jimin loves so much he watched everything he appeared in at least twice. Of course he is nervous; why wouldn’t he be?

Well he is also nervous because of TaeTae. Because TaeTae asked him to be his ‘date’ to the dinner; not just come with him but he worded it differently, he said ‘date’. Jimin stumbled when he asked. As his brain was computing that TaeTae asked him on a date; his mouth provided him with his fanboying response. Which made TaeTae upset; which is probably a good thing if Jimin thinks too deeply. It means TaeTae did actually load his question with an extra ultimatum, why else would he be upset when Jimin responded all fanboyish? Or maybe Jimin’s imagination is running wild again...

Which made Jimin do the next thing he did. He gave TaeTae a taste of the extent of his feelings for him. Jimin isn’t sure if it was too soon too fast, because while he has been slightly obsessed with the hot mess that is Kim Taehyung, the other only met Park Jimin a bit over a month ago. Is a month long enough to develop deeper feelings? Jimin doesn’t know; he always seems to fall hard and fast. But was it the right timing to open up the blinds to his heart a bit; let his adoration for TaeTae shine through the cracks? What if TaeTae doesn’t want any deep feelings and just wants to have fun with Jimin? But is Jimin okay with that?

No.

The short answer is no, Jimin wants something more with TaeTae, he wants to be able to hold his hand in public, kiss him goodnight every night and wake up in his arms, love him to the moon and back, celebrate anniversaries like the gross couples do; get a dog…

Okay Jimin, lets not get ahead of ourselves. Lets just put on those navy blue jeans and the baby blue sweater that TaeTae said Jimin looks soft in. Or maybe the striped shirt with the black tee inside and the black ripped jeans… What should he do about the shoes and why the fuck is TaeTae 15 minutes early?

Jimin huffs and throws the sweater combo on; checking his hair in the mirror one last time before running to answer the door. He needs to dye his hair soon. Would TaeTae want to do it together? Maybe… Jimin should ask.

“Did you get mugged on the way here?” Jimin asks, stifling his giggles in his sleeve.

“It is called fashion!” TaeTae pinches Jimin’s nose and Jimin shrieks. TaeTae is wearing a gray shirt that is more holes than shirt with ripped jeans.

“Or do you not have money to buy new clothes? Do you want to borrow an actual shirt?” Jimin avoids the hook that comes his way to grab his neck.

“I will let you know I spent a whole hour strategically planning all the rips.” TaeTae pouts.

“Hmm, it makes me want to stick my fingers through” Jimin smirks at TaeTae, reaching with one finger to a hole to the side of TaeTae’s navel.

“Later sweetie” TaeTae catches Jimin’s finger and pulls him in for a hug “Yoongi hyung is waiting in the car downstairs; are you ready to go?”

Jimin blushes at the pet name; and then some more when TaeTae kisses the top of his head and smells his hair. “Yeah let me just put on my shoes and jacket”

They go downstairs and TaeTae pulls him towards an old car. The car looks like an old model but it is well cared for; clean and free of scratches; even the inside seems and smells fresh. TaeTae opens the back door for Jimin and then goes to sit at the front. Yeah Jimin didn’t expect him to sit at the back with him and treat his hyung like a chauffeur. But still...

“Hi Yoongi hyung, nice to see you again” Jimin says cheerily to the guy sitting at the driver's seat. He looks bored and generally unhappy to be there. Jimin has good manners okay...

“Yo” is the only response he gets before Yoongi pulls out of the parking spot and drives on. It doesn’t feel like Yoongi doesn’t want to talk to Jimin or is being rude; but neither does it make Jimin want to strike up a conversation. So Jimin just observes as Yoongi drives and TaeTae chatters away about the new song he heard as he plays it and some more.

Yoongi is wearing an oversized printed tee over a striped long sleeved shirt and jeans that are equally as rips than jeans as TaeTae’s shirt. Jimin wonders if it actually is fashion. He looks soft and hard at the same time, he is small, as small maybe even smaller than Jimin, soft cheeks, round face, cute button nose but also hard, hard stare, low husky voice, a no bullshit kind of aura. He is such a contrast to TaeTae. Still Jimin can’t help but think he is quite cute. 

Jimin would admit he was trying to walk closer to Yoongi to see which one of them is taller and how his legs are so skinny as they ride the elevator up.

But then the door opens and none other than Kim SeokJin is standing in front of him and any coherent thought leaves Jimin’s brain. Holy shit he is just as handsome in real life, does he not wear makeup? He is wearing a simple pink hoodie with blue jeans and he still looks so handsome.

“Welcome guys; come on in; the food is almost ready” Jin smiles at them. TaeTae immediately pushes in and gives Jin a bear hug “Thanks Jin hyung I missed your cooking!” Jin ruffles the younger’s hair affectionately before turning to Yoongi expectantly.

“No way” Yoongi says.

“Come on Yoongi I cooked for you!” Jin has a glint in his eyes that almost looks childish.

“A-ah not happening” Yoongi toes off his shoes to walk past.

“Yoooooongiiiiii!” Jin whines and pouts, opening his arms wide.

“Hyung don’t be mean!” TaeTae says as he takes Jimin’s jacket for him.

“Fiiine” Yoongi says exasperatedly and walks into Jin’s waiting embrace. He pats the other on the back a couple times before pulling away.

“See Yoongi; was it that hard?” Jin says and Yoongi grumbles something incoherent and walks in.

“Jin hyung this is Jimin” TaeTae introduces Jimin and Jimin; suddenly the centre of attention tries not to babble.

“Hi SeokJin-sshi, I am Park Jimin; I have watched everything you ever starred in more than once.” Yup Jimin; very smooth... Jimin doesn’t deal well with stressful situations alright; not when he is not in drag anyways…

“Aaah” Jin cackles, then breaks into a laugh Jimin can only describe as old vipers on a dry windshield and he is suddenly 10 times less cool. “I have never met such a dedicated fan! Now I am worried I didn’t cook anything extravagant enough! Please call me Jin hyung Jimin, nice to meet you!” Jin holds out a hand to Jimin excitedly and Jimin grabs it with both hands. Then Jin pulls him into a hug and TaeTae giggles at how Jimin sputters.

They walk in to find another man already sitting at the table, chair pushed back, dark blue jeans on long legs crossed over each other; a grey shirt with a burgundy sweater, round glasses on his nose. He gets up to greet them, and why exactly is everyone so tall around here? “Oh hey guys welcome!” he says, his smile making deep dimples appear on his cheeks. Jimin thinks they are cute.

“Hey Joon, finally moved in?” Yoongi asks.

“I just arrived early to help setup” the tall guy replies without missing a beat. Jimin thinks they seem so comfortable with each other. Yoongi is smirking a bit; unlike his simple ‘yo’ for Jimin.

“And then I banished him from my kitchen because he started breaking my plates” Jin yells from the kitchen.

“It was one plate!” the guy responds sullen.

“Hi Namjoon hyung!” TaeTae gives the guy a bear hug like the one he gave Jin. then turns to Jimin. “Meet Jimin” he puts his hands on Jimin’s shoulders and pushes him in front of himself. Jimin likes how excited TaeTae is to introduce him to his friends.

“Hi my name is Park Jimin” he gives a slight bow. Yeah, manners…

“Hi Jimin, nice to meet you; I am Kim Namjoon.” the guy; Namjoon also bows a little.

Wait what?

“Kim Namjoon the writer? The one who wrote more than half of what Jin hyung starred in?” Well Jimin knew he was meeting a celebrity tonight but he didn’t know he was meeting two freaking celebrities, well Namjoon is not really a celebrity but Jimin has so much respect for the man.

“One and only” Namjoon responds, slightly shy with his hand behind his neck.

“Wow Chim I didn’t think you would know Joonie hyung” TaeTae turns Jimin to himself “I am impressed”

“I like his works” Jimin mumbles and he can feel his blush spreading to his cheeks when Namjoon looks at him like an excited child, happy to find someone who recognizes him, credits are not very appealing to many people who are just interested in the story.

“Ok guys; sit down, the food is here” Jin comes in with a steaming pot, “Yoongi can you bring the rice please?” Yoongi mumbles an affirmative and goes to grab the rice. It smells so good Jimin needs to keep himself in check lest he start drooling. And when he tries it; it also tastes just as good.

The conversation over dinner is light and cheerful, they talk about their projects and try not to give spoilers. Jin and Namjoon keep stopping each other when they go too far and Yoongi is always there to cut in and comment on how coupley they are and Jin and Namjoon always defend saying no they are not. TaeTae laughs a lot; he tries his best to involve Jimin in the conversation. Or he tries to turn the conversation to Jimin, not letting him feel left out. 

Honestly Jimin does feel a little left out; he is not complaining; the other four seem to know each other quite well so it is just natural; he is thankful to TaeTae for trying but he is fine. Jimin likes observing. But Jimin can’t seem to shake the feeling off that he is being observed too. It has been one too many times that he was laughing, leaning into TaeTae and he found Yoongi staring at him only for him to avert his eyes immediately.

Jimin wonders if Yoongi is sizing him up. He didn’t say anything rude to Jimin and has been paying attention and encouraging him to talk; and when they moved to sit in the living room he even moved to make sure Jimin gets to sit with TaeTae. Jimin really doesn’t know what to make of Yoongi, well he is at least glad nobody seems to be bothered by his existence.

“So Tae why did you stop dancing?” Namjoon asks. TaeTae used to dance? Jimin didn’t know! Jimin as a drag queen obviously loves dancing.

“Oh It was just Kookie’s thing, we didn’t even like the same genre so I quit after…” TaeTae trao;s off and Yoongi seems to stiffen and almost reach out.

“Ahh I see, too bad you were good at it.”

“Hyung you never actually saw me dance” TaeTae giggles.

“But I did; remember when…..”

Jimin wonders who this Kookie person is; he came up quite a few times in the conversation but he can not recall TaeTae ever mentioning the name. Though all others seem to know him so he wonders if it is an ex ex-boyfriend. But TaeTae doesn’t treat his name with any negative feelings so Jimin isn’t so sure of that. Maybe Jimin should ask; but would that be considered nosy?

\---

Yoongi can’t wait for this night to be over; also he really doesn’t want it to end. First of all Tae had to go and invite Jimin, which Yoongi did not appreciate. It is Jin and Namjoon; it is Yoongi’s work friends and Yoongi wanted a chill night with them and Tae. Not that any guy involving Jin OR Tae could be considered chill but at least it would be in the range of Yoongi’s comfort zone. But Tae went and invited Jimin.

No Yoongi isn’t mad; Jin and Namjoon love Tae and he would admit they text the younger more than him. Probably because Tae actually responds most of the time. But he is a little disappointed. Or at least he was till Tae went and said if Yoongi is going with ripped fashion he is busting out his ripped shirt. Then Yoongi felt warm and no, he did not blush at all, resulting in rushing the younger to get ready earlier than planned. He just needed to get out of there because that was fucking adorable and Tae is the only one Yoongi considers adorable in a good way. Otherwise Yoongi does not do adorable.

And then Jimin had to come out looking adorable; soft and fluffy and absolutely cuddly; and Yoongi really does not like that… Or maybe he does not like the fact that he liked how adorable Jimin looked coming down with Tae.

And Yoongi was not by any means trying to hide his endeared smile when Jimin went full fanboy mode over Jin and Namjoon; no sir. The only person Yoongi finds adorable and tolerates is Tae. End of story.

Okay Yoongi will give some credit to Jimin. The younger is polite and he listens intently and he doesn’t mind that he is not really a part of every conversation. He seems happy just to be there and that he is not ignored. And he has these innocent and pure gaze as he looks at Tae and his giggle that leans into Tae is adorable. Yoongi meant nice, he just meant nice.

Jimin seems to really like Tae and for once Tae seems to be comfortable; like he is not forcing himself to be likeable to his partner. He isn’t stopping the eccentric nature he has that he tends to hide generally; lest he scare people off. No, Tae has been his usual self, even less inhibited than his usual self around Jin and Namjoon and Yoongi really appreciates that. He is sick and tired of seeing whoever Tae introduces him get second hand embarrassment from Tae’s actions and apologize for him. 

But Jimin is different. Every time Tae does or says something weird Jimin breaks into these adorable giggles that seem so genuine and Yoongi’s gaze always gets drawn to the younger. Nice. Yoongi meant nice.

Yoongi is subtle; he likes observing people so he acquired this thing called subtle gaze but Jimin caught him several times tonight. Yoongi thinks he averted his gaze quick enough that the younger shouldn’t have noticed or he at least hopes so… To make up for it Yoongi even gave up his spot next to Tae and sat on the chair.

But that's when everything started bothering Yoongi.

Now that there is no spatial limitation Jimin and Tae are this close to what Yoongi would call cuddling. Or maybe it is the fact that Jin and Namjoon managed to make Jimin feel comfortable. And it is doing things to Yoongi.

The subtle lean Tae has towards Jimin, with one of his arms resting on the back of the couch behind him. The way Jimin seems to fit perfectly should Tae pull him to his chest. The way Jimin keeps putting his hand on Tae’s thigh and squeezing every time he laughs… The way Yoongi can see Tae open up his legs so his thighs are closer to Jimin’s reach.

And they just fit so naturally Yoongi can’t even be jealous. He wants to be there; next to Tae; then Tae would be practically hanging off of him like usual. But Yoongi isn’t even sure if that would be a good idea… Would his heart start beating faster; would Tae notice? Would he know why? Would Tae be disgusted?

Yoongi just needs the night to end right about now. Before he loses his mind that keeps going between happy to see Tae happy with Jimin and hate that it is not with him, never going to be with him. 

He would never come between them; Tae just looks so happy… Not that he thinks Tae would ever want him like that…


	9. Cookie dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends? Boyfriends.... Jimin and Tae are being so adorable this chapter and Jungkookie is here my people, buckle up, here comes the ensemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning to a text saying one of my cousins passed away. He was 25, younger than me. Honestly I am much closer to his parents and his younger brother I love like a brother of mine. We used to be so close though, would stay with them every time we visited our hometown, I will forever remember him as the chubby toddler that loved my hair.
> 
> Something the little brother said just bothered me so much, he is 15, which is the age I lost my own mother. He said he is trying to be okay, he is trying to be strong for his parents because they are hurting worse.
> 
> I told him he was allowed not to be okay, he was allowed to be sad, was allowed to cry. he didn't have to be strong for his parents, let the adults do that. His pain was as real and valid as his parents and no one should say he should be okay right away, grief is a part of healing and I would always listen to him is he wanted to talk or cry, so would our other cousins. 
> 
> So please, don't think you are not allowed to be sad, you are, I fucking cried my eyes out and I live on the other side of the globe.

“Ummm Chimchim…”

TaeTae has been acting weird. 

“Yes TaeTae?”

Jimin has never seen anyone so obviously awkward before.

“Nothing, this carbonara is yummy.”

He bailed again…

“Umm, thanks…”

Jimin knows TaeTae has something to say; he has started several conversations just like that to bail at the last minute and say something else. He has been practically squirming on his seat; obviously he wants to ask Jimin something and is afraid of Jimin’s reaction. Jimin wonders why… Things have been going very good; Jimin even has been to TaeTae’s place a few times. Yoongi seemed to be indifferent to his presence; always cooped himself up in his room… And Jimin doesn’t think he has done anything to piss TaeTae off, or make him feel awkward. 

They have been officially dating since that night at Jin’s; though they don’t call each other boyfriends yet; but they invite each other on dates. Coffee dates, park dates, picnic dates… They even went on a date to the local dog shelter. Jimin will probably forever vividly remember TaeTae’s face as he played with the dogs that day.

“Umm Chim…” There he goes again.

“TaeTae please just tell me what is in your mind already.” Jimin snaps; why not just get it over with…

“Aaaah I am sorry I am such a wimp” TaeTae looks at Jimin from under his bangs. Jimin holds his cheeks in his hands and gives him a sweet kiss.

“TaeTae am I that scary that you don’t want to say whatever you have in mind?” he pouts; yes he knows his pout packs a punch.

“I just don’t want to upset you” TaeTae says but he finally smiles a bit, albeit small.

“I won’t be upset; I promise! Please tell me huh sweetie?” TaeTae blushes a bit as Jimin smoothes his thumbs down his cheeks.

“You don’t know that...”

“Nor do you. Won’t know unless you try, come on Tae.” TaeTae takes a big breath; holds it in and then nods. Jimin patiently waits for him to start speaking; Jimin would give TaeTae as much time as he needs any day.

“Soo Kookie is coming back from his term overseas and wants to have a game night with me.” TaeTae says; looking anywhere but Jimin. It is this Kookie person again… Jimin never got around to asking who it is.

“Kookie?” There goes nothing.

“Oh, sorry Jeon Jungkook, my ex.” Kookie was Jungkook? Oh how did Jimin not catch that before? He must really be blinded by his love for TaeTae. Yeah he did realize his adoration and obsession with TaeTae turned into love before he even knew it.

“Oh” Jimin says.

“I know we never really talked about being exclusive or anything, but Kookie is different. We broke up on good terms, we thought we should just be friends and nothing happened between us ever since; I would have introduced you to him earlier but he was away and I just never found the right timing. Also I am not really sure where we stand and if I should even be introducing you to my ex-boyfriend. Not that I am hiding anything or I think you would say no but…”

“Tae” Jimin cuts TaeTae’s rambling with a smile. “I know Jeon Jungkook, or at least know of him and I know you guys used to be boyfriends. And no I don’t mind you having a friend that is an ex, or hanging out with an ex.”

“Chim” TaeTae sniffles “You are an angel, what did I do to deserve you?” He hugs Jimin so tight Jimin can barely breathe. Jimin would like to tell him that Jimin is the lucky one for having TaeTae in his life.

“But” he says. TaeTae immediately lets go and looks at Jimin with alarm, eyes wide and questioning “I won’t lie; I would be more at peace with it if you introduced me to him as your boyfriend.” and to that TaeTae freezes. Jimin swears at himself in his mind; was that too fast? Did Jimin just jump the gun? But when he was rambling TaeTae sounded like he wanted a serious relationship but is it possible that he is not ready for it? And is this the right way to ask someone to be his boyfriend?

“Park Jimin” TaeTae says; eyes wide but expression blank, it is slightly unnerving.

“Y-yeah?” Jimin gulps; the thoughts that were bouncing around in his brain just left and his mind is crystal clear. Empty like TaeTae’s expression.

“Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?”

“I guess I did...”

“No, do it properly.”

“Kim Taehyung…” Jimin is not thinking at this point; how can he when TaeTae looks at him so intensely? “Would you… would you be my boyfriend?” and what surprises Jimin is the fact that his voice did not waver at all.

“I would love to!” TaeTae jumps onto Jimin and peppers his face with kisses “I would love to be your boyfriend; call you my boyfriend ChimChim!” He emphasizes each word with a kiss. To Jimin’s lips, his cheeks, his nose; his eyes, back to his lips, Jimin lost count. Jimin is happy.

This must be euphoria.

“You know,” TaeTae says later; as they come down from their highs after an explosive orgasm because of course that sweet moment escalated into sex. And of course Jimin let TaeTae ride him, because though he doesn’t really like topping; he loves seeing TaeTae’s expression when he has a dick abusing his prostate. And Jimin would do anything for his ‘boyfriend’ who is a switch. Yup, his ‘boyfriend’... He can't contain his giggles every time he thinks about that fact. 

“You should just join our game night so I can introduce you guys. Are you free on friday? Wanna come over to my place?”

“Sure” Jimin smiles as he gets up; tying the used condom and throwing it into the garbage on his way to the bathroom. He cleans himself and brings a towel to clean his boyfriend. Tehehe his ‘boyfriend’... Because he knows TaeTae just wants to cuddle up and sleep after sex. He throws the towel in the general direction of the bathroom before climbing into TaeTae’s arms and falling asleep with his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest.

Boyfriend…

\---

But when it is the day of; Jimin just can’t seem to relax. He already took 2 showers and changed 6 outfits and he does not feel ready to meet Jeon Jungkook.

He asked TaeTae why they broke up and the only response he got was “We just realized we worked better as friends.” no fight, no deal breaker, and judging from how they are still good friends no character clash either. And Jimin is about to meet this guy who is already intimidating and he really doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Well he will just have to go now. It is already the time he promised to be there; which means if he leaves now he will be around 10 minutes late which he usually is, so he just forces the bile that threatens to rise in his throat and leaves.

He stops by the convenience store to buy some cookie dough ice cream, because the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and if Jungkook is going to be in his life Jimin wants him to like Jimin. Only when he is in front of the door; ringing the doorbell does he realize the irony of the flavour he picked but the door opens to reveal TaeTae and Jimin can’t back out now…

“ChimChim you made it! Come on in!” TaeTae hugs him and leaves a peck on his lips before taking the bag Jimin hands him “Oh you didn’t have to. What is this?” TaeTae pulls the tub of ice cream and screeches “Koooooookieeeee! ChimChim brought cookie dough ice cream; your favourite!”

“Ice cream!” Jungkook comes running to the door and immediately takes the tub of ice cream from TaeTae, raising it into the air and going all Lion King on it. “Thank you Jimin-sshi!” he grins at Jimin “Jeon Jungkook. I am younger than you guys but I started school early so I am also a sophomore this year” he holds his hand out to Jimin in a friendly manner.

Jimin did not expect Jungkook to openly antagonize him, but neither did he expect him to act so friendly. Jungkook is all bambi eyes, a bunny toothed innocent smile and open body language and Jimin wonders why he was nervous in the first place. “Nice to meet you Jungkook, you are welcome.” he chuckles.

“Do you guys want to eat it now or when we take a break?” TaeTae asks. Jungkook looks at the ice cream like it is the hardest question on earth. Jimin thinks he is cute. Which is funny because Jimin has always found Jungkook intimidating. 

Even now; if Jimin was to not look at his face but only his physique, he still thinks the younger is intimidating. He is not overly tall, not like Namjoon but he has long legs and broad shoulders. Jimin can see that he has quite a bit of muscle on him even through the oversized shirt he is wearing and Jimin distinctly remembers how his thighs looked like they could crush a skull or two when he saw him wearing shorts in the summer. TaeTae is not shorter than Jungkook, maybe even marginally taller but he looks smaller standing next to him somehow. Jimin wonders where Yoongi is; he feels a little small...

“Now!” Jungkook says finally, and TaeTae pulls them to the kitchen and hands them spoons. They just go into the tub with their spoons like little kids. They talk about Jungkook’s time overseas. It seems Jungkook had lots of trouble with communication and missed the food from home but he also had lots of fun taking pictures which he promises to show them later.

“So did you make any friends?” TaeTae asks with a shit eating grin.

“I am not sure I want to answer that.” Jungkook says.

“What? You went overseas and came back without scoring a foreigner?” Jimin asks, looking scandalized. Jungkook turns red and stares at his spoon like it is the most interesting thing in the universe. Jimin thinks he might burn a hole into it.

“Oh my god you did!” TaeTae bounces in his seat “Kookie you scored a foreigner! My little shy Kookie who blushed and lost the ability to talk when I asked ‘hey hottie wanna get out of here?’ scored a foreigner!”

Jimin ignores the fact that apparently it was TaeTae that flirted with Jungkook first in favor of being completely blindsided that the famous Hot Shit #1 Jeon Jungkook is so shy. He totally did not see that coming. The younger always seems so cool and collected. He wonders if that's why people seem to misunderstand his relationship with TaeTae. 

Jungkook blushes further, because apparently that is possible and Jimin can’t help but coo.

“How? Come on tell us how?” Jimin asks, now they are both looking at Jungkook with huge eyes and Jungkook snaps. He bangs his forehead to the table and folds his arms over his head.

“She came and said something I didn’t understand. Next thing I know we were in her dorm room.” Jungkook mumbles “we didn’t talk during and when she started talking after, I didn’t understand shit. I never put on my clothes and left a room that fast before.”

TaeTae and Jimin burst out laughing at how cute the younger is. Jimin falls off his chair and TaeTae comes to check up on him but they just end up rolling on the floor.

“Fuck you guys!” Jungkook yells at them and starts poking them, they squirm around and soon all three are laughing on the floor in a tangle of limbs each trying to tickle each other and defend at the same time.

“Dafuq are you guys doing?” Jimin looks up to see Yoongi looking at them completely unimpressed. TaeTae and Jungkook also stop to look at the elder.

“HYUNG!” Jungkook yells and throws them both off of himself to run to Yoongi. TaeTae and Jimin yelp in surprise at being manhandled and okay Jimin might have thought that was a little hot. Jungkook stops directly in front of Yoongi and bows a little, bouncing on his heels as he looks at the elder expectantly. “I am back!”

“I see that.” Yoongi says. The younger smiles even wider as he looks at Yoongi. Jimin thinks he might vibrate out of his skin. He is radiating something Jimin doesn’t understand and TaeTae is smiling up to them knowingly so he just watches Yoongi try to contain the smile that breaks out eventually.

“Okay kiddo yes I do have some new tracks, I will let you listen.” Yoongi ruffles Jungkook’s hair and smiles; all gummy. Jimin has seen Yoongi smile but this is when it hits him. Yoongi’s smile is so genuine, so cute, it makes his eyes disappear and his gums appear and make him look younger. Yoongi’s gummy smile seems to be rare but Jimin finds himself captivated by it.

“Later though, I just came to pick up stuff.” Yoongi ruffles his hair one last time and turns towards his room.

“Are you going out hyung?” TaeTae asks.

“Yeah Byul asked if I wanted to stay over.” and with that Yoongi disappears into his room. Jimin thinks he imagined it but for a second TaeTae seems to stiffen. A hurt expression seems to pass his face for quarter a second but Jimin blinks and it is gone.

“Byul?” Jungkook asks.

“This girl he met at a party; he has been spending time with her quite a lot but says there is nothing going on between them, just likes hanging out with her. Like a friend with benefits? Yeah something like that.”

“Hmmmm” Jungkook hums “It is rare for hyung to take interest in other people”

“Well she is like the textbook definition of hyung’s type and she seems to have taken a liking to him too so…” and this time Jimin is sure that there is that little hesitation, a tiny crack in TaeTae’s smile shows the hurt behind it. And Jungkook seems to realize it too.

“Whatever. Which game do you guys want to play? Mario kart?” Jungkook changes the conversation quickly. Jimin wonders if Jungkook knows the reason behind TaeTae’s weird reaction. Is it possible that TaeTae is just worried Yoongi will get hurt? Did something similar happen before? Jimin might be feeling slightly jealous over how much history TaeTae has with Jungkook but he won’t let it get to him. Jimin and TaeTae are just starting up; Jimin will look forward to learning more and more about TaeTae every day. 

Be positive Jimin; be positive.


	10. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to why Kookie and Tae broke up and how they got together in the first place. poor Kookie but he will be okay, I promise~

Jungkook met Taehyung at a game night. It was not video games, it was one of those board game nights the girls liked to organize, kinda like their little blind date events. Not that Jungkook knew, he just tagged along one of the guys he liked to play volleyball with. When he realized what it was he wanted to immediately leave but he found that he couldn’t because there was this guy sitting right across from him.

The guy was all boxy smiles, huge eyes, long legs, long fingers, long neck, long eyelashes… He was the most gorgeous guy Jungkook has ever seen. His red hair seemed to catch the light and blind Jungkook every time he turned causing his fluffy hair to almost take flight. Jungkook spent the night ignoring the advances of two insistent girls in favor of watching Taehyung’s smile, the flutter of his eyelashes, the way his 2 sizes too big shirt kept falling off one shoulder to reveal a bit of collarbone.

Jungkook was pretty sure Taehyung had noticed him, it was impossible not to. And every time their eyes met Taehyung would give him a smirk or a wink that would leave Jungkook blushing. Taehyung seemed to have a role in keeping the conversation in check, he would notice when someone is being too pushy with another and swiftly go in and save the troubled party. Jungkook wondered if he was something like a buffer, a bouncer… He wondered why he wasn’t hitting on anyone and why no one was hitting on him either.

Until the moment Taehyung squeezed himself between a guy leaning too close to an obviously uninterested girl. Jungkook had noticed and was this close to telling him off himself.

“Hey Jisoo, I think Luna was asking for help in the kitchen, wanna go check out what she needs?” Taehyung who not so subtly put himself in between them said.

“Thanks Tae, I will!” The girl left. Taehyung moved to the spot the girl vacated.

“That was uncalled for.” The guy was looking at Taehyung with intent to kill. Taehyung seemed unbothered.

“Hmm? I am pretty sure it was pretty much called for, she looked very uncomfortable.” he said looking at the cards Jisoo discarded.

“Fucking faggot had to but in.” The guy mumbled and got up. Taehyung’s face didn’t change, no sign of any distress, no sharp look, he just picked a card to play, never losing the small smile.

“What a dick, Tae is the gay saviour of all of us girls” One of the girls said.

“Yeah, he is our angel with a rainbow cape” the other one said, both of them squeezing his cheeks as they smiled at Taehyung and Taehyung smiled back proudly. They gave him a double hug before continuing the game. Taehyung noticed Jungkook was staring, Jungkook probably had his famous ‘shook’ expression so Taehyung just waited, expression blank, waited patiently for Jungkook's reaction. Which came in the form of a smile from Jungkook as he pulled his wallet out to reveal a bisexual flag inside. The smile that Taehyung gave him was all bright sparkly eyes, wide as if splitting his face in half. It filled the room with sunshine and Jungkook’s mind with sparks of lightning.

After that Jungkook and Taehyung gravitated towards each other. Half an hour later they were sitting side by side, talking to the shrinking group as people started leaving.

They were one of the last people left, so they ended up helping clean up the place. Jungkook ran into Taehyung in the kitchen when he was bringing the dishes in.

Taehyung smiled at him; it was only the two of them in the kitchen, so Jungkook walked up to him, he put the dishes in the sink and stood in front of him. Does he have the guts to ask for his phone number? They just exchanged names today, would it be considered too fast? Too forward? But when can Jungkook see Taehyung again? He should at least ask his department so he can try to run into him sometime.

“So…” he started

“Hey hottie wanna get out of here?” Taehyung said at the exact same time. It threw Jungkook off completely. And his voice fucking plummeted a few octaves and is hot as fuck and Jungkook knew he was blushing to the tips of his ears. Jungkook didn’t know how to react, it was like his voice was stuck in his throat, lodged there snugly. Also it might have only been a pick up line but Taehyung called him ‘hottie’ and Jungkook’s brain short circuited.

“Sorry was it too fast? I thought we were kinda flirting” Taehyung asked “Would you rather just exchange numbers?” now he looked less sure.

“NO!” Jungkook yelled, then he clasped his hands in front of his mouth to keep his voice lower, “Let’s get out of here” he whispered, voice so soft he had to look up at Taehyung’s eyes to check if he had heard.

Taehyung had heard. He was now smiling at Jungkook, standing a bit closer, with half hooded eyes and did he just transform from the best gay friend Tae to a clump of sin calling Jungkook’s name or is Jungkook imagining things?

He vaguely remembers Taehyung leading him to the door, down the street and past a few blocks. He remembers Taehyung asking for his department and basically screeching when Jungkook says ‘arts, majoring in film.’ and telling him that he is in ‘arts and science’ so they are close; and they might even have common classes. Jungkook didn’t even know the department existed.

He precisely remembers the taste on his tongue when they finally arrived at Taehyung's place and closed the bedroom door. There may have been someone sitting on the couch that Taehyung gave a wink and a thumbs up to but it flew out of his mind the moment Taehyung’s lips met his. It was the taste of the chips they had at the party with a hint of cinnamon and chocolate.

Jungkook did admit that he wasn’t very experienced with guys and was afraid of doing something wrong and Taehyung said it is okay, he will teach Jungkook everything, show him the heavens, take him to the height of many orgasms. Taehyung fingered himself open as he sucked Jungkook to completion once and then rode him. Deft fingers putting a condom on Jungkook's already erect dick only minutes after he came once, and spreading lube. He would never forget the moment Taehyung asked if he was okay before sinking on him, the heat around his dick, the clench, the tightness.

Jungkook thought he was going to go mad. He flipped their positions and fucked Taehyung into the mattress, not even caring how loud they were being, he kept going till he saw Taehyung come undone beneath him, face the picture of euphoria, before he slammed and finally let go; coming deep inside Taehyung.

Taehyung told him to stay. Jungkook was glad; he couldn’t feel his legs and he really didn’t want to leave. He liked the weight of Taehyung’s head on his chest; the mop of red hair when he woke up, the long legs tangled with his.

They fucked like fucking rabbits after that and a month later Jungkook finally properly asked him out. The moment he called Taehyung his boyfriend is still one of the most memorable days of his life. They just fit so perfectly. Jungkook didn’t mind Taehyung’s weird nature, he enjoyed watching him have fun, enjoyed keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing gets out of hand and he doesn’t injure himself. He sometimes even joined him, when it was just the two of them. He was still shy around strangers after all. He thought they were the ultimate couple, he was so in love with Taehyung in less than 3 months it was scary.

But then he started noticing things. Things that were barely there but when you looked closely they formed little pieces of a puzzle that Jungkook never wanted to solve.

Like how Taehyung would look slightly down whenever Yoongi was talking to a girl. He never said anything; on the contrary, he even introduced the girls that came to Taehyung to get close to Yoongi. Taehyung always seemed cheery and proud of himself as he pushed girl after girl to his hyung but when Jungkook looked closely he could see the melancholy shining through the cracks of Taehyung’s facade.

At first Jungkook thought Taehyung just didn’t want to share his hyung, maybe didn't want him to be heartbroken. Even though Yoongi never really dated anyone seriously. Not that Jungkook knew of at least.

But then Jungkook noticed that Taehyung always seemed to sleep better when he wasn’t around. At first he thought maybe Taehyung just couldn’t get comfortable with someone else in his bed; even though he knew Taehyung liked to have a body next to him, so much so that he climbed into Yoongi’s bed when Jungkook wasn’t around. Then he realized it wasn’t only when he slept with Jungkook that Taehyung seemed to sleep more fitfully but also when Yoongi wasn’t there. One day Yoongi was at a girl’s place Taehyung couldn’t sleep no matter what and showed up at Jungkook’s door demanding to be cuddled. And when they cuddled in bed Jungkook knew that the one Taehyung wanted to cuddle was not him.

There were other things; like how Taehyung would be happier than a dongsaeng should when his hyung praised him or asked him to join him in doing things, even for just a walk. Like how whenever Taehyung got drunk his gaze always seemed to linger on Yoongi longer than necessary.

And how Taehyung would call out for Yoongi after waking up from a nightmare even when it was Jungkook consoling him.

Don’t get him wrong; Jungkook likes Yoongi. He likes the cold on the outside but soft on the inside nature of him. Likes how Yoongi learned to cook just so that Taehyung doesn’t eat too unhealthy. Likes how Yoongi always cooked for Jungkook too. Jungkook also really looks up to his hyung, the way he creates music and lyrics out of thin air, the way he lets Jungkook listen to them first; the way he lets Jungkook and Taehyung sing his songs. Jungkook might have started taking classes from the music course just because of how much he looks up to Yoongi.

Jungkook knows Yoongi will be very successful one day and he will be proud to say he was his hyung’s first fan.

But it doesn’t mean that it didn’t sting when he realised just how much in love with Yoongi Taehyung was. It doesn’t mean that more than half a year into being boyfriends it hurt that he knew he would never be the number one man in Taehyung’s life. Taehyung loved Yoongi so deeply and innocently that Jungkook just knew he could never win.

So that's why he broke up with Taehyung.

Because Taehyung didn’t love Jungkook like he loved Yoongi. He knew Taehyung loved him; but he also knew that it would never measure up to his love for the elder.

So Jungkook broke up with Taehyung.

Because Jungkook needs someone to love him with everything they have. Someone who would feel like Jungkook was their whole world. Maybe Jungkook is a romanticist; but it hurts Jungkook a little too much to know that the one you love with your everything loves someone else more than you.

To his defense, Taehyung didn’t deny anything. He sat there with tears in his large brown eyes as Jungkook talked.he nodded when Jungkook said he wanted to break up. He sniffled as he said ‘whatever you want Jungkookie’ voice husky and breaking. Jungkook cried his heart out as Taehyung swallowed his sobs and apologized. Apologized for something he obviously did not have control over. Apologized for something that probably hurt him more than anything. 

He just kept saying sorry like a mantra.

That's probably why Jungkook said ‘of course’ when Taehyung asked if they could still be friends. Jungkook knew Taehyung was his best friend before his lover, and he wanted him in his life. But he also knew that he needed some time, they both did. To recover; to get over, to reclaim themselves. That's why he applied to study for a whole term out of the country. He always wanted to study abroad so it was a welcome opportunity, conveniently timed too.

They talked often while Jungkook was away, they had so much to talk and goof about. And Jungkook was the first person Taehyung told when he got a new boyfriend. A beautiful guy named Park Jimin. And Jungkook was okay with that; he was fine; they were friends, Jungkook was surprisingly over Taehyung in a short amount of time.

And now Jungkook is back, and he will meet this Park Jimin person to see if he is worthy of standing besides his best friend.

Oh he totally is. Anybody that brings Jungkook food is worthy, especially if said food is cookie dough ice cream; Jungkook’s favourite.

Okay maybe how relaxed Taehyung looked next to Jimin; how much he smiled, how natural he acted had a small role too. Also Jimin is gorgeous; Jungkook will admit, he is tiny and cuddly and he seems really nice. He also fits really well with Taehyung and Jungkook can see himself being very good friends with him.

So welcome to the family Park Jimin-sshi, hope you are okay with being number two because Taehyung could really use someone like you in his life.


	11. Taesexual?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, Oh my! What is this chapter, what is happening here? oh Jimin, oh Yoongi, my oh my.... Ah this was so much fun to write, also props to Yoongi and you if you catch all the sex ed in this chapter.
> 
> Be respectful my people!

“Stop trying to have sex with my mic stand.” Yoongi presses a button on his panel to speak to the guy in the recording section of his studio.

“I am not!” Jungkook yells back indignantly, stepping half a step back and looking at the mic stand suspiciously. Like it made an unwelcome pass at him or something.

“You were literally humping it.”

“I wasn’t!” Jungkook retorts. “I was just trying to get into the mood of the song”

“I don’t need you to get into any mood; I just need the right notes.” This is the problem with the younger; he is always over eager when he helps Yoongi record a demo. Yoongi thinks Jungkook is actually better than any trainee in his company; but Jungkook has his sights set on becoming a director so Yoongi will take these times where he can sneak the younger into his studio instead.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Jungkook has the audacity to smirk.

“God you are annoying.” Just kill Yoongi now?

“What? You want me to dance as I sing? Anything for you hyung!” Jungkook starts doing a weird robot dance so not appropriate for the song they are recording.

“Okay we are done, get out of my studio!” Jungkook cackles as he hangs the headphones and leaves the studio. They listen to the recording a few times and Yoongi has to admit it is pretty decent; more than he expected. He almost feels bad that someone else will be singing it for the masses.

“Sooooo” Jungkook looks at Yoongi with excited puppy eyes.

“Yes, I will buy you dinner just shut up”.

They leave the studio to go get lamb skewers, Jungkook’s favourite. Yoongi complains a lot and wouldn’t admit he has a soft spot for the kid but he kinda does. He likes watching him eat anyways so he is glad that he is friends with Tae.

“So you mentioned a Byul the other day?” Jungkook speaks around his skewer. “She hot?” Yoongi hums a disinterested affirmative.

“You dating?”

“Nah”

“But you fuck?”

“So?” Yoongi finally looks at the younger.

“And you stay over at each other’s places?”

“What are you trying to get to Kook?”

“You gonna ask her out?” 

“Hell no.”

“What? Why? Hyung Tae said she is like your ideal type and you seem to like spending time with her, so why not?” Jungkook asks, waving a skewer in the air.

“Because I am not really into her girlfriend.” Yoongi says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world and he watches in amusement as Jungkook’s jaw drops.

“Is she cheating?” the younger leans in and whispers with huge eyes.

“Nah, they are in this poly relationship, like open relationship where they go out and explore and if it works out they invite people to join in? I am not really sure myself.” Yoongi leans back to look out the window. He doesn’t really understand how they can be so in love but still wanting to look at other options. It made sense when Byul explained it; she loves Sun (Yongsun but yeah lazy Yoongi remember? One syllable is enough for a name) but she wants to experience other things and maybe introduce them to her. And maybe one day they can love someone like they love each other.

But it is not Yoongi. Well it is not like he doesn’t like Sun, he does; she is a nice person but she is not really Yoongi’s type. She is that girly girl that is a little bit of a natural airhead, she is pretty and she loves dresses. Her personality is pretty badass but Yoongi really does not feel any attraction towards her. And they are fine with Yoongi and Byul seeing each other but that's it; nothing serious because if they add someone to their relationship it needs to be equal.

Yoongi understands, he really didn’t want to be a third wheel anyways. He will just take whatever he gets till this stupid crush on Tae blows over his head. Preferably before Yoongi does something dumb or Tae realizes.

“Yung…”

“Hyung?”

“Huh?”

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere, just blocking out your dumb questions”

“So you are okay with it?”

“Sure”

“Great let's go to my place to have some pre-drinks then!”

“Huh?” Yoongi is not following the conversation at this point; they were talking about Byul and how did the conversation come to them having pre-drinks at Kook’s? Also ‘pre’ to what?

“I knew you weren’t listening!” Jungkook gives him the kicked puppy look and did Yoongi mention he is kinda sorta not really but a little soft for the kid?

“Sorry what was that? What did I just agree to?”

“You agreed to call Byul noona and her girlfriend out to go clubbing so you can introduce me to them.” Jungkook looks too proud of this; this little shit, he just tricked Yoongi didn’t he?

“Fuck” 

“Maybe after” Jungkook winks at him and dodges the skewer Yoongi throws in his direction. Still Yoongi pulls his phone out and texts Byul, it is Friday after all.

And that's how Yoongi finds himself at the poorly named club ‘Dragon’, punnily written to look like ‘Drag-inn’. Yoongi should bring Jin here and watch him laugh for a few hours with his unnecessarily annoying windshield wiper laugh. 

They had a few beers at Jungkook’s and then the younger decided he needed to up Yoongi’s fashion game; so Yoongi is wearing an almost sheer burgundy shirt over black ripped jeans with as many piercings and earrings as Jungkook could force onto him. Yeah, Yoongi may have gone through a phase where he tried to put as many holes into his body as he could.

“There you are!” All Yoongi sees is a flash of platinum blonde hair before a girl hugs him; hanging off of his neck.

“Hey Yoongs!” Byul comes up to them, smacking Yoongi on the shoulder “Looking good there, are you finally opening up your senses and trying to get a boy for yourself?”

Yoongi scuffs but then he smiles at them, extricating himself from Sun’s grip. Sun is wearing a white lace bralette with white leggings with lace running on the sides and silver high heels; white flowers woven into her hair while Byul is sporting black slacks with a white shirt, black tie and black fedora with her usual black canvas shoes. The contrast is so extreme Yoongi finds it entertaining.

“No but you guys seem to be trying out for highschool prom king and queen.” Yoongi retorts. Byul cackles while Sun smiles at him widely.

“We would totally win it!” Byul smirks “By the way who is the kid hiding behind you?” Jungkook makes a sound that is somewhere between old bike brakes and a nail on a chalkboard.

“Ah, this is Jeon Jungkook, my dongsaeng, Jungkook the one with the tie is Moon Byulyi and the one with the flowers is Kim Yongsun.” Yoongi flips spots with Jungkook who turns absolutely tomato red at the attention before coughing into his sleeve and giving the duo a small bow.

“Nice to meet you Byulyi-noona, Yongsun-noona thanks for making my hyung less boring.”

Yoongi smacks him in the head while Byul cackles. Sun just pulls Jungkook into a hug; hooking his head under her chin. Yoongi is pretty sure Jungkook is about to explode as his face is very close to Sun’s boobs.

“Stop picking on the kid Yoongi!” She yells smoothing her hand down Jungkook’s head. “Here Jungkookie, noona will protect you from the evil hyung!”

“He is about to stop breathing if you don’t stop smothering him into your boobs honey.” Byul looks as amused as Yoongi feels as he watches Jungkook turn an even deeper shade of red. At this point Yoongi thinks he might have a heart attack. 

Yongsun finally lets go of the younger; Jungkook pulls his collar away from his neck as if the loose material could interfere with his breathing.

“Don’t mind Yongsun kid, she is overly affectionate; you will get used to it. Now let's go get you some dick for tonight.” Jungkook sputters as Byul puts her arm over his shoulders and pulls him towards the bar where it is much louder than the table area they were standing at. Yoongi watches in amusement as Jungkook tries to explain that he is bi, but Byul refuses to stray from her mission of getting him dick. They get their drinks and Sun pulls them to the dance floor.

It is not Yoongi’s first time at a gay bar; he has come to many, thanks to Tae. it's not his first time with Jungkook at a gay bar either, but it is his first time seeing Jungkook dance and try to hit on people because Yoongi has only seen him with Tae.

He watches this cycle:

Byul locates a cute boy.  
Byul signals to Sun with her head, eyebrows, chin etc.  
Sun goes over to dance with the guy.  
Byul pushes/pulls Jungkook towards Sun.  
Byul starts dancing with Sun, leaving Jungkook alone with the boy.  
Jungkook chickens out and runs away.

It happens so many times Yoongi is surprised the girls are not giving up. Yoongi does his own thing; he hangs out at the bar, watches people, tries to see if there is anyone that catches his attention. He spends extra time checking out some of the boys but he finds no one really piques his interest, no one makes his stomach flip like Tae does. Does this mean Yoongi didn’t suddenly turn gay after being straight for all his life? Can he be bi when he feels no attraction to any of the boys in this club.

Admittedly; a lot of the guys in the club are drop dead gorgeous, Yoongi can tell they are objectively good looking. Subjectively? Not really. Maybe Yoongi is just Taesexual…

Can that be a thing?

“What is a pretty guy like yourself doing here all alone hm?” a tall handsome guy approaches Yoongi. He leans in too close to be heard over the music. Too much for Yoongi’s damn large personal bubble. Yoongi leans back before answering.

“Trying to stay alone. Now if you will excuse me.” Yoongi moves away from the guy, hoping he gets the memo.

“Hey don’t be like that pretty boy; let's dance a little huh?” The boy catches Yoongi’s wrist; making him stop. Did this guy just call Yoongi pretty? Yoongi frowns at the tall guy.

“Look dude I am not interested, please let go” the tall guy looks at his eyes, probably trying to gauge if he is playing hard to get or if he is seriously not interested.

“Yoongs there you are!” Suddenly Yoongi finds himself sandwiched between Byul and Sun, Byul with her arm over Yoongi’s shoulder and Sun hanging off his arm on his other side, glaring at the guy. Jungkook seems to be trying to look bigger from somewhere behind Byul, he looks like a fluffed up bunny acting tough with a tiger and a lioness bodyguard.

“Sorry, didn’t realize you had party” the guy says, holding his palms in front of him in a show of innocence.

“Why is that more important than me simply not being interested?” Yoongi deadpans. The tall guy shrugs and leaves. “Thanks” he mumbles because of course he could handle a guy or two by himself but he appreciates his friends coming to his rescue.

“No problem; we wanted to get more drinks because the show is about to start anyways.” Byul pulls them back to the bar and they order another round. They then find a good spot to watch the drag show the bar is famous for. 

Surprisingly Yoongi has only seen a handful of drag shows, not counting when he walks into Tae watching the whomevernot’s drag race. He knows some sing, some dance, and they wear giant wigs sometimes and he actually finds some impressively fashionable. Still; he doesn’t think he really gets it. It is not like they are dressing up like a woman because they feel more comfortable in women’s clothing, he is pretty sure that is more like crossdressing or, you know, when transsexuals actually look like women. No in his mind drag falls under the category for shows, like a stage persona, not the person’s personal fashion choice. Still, he never met a drag queen in real life so what does he know?

But even Yoongi heard of this club and their supposedly amazing drag show so he will watch it, many thanks to Sun, who found them a pretty good vantage point. The first act is funny; it is hilarious when a guy with giant biceps the size of Yoongi’s head comes out in a goth loli costume and sings a dark but adorable song. Yoongi likes it; it is like a clump or ironies and contrasts clashing and he can feel the art in it.

The second show is stand up comedy and Yoongi’s cheeks hurt. It is a skinny drag queen with a giant wig and a giant fan and the jokes are so original and ingenious Yoongi is truly impressed. Jungkook has been laughing so hard he is currently sitting on the floor with Sun in his lap who managed to fall down trying to help him up.

Next one is a talented lip sync show, Yoongi almost believes the queen with the red lips and lacy blue dress is the original singer, the presentation is so realistic and the face of the drag queen is so immersed Yoongi can’t help but be drawn into the show. And then the announcer announces something along the lines of ‘the moment everyone has been waiting for’ and suddenly the whole club falls silent. Yoongi can’t help but hold his breath; he should thank Jungkook for conspiring this night even though Yoongi has threatened to skewer him through his ass with the lamb skewers.

The lights go off, and then a single spotlight illuminates a hoop that comes down from the ceiling. Then a loud laugh is heard; Yoongi recognizes it as the Joker’s laugh; the villain that is more loved than the hero. Then the protagonist enters and Yoongi immediately feels spell bound; like he is not even allowed to blink with the way the drag queen, dressed as Harley Quinn, walks onto the stage and demands his attention; followed all the way by the second spotlight; swinging a bat as the long legs adorned in fishnets carry Harley to the hoop; 6inch heels; one red and one blue clinking on the stage. Harley is wearing incredibly short and tight shorts; red and blue that hug muscular but lean legs; and a crop top that reads the iconic phrase ‘daddy’s lil monster’, letting defined abs and a tiny waist peak through; and a bomber jacket also in red and blue. The choker on the thin long neck makes Yoongi swallow hard; the red plump lips; the pink and blue eyeshadow matching the pink and blue pigtails; everything looks so perfect; so impeccable… 

Yoongi has always had a thing for Harley Quinn, and this person on stage is doing things to him; even though what is underneath the clothes is very obviously a man; a gorgeous man with gorgeous half lidded eyes that scan the crowd. Yoongi thinks they make eye contact for a second; a second that seems to stretch as the club moves on in slow motion around the utterly mesmerized Yoongi. He wonders if everyone in the crowd Harley laid eyes on feels the same; or if Yoongi just found out he is maybe not Taesexual because he is pretty sure if this person whispered in his ear that he was about to cut off his balls; Yoongi would pop a boner.

He? Yoongi wonders if they prefer to be called she when drag queens are in drag. Maybe it's a personal choice; maybe Yoongi should ask. Not that he thinks he will have a chance to. Yoongi will refer to them as ‘they’ from now on, because respect and all…

Then Harley throws down the bat and holds onto the hoop and Yoongi watches as if in slow motion as they flip themselves through the hoop like their body was made of fluids and not solids; end up in an upside down split and then somehow flip over to end up over the hoop. Yoongi watches with bated breath as they swing and slide and flip and make the stage their playground. He wonders when the last time he took a sip of his drink was but is too scared that he would miss a second of the show as he tips his glass so he dares not.

Harley spins the hoop so fast Yoongi thinks it might just snap and then jumps into the air; landing in a perfect bow before picking up the discarded bat and sending a smirk and a wink over their shoulder before exiting; and the moment the wink flies out the crowd goes absolutely batshit crazy. Whistles, screams, claps, people throwing stuff onto the stage… It was truly a masterpiece. Yoongi is pretty sure he just experienced yet another major life changing moment.

\---

Meanwhile backstage:

Jimin wipes his sweat and cleans up his makeup. It was one of the hardest shows he has ever done. He stares at the mirror after he fixes his wig that slipped a little in that last jump and nods; he is very proud of this piece. Then the adrenaline rush finally ends and he remembers what happened right before he started the show.

Fuck…

He is 90% positive he saw Jungkook and Yoongi in the audience. There are 2 really terrifying things about that. First; he still hasn’t told TaeTae about his job. Not because he thinks TaeTae won’t like it; on the contrary he knows TaeTae will love it and he will insist on coming to see his show but Jimin can’t really go out and hang out with him. They are allowed to flirt with customers; even encouraged but they can’t let people know that they have a lover as that would lose them customers and Jimin is 110% sure anybody would notice his heart eyes as he looks at his TaeTae. Not that he is hiding; he just doesn’t know how to tell him and then say he can’t come to see; and even if he did they can’t interact here.

Ah; TaeTae would probably promise to stay away from him but Jimin doesn’t really have the confidence to do the same.

The second thing that terrifies Jimin is that he noticed Yoongi in the crowd almost immediately. He noticed the elder; who looked absolutely stunning in an almost sheer burgundy shirt and countless piercings glinting in the dark club and Jimin almost broke character. He always thought the elder was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous like TaeTae but pretty with his small posture, soft cheeks and hard eyes. Pretty gummy smile and thin long fingers and his pale, porcelain like skin framed perfectly with soft black hair… Jimin is pretty sure he has developed a minor crush on him at some point even though his heart should be so full of TaeTae.

Jimin sighs as he gets up and checks his outfit in the full size mirror one last time before going out to the floor; Friday nights they are extra encouraged to hit the floor after their number. Jimin heads to the bar to get a drink; the shows are almost over by this time so people notice him immediately and offer to pay for his drink. He gladly accepts; and makes small talk; accepting compliments and saying it's a secret if he has a lover or not, but sorry he is not allowed to accept any propositions in the club. He kindly refuses to give out his phone number to a few brave guys but yes he will join them on the dance floor.

It is towards the end of the night a very drunk girl comes up to him and starts ranting about how amazing his show is and how he must have killer control and crazy core body strength to pull those aerials. He has to hold her up a few times as she almost rants herself off her pretty silver heels.

“I have been pole dancing for a couple years but I am nowhere close to your level, how long have you been practicing?”

“Ah, it's been awhile, I started with pole too but hoop is more fun”

“Is it? Thanks I will try it sometime!” Jimin thinks she is cute; genuine and he is really happy that someone truly appreciated the complexity of his show.

“Yongsun! There you are! I am sorry I took my eyes off of her for one second and she disappeared.” a girl in a white shirt and tie comes up and pulls the girl in silver heels away; Jimin thinks she could write ‘lesbian’ on her forehead and she would be less obvious. He does appreciate the aesthetic; though he wouldn’t write them off as a couple if not for how the one named Yongsun hangs off of the other with pouty lips.

“But Byulyi it's Harley Quinn, you know I can’t pass on hard and edgy! Yoongi! Don’t you agree Harley Quinn is the most gorgeous thing in this whole club?”

Yoongi?

Yoongi coughs into his hand; avoiding Jimin’s eyes “Yeah sure is” he mumbles, or that's what Jimin read from his lips anyways. Jimin averts his eyes, looks away in fear that Yoongi might recognise him. 

“Thanks” Jimin hopes he is not blushing as obviously as Yoongi is.

Wait what?

Why is Yoongi blushing?

Fuck it. This is interesting; Jimin is sure TaeTae said Yoongi was 95% straight only because so is spaghetti till you heat it up.

“You guys want drinks? It is on me; it is almost the last call” Wait; what is Jimin saying? This is not a good idea but Yoongi blushes deeper and fuck if Jimin is not intrigued.

“YEEEEES!” Yongsun shrieks and pulls them all to the bar; suddenly able to stand in her heels. Jimin doesn’t think she should drink any more but Byulyi laughs and supports her so why not; they are all adults here.

“My name is Sassy Minnie by the way” He says; hoping Yoongi can’t recognize his voice as he pitches it higher. 

“Minnie, what are your pronouns?” Yoongi asks and Jimin lets out an involuntary loud laugh. He is used to people just running with ‘he’ or ‘she’ based on their preferences; not many have asked him before. He smiles at Yoongi who looks at him with wide eyes and parted lips; he is probably wondering why Jimin found it so hilarious. The right word; would be endearing.

“He.” Jimin says “I am a man through and through even though I vitalize female characters in my shows. Some people like to use ‘she’ when they are in costume because it helps with keeping their persona but I don’t feel like a woman even when I am in drag, it is nothing but a costume that is a prop in my art.” Yongsun looks at him with admiring eyes, Yoongi and Byulyi nod in unison in understanding. Jimin thinks they kinda look like Jimin and TaeTae who share a single brain cell at times. And this is the point in time he realizes that he heard the name Byulyi, she is the one TaeTae mentioned Yoongi is seeing. Jimin just assumed she was with Yongsun so he didn’t click till now. 

He wonders where Jungkook is… He hasn’t seen him in a while; last he saw the younger was sucking face with a handsome fellow by the bathrooms. Maybe he got lucky.

Jimin catches Yoongi checking him out when he crosses and uncrosses one leg over the other; he notices how the elders eyes flick to his lips when he bites his bottom lip into his mouth and then lets it go, he keeps noticing these small cues and Jimin just can’t help but feel elated that a straight man like Yoongi is obviously deeply affected by him. Maybe it is the alcohol, or maybe it is the fact that Jimin is in drag but Jimin revels in it.

That's the thing, Jimin has a thing for straight guys that fall for him. He likes being the incubus that strays them from their path, the one exception, the guilty pleasure, the dirty secret. Because it means his art is just that effective, he is just that good, that impressionate.

Jimin doesn’t know how many ‘straight’ guys he let into his ass. But never into his heart because straight guys will never actually fall for Jimin; they will experiment and leave when they are satisfied. Jimin, or more like Minnie, is just a phase for them; a new and shiny toy to play with only to go back to their own world when they are done with him. Most of them don’t even want him to take off his makeup or wig, want him to keep the costume on, want him to look like a girl as they pound into his ass; never touching his dick lest they realize he is a guy. 

Because the muscular build and the voice is not a dead giveaway…

He wonders if Yoongi is like that too, if he would immediately turn and run away once he learns it is actually Jimin under the layers of makeup and clothes.

Wait…

Why does Jimin care about what Yoongi thinks of him so much? Jimin has TaeTae and he is perfectly happy with him. He should get up and leave before he does something stupid and Yoongi catches on.

Thankfully Yongsun falls asleep so Byulyi and Yoongi decide they should go. Byulyi calls a cab as Yoongi picks Yongsun up bridal style, tucking her head under his chin to look up at Jimin who towers over him with his 6 inch heels.

“So I gather you are a regular act?” Yoongi acts.

“Yeah, I perform friday, and tuesday or wednesday and saturday alternating each week; this week was tuesday so next is wednesday.” Jimin is not sure why he feels so happy that maybe Yoongi wants to see his act again.

“Cool” Yoongi’s shy smile makes Jimin’s insides melt.

“Cool”

“Nice to meet you Minnie, hope to see you again.” Yoongi smiles wide; more gums than teeth and Jimin feels his insides burning.

No Jimin…

Bad Jimin…

You have TaeTae Jimin…

Jimin turns on his heels and runs backstage the moment the trio is out of sight; he needs to get out of here. Go home, take a cold shower and forget the shivers that ran down his spine every time he caught Yoongi checking him out.

He does not succeed…


	12. Love, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a lot of Jungkook shenanigans, it has been the most hilarious chapter to write so far. have fun y'all!
> 
> Enjoy it whole it lasts because next chapter is when everything goes to shit.
> 
> Its okay though, this is a fluffy ass fic!

Taehyung does not understand. This is not how it was supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be lying on his couch in an empty apartment while his boyfriend is at work and his hyung is out having fun; contemplating which one he wants to be cuddling with right now.

When Taehyung realized he was in love with Jimin; a few months after meeting him and a bit over a month of being boyfriends; he thought this would be it. This would be the moment he had been waiting for ever since that fateful day of his 15th age, when he finally falls in love with someone who loves him back the way he wanted to be loved and he falls out of love with Yoongi.

It wasn’t.

And Taehyung was fucked.

Taehyung was still madly in love with Yoongi, his hyung, his brother from another mother, the one who basically raised him, took him in and made him the man he is today. Even though he has indeed fallen in love with Jimin, a gorgeous angel whose crazy fit Taehyung’s crazy so perfectly he believed they were soulmates.

Taehyung is so going to hell.

How can he fall in love with Jimin and not out of love with Yoongi? And it is not like one part of him wants Jimin while the other older part of him wants Yoongi. No; Taehyung wants them both with his entire being. He wants to lay on Yoongi’s lap while Jimin lays on his chest; he wants to wake up at night, turn around from Jimin’s heat to warm up Yoongi’s always a tad bit cold body. He wants to fight over the extra sausage left with Jimin as Yoongi nonchalantly slips his onto his plate.

Taehyung is fucked.

Because Taehyung knows he can be happy with Jimin; who he knows loves him like Taehyung wants to be loved. But there will always be something missing; something like an empty room in his dream house that can never be filled. And his heart hurts as he lays in this empty apartment with neither of the people he wants so desperately by his side; in his arms…

Silence veils over his aching heart like a blanket; heavy with want and need and cold like Taehyung’s fingers itching to hold a pair of hands, one with long slender fingers and one soft and small like a baby’s. 

Taehyung can’t breathe with the heaviness of his too full of a heart crushing his lungs as the time stretches and shrinks in this too empty of an apartment.

Fuck

\---

“Taehyung!”

Taehyung wakes up with a start; he takes a minute to understand where he is. He is on the couch with a blanket, and there is light streaming into the living room of his apartment. He must have fallen asleep at some point. He looks towards the open door of his room and then Yoongi’s, his hyung must never have come home last night. He buries his face in the pillow hoping the source of the voice goes away and leaves him alone to his misery.

“Taehyung!”

Taehyung grunts and finally turns to face the worried and constipated expression of one Jeon Jungkook sitting on the floor leaning into Taehyung’s space.

“Dude you need to wake up and help me!” Jungkook says.

“What?” Taehyung husks out, he is not a morning person when he doesn’t even know what time he went to sleep or what time it currently is.

“I woke up and there was a handsome guy in my bed and I couldn’t remember his name so I panicked and left.” Jungkook’s eyes are flitting all over the place, a blush on his cheeks.

“You what?” Taehyung pushes himself to a sitting position. He does not understand why Jungkook is panicking over some handsome guy in his bed.

“We…. Yoongi hyung and I… and Byulyi noona and Yongsun noona…” Jungkook stammers out; Taehyung waits for the younger to finish, he is not sure how to react. “We went to Dragon, because I forced hyung to introduce me to the noonas and then Byulyi noona and Yongsun noona decided to help get me some dick and last thing I remember I was kissing this handsome guy by the washrooms and the rest is blank” Jungkook looks down at his hands on his lap, he looks like he is about to cry.

“So you got some dick; from a handsome guy, who is now in your bed and you just ran away?” Taehyung clarifies.

“Yup” 

“What the fuck Kookie?” Taehyung lets himself fall back onto the couch, laying on his side looking at Jungkook.

“I mean I was pretty drunk and he was pretty handsome and I really can’t remember his name, Jay or something?” Jungkook looks ashamed.

“Kook, why the fuck did you run away?” Taehyung asks, it is funny how Jungkook is freaking out over taking some guy home and not leaving him alone in his apartment.

“Because I don’t know his name!” Jungkook cries out frustratedly; as if he can’t understand why Taehyung is not getting the reason for his peril.

“Then fucking ask him!”

“I can’t, now I am sober!” Jungkook tugs on Taehyung’s sleeve as if demanding something.

“Just go home and ask him!” Taehyung says frustratedly.

“Come with me?”

“Da’fuck?”

“Tae you don’t understand; he is so handsome!” Jungkook gushes.

“Jungkook I am not coming to your place to ask the name of the person you probably fucked into the mattress last night.” Taehyung deadpans.

“I didn’t” Jungkook’s voice is thin, soft like he is embarrassed to say it.

“What?” Taehyung sits back up with curious eyes.

“...”

“Jeon Fucking Jungkook”

“...”

“Mr I only top people I just met.”

“...”

“Mr let my dick reorganize your insides but you don’t get to get anywhere near my ass till I trust you.”

“...”

“You let a stranger fuck you while drunk”

“...”

“In your bed”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Taehyung thinks the way his expressionless eyes are boring into Jungkook’s skin there might be a hole through him soon.

“You don’t understand how handsome he is!”

“Oh my fucking god” Taehyung wails; pushing off the couch and padding to the bathroom.

“Tae?”

“You owe me coffee.”

“I love you so much!” Jungkook basically jumps up and runs to Taehyung’s room to grab him a change of clothes. They buy coffee on the way to Jungkook’s; and Taehyung has to take the keys from the younger’s shaking hands to unlock his fucking door.

“Kook...”

“Yes Tae?”

“There is no one here...”

“Indeed.”

“Kook...”

“Yes Tae?”

“Make me breakfast.”

“Your wish is my command.” Jungkook dodges the punch Taehyung throws at him and runs to the kitchen. Taehyung sits on the couch as he waits for the caffeine to hit and the breakfast to be ready. There was no one when they arrived; just the empty bed that was made neatly for some reason. Taehyung guesses the guy was probably mad to wake up alone so he left but even Taehyung has no clue as to why he would make the bed. 

He did pull back the covers to see if there was some sick joke underneath; like blood or a knife if the guy was mad enough; or even a vengeful note; but nothing… It was just a bed, made up neatly.

Maybe it was some kind of joke? Maybe there is a catch like you are so childish I guess I will act like your mom? Or I am going to be the bigger person and be nice. Maybe the way Taehyung is pondering was the aim of the mysterious person and Taehyung is just playing into his wishes while the guy snickers to himself.

The buzzing of his phone in his pocket pulls him from his reverie:

>Jiminie~: Morning sunshine (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

>Tae~: Morning beautiful （*＾3＾）/～♡, how was work last night?

>Jiminie~: what is beautiful is your eyes, and I want to see them; wanna come over?

Did Jimin just ignore his question? 

The thing is Taehyung noticed that Jimin does this thing where he ignores the questions he doesn’t want to think about. If he doesn’t want to talk about; he will just give a short answer but if he doesn’t want to think about; he will just ignore it. Taehyung wonders if something bad happened last night. He knows he won’t get anything out of Jimin over text so he just makes a mental note to pry later.

>Tae~: I am at Jungkook’s due to the most ridiculous crisis of all times, he is making breakfast; wanna join me in making his life even more miserable?

>Jiminie~: How curious…

>Jiminie~: send me the address

“Hey Kook, ChimChim is on his way!” Taehyung yells as he does not budge from his spot to help. Jungkook peaks out of the kitchen with a spatula in his hand looking at Taehyung with a pout.

“Is he hungry?”

“Probably” Jungkook nods and obediently goes back to the kitchen. Probably adding more eggs to the omelette he is making.

Jimin basically falls off of his chair, sending his fork flying when they tell him the story. Taehyung loves Jimin’s full bodied laugh that always makes him reach out to hold onto him lest he fall off of whatever surface he is precariously balanced on. It is so big and so melodic it never fails to make Taehyung laugh along.

“Okay but why the fuck did you run?” Jimin asks for the nth time.

“For the nth time you don’t know how handsome he was! Like it should be illegal to look that handsome while sleeping! Even Tae doesn’t look that good asleep!” Jungkook responds. Taehyung shoves him off his chair half in embarrassment, half in indignance. Jimin laughs again; falling off his chair because Taehyung had to let go of him to reach Jungkook. Taehyung just sighs; burying his face in his palms as he laughs at the duo on the floor.

“So that's why you are slave driving him for the day? Because he made you come all this way in panic and the guy was already gone?” Jimin asks Taehyung with tears shining at the sides of his eyes as he climbs back onto his chair.

“Nah.” Taehyung replies lowly.

“No?” Jungkook looks up with wide eyes; obviously that’s news to him too. Jimin wonders why he has been following orders without knowing the actual reason. But he is pretty sure if TaeTae ordered him something with a low authoritative voice he probably wouldn’t question before following either.

“No?” Jimin echoes.

“No, I am taking it out on him because him and hyung went to Dragon without me.” Taehyung sends Jungkook an annoyed and hurt look. Jimin gulps; he is actually very thankful to that because he is pretty sure TaeTae would recognize him in such a form fitting and revealing costume, even through the veil of his makeup and wig.

“Tae…” Jungkook says, fumbling with his hands “I wanted to meet Byulyi noona and I am pretty sure you wouldn’t be around her and Yoongi hyung.” is what he wants to say. “It was pretty spontaneous.” is what he ends up saying.

“Not even a text; not even an explanation, I was home alone on a friday night with my bi bestie and my straight hyung partying it at a gay club while my boyfriend worked and my gay ass was sitting with all his lonesome on my empty couch.” Taehyung says theatrically, the seriousness of the situation broken when he gets up and rubs his gay ass as he carries it to the couch; giving it a pat in the general direction of Jungkook and Jimin who shake their heads and start cleaning up. They dump everything in the kitchen and join Taehyung on the couch where he already set the gaming console to play mario kart.

Jimin dumps himself onto Taehyung’s lap, picking up a controller and Jungkook sits next to him. They play a few rounds which Jungkook wins with ease before Jimin decides he has had enough.

“TaeTae my dear, why are we fighting each other and letting Kook beat our asses?” he starts, Taehyung hums.

“I am unsure myself dear; what is your suggestion to counter this perilous fate?”

“I think we should form a pact to take him down.” They seal their contract with a kiss and try to just make Jungkook’s life harder by pushing his character and using all their items to kick him off his throne but they fail.

“Well that didn’t go as planned” Jimin says; giving an obnoxiously snug looking Jungkook the side eye.

“May I suggest a different strategy, love?” Taehyung says; leaning into Jimin’s ear to whisper.

“You can strategize all you want but you will never beat me you plebs!” Jungkook does his best evil laugh at them; full bellied and echoey.

“Hmm?” Taehyung gives an evil look with a dangerous glint in his chocolate eyes to Jungkook that make shivers run down Jungkook’s spine. Taehyung planning something is never good and the expression is mirrored in Jimin’s eyes and Jungkook may be fucked. He gulps and starts another game. He doesn’t catch the way Jimin and Taehyung slightly rearrange themselves.

Jungkook hears a soft moan that makes him glance at the duo on his side. His character flies off the screen as he realizes Taehyung’s hand on his side of Jimin is down the waistband of Jimin’s pants. Jungkook blinks and pries his eyes away from where Taehyung’s hand disappears into Jimin’s pants; back to the game.

Jungkook manages to catch up to Jimin; Taehyung hasn’t been doing too well as he is playing with one hand. Jungkook ignores the burn on his cheeks as he tries to focus past Jimin’s loud breathing. But then he hears a gasp and involuntarily looks to his side to freeze at the scene of Jimin’s head lolled to the side and back; eyes still on the screen as Taehyung’s lips attach themselves to the column of Jimin’s neck; his eyes lock with Jungkook’s impossibly wide ones. Jungkook is pretty sure he just turned a deep shade of red as he snaps his face back to the screen to find his character in a ditch. 

He pointedly ignores the scene next to him for all but quarter of a second before his eyes wander back to the couple next to him; Taehyung’s eyes still boring into Jungkook’s as he licks up the column of Jimin’s neck.

Why the fuck is this room so hot all of a sudden?

See the problem is Jungkook has slept with Taehyung so many times it is kind of a habitual thing for his nether regions to react when Taehyung gives what he calls the deadliest bedroom eyes. Half lidded, dark and heavy with want; pupils blown.

Even though Jungkook pointedly turns away from the two and tries to tunnel his vision to the game he is losing badly to Jimin; his brain obnoxiously provides him with the vision he saw. Still Jungkook tries. He takes deep measured breaths as he ignores the tightness in his pants; trying desperately to ignore the sound of Jimin’s labored breathing.

But then Taehyung growls.

A low bestial sound that reverberates at the back of his throat and radiates through the thick air of the room; making the thin airs in Jungkook’s ears stand on their ends; then the thin hairs at the back of his neck and of course his dick stands in attention as well.

“Fuck you!” Jungkook throws his controller at Taehyung who pulls himself and Jimin out of the way as Jungkook turns to him fuming. They look at each other; Taehyung with an amused and dangerous glint in his eyes that are now fully open and wild; and big and round and Jungkook is breathing hard like he ran a marathon and frowning at him.

“I win!” Jimin yells; tone too light for the weight of the situation. Especially as Taehyung still has his hand down Jimin’s pants; and him and Jungkook are locked in a stare off.

Jimin looks from one to another. Then it dawns to him that the two used to sleep together. Considering it is the first time Jimin has ever heard Taehyung growling, he guesses it must have been a turn on for Jungkook. Jimin turns himself ever so slightly; he would admit he is slightly hard, having Taehyung’s hands and lips on him, though he was still able to concentrate on the game. But it is nowhere near Jungkook’s level who has a very obvious and incriminating bulge in front of his pants. 

Now; Jimin admits Jungkook is hot. And he likes to hang out with him; and maybe, just maybe he stared at his thighs straining against skinny jeans one too many times.

But even then what comes out of his mouth surprises even him.

“Wanna have a threesome?”

That sentence seems to break the tension that formed like waves of a thick liquid between Jungkook and Taehyung as both of their gazes snap to Jimin. Jimin tries to keep his face blank; as nonchalant as he can with Taehyung’s hands where they are; he feels Taehyung squeeze an infinitesimal bit tighter but he doesn’t know if it is in warning or yearning. Jungkook blinks at him; like he did not expect him to offer at all, like he can’t believe he actually did. 

Jungkook won’t lie; he missed having sex with someone he knew at such a deep levelthat he could imagine and basically feel how his body molds against his. And he also won’t lie, Jimin’s ass is just so inviting he has to turn his head away when Jimin bends in front of him, displaying it like a tropical fruit of sin. But is he ready to have no strings attached sex with Taehyung? Or would that just nullify all the progress he has done getting over his ex?

Taehyung is in before Jimin even finishes his question. He has even planned around a dozen different positions he wants to try which include but is not limited to having Jimin bounce in his dick as Jungkook pounds into his ass behind him. Or maybe Jimin is facing away and kissing Jungkook and maybe Taehyung likes to see that.

But it is Jungkook’s decision.

Taehyung will not force the younger into a situation he is uncomfortable with. Even though he knows Jungkook is over him, and he has been over Jungkook -which, was disappointingly easy-; he doesn’t know if Jungkook is ready for that. Both himself and Jimin are no strangers to no strings attached sex and experimenting but Jungkook is not so much into the hedonism. Unless he is drunk and he brings home a handsome guy. Even then he did just freak out and ran away from his own place so it has to be Jungkook’s decision.

Jungkook looks from Taehyung to Jimin and back. Taehyung barely reacted aside from nodding and turning to Jungkook; expression carefully neutral and soft, expecting an answer while trying not to look expectant.

Minutes pass; or maybe it's just seconds and Jungkook’s heart is just beating a mile a minute. Taehyung doesn’t move his hand but he also doesn’t pull it out as the time stretches and wavers and Jungkook’s brain short circuits several times between logic and intuition; preservation and hedonism. And the overwhelming presence of the blood pumping in that vein under his dick finally makes the decision for him.

Jungkook is going to hell...

“I…” he stammers out, voice thin and breathy and laced with so much lust. “Yeah”

“You sure?” Taehyung is using what Jungkook likes to call his low pornstar voice, and how can he say no to that? Any reservation Jungkook held flies out the window to mix and dissipate into the city air when the low vibrations of Taehyung’s voice makes it to his ears.

“Yeah” he nods, a little but surer, a little bit more confident; standing with his back a little more straight. Taehyung turns to him and scoots over till their knees are touching, Jimin still on his lap; who hooks his legs over Jungkook’s. Jimin leans in tentatively; plump lips only an inch away from Jungkook’s, tiny hands so close to Jungkook’s crotch he can almost feel the heat radiating from them.

“May I?” 

“Please”

And Jimin’s lips touch Jungkooks'; oh they are as soft and pliable as they look. And Jimin’s hands undo Jungkook’s pants with practiced ease and they are oh so warm even through the fabric of his boxers. Jungkook lets out a whine. He can feel that Taehyung’s hand started to move and though he closed his eyes when Jimin’s lips met his; he can see Taehyung’s bedroom eyes watching them through his lids.

Jungkook tilts his head to invite Jimin to deepen the kiss and Jimin obliges willingly; though the position is slightly awkward with Jimin still on Taehyung’s lap. Jimin opens his mouth and like mass to a black hole Jungkook’s tongue gets drawn into Jimin’s mouth; exploring the sweet taste of peaches and something citrusy, Jungkook thinks it fits perfectly to Taehyung’s chocolatey sweetness.

Speaking of which, Jungkook feels a large hand wrap itself around his thigh, massaging the hard muscle with familiarity. Jungkook’s hand finds it and slots their fingers together; tugging slightly, the other flying up in search of Taehyung’s face. He finds it somewhere between Jimin’s shoulder blades, Jungkook can feel the muscle in Taehyung’s jaw working; planting kisses to Jimin’s spine. He smooths his thumb down and squeezes a little as Jimin finally wraps his tiny hands around Jungkook’s shaft; exhaling shakily, biting onto Jimin’s lower lips that elicits a high moan.

Jungkook lets go of Taehyung’s face to put his hand to Jimin’s lower back and pull him to his own lap. Taehyung releases his hand so Jungkook can properly slide the smaller over his legs, giving him a better angle to mouth at Jimin’s jaw. His now open eyes find Taehyung and a shiver runs down his spine at the weight of the pure want in his almost black eyes.

“Off” he says, waving his finger in the direction of Taehyung’s clothes and Taehyung smiles knowingly, shifting slowly to rid himself from his clothes. Jungkook enjoys the show. He then helps Jimin take off his sweater; revealing unexpected muscles and golden skin with a small tattoo across his ribs. Jungkook leans back to let Taehyung take off his own shirt and oh how he enjoys how Jimin’s eyes rake over his chest; outlining every defined muscle with dilated pupils.

A pair of large tanned hands come around him to smooth over his torso and he feels the heat of Taehyung’s chest before the expanse of smooth skin touches Jungkook’s back. Jimin leans over Jungkook’s shoulder to kiss Taehyung and the angle is so awkward Jungkook finds his lips just by Jimin’s earlobe so he nips on it. He can feel Jimin smiling next to his neck. The hands on his torso go down low; settling to his abs for a while and then moving to his hip bones; drawing circles and coming back up to slide over his shoulders and he feels blunt nails rake down his back.

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” Taehyung asks into Jungkook’s ear with that husky and low voice, a smooth and melodic hum coming from Jimin; and Jungkook was ready like yesterday, so he almost drops Jimin as he hooks his legs under his buttocs and stands up too fast. Jimin yelps and Jungkook smiles at him apologetically as Taehyung stabilizes them. Though he is sure he saw some kind of fire in Jimin’s eyes at the ease he picked him up, albeit underestimating how much he has been affected by everything. 

He puts Jimin down, pulling his already undone pants off and lettingTaehyung pull his own as he climbs over Jimin laying on his back. He feels the bed dip behind him as Taehyung also climbs and sits back to lean against his chest.

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Taehyung whispers, pride dripping and drawing patterns around the whispered words. And Jungkook nods; Jimin is indeed very beautiful. He is not as buff as Jungkook but he is defined, somewhere between Jungkook and Taehyung who is all smooth skin, prettily stretched taut over his prominent collarbones and slim waist. 

Jimin is small but Jungkook wonders if Taehyung is actually slimmer, maybe even lighter despite the height difference. Jimin has a different kind of beauty to Taehyung's. He is soft and inviting while Taehyung looks like someone painstakingly drew him and carved him out of marble.

“Yes he is.” Jungkook says; putting his palms on Jimin’s bent knees and Jimin preens under the praise as Jungkook smooths his hands up to Jimin’s muscular thighs; his hips, the dip of his waist and up, over his nipples and shoulders and back down, settling by the divots of his hip bones as he leans to press open mouthed kisses to Jimin’s chest down to his navel and the band of his boxers. He feels Taehyung do the same to Jungkook’s spine; hands first and then lips exploring the trail of his vertebrae and stopping for a second as he pulls his boxers down to kiss his butcheeks.

Emboldened; Jungkook pulls Jimin’s boxers down to reveal his hard cock prettily curved against his stomach. He looks up to Jimin to find that he is watching Jungkook; up on his elbows with an expectant gleam in his eyes swimming in lust. Jungkook prays to whatever god not to make this awkward afterwards as he wraps his hand around Jimin’s dick and pulls it into his mouth and whatever thought he had flies away and off the window when Jimin moans long and high; almost like singing a song; closely followed by Taehyung wrapping his hand around Jungkook’s hard dick now also out in the open. 

Jungkook will give it to Taehyung. He did not demand any attention but gave it freely for so long that he probably deserves some action. So Jungkook decides to try something he never tried before.

“Tae” he says; voice heavy with desire, straightening to sit up and wipe his chin. “Come here” Jungkook kisses Taehyung making him taste Jimin on his mouth, deep and firm till Jimin whines and they break apart smiling.

“You can’t leave Jimin alone Kookie, he gets very needy.” Jimin pouts up at them, hands rubbing up and down his own dick.

“I see that.” Jungkook chuckles, “Why don’t you kiss him then huh? Elbows and knees over him for me?” Taehyung lifts an eyebrow but he doesn’t say anything as he obliges; caging Jimin in on his elbows and Jimin immediately wraps his arms around Taehyung’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Jungkook watches for a second how beautiful they look like this, reaching over to his bedside drawer to retrieve the lube and a pack of condoms; all different flavoured because he didn’t know which one to buy. He always used the strawberry ones with Taehyung but it was time for change.

He pours lube on both of his hands and rubs them together to coat his fingers. He is greeted with synchronized gasps as he circles the index fingers of both his hands around both their rims and he breaks into a devilish grin as he pushes into both at the same time, the harmony of the high of Jimin’s moan and low of Taehyung’s moan like music to his ears, filling the room and lacing the air with specks of sweet sweet pleasure.

Taehyung breaks the kiss to mouth at Jimin’s neck somewhere around when Jungkook is two fingers deep into both their asses, three different heavy breaths making the air smell of decadence. Taehyung wraps his hand around both of their dicks when Jungkook is knuckles deep with three fingers in both, their harmonious moans going straight to Jungkook’s dick.

“Who first?” Jungkook asks and Jimin yells a ‘me’ before he even finishes his question; making both Jungkook and Taehyung chuckle. Jungkook retreats his fingers to roll a condom on, he aligns himself with Jimin’s ass; tilted to bare his hole clenching around air and he unhesitantly pushes in with one smooth motion. Jimin screams out a moan as Jungkook bottoms out and Taehyung hisses. Jungkook snaps his eyes up to see two long red marks on Taehyung’s back. He smiles and leans to kiss them, running his tongue soothingly over the puckered skin as Taehyung hums appreciatively, returning his fingers back to Taehyung’s ass and curling to hit his prostate. Taehyung swears and falls onto Jimin’s chest.

It is not long after Jungkook starts moving and sets a rhythm that Jimin demands Taehyung sit on his face. Taehyung grunts at first; probably not wanting to let go of their dicks between their bodies; Jungkook can imagine how sweet it must feel to have that friction while they are both filled; one with Jungkook’s dick and other with his fingers. But then he gets up, flipping to face Jungkook as he sits on Jimin’s face. The brief view Jungkook gets of Jimin’s face is that of a man undone; oh so close to his orgasm, that Jungkook intuitively picks up his pace; lifting Jimin’s hips for a better angle and Jimin almost immediately screams.

“Oh fuck there Kook right there!” 

Jungkook found Jimin’s prostate.

“Fuck I am so close” is muffled as he pushes his tongue into Taehyung who moans lewdly and leans forward and curls a bit to take Jimin’s leaking pink heavy cock into his mouth. It doesn’t take much longer for Jimin to come with a muffled cry. Taehyung drinks it up like a champ; swallowing it all as Jungkook stills. 

He looks up at Taehyung and has exactly 3 milliseconds frozen under the dark predatory gaze to prepare himself as Taehyung pounces on him, making him fall back and climbs over him. Changing the condom in a flash and sinking over Jungkook’s length with a relieved moan. Jungkook doesn’t even manage to take a breath before Taehyung braces himself on Jungkook’s abs and starts bouncing on him; eyes screwed shut.

“Good boy” Jungkook says “You have been so patient”. Taehyung whines and clenches around Jungkook, and fuck whoever taught Taehyung what kegels are; because he is so tight Jungkook almost comes on the spot. He reaches and starts pumping Taehyung’s painfully red dick and it takes only a few minutes for Taehyung to come; spilling over Jungkook’s hand and stomach and the clench does Jungkook in as he pushes his heels into the mattress and comes with a grunt.

Taehyung does later end up having Jimin ride him as Jungkook pounds into his ass; but he learns kissing in that position doesn’t work with people moving in two different trajectories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? is it gonna be awkward? who is that guy Jungkook took home? 
> 
> threesomes are amazing... I actually have a half written Vminkook fic somewhere... maybe one day I will complete it!


	13. Guilt and alcohol doesn’t mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doesn't? don't? English? can I?
> 
> Well this is a loaded fucking chapter where everything just goes to shit. So buckle up!
> 
> Don't drink and love people, don't drink and love.

Jimin learns guilt and alcohol doesn't mix. Yoongi learns guilt and alcohol doesn’t mix. Taehyung just learns things he doesn’t know what to do with.

Jimin fucked up.

He totally; royally fucked up.

It all started with TaeTae asking him if he would like to go to his highschool alumni night as his date. At first, Jimin was happy, elated beyond comprehension that TaeTae wanted to show him off. Then Jimin remembered him mentioning he was bullied in high school. Which brought him to remember that Yoongi was the one who protected him from the bullies because Yoongi also went to the same high school. Does that mean Yoongi will be at the alumni night as well?

“You want to go to the alumni night?” Yoongi asked TaeTae incredulously. Jimin was busy trying to make himself invisible, gaze fixed on the game he and TaeTae were playing when Yoongi suddenly came home even though he usually doesn’t get back till later. There went Jimin’s plans to run away before the elder came home.

“Yeah, I mean it is a fundraiser to help kids in need, I was one of the recipients of the scholarship so I thought I should go.” TaeTae explained. 

Jimin learned pretty early on that TaeTae and Yoongi had financial problems growing up; till Yoongi posted a song on Youtube. The song was originally a school project that Yoongi had TaeTae sing for him and it went absolutely viral. Yoongi got requests from companies to sell them his compositions and he basically started freelancing when he was still a student; exactly how he landed his job as an assistant producer at his company as soon as he graduated.

Also TaeTae started an instagram account as soon as he started university and started selling pins and buttons and stickers of anime characters he draws; as well as nerdy stuff like cells and chemicals. He grew his business to sell prints and shirts and anything you can print onto nowadays. So they are pretty well off, even sending money to their mothers. Jimin has a lot of respect for them, seeing as he had his parents buy him his apartment when he started school and he gets quite a bit of allowance every month. Perks of having surgeon parents, who were not happy Jimin decided to become a nurse rather than a doctor but supported him nonetheless.

“Tae, we already donate monthly, why do you need to go to the alumni night? You know they will be there.”

Jimin heard the tone of annoyance in Yoongi’s tone. It is not the usual ‘why do I need to exert energy to make it there’ kind of an annoyance that drawls and sinks, but an annoyance emphasized onto that one word ‘they’ that prickles and bites. Jimin knew they were the bullies he heard about.

“Hyung we are all adults, I am sure it will be fine.” TaeTae rolled his eyes at Yoongi and Jimin feared for TaeTae’s life for all but a second as he is pretty sure if it was anyone else Yoongi would have snapped their neck before their eyes focused again.

“Fiiiine” Yoongi drawled “When do you want to leave?” immediately implying he is also going even though TaeTae didn’t say anything about Yoongi joining; knowing he hates social events like this. 

“You coming too?” TaeTae said; voice a mixture of incredulity and excitement.

“Of course, I can’t send you into the wolf’s den by yourself.” Yoongi scoffed, protectiveness dripping from his form even though Jimin thinks he attempted to come across as annoyed. Jimin thinks it is cute. Jimin really shouldn't.

“Oh JIminie is coming as my date.” Jimin swears something passed through Yoongi’s expression for all but a second, a miniscule twitch that Jimin couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it. And it was gone just like that.

“Ah, ok. Just let me know when you guys wanna leave, it's this Saturday isn’t it?” Yoongi’s expression was carefully blank, Jimin could tell he was schooling his expression to be so, as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

And Saturday came in the blink of an eye. Jimin went for classy, nice black jeans and a silky printed white button up, looking well put together without looking snobby. He wanted TaeTae to be able to show him off without looking like an arm candy, which in all honesty Jimin has done before; acting like an arm candy because some girl asked him to make her boyfriend jealous.

He was glad he dressed up as TaeTae was standing at his door looking like he just jumped out of a fashion magazine. Blue jeans and a white button up tucked into them with a black jacket embroidered with intricate patterns of colorful beads and sequins. Black curly hair falling into his eyes. Jimin wanted to strip him and fuck him right then and there but they had places to be and if TaeTae was going for the kill; Jimin was taking his long black trenchcoat that made him look like a movie star.

Yoongi, on the other hand, was wearing ripped jeans and an oversized black hoodie that went all the way down to his thighs. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.

Very Yoongiesque.

Jimin tried not to look at the pale skin peeking through the holes of his jeans, or how menacing his eyes were as they walked into the venue, having the people at the door check their names off a list and give them free drink tickets.

Of course they immediately went to the bar to claim their drinks; picking up appies from some trays the waiters and waitresses were carrying around.

“Yoongi my man!” a tall guy with thick brows approached Yoongi, stopping himself at the last second from hugging Yoongi in favour of giving his upper arm a pat. The guy was almost twice Yoongi’s size but seemed intimidated by him, Jimin found it intriguing.

Just like that Yoongi was pulled into a gathering of people, probably from his class.

“Taehyung!” a girl came from what looked like a gathering of girls, Jimin thought they looked very much like the girls in his department; always hanging out in packs. She gave TaeTae a bone crushing hug and Jimin was just about to tell her to back off when she leaned back and TaeTae started talking.

“Wheein! Hi! Oh my god it's been so long, what have you been up to? Jimin, this is Wheein; she helped me relize I was gay as fuck, Wheein meet Jimin; my boyfriend.” Waow there was a lot to unpack in that statement. First of all, TaeTae introduced Jimin as his boyfriend. Boyfriend. -internally giggles and preens- Jimin can’t get used to how elated he feels at being called TaeTae’s boyfriend every single time. Second; Wheein helped TaeTae realize he was gay? How? And if she was such an important person why has Jimin never heard of her? And why has it been so long? Why weren’t they in contact? Jimin was full of questions.

“Hi” he said with a polite smile.

“Hi!” Wheein exclaimed, “My name is Wheein, Tae and I were classmates” reaching out to take Jimin’s hands in hers “Oh my god Tae, he is so cute! You are so lucky!”

“I know right!” TaeTae smiled wide, grin brightening the room and Jimin’s soul as he swung an arm over Jimin’s shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. Jimin blushed a deep red and cleared his throat as an admittedly gorgeous girl gushed over how cute Jimin was in front of his boyfriend. He had to look away, lest his blush spread all over his face. And that made him lock eyes with Yoongi across the room. Yoongi was looking directly at them from between the shoulders of two guys, with an unreadable expression on his stony face, but he snapped his gaze away the moment they locked eyes.

They talked a lot about old days. Wheein seemed to never run out of stories of weird things TaeTae did all through high school, from writing an essay about why mitochondria deserves more respect to try and change the school bell to whatever song was topping the charts then. He also apparently drew a giant picture of a cell with all its organelles and names on the school field overnight before their biology finals. Nobody knows how he found the white paint they used to draw the lines of the field. All of which had earned him the nickname alien. They laughed so much Jimin had to tell Wheein to stop for at least a minute because he was getting cramps in his stomach from the force of his laughter.

As Jimin held his stomach and wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes he again locked eyes with Yoongi across the room. Yoongi seemed to be watching them with a soft gaze Jimin had never seen before, but it was gone in a flash when Yoongi realized Jimin noticed his gaze. Jimin found that the momentary expression on Yoongi’s face was more in focus than it should have been all the way across the room; and Jimin’s mind seemed to have taken a snapshot of the moment as it wouldn’t leave his thoughts all evening, especially as whenever Jimin glanced in Yoongi’s direction he found the elder looking towards them.

When Wheein was finally pulled away by a group of girls, Jimin turned to TaeTae with the largest smile. It was great to learn more about TaeTae’s highschool days, though he realized they had omitted a considerable amount from the stories; like how people reacted to TaeTae’s actions, but Jimin couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again as he realized no matter what; TaeTae refused to change, to be domesticated and calmed down to fit in. No, TaeTae owned his quirks and Jimin loved him even more for that.

Jimin felt the space between them shrinking; for a second the party didn’t exist, the people drinking around and munching on appetizers from fancy platters and talking and laughing didn’t exist. It was just Jimin and TaeTae and Jimin was drawn into his orbit like moths to fire, like he was drowning and TaeTae was a lifewest, like he was the only light in the darkness. 

TaeTae looked so beautiful in the sparkly lighting of the venue; light dancing at the ends of his curly hair and dripping down to his collarbones peaking through his shirt. He was sparkling more than the lights in the overhead chandeliers and Jimin wanted to tell the whole world that he was his.

“Faggots” 

Jimin froze with his hands on TaeTae’s waist, lips on their way to meet his, gaze half lidded. At first he thought maybe he shouldn’t react, maybe he should just kiss TaeTae as he had planned and show them that they couldn’t get to him. But he felt TaeTae tense underneath his fingers, muscles twitching as his breath got stuck in his throat and suddenly Jimin didn’t know what to do. And his traitorous gaze slid across the room to find Yoongi.

Yoongi’s gaze was like fire; and Jimin could almost feel the heat radiating from his frown as he was locked onto the guy Jimin assumed was walking towards them from how Yoongi’s gaze moved. When Yoongi’s gaze was just about behind Jimin, Jimin turned around with as much sass as he could muster; planting on a wide smile as if mocking whomever came up to them.

“Did you say something?” Jimin asked politely. He left one of his hands on TaeTae’s waist as he seemed to be slightly trembling, Jimin guessed it was not with rage as he has never seen TaeTae get angry, so he wanted to channel whatever security he could muster through his touch; standing directly in between TaeTae and this man, taller than TaeTae, wider with unkind eyes and a smirk that said he thought he was hot shit. Jimin immediately hated the guy even though he just met him.

“Just saying hi to our little alien from here, who seems to have brought along his faggot boyfriend, did he import you from his home planet shorty?” The guy said it like he was not insulting them and Jimin felt his patience drain at an incredible speed.

“You said your greetings, I advise you to leave now.” Jimin retorted, standing a bit straighter and cutting off TaeTae who took a breath to probably respond to the guy “We don’t appreciate assholes where we come from.” he lifted an eyebrow and kept his stare locked into the eyes of the stranger, icy and drawing confidence out of thin air.

Here is the thing; Jimin was freaking out inside. He has never been in a fight and he was just trying to bluff his way out of this. He was just hoping the guy will decide making a scene here is not wise and will leave them alone seeing that he can’t intimidate them.

“I am not talking to you mr. arm candy, I am talking to the alien behind you. Hey alien, where did you find this doll, does he realize I could snap his thin and short arms in half if he gets on my nerves? Or is he dumb?” the guy cacklesd, “Oh, sorry that was a dumb question, of course he is dumb seeing that he is with you.”

Jimin felt TaeTae shift the moment the guy insulted Jimin, he felt the heat behind him step closer to Jimin and wrap him; envelop him in his embrace, arms going around and one landing on his chest while the other lands on his chin protectively but also somehow like holding up a trophy.

“Ahh” TaeTae said, voice dripping to the lowest octave Jimin heard from him yet, dangerous and mocking “I was wondering who it was that was spouting dumb bullshit, are you jealous Jinwoo? no one to bring to a party, no one to go home to... I guess nobody wants to waste their time on someone whose only talent is to demean others to make himself feel good. Yes this beauty is my boyfriend and nice of you to notice he is the most beautiful thing in this whole room, I guess I can understand why you are so jealous.”

And Jimin fell in love with him even more, as TaeTae’s fingers trembled on his body but his voice did not waver once, his stance tall and confident though his heartbeat pressed to Jimin’s back was erratic and too fast to be healthy. So Jimin stood tall, leaning into TaeTae’s chest and radiating as much confidence as he can through all of his pores. He felt proud and loved, and home in TaeTae’s arms, the guy could go to hell for all Jimin cared, TaeTae called him beautiful, he called him home and he stood up to his bullies even though Jimin can sense he is scared shitless right now. All because the guy called Jimin dumb.

The guy; Jinwoo growled more insults as his face turned a dark shade of purple with rage and Jimin felt rather than saw all the eyes in the room turn towards them. But neither him nor TaeTae flinched even as the guy came right up to their space, breath stinking of alcohol fanning over their faces. 

Then Jinwoo drew his arm back... Jimin couldn’t even react as the punch came their way, fist aimed at TaeTae’s face, but it never connected. Rather another fist connected with Jinwoo’s cheek and threw him off balance, causing him to stumble to the side, looking at the direction the punch came from with wide eyes. Jimin felt his eyes grow the size of saucers as Yoongi stood beside them and shook his hand, wiping it on his pants like he touched something disgusting.

“You never learn your place do you, you waste of oxygen?” Yoongi drawled low and dangerous, gaze lazy like he didn’t just punch a guy twice his size.

“Oh, Mr pigmy bodyguard makes his entrance huh?” Jinwoo rubbed his already bruising cheek, moving into Yoongi’s space and Jimin learned to never anger Yoongi when Yoongi smirked with an animalistic glint in his eyes and a bestial aura about him as he cooly kneed the guy in the crotch making him bend over and then brought an elbow down to the back of his head knocking him out. Yoongi stood there with a sadistic smile on his lips, admiring his handiwork for a minute as a few guys came to check up on the unconscious, crumpled body on the floor before turning to Jimin and TaeTae.

“Have you guys had enough fun? I am bored, let's go.” Yoongi held out a hand and TaeTae immediately moved to take the extended hand as he wrapped his free arm around Jimin and Yoongi pulled them both out of the venue under the watchful eyes of the people there, no one daring to even breathe let alone stand in their way as they left wordlessly.

Jimin felt like he was walking on some kind of cloud; numb except for the bursting feeling of security as Yoongi held TaeTae’s hand all the way to the car, opening the back door for them both to sit at the back together. Jimin could see the love and care practically pouring from Yoongi’s gaze as he looked at them and he knew; he knew it was mainly directed to TaeTae but he couldn’t help but be drawn into Yoongi’s dark irises swimming with softness and endearment. Jimin couldn’t pull his gaze away from the back of Yoongi’s head as he drove them home. And Jimin couldn’t help the guilt that creeped up to his heart and rendered him breathless as he wanted to kiss Yoongi senseless while TaeTae snuggled into Jimin’s embrace, curling to fit into Jimin’s arms seeking protection.

Jimin was fucked.

How can he want Yoongi’s attention and lust over him thinking how hot he looked, gazing sadistically at the bully while he loves TaeTae with all his heart?

Is it because of that night at the club? When Yoongi’s gaze left a trail of fire on Jimin’s skin wherever it touched? Or is it simply the sense of security and safety and protection he exuded while Jimin was shaking like a leaf inside. Or is it because he has done what Jimin wanted to do so easily and took down the guy just like that and it was not an attraction but just admiration?

No.

Jimin knew it was more than that, and something shifted in him as TaeTae immediately reached for Yoongi’s hand when they got out of the car to walk to their apartment. Jimin felt like he was intruding on something, like he shouldn’t be there, he should leave them alone as Yoongi obviously is much better at taking care of TaeTae. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of TaeTae, or Yoongi if he dared admit. 

What was wrong with Jimin? It was one thing to be attracted to someone other than his gorgeous and lovely boyfriend and something else to have these feelings bursting out of his ribcage for his boyfriend’s hyung and roommate. 

But as they settled on the couch to watch TV and Yoongi brought out all the alcohol they had in the apartment, which was too much even for Jimin’s standards, and Jimin realized TaeTae inch towards Yoongi the drunker he got; Jimin couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to also be closer to Yoongi. Jimin would pride himself at having a crazy high alcohol tolerance but he felt intoxicated watching TaeTae lean into Yoongi, and Yoongi look at him with such endearment in his eyes. Jimin felt slightly jealous; of whom he couldn’t figure in his alcohol induced haze.

Jimin sobered up all but for a second as he caught Yoongi’s gaze flick to TaeTae’s lips for all but a moment and then snap up to Jimin’s lips and then his eyes. Jimin hadn’t even noticed TaeTae had fallen asleep until Yoongi cocked his head towards him, lying on his shoulder with a slack expression with his hands holding Jimin’s.

And the moment passed just like that as Jimin helped Yoongi lay TaeTae on the couch and stand to head to the kitchen for some water. Jimin leaned into the fridge to pull out a bottle of water wordlessly; not knowing what to say as no one had spoken ever since they left the party. When he straightened, ready to offer Yoongi a bottle, Jimin realized Yoongi was looking at his ass. And Jimin felt a hot something flare at the base of his stomach; guilt flaring as hot as the desire he felt for Yoongi’s eyes to travel all over his body.

“How drunk are you?” Jimin asked conversationally, noticing the drunken drawl in his own voice.

“Very” Yoongi said, all too fast like he was aware he was caught red handed and wanted to blame it on the alcohol.

“Me too” Jimin said, handing Yoongi the water and standing unnecessarily close to him; so close Yoongi had to turn to the side to drink it without bumping into Jimin. But neither made a move to step away as if they were just caught in each other’s orbit. 

“You were very cool.” Jimin blurted out, to which Yoongi stopped drinking the water and raised an eyebrow. “And hot” the whisper came so soft, almost inaudible. Jimin couldn’t help being drawn in as he saw a drop of water escape Yoongi’s lips and trail down his cheek, caress his jaw and make its way to his pale neck. Before Jimin could think; he was leaning in to catch the drop somewhere on Yoongi’s neck and he froze with his lips on Yoongi’s sweet skin when Yoongi’s breath hitched but he didn’t pull back.

Just what the fuck was Jimin doing?

He felt like the worst person on earth with his lips burning against Yoongi’s skin, the pale incredibly sweet skin of the man who was the most important person in his incredibly sweet boyfriend’s life but Jimin couldn’t help himself anymore, his lips lingering by Yoongi’s skin, dipping for a quick peck, eliciting a soft gasp from Yoongi whose hands came up to hold Jimin’s upper arms. Not pushing him away but not pulling him either, indecisive like he didn’t know what to do; hold barely there.

Jimin pulled away and leaned away to look at Yoongi’s face, lips slightly parted and eyes unfocused and it just came crashing down at him when their gazes met.

Fuck.

Fuck what has Jimin done?

TaeTae was sleeping just next room and here Jimin was; initiating something so undeniably sexual with his hyung. Jimin felt dirty and guilty as his desire burned even brighter when Yoongi parted his lips to say something and Jimin couldn’t let him. He couldn’t let Yoongi say anything right now as Yoongi was sure to tell him off for even considering cheating on TaeTae and Jimin didn’t want to hear it. So he stumbled back and left with a mumbled ‘sorry’, putting on his shoes with fumbling fingers and throwing his jacket around his shoulders before he threw himself out and ran all the way home.

Fuck…

\------------

Fuck… Yoongi thought. As he realized how underdressed he was compared to Tae and Jimin who looked like they have recently stepped off of a runway. He didn’t even fucking know if he should feel better that Jimin looked so good his gaze shifted regularly off of Tae and onto Jimin meaning he wasn’t staring at Tae all night. 

He was happy to be pulled away from the obnoxiously, infuriatingly good looking couple by his old classmates; but he found his eyes just kept wandering to where the two were. Every time he let his concentration slip; he found he was looking at either Tae or Jimin. And Yoongi thought something was terribly wrong with him; because though he was painfully aware Jimin was a looker he never felt this compelled to look at him before. But he found that ever since he noticed he wasn’t ‘Taeseual’ during that night at Dragon, Yoongi found himself looking at Jimin more… appreciatively… 

If Tae’s full lips were kissable, Jimin’s plump lips were suckable. If Tae’s tight little ass was touchable, Jimin’s round well shaped one was squeezable and if Tae’s long fingers would look amazing intertwined with Yoongi’s then Jimin’s tine ones would look beautiful in Yoongi’s palm.

Yoongi was painfully aware he found Jimin attractive, subjectively rather than objectively.

Fuck. 

Yoongi was in enough pain because of the sudden realization of the nature of his feelings towards his adorable dongsaeng and now he was fucking having ‘impure’ thoughts about said dongsaeng’s boyfriend. Fucking brain, what is wrong with you? Yoongi thought as he locked eyes with Jimin for the nth time that night. He hoped Jimin thought he was just keeping an eye on them.

Which came handy when Yoongi recognized the guy walking towards them as the one he beat up for picking on Tae a few years back. Yoongi immediately moved across the room but he stopped himself from punching the guy when he saw Jimin defy the guy with oozing confidence. Yoongi wondered if he was not needed in Tae’s life anymore now that Jimin seemed to be protecting him, standing next to him under the bright spotlights unlike Yoongi who always protected him from the shadows.

Then the guy insulted Jimin and Tae did something Yoongi had never seen him do before. Yoongi felt his blood run faster as Tae spoke with a dangerously low voice that made all the hair on Yoongi’s body stand on their ends and Yoongi felt his breath hitch at the words that came out of Tae’s mouth when it was not himself but his boyfriend that was insulted.

Yoongi almost took a step back, leaving it to Tae because it dawned to him that Tae had grown up, he was a man capable of standing up to his bullies and looking so dangerous it took Yoongi’s breath away. Yoongi should leave and let the gorgeous duo that fit like puzzle pieces handle the situation as he is no longer needed.

But then the guy raised his arm and Yoongi saw all pretense of being brave shatter around both of their forms as they flinched and Yoongi saw red as he pounced ahead and punched the guy; throwing the punch that was going straight for Tae’s face off it's track. Maybe Yoongi was needed after all because Tae still held onto Yoongi’s hand like it was his lifeline with trembling fingers as Yoongi led them home. 

And it was a terrible idea to try and distract himself with alcohol, meaning Tae also drank because the drunker Tae got; the more he leaned into Yoongi and Yoongi was painfully aware how nice he smelled. Yoongi didn’t say anything but kept trying to quench his dry mouth with more and more alcohol which really was not smart but Yoongi couldn’t stop.

And Yoongi was having trouble keeping his hands and lips to himself every time Tae rested more of his weight on Yoongi; the space between their bodies shrinking and sparks flying with every rise and fall of Tae’s breath and Yoongi tried to distract himself by focusing on the existence of Jimin. Which proved to be even worse because Yoongi was painfully aware the aura around Jimin had changed and it was making Yoongi’s skin crawl as something like anticipation rolled in waves from Jimin to him.

So when Yoongi realized Tae had fallen asleep; he felt relieved. He felt relieved as he looked up to Jimin to find him looking at him as he must also have noticed Tae was asleep. They laid Tae down and Yoongi really needed to stretch his legs and have a drink of water. And apparently Jimin felt the same as he led the way to the kitchen, leaning into the fridge. And Yoongi was painfully aware how drunk he had gotten in his quest to quench his thirst as Jimin’s ass looked really fucking appetizing when serenaded in front of him like that. Yoongi was so out of it; he didn’t even realize he was staring at it and Jimin had caught him, especially as his eyes seemed to get stuck at Jimin’s lips on their way to try and focus on his eyes.

Jimin had beautiful eyes.

Fuck.

Jimin was way too close and Yoongi really didn’t have it in him to move away as the air around them got heavier with each second. Yoongi tried to distract himself by drinking the water Jimin offered but then Jimin went and called him ‘cool’ with something sickly sweet dripping from his melodic breathy drunken voice; and Yoongi was intoxicated in more ways than one. 

He felt a drop of water escape the side of his mouth when he lowered the bottle and he wanted to wipe it off but Jimin’s gaze was so intently burning to the drop as it made its way down to Yoongi’s neck Yoongi found he didn’t have it in him to do so; entranced by Jimin’s words that barely carried themselves to Yoongi’s ears. Did Jimin call him hot? As Jimin’s lips picked up the lone drop, searing Yoongi’s skin where they made contact, and then touching down again as if to brand themselves to Yoongi’s very being and Yoongi was shaking in anticipation as he couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped his lips.

Which seemed to bring the magical air around them to a halt and remind them who they were and Yoongi finally noticed Jimin’s scent. It was the same scent that had intoxicated Yoongi in that club that fateful day, and how blind had Yoongi been that the Minnie he had lusted over was none other than Jimin and his subconscious seemed to have caught on before his fucking slow brain did and Yoongi found himself weakly holding onto Jimin’s arms lest he crumble with the guilt crashing over him. He was not only in love with his Tae, but also had been lusting over his boyfriend. 

How low could Yoongi stoop?

Yoongi felt frozen as Jimin seemed to snap out of it and leave with a muttered apology and Yoongi wasn’t even sure why he was apologizing. Because obviously Yoongi was the one at fault here. Yoongi felt like he was threading through sticky thick liquid as he made his way to where Tae laid; slowed down with the weight of his guilt crashing down his shoulders and it was certainly the fault of the alcohol when he found himself crouching down next to Tae; gazing at his beautiful features through the blur of too much alcohol laced with too much guilt. 

He didn’t even notice there were frustrated tears in his eyes. He was just glad Tae was sleeping peacefully as he could no longer stop himself and he leaned in to connect his lips with Tae’s softly; tasting him for the first time albeit briefly before he couldn’t help but curl next to him and fall asleep.

Yoongi was fucked, and Yoongi fucked up so bad he didn’t even know what to do anymore.

\------------

Taehyung woke up when Yoongi shifted beneath him to lay him down. He was drunk and all the fight had left him the moment Yoongi held his hand and took him home to safety. Because Yoongi was where home was and where Taehyung felt the safest even though he was in love with his sweet Jimin who tried his best to protect him. 

But it was excruciatingly clear to Taehyung that what he needed at the time was the security by the presence of his Yoongi hyung. So Taehyung didn’t even bother to open his eyes as two pairs of hands laid him down and then left him on the couch.

Taehyung was about to fall back asleep when he heard the fridge door open and he noticed how parched his throat was. So he forced himself to open his eyes; maybe ask one of them to get him some water too. But the view he saw through the haze had the words stuck in his throat. Jimin was leaning into Yoongi, and Taehyung was sure his lips were on Yoongi’s neck and Yoongi wasn’t pushing him away and Taehyung’s eyes were painfully wide open now.

Taehyung’s voice was stuck in his throat as he watched the moment silently; his heart sinking painfully as his ribcage seemed to restrict his breathing. He wondered how it came to this; where the two people he loved so much were caught in a moment so intimate they didn’t notice him watching them with wide eyes and hitched breath. He wondered if it was even the first time the two had a moment like this behind his back.

Then the moment was broken and it became obvious to Taehyung that it was the first time as Jimin all but ran away in panic. He wondered if their little escapade with Jungkook was what drove Jimin to this moment but he was painfully aware that Yoongi was just as lost in the moment as Jimin was and hadn’t pushed him away.

Taehyung almost swore as he remembered Jimin saying something about having a super power of turning straight man gay and wondered if Yoongi was… No, the thought hurt so much Taehyung stopped himself from finishing that sentence. He closed his eyes when Yoongi finally snapped out of his frozen state because Taehyung was afraid. Afraid of seeing whatever it was Yoongi harboured for his boyfriend, afraid that they would realize they loved each other and would leave Taehyung to be together.

Taehyung tried his best to keep his breathing as even as possible hoping Yoongi would just pass by and leave him with his thoughts and freaked frenzy; but Yoongi crouched next to him and Taehyung felt his breath fanning over his face and passing through his eyelashes before he felt Yoongi’s lips on his and Taehyung was very glad he was so frozen in shock he didn’t even need to hold himself back from moving his lips against Yoongi’s before they were gone.

Then Yoongi climbed next to Taehyung and Taehyung could feel something like desperation as he felt the slight moisture on Yoongi’s cheeks as he pressed them into Taehyung’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

Taehyung stayed awake for a while before he gave into the exhaustion and alcohol... Thinking all the while:

“What the fuck?”


	14. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath, the realizations... Who do you think should end up with whom? 
> 
> Jungkook is a champ, he is such an angel.
> 
> I know it hurts to see the boys like this, feel free to yell at me in the comments!
> 
> ALSO This is almost midway of this very long fic, it only gets better from here so buckle up!

Taehyung woke up to find the house silent and empty. The side of the couch Yoongi curled on last night cold. Or was that memory his imagination conjured by the amount of adrenaline and alcohol. He did a mental check of the events.

It had started nicely; Jimin looking like he turned the path he walked on into a runway where he demanded the attention of everyone dared to breathe in the vicinity. Taehyung probably says it so often everyone is tired of hearing it by now; but his boyfriend is gorgeous. So gorgeous Taehyung wonders how he got so lucky every single time he sees a guy or a girl look at Jimin with that awestruck expression.

Wheein showed up out of nowhere; Taehyung thought she was out of town which had caused them to drift apart as Taehyung is not really good at keeping in contact with people he doesn’t see very often, and it was so much fun talking to her like no time had even passed. And Taehyung was incredibly happy the bittersweet memories of his high school life seemed to make Jimin laugh as much as they did, because Taehyung loves Jimin’s full bodied laugh that gives him a heart attack every time Jimin leans too far off a chair or stool and loses his balance, immediately reaching to stabilize him out of instinct at this point.

And it was all fun until he heard that voice he never wanted to hear again; as he never imagined his high school bully would show up at a goodwill event and Taehyung hated how it made him cower in fear with just one word. Jinwoo had been the reason behind Taehyung developing PTSD, or more like aggravating his PTSD from when his father used to abuse his mother and him. It was okay when Yoongi was there to protect him; he had even beat Jinwoo up once in the cafeteria; but then Yoongi was gone and the brunt of Jinwoo’s anger hit Taehyung full force as he never pulled his punches and no one stood up for him in fear of being bullied as well. Taehyung kept it in; never told Yoongi in fear of making him worry but he couldn’t help the nightmares that plagued his nights.

It went on for a whole year after high school to a point where Taehyung could not sleep peacefully if it was not next to Yoongi; his anchor, his protector, his safety. And caused Jungkook to realize the depth of his feelings for his hyung. But Taehyung went to therapy, silently without telling anyone and he got over it to a point he could sleep most nights without nightmares, albeit having to hold onto something, thought that something didn’t have to be Yoongi anymore.

But now, hearing Jinwoo’s voice and seeing the sneer on his face Taehyung couldn’t help but shake; dropping his gaze to Jimin’s nape who stood protectively in front of him, proud and tall and Taehyung wondered if Jimin suddenly grew taller than him as he felt so small behind him.

But then Jinwoo went and insulted Jimin and something in Taehyung snapped. Here is the thing; Taehyung is a pacifist; his motto in life is make love not war, but he is also very protective of the people he loves and hearing the obvious tinge of hatred and disrespect in Jinwoo’s voice as he spoke to Jimin he felt his body move like a man possessed. To tell the world that he was proud to call Jimin his boyfriend, show the world how beautiful his boyfriend was, and yell how lucky he was to have him by his side…

He couldn’t even feel his extremities anymore when Jinwoo pulled his arm back to punch him, ready to take the physical consequences of his actions but of course there was one person in this room who would never let that happen, so Yoongi was there standing over Jinwoo’s crumpled body before Taehyung could even blink.

Taehyung wanted to run and tuck himself into Yoongi’s embrace; ball up as small as he could and fit into Yoongi’s chest in search of that feeling of safety but he had Jimin next to him now and he kept reminding himself how much he loved Jimin, and how he just stood up for him though Taehyung could feel the minor tremors in his fingers. So Taehyung settled for latching onto Yoongi’s outstretched hand like a lifeline and curling into Jimin’s chest thinking it was Yoongi and hating himself for it.

But later the fight had drained from his frame and there was way too much alcohol in his system and he couldn’t help but inch towards Yoongi in search of that sensation of being in the safest place on earth as his hyung’s minty smell hit his nose, making him feel drained yet relaxed enough to drift off to sleep, though he kept his hold on Jimin’s hands because for some reason he thought he couldn’t let go, like if Yoongi was his anchor where he can rest; he needed Jimin’s smile to remind him all the beautiful things that came with leaving his comfort zone.

But then his body was jostled and he saw a scene through the curtain of sleep and alcohol that he couldn’t understand. Was that Jimin’s lips on Yoongi’s neck? Were those Yoongi’s hands on Jimin’s upper arms, not pushing but holding on, did Jimin run off and did Yoongi kiss him on the lips?

What the fuck is going on?

Taehyung screams into his hands in frustration and gets up to take a shower. He stumbles with the weight of his hangover but manages to find his way; throwing up once before letting the cold water wake him up. Once he had some coffee and forced down some food he decides that he should check in with Jimin. 

One ring; two rings… it goes to voicemail. And no matter how many times Taehyung calls; Jimin never picks up, so Taehyung just sits there all day waiting for one of the two that is giving him grief right now to explain something, anything that would help him understand.

It is midnight when he finally gives up and throws on some clothes, running to Jungkook’s place with all the frustration apparent from the state of his hair he pulled on all day long.

“Kookieeeeeeee!” He growls the moment Jungkook opens the door and lets himself fall into his best friend’s chest with an oompfh. Jungkook, the saintly and understanding Jungkook holds him and drags him to his bedroom; taking his shoes and Jacket off and laying him on his bed; smoothing his hair down and holding him through the sniffles as Taehyung pours his heart out.

Jungkook is the only person who knows the extent of Taehyung’s feelings for Yoongi so Taehyung doesn’t spare any details; from the realization that he fell in love with Jimin while not falling out of love with Yoongi to seeing Jimin’s lips on Yoongi’s neck and Yoongi kissing him on the lips.

Jungkook listens carefully, asking him to repeat himself when his voice gets choppy with shakes and frustration and never once looks like he doesn’t want to hear him. Taehyung hopes he is not abusing his friend’s warmth and willingness to listen to him, he hopes the things he tells him doesn’t hurt Jungkook, he hopes Jungkook is thoroughly over him but he just doesn’t know who else to go to. They talk till the first rays of sunshine filter through the curtains and it is time to go to their respective classes.

Taehyung texts Jimin at some point; Jimin replies he is sorry, he is too busy and will let Taehyung know as soon as he has some time. Taehyung calls bullshit, but he doesn’t want to push Jimin away; so he lets him take as much time as he needs. Because Taehyung realized as much as he can’t live without his anchor, Yoongi; he also can’t live without his sunshine, Jimin.

It is on the third day that Yoongi doesn’t come home and Jimin doesn’t call; that Jungkook decides to take the matters into his hands. He has been staying at Taehyung’s because even though Taehyung said he was okay Jungkook didn’t believe it for one second with Taehyung’s sunken eyes and lifeless stare.

Jungkook first goes to the company Yoongi works at; but Yoongi tells him he is busy so he decides to wait for him outside. It is almost spring now; and the weather is pretty nice, so he stubbornly sits on the stairs and reads his book, scrolls through his phone to pass the time while waiting for Yoongi.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi exclaims as Jungkook jumps in front of him the moment he leaves the building; it is almost 10pm.

“Took you long enough; are you avoiding something by cooping up at work?” Jungkook asks him, voice as icy as he can manage with Yoongi’s death stare at him.

“I am busy.” Yoongi curtly looks away and starts walking off.

“Not anymore, now we need to talk.” Jungkook falls in step with him.

“Now I am tired, I will just go sleep.” Yoongi clicks his tongue.

“Great, I wanted to stay over at your place anyways.” Jungkook slips onto the passenger seat of Yoongi’s car “With how distraught Tae has been and all.”

To that Yoongi pauses with his keys in his hand, midway to the ignition. He turns to Jungkook with a frown “Why is Tae distraught?” and he seems genuinely surprised, like he thought Taehyung wouldn’t even notice Yoongi was gone. Well Jungkook thinks; sometimes Yoongi works late and doesn’t come home or comes late and leaves before Taehyung wakes up. So his guess was right, Yoongi is not even aware of the grief he caused Taehyung. 

“Happens when both your boyfriend and your hyung disappear on you.” Jungkook says ‘after they do questionable things’ he doesn’t add, not yet.

“Why?” Yoongi looks at Jungkook like he grew a second head “Where is Jimin?”

“Busy. Apparently.”

“What?”

“Exactly; what happened that night?”

Yoongi’s eyes glaze over for a moment, as if he is remembering that night, he probably is. But he seems to be lost as to why Jimin isn’t with Tae, he thought he was avoiding running into Jimin more than avoiding Tae by not going home. Yes he can’t seem to be able to forget how chocolatey and sweet Tae’s lips tasted and does not trust himself not to stare at those full lips of his but his primary concern was running into Jimin.

“Nothing” Yoongi says and he knows Jungkook doesn’t buy it with the unimpressed look he is giving him.

“Where have you been staying?”

“At a friends.”

Yoongi turns the engine on as Jungkook does not make any attempt at getting off; he just buckles his belt and leans back. Yoongi resignedly drives out of the parking lot, shooting a quick text to Jin saying he is bringing a friend over.

>Worldwide Handsome: what? You can’t fuck in my apartment. Just saying!

Yes Yoongi let Jin pick their IDs for their chat and was too lazy to change it.

>Grumpy: Not like that geez, he is Tae’s bestie and is demanding answers.

>Worldwide Handsome: oh is he cute? Should I cook something?

>Grumpy: seriously?…

And as Yoongi suspected Jungkook follows him all the way to Jin’s apartment with determination set in his shoulders. Yoongi knocks once, even though he enters the code and opens the door even as Jungkook raises an eyebrow and whispers “what kind of a friend is this to give you their code?”

“A pain in the ass one.” Yoongi toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket and Jungkook scrambles to follow.

“Jin!” Yoongi yells at the apartment in general “save me, a stalker followed me home!” 

“What?” Jungkook looks at Yoongi who slumps into the extravagant looking couch, well the whole apartment looks pretty extravagant in Jungkook’s opinion.

“Yoongi stop exaggerating! You said he was Tae’s fri-” A guy comes out of the kitchen, wearing a pink set of jersey and a pink frilly apron with a spatula in one hand and he freezes mid sentence as he lays eyes on Jungkook.

“You!” Jin yells at him, pointing accusingly at Jungkook with his spatula and Jungkook is sure he looks like his eyes are about to bulge right out of his face.

“Um” because… you know... words fail him.

“What? How? Why?” Jin fires at Jungkook, looking at Yoongi for an explanation and Yoongi blinks in surprise at their reaction, curious eyes going between the two.

“You said your name was Jay.” Jungkook finally finds it in him to speak, though he is shaking terribly and is very surprised his knees haven’t buckled under him yet. And really Jungkook? is that the first thing that came to your mind?

“And you left me alone in YOUR bed and YOUR apartment! Do you even know how confused I was when I woke up alone in a stranger’s bed the next morning?” Jin throws the spatula at him indignantly and Jungkook ducks to avoid it smacking him in the forehead.

“I…” Jungkook says, voice breaking “sorryIfreakedout” he mumbles.

“What?” Jin looks at him incredulously and did he just turn red? Jungkook wonders if Jin’s fury red is as red as Jungkook’s blush and how the fuck does he look so handsome in a pink set of jersey with a frilly apron and as red as he is.

“Da fuck is going on?” Yoongi drawls. Jin hiccups looking at Yoongi like he forgot he was even in the room.

“Fuck!” He yells and runs into the kitchen “Oh god it almost burned” he comes out with a pan in his hand “Just sit and eat will you!”. Jungkook feels the whiplash like a slap to his face and before he knows what is happening he is walking to the table that is set for three. Yoongi follows suit.

“Are you guys going to spill?” Yoongi asks as he shovels some food into his mouth.

“Only if you will spill too” Jungkook retorts and Yoongi gives a resigned shrug. Jungkook looks at Jin; who looks… serene… with a spoon in his hand and chewing the food slowly. Fuck he is handsome, even more so now that Jungkook is obnoxiously sober.

“Well I went behind everyone’s backs and went to a gay bar and met this person there and let them take me home, seeing as I can’t take them home without causing a scandal and when I woke up in the morning I found myself alone with no note, and no one in the apartment.” Jin looks at Jungkook as he spits the last part of his sentence and Jungkook shrinks in his seat.

“I freaked out! I didn’t know what to do so I went to find Tae and bring him back but you were gone by the time I got back!” Jungkook says all in one breath, shrinking on himself immediately as Jin gives him an incredulous look.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi starts laughing, so loudly and full bodied both Jin and Jungkook turn to stare at him in horror like neither expected him to be able to laugh so heartily.

Yoongi calms himself down from his crazed laughter to look at their dumbstruck faces, he wipes at the corners of his eyes as he was crying from laughing so hard and takes a deep breath.

“So you're telling me the night Jungkook took me to Dragon Jin happened to be there, and don’t even get me started how that could have been disastrous if anyone recognized you Jin, and he saw a drunk Jungkook, who is 5 years younger than you Jin but he is ‘unfortunately’ not jailbait, and went home with him?” Yoongi looks at them, “please don’t tell me who fucked who.” which earns twin indignant squeals from Jin and Jungkook “and then Jungkook woke up all sober and freaked out and ran to Tae for help only to come back and realize Jin was gone and neither of you had any way to find each other?” he looks at them with an amused face.

“He said his name was Jay.” Jungkook mumbles with a pout

“He said my ass was the best ass he has ever seen” Jin retorts and Jungkook looks scandalized while Yoongi snickers.

“I didn’t even know Jin was gay”

“How? You always make jokes about me and Namjoon being a married couple!”

“And you always deny!” Yoongi says “it is just fun to pick on you guys...”

“You know most straight people would be a lot more bothered and insulted by those jokes you make” Jin gives Yoongi an unimpressed face.

“Not me, I wouldn’t be triggered” Yoongi says flatly.

“Are you though?” Jungkook cuts in, looking at Yoongi with an intense stare that makes Yoongi falter. “Are you really straight?” and Jungkook gives Yoongi a stare so hard like he knows something, something more than he lets on that Yoongi stumbles on his words.

“I am, I was… maybe?” he stutters and now Jin is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you exploring your sexuality Yoongi?” Jin whispers, suddenly turning serious and Yoongi swallows, is that what he is doing? He thought he was just trying to get over his feelings for Tae but was he also trying to find out more about himself?

“It would be great if you didn’t do that with Tae and Jimin though” Jungkook’s voice cuts Yoongi where it hurts and Jin gives a surprised gasp at his words.

“What? How?” Yoongi looks at Jungkook with fear in his eyes, how does Jungkook know?

“Well let’s say Tae wasn’t really sleeping you dumbass.” Jungkook spits and Yoongi feels his world crashing down on him. He drops the spoon that was midway between the plate and his mouth as his jaw falls open slack. He can’t breathe. Yoongi feels his hands tremble and his jaw lock with the thunderstorm raging in his head.

What does Jungkook mean Tae wasn’t sleeping? Did he see Jimin and Yoongi in the kitchen? Did he feel Yoongi kiss him? How much of it was he awake for? How much does he remember? What does he think? Does he think Jimin was cheating on him? With Yoongi? Does he hate Yoongi? Did he figure out Yoongi’s feelings for him? Is he creeped out?

No, no that can’t be right, Tae was sleeping, his breathing was… was Yoongi too drunk to realize the change in Tae’s breathing? He fucking was! Fuck this is too much, Yoongi can’t handle this he can’t lose Tae, he can’t come between him and Jimin. Wait Jimin… Jungkook said Jimin was avoiding Tae, fuck did he mess everything between Tae and Jimin up? Did he break that dreamlike relationship with how selfish he was?

“...gi!”

“Yoongi!” 

Fuck Yoongi is the worst kind of person, what if his relationship with Tae was broken beyond repair because Yoongi is stupid and can’t keep his feelings to himself?

“Yoongi breathe! Yoongi!” Jin’s worried voice snaps him back to reality, he is in the bathroom and Jungkook is splashing water to Yoongi’s face as Jin tries to calm him down. Yoongi gasps as Jin slaps him on the cheek, ah that one is sure to leave a bruise.

“Jin.” He croaks out and Jin hugs him to his chest, smoothing a hand through his hair and since when did hugs calm Yoongi down?

“Yoongi oh my god you scared the shit out of me...” Jin looks frantic, shaken, eyes large and searching Yoongi’s gaze, he breathes deeply and Yoongi forces himself to match Jin’s breathing pattern, suddenly grateful for his insultingly wide shoulders.

“Hyung, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to blame you, Tae is okay, he is just a bit confused.” Jungkook says softly, slowly and wow did Yoongi fall so low that even Jungkook tiptoes around him? Well he guesses he just had a panic attack in front of them; of course they are worried and walking on eggshells, Yoongi hadn’t had one of those since Tae fainted at school and had to get his appendix removed. He almost snorts how it is always about Tae when he loses control, he wonders if he was always in love with him and never realized. But no; he knows something in him has shifted recently and he started seeing Tae differently.

“Please, just talk to him when you can, he is not mad, he is just confused.” Jungkook says and Yoongi feels like there is something he is not saying but he agrees, he should talk to Tae; they have been together all their lives; this won’t be what breaks them after so many years. Not tonight though, tonight Yoongi just accepts the help of Jin as his legs are shaking to get to his bed; changes out of his sweat soaked clothes and falls into a restless sleep with the exhaustion weighing down his limbs.

\---

Jimin is in a constant state of freaking out for the next while. So much so that he calls in sick to work and skips several classes that are not as crucial. He has never skipped classes before. He lays on his bed lethargically trying to unravel the knot he calls emotions. 

He can’t even begin to describe how much he loves TaeTae, with all his heart and being. He basically stalked the guy for a whole year for gods sake. And he had no idea how kind and unique he was which was more than Jimin had ever imagined or hoped for. TaeTae never fails to put a smile on his face, never fails to bring colour to his otherwise monotonous life and never fails to make Jimin feel loved and appreciated. He tells him he loves him and compliments Jimin in the smallest of things like the ring he wears that day, other than the constant calling him beautiful. Seriously, TaeTae even stops in the middle of wrecking him with how hard he fucks him to tell him he is beautiful and then proceeds to make Jimin cry in sweet sweet pleasure.

Even though to Jimin, TaeTae is the most gorgeous, most precious thing in the entire world and Jimin worships the very air he breathes. Jimin hopes he makes TaeTae feel as loved as TaeTae makes him, though Jimin would admit he is not as generous as TaeTae with words of endearment. Jimin likes to show them through his actions, through the heart eyes he makes every time TaeTae so much as breathes and takes Jimin’s breath away, through early morning kisses peppered all over TaeTae’s body, worshipping every mole and beauty mark. Through how he eye fucks TaeTae after shower and maps his skin with his fingers just because he wants to appreciate him.

All in all Jimin is absolutely hopelessly in love with TaeTae.

He is in love with the lazy mornings with TaeTae and crazy anime marathons, in love with making a theatre full of people freak out with their antiques and in love with how they act like they have a single brain cell that they share. Jimin is in love with how easily TaeTae can turn him into a squirming mess tangled in his sheets, his voice reverberating through his bones and filling each molecule in Jimin’s body with pleasure.

He is in love with TaeTae when he is as unhinged or even more unhinged than Jimin and lets himself be consumed by the claws of hedonism like when Jimin tied him to the bedframe and played with him till he was a sobbing mess, till he begged wretchedly and Jimin held him and fucked him properly till the morning. Or like when they fucked around with Jungkook and nothing ever turned awkward; on the contrary they discovered even more kinks they hadn’t realized each other had.

It seems no matter what; if Jimin is with TaeTae, then all is well.

Except when Yoongi is there.

Jimin can’t deny his attraction to Yoongi anymore; it is just impossible after he drunkenly lost himself just because a drop of water was trailing down his slender pale neck and Jimin wanted to be that drop, wanted to touch Yoongi’s skin and evaporate from his heat.

Jimin was very confused at first, because though Jimin would say he really has no ‘type’ Yoongi is really not Jimin’s type. In the sense that he is such a hard contrast to TaeTae; TaeTae with his easy smiles and silly moves, TaeTae with too long limbs that clumsily wrap around whatever he can find at night. No Yoongi is all impassive looks and rare smiles and he is small and lazy like a kitten with his no bulshit attitude and unimpressed gaze that scares anyone that comes too close to his personal bubble which is probably the size of an entire room.

Jimin thought he was only interested in Yoongi because he has a thing for straight guys that fall for Jimin when he is in drag, straight guys who call him an exception and Jimin gets that satisfaction of being the guilty pleasure for them, being so confident and comfortable in his skin as they fall helplessly with the flick of his wrist and pop boners to the sway of his hips. The ones that lose their shit when Jimin wraps his lips around their dicks and come within minutes.

But that wasn’t the case with Yoongi, because Jimin sensed Yoongi’s gaze on him even when he wasn’t in drag; even when he was with TaeTae and now that Jimin thinks about it, like really thinks about it…

There is something in Yoongi’s gaze when he looks at TaeTae. Maybe it was that something, like a palpable weight in his gaze, like he could caress TaeTae’s soft hair with his eyes, feel his skin in his palms, that first drew Jimin to Yoongi. That gaze was so loaded, so full of something that Jimin was awestruck like looking at a cloudless sky in a faraway land where all stars were visible.

Now that Jimin thinks about it; TaeTae also looked at Yoongi with a little something in his eyes. It was like a little longing, a little wistful something that Jimin knew all too well as he looked at TaeTae like that too. 

But Jimin knew they basically grew up together and to this moment he could not identify it for what it was. He could not point and say you fuckers are so in love with each other and so clueless at the same time it is ridiculous.

Jimin feels a heavy weight settle in his bones at the realization. He feels the air in the room grow stagnant and pungent like poison as it fills his lungs and steals his oxygen. His mind shuts down as he realizes he was always the third wheel, he was always the odd one out. Those idiots have been in love for who knows how long without ever realizing it; it was stupid.

Jimin wonders if that's why TaeTae seems so willing to please, so willing to give in to his instincts because he can’t have the one thing he wants, the one person he desires so he tries to fill in that void with other things. Does he even really love Jimin? Or is he forcing himself to; trying to convince himself that he loves Jimin to escape from his reality?

Jimin wonders if that is why Yoongi is so drawn, why he looked so unsure of himself that night in Dragon, he wonders if Yoongi recently realized the weight and meaning of his feelings and was trying to make sense of them. And then Jimin had to go and ruin everything, go and steal Yoongi’s gaze that belonged to TaeTae, go and steal TaeTae’s attention that should have been Yoongi’s.

Jimin wants to disappear; he just wants to be a molecule of oxygen and escape this reality he found himself in. He has no one to blame but himself for not noticing even though he had been watching TaeTae for so long now. He should tell TaeTae that he can’t be with him because there is someone who deserves him more, someone he loves more, that he should give Yoongi a chance, that he should tell him he loves him because Jimin knows Yoongi will tell him he loves him back.

But everytime Jimin reaches for his phone; his hands shake, his vision blurs with the tears that sting his eyes and he just can’t. He can’t give TaeTae up, nor can he hide his attraction to Yoongi. So Jimin decides to become someone else, because maybe, maybe Minnie can deal with it.


	15. Communication is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Talk it out babies, talk it out! you need to say things for others to understand!
> 
> long chapter y'all!

Jungkook has many moments in his life he is not very proud of. The morning he woke up next to Jin and panicked and left him alone in his apartment is one for example, and the night he ran away after calming Yoongi down is another one. He just looked at Jin as they left the guest room Yoongi slept in and went “ok, bye” and ran to the door while Jin looked at him in shock. Yeah he is not very proud of that.

The thing is; he is quite shy around people and he is even shier around pretty girls and handsome men, and apparently it gets worse when those men have shoulders 2 blocks wide and seem to have their shit together like proper adults that make Jungkook feel like a snotty elementary schooler. There Jin was; calming a Yoongi having a panic attack while Jungkook was the reason for it and had no idea what to do and he just felt overwhelmed.

So Jungkook ran. 

Again…

And now he is trying to work up the courage to tell Taehyung that he talked to Yoongi and also he would appreciate it if he gave him Jin’s number so he can at least apologize.

“Why are you fidgeting?” Taehyung asks him, they are in the living room watching anime; it is early evening and Jungkook is really hoping Yoongi will show up soon.

“Nothing” Jungkook says and Taehyung just gives him an unimpressed look.

“Really think I don’t know you have something in your mind?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook sighs heavily.

“I found the guy...” he sighs and the uncomprehending look on Taehyung’s face tells him he has no idea who he is talking about. “The one from Dragon, remember the one I left alone because I panicked”

Understanding dawns in Taehyung’s face “ohhh the super handsome one that fucked you on the first night?” Taehyung says with wide eyes that click, and Jungkook groans in frustration.

“Yeah that one”

“So? You got his number? A picture? Where did you find him?” Taehyung fires in rapid succession.

“Yeah I… I ran away again before I could ask his number? But apparently he knows you and Yoongi hyung?” Taehyung visibly flinches at the mention of Yoongi’s name and Jungkook swears under his breath, mentally slapping himself. But before he can offer any consolation Taehyung shakes himself and puts a polite smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You ran away.” He says “again” before continuing “Wait I know him? What's his name?” Taehyung asks, turning to Jungkook with wide eyes.

“Jin...”

“Jin?”

“Jin.”

And Taehyung bursts into laughter, the most natural and real one Jungkook has heard in days that make Jungkook smile involuntarily. 

“Jesus fucking christ Kookie you mean Jin-hyung, the Kim SeokJin with shoulders this wide and lips this thick?” Taehyung cackles and opens his arms wide and then squishes his lips in an exaggerated imitation of Jin “Yeah he is ridiculously handsome; I will give you that!” he laughs. So now Jungkook has a full name.

“Oh that's what his full name is?” He says out loud and Taehyung turns to him incredulously.

“You didn’t even know his full name?”

“I…” Jungkook starts “We didn’t get to talk much.”

“So you don’t know he is an actor in hyung’s company then?” Taehyung has that mischievous glint in his eyes and it takes Jungkook a moment to click.

“He is an actor?” 

And that is how they end up binge watching Jin’s drama till the door clicks open, just as Jungkook had paused at a scene Jin looked particularly good in. Yoongi walks in with Jin in tow and both Taehyung and Jungkook end up freezing in a weird hugging each other state with their hands clutched between them like they are a pair of school girls watching a scary movie.

“Hyung!” Taehyung jumps first; all but throwing himself at Yoongi; hugging him koala style as Jin shakes his head. He wonders what Yoongi was so nervous about, anyone can tell Taehyung would never be mad at him.

“J-J-J-Jin…” Jungkook stutters, empty hands balled into fists.

“It's Jin-hyung for you brat.” Jin snaps and Jungkook feels his imaginary tail that was standing straight up, fall and curl between his legs. Jin looks mad.

“Jin… hyung…” Jungkook mumbles.

“So I came all the way here to figure out why you are deathly afraid of me because first of all; how dare you run away from this face?” Jin makes a V with his thumb and index finger beneath his face “and second did I do something to offend you?” he takes a look at the screen “and why is the TV paused at this particular shot?” and Jungkook all but throws the remote in his haste to turn the TV off, turning back to Jin with impossibly wide eyes that swim with innocence and anxiety.

“Jin hyung, Jungkookie is very shy, especially when it comes to handsome guys, just give him some time.” Taehyung says from where he is wrapped around Yoongi, pressing his face to the crook of his neck like a man starved of touch and Yoongi looks slightly at a loss, his hands hovering inches from Taehyung’s waist, but not complaining in the least.

Jungkook turns redder by the second; looking like he is gearing up to run.

“I realized. That's why I am here; to beat some respect and common sense into the brat.” Jin flicks his hair to the side and Jungkook follows the movement with his eyes before catching himself and looking resolutely down to his lap. Oh a lap; how interesting.

“Oh no!” Taehyung cackles “Kookie, Jin hyung is in the mother mode, I think you will need to prove to him that you are not a kid but a man if you ever want to fuck him again!” Yoongi snorts at that; Jin gives an indignant “YAH!” And Jungkook sounds like a deflating balloon as he turns impossibly red.

“Not helping Kim Taehyung!” Jin snaps exasperatedly “Jeon Jungkook, let's leave these two idiots alone and go have a chat shall we?” Jin walks up to Jungkook and Jungkook looks more and more like he is about to have an aneurism the closer Jin gets. Jin reaches down to catch one of Jungkook’s hands and hauls him onto his feet easily even as Jungkook gives an indignant sound at being manhandled. 

And then it clicks.

As in really; a clicking sound is heard and Jungkook looks at the handcuffs on his left wrist connecting to Jin’s right wrist and the room is silent but for a moment before Taehyung and Yoongi burst out laughing even as Jungkook looks around like he is being abducted and no one is helping him. 

Well, he is… kinda...

“So that you don’t try to run away.” Jin says, throwing a withering look at Jungkook “Again.” he gives Jungkook a pointed look and Jungkook visibly swallows; incapable of forming words.

“Where did you even?” Yoongi shakes his head, trying to breathe as he laughs with Taehyung’s added weight on him.

“The set obviously; don’t worry I have the keys.” Jin says “this time.” he mumbles and Yoongi really shouldn’t ask.

Then Jin all but drags Jungkook out the door; to god knows where and Taehyung and Yoongi are left alone in the apartment.

Yoongi doesn’t dare move; for he doesn’t even know what to say, where to start. What would happen if he asked how much Tae had seen that night? And also he is really enjoying the closeness of Tae right now and he really doesn’t want to be apart after not seeing him for days. This might have been the longest they have been apart ever since Taehyung went to visit his grandmother’s farm and Yoongi had school stuff and couldn’t go.

“I missed you.” Tae is the one to break the silence. Because of course he is...

“I missed you too.” and once it is broken Yoongi feels that the words are much lighter than he thought they would be, spilling from his mouth without any fight. He all but carries Tae to the couch and pulls him onto his lap; tucking his gangly limbs into his chest to hug more of him. Since when has his little Tae grown so much he barely fits into Yoongi’s lap. “I am sorry.”

“For what?” Tae asks and Yoongi knows he is not asking ‘that’ but Yoongi is a chicken so he responds with a “For leaving you alone.” he says.

“But why?” Tae sniffles and something in Yoongi breaks as he feels Tae’s fingers curl into his shirt so desperately. It is almost like Tae is worried Yoongi will up and leave; or he isn’t there in the first place, like he needs to keep telling himself that Yoongi is there with his hold on his shirt.

“Because I didn’t know how to deal with it...” He says softly.

“Deal with what?” Yeah; Tae is really not making this easy for him, not letting him get away without proper explanation and Yoongi doesn’t really know how to explain it. So a silence falls over them as Yoongi tries to form sentences that make sense. And the longer the silence stretches the thicker it feels, and it is like it sucks the oxygen out of the room.

“Is something going on between you and Jimin?” Tae asks when the silence becomes too thick, feeling like drowning in the clenches of the soundlessness. and it is like a slap in Yoongi’s face. Is there something between him and Jimin? They were flirting in Dragon; though Yoongi didn’t know it was Jimin. But then again he also can’t deny having Jimin lean into him felt good; his lips on Yoongi’s skin felt good and if he concentrates he can still remember the feeling of those plump lips where they touched.

“No, Yes, I mean not really but yeah.” Yoongi says and he feels Tae go between cycles of relaxation and tension in his lap.

“Fuck” he says “I really don’t know how to explain this Tae, so bear with me please” and he tucks Tae’s face into his neck because he really can’t do this looking at Tae’s innocent face. Tae hums and makes no motion to move so Yoongi takes a breath and lets it all out.

“So yes I find Jimin attractive and yeah there certainly is something that I don’t know going on between us but that is not the whole story, it has started long ago; the night you met Jimin actually.” he starts; he senses Tae stiffen and then relax again without interrupting him. Tae is a good listener when he wants to. 

And from there it is like a tap breaks somewhere inside Yoongi and it becomes a waterfall, the momentum of it carrying it into a flood, and Yoongi couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

“That night as you were dancing with Jimin at the party I felt something I had never felt before. It was like I was watching you guys but I wanted to join and at the same time I wanted to push that handsome guy clinging to my Tae away and take you all to myself.” Yoongi sighs at the memory. “I felt possessive, I felt bothered and flustered and couldn’t understand why my stomach kept tumbling and turning. That's when I realized at some point, and don’t ask me when because I have no idea, my feelings for you have morphed into something more than brotherly love; it was like a slap in the face when I realized I had these feelings for you that I never held towards anyone before; I loved you in a romantic way and you were with an obnoxiously handsome guy in front of my very eyes and I didn’t know what to do with myself.” 

Tae tries to untuck from beneath his chin to look at Yoongi’s face but Yoongi holds him there resolutely; he can’t let him stop him; he needs to let it out.

“I was scared, scared that you would hate me for having impure thoughts about you, scared you would find it creepy and push me away or keep your distance from me and I couldn’t handle that.” Yoongi sighs, he thought Tae would try to get away at this point but Tae seems to almost lean more into him; push himself impossibly closer to his chest, so Yoongi keeps going.

“And then you started dating Jimin and you seemed to have fallen in love; more than you had fallen in love with Jungkook by heaps and bounds. And I was so happy for you; but at the same time I couldn’t help but watch you guys and think, how would it be if I was there instead of Jimin? Could I make Tae laugh like that? And I…” Yoongi chokes a bit “I couldn’t imagine myself in Jimin’s place, I couldn’t imagine myself making you as happy as he makes you. But I also couldn’t let him take you away from me...” Yoongi feels tears fall from his cheeks but he makes no move to wipe them away.

“And I decided to figure myself out first; hence I agreed to going to Dragon that night under the pretense of introducing Jungkook to Byul and Sun, to see if I had suddenly turned gay and was attracted to guys now.” he laughs humorlessly and he feels Tae give a low giggle into his chest.

“I wasn’t...” he laughs and Tae makes a questioning sound. “Well... No one looked appealing to me in the whole bar and I was really trying you know.” they giggle again. “But then there was this drag queen, he was, oh he said he is comfortable with male pronouns even when in drag,” Yoongi explains and he feels Tae give an appreciative nod into his chest. “He was wearing a Harley Quinn outfit and the way his body moved; the prominent yet soft abs, the muscular yet beautiful thighs and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I mean he was obviously a guy and I was obviously attracted to him; which didn’t change even when I ended up chatting with him.”

Yoongi feels Tae’s hold tighten and he reaches to put his hand over Tae’s, entwining their fingers in a beautiful clash of fingers. He wonders if Tae knows of Jimin’s job or if it was supposed to be a secret; he decides to keep it a secret as it is not his to tell for now.

“So yeah, apparently I am a very picky gay, and then I realized I find Jimin pretty attractive as well, I don’t love him like I love you. But I must admit as I was standing with him leaning into my space that night when we were drunk and you were sleeping; I couldn’t find it in me to push him away. I am sorry.” He whispers his apology. “And I felt so guilty for messing up your relationship and lusting over your boyfriend while all I want is for you to be happy; I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you in your sleep, I am sorry I didn’t ask and I understand if you hate me now and if you want to stay away from me but I can’t seem to be able to stifle my feelings for you, I love you so much Tae…” Yoongi sobs the last part and Tae finally uncurls himself; feeling Yoongi’s rant is over and holds his face in his hands; looking into Yoongi’s eyes with an intense stare, unshed tears gleaming in his bright irises.

“Thanks for telling me hyung.” Tae starts and Yoongi sniffles a bit; taken aback at the softness of Tae’s voice. He expected him to be taken aback, saying he needs time to process it but Tae’s voice is nothing but soothing and laced with a kind of determination that makes Yoongi open up his eyes wider to not miss a single word those beautiful lips speak. 

“Do you remember the song you made for me when mom and I moved in with you?” Tae asks “I was fifteen, and it was a friday night in mid October.” Yoongi remembers writing Tae a song to cheer him up after all the shit that went down with his father. Yes, he nods. “I fell in love with you that night”

What?

“What?” Yoongi croaks, voice thin and brittle and unbelieving but there is no waver in Tae’s gaze or voice as he responds.

“I love you hyung, I have been in love with you since I was fifteen, I tried to fall in love with someone else so desperately to fall out of love with you so that I could hold onto our brotherly relationship for a whole decade.” Tae smiles at him so beautifully, galaxies in his glossy eyes, and Yoongi can’t help as his breath hitches. “And yes I am in love with Jimin, and he makes me so happy and I may be a bad person for saying this; but though I fell in love with Jimin, I never fell out of love with you.”

Several things happen in Yoongi’s mind through the span of that speech; first he remembers all the times Tae dated someone at random like he was desperately searching for something. Then his heart almost squeezes itself to breaking and stops when Tae admits to being in love with Jimin and Yoongi thinks he was too late as his heart shatters into a million pieces. Lastly he feels it grow the size of a major castle when Tae says he still loves Yoongi.

Yoongi needs to take a minute to process it all, to understand that all this time Tae was in love with him and he never realized; and he has been in love with Tae for a few months and he is already losing his mind. He wonders what kind of pain Tae must have endured as Yoongi went out with girls completely opposite of Tae’s style and how he must have been heart broken everytime he thought he had no chance with Yoongi. 

Yoongi wants to cry. Cry for causing Tae so much pain, cry for all the lost time, for everything Tae must have bore alone. “Tae…” he croaks, voice barely coming through the lump in his throat.

“Hyung can I kiss you?” Tae asks and Yoongi nods fervently, like a madman, he needs Tae’s lips, he needs Tae’s taste, he needs Tae’s everything. And he gets it as Tae closes the distance between them; his breath fanning over Yoongi’s cheeks before their lips meet.

Tae’s kiss is just like Yoongi imagined. His full lips soft as they move against Yoongi’s, his hands warm on his cheeks, and he tastes of cinnamon and chocolate and intoxicatingly sweet. It is a slow and chaste kiss, but Yoongi still sucks Tae’s lips into his mouth, already addicted to his taste. And time loses its meaning as they just sit there and kiss, Yoongi finally having the strength in his limbs to bring one up to the back of Tae’s neck and the other to Tae’s lower back. It is unhurried and sweet and never goes beyond that because there is still something that is unresolved.

“Jimin.” Yoongi says as he forces himself to pull back, voice raspy and low, away from those addicting lips of Tae because it is not over. Yoongi can’t have Tae breaking up with Jimin when they look so happy together; when Tae has admitted to being in love with Jimin.

“Jimin.” Tae nods.

“Have you talked to him?” Yoongi asks and Tae shakes his head; gaze on his lap and back hunched.

“He won’t pick up my calls or respond to my texts...”

“He what?” oh no, is Jimin feeling bad about what he did to Yoongi? It wasn’t that big a deal, he was drunk and Yoongi is sure if they just talked Tae would forgive him.

“Yeah I tried going to his classes but apparently he has been skipping most.” Oh no; it seems more serious than Yoongi thought.

“Wait, what day is it?” Yoongi suddenly asks. If Jimin won’t come to Tae, he will take Tae to Jimin. He doesn’t have to expose him, he is sure Jimin will come to Tae once he sees him, he knows Jimin loves Tae, he is so sure of it and it just feels so wrong for Tae not to be with Jimin.

“Friday?” Yoongi does a mental calculation and yeah Jimin must be working this friday.

“Get ready Tae, we are going to Dragon.” Yoongi pushes Tae off his lap and Tae goes rolling with an indignant yelp.

“What?” 

“Get dressed; ask questions later!” Yoongi rushes to his room and he sees Tae scramble to his room out of the corner of his eyes, all wide eyed and crazy haired.

Less than half an hour later and they are walking through the doors of the bar and the drag queen shows are about to start. Yoongi buys them drinks and pulls Tae to a spot where he is very visible from the stage. Tae keeps asking what is happening but Yoongi shushes him as the show starts.

The first couple shows are drag queens lip synching to catchy pop songs and Yoongi can see Tae getting into the show, his smile growing and his surprise morphing into amusement. Tae likes people expressing themselves; Yoongi knows because Tae has always fought with himself and everyone else not to lose his unique touch in life. Not to be discouraged from how he expresses himself, like this world is just too tight to hold his emotions inside, like it just spills out everytime he opens his mouth, seeps out of his pores and Yoongi loves Tae for it.

Third show is a dancey one and Yoongi can’t help but watch Tae more than he watches the show; how his eyes grow every time the dancer does something impressive; the purse of his lips, the little o shape they form and Yoongi wants to kiss them so bad. But he holds onto the feeling; he is a man on a mission and he needs to get Jimin to notice Tae and come talk to him.

Jimin it turns out; is the fourth act. He walks out onto the stage wearing lace up platform boots that ride to his mid thighs. Leather boy shorts that are also lace up on the side that leave little to imagination and a sparkly sheer bodysuit, all black topped with a wig that makes him look like he is on fire; tones of orange and red falling past his shoulders. He is wearing impossibly long fake lashes and bright orange lenses that give him an ethereal edge as the sultry look and pouty lips make him look like he is everyone's wet dream.

“Jimin?” Yoongi hears Tae whisper the moment the stage light illuminates Jimin’s form; the beat starts as Jimin starts grinding onto a pole; hips swaying to the beat like they are trying to enchant the whole audience and take their breath away. Yoongi looks at Tae with surprise; it took Yoongi so long to realize it was Jimin and if the announcer didn’t announce ‘Sassy Minnie’ he isn’t sure he could have realized the person on stage is Jimin this fast.

Tae suddenly grips Yoongi’s upper arm when Jimin lifts himself up the pole and then drops dangerously low; almost hitting the floor. Yoongi glances at Tae; his expression that of awe, eyes wide and glinting, jaw slack, eyebrows in his hairline. He almost looks like he is in some kind of trance. Yoongi thinks he would have been in one too; had he not been paying attention to Tae the whole time; reading his body language.

Yoongi smiles to himself; remembering how he almost felt like he was pulled out of his body the first time he watched Jimin dance on stage in Dragon. He turns to find Jimin looking in their direction; and Yoongi’s heart starts beating faster but there is no recognition in Jimin’s face; even when Yoongi swears they made eye contact. Jimin almost looks like he is not there under those colorful lenses and long lashes; he seems like he himself is in a trance of his own, cating an aura like he is in a different plane of existence; there but not really. Like untouchable but also grazing this world.

The show ends with Jimin dropping into painful looking splits, back arched and hair disheveled from going upside down so many times. Yoongi wants to take a picture; he would if the club didn’t have a strict no photos policy. He settles for carving the scene into his brain instead in the mental photo album he started of Tae and Jimin.

“Hyung” Tae whispers when the lights go off; Yoongi turns to look up at him, hating those few inches that make Tae seem so far away as his gaze is still locked on stage; where Jimin stood seconds ago. It is a miracle Yoongi even hears him, because even though Tae’s hold on his upper arm did tighten the club is quite loud. Yoongi guesses that's just how much in tune he is to Tae’s voice.

“That was out of this world.” Tae’s gaze doesn’t waver, though Yoongi can see the gears turning in his head. He wonders if Tae is mad Jimin didn’t tell him but it is so unlike Tae Yoongi scratches that. “Yeah...” he responds.

“How long have you known?” Tae finally looks at Yoongi, and for once Yoongi can’t seem to be able to read his face.

“I realized that night when I smelled his perfume; We talked when I was here with Kook but I didn’t make the connection until that time.” Yoongi avoids saying ‘when he kissed my neck’ or ‘when he leaned into me’ he is not sure why but he wants to avoid the topic. “Funny you recognized him within seconds.” and if there is a little bit of jealousy that flares in Yoongi’s stomach. It is stifled by the warmth that comes to Tae’s eyes, kinda like he is proud he recognized Jimin so fast.

“Does that mean?” Tae gasps, wide eyes finally coming back to present as he looks at Yoongi incredulously; Yoongi lifts his eyebrows in question. “The Harley Quinn was Jimin? You actually were attracted to Jimin without knowing it was him?”

Tae looks borderline amused and Yoongi blushes profusely; yeah; when he puts it like that it seems to be what happened. He gives a shy nod. Then Tae’s hands are cupping his cheeks and pulling his face up; lips pushed out in a cooing motion before he leans to kiss Yoongi and Yoongi gasps; losing himself to Tae’s taste within seconds but the kiss ends all too soon for his liking. Something seems to have grabbed Tae’s attention as he lets go of Yoongi, eyes fixed somewhere over his shoulder.

Yoongi turns to see Jimin come into the bar; people immediately form a circle around him and buying him drinks. Jimin gives them flirty looks but does not smile, fully immersed in the sexy persona he displayed on the stage.

“Let’s go.” Tae says; pulling Yoongi through his wrist even as Yoongi yelps at the sudden movement. They fight their way to Jimin and Yoongi sees the exact moment Jimin recognizes them; eyes going from half hooded to wide open, lips parting in an o and gaze flicking between Tae and Yoongi with something like panic in his eyes. Yoongi watches in terror as Tae stops right in front of Jimin who has gone absolutely stock still. Everything seems to stop for a few seconds; the crowd around Jimin not knowing what to do till Tae does what Yoongi feared he would do; his face crumbles and he hugs Jimin, throwing himself onto him and sobbing a barely heard “I love you.” into his ear.

Before Yoongi can react; people pull him off of Jimin, who doesn’t even get to react as Tae is hauled away from him. Yoongi almost punches the two guys that manhandle Tae away from Jimin but Jimin is faster; he snaps out of it and yells “Wait!” as he runs and hugs Tae’s middle; burrowing his face into Tae’s chest and the guys holding him back exchange baffled glances before letting go of Tae so he can hug Jimin back.

Yoongi watches as Jimin sighs and pulls back; his wet eyes leaving traces of makeup on Tae’s shirt. Jimin doesn’t say anything as he pulls Tae to the back; through the curtains that lead to the backstage area.

Yoongi smiles to himself as he watches them disappear behind the black curtains, even in drag Jimin just fits so beautifully and comfortably in Tae’s arms and Yoongi swears to make sure it stays that way because Jimin belongs in Tae’s arms.

He is not sure how long he stands there; the beautiful picture of Jimin and Tae stuck behind his eyelids and he should just get out of this place; people are looking at him funny but he can’t seem to be able to move with the pang of something burning heavy in his gut; glueing him to the spot. 

Then a head of orange and red pops through the curtains to look around until it lands on Yoongi and Yoongi can’t help the soft expression that takes over his face as Jimin walks up to him and pulls him behind the curtains. Byul’s face pops into his mind as they brush past the curtains “Me loving Yongsun and her loving me doesn’t mean we don’t have enough love to give to someone else. Someone who will go to spa dates with her and come piercing shopping with me.”

Yoongi can’t help but think he can grow to love Jimin and maybe if he is lucky Jimin can love him back, maybe he will protect them from anything that wants to hurt them while Jimin makes sure they eat and exercise to stay healthy and Tae will color their lives rainbow and make them laugh till their stomachs hurt as Jimin leads him and Tae out the back door; holding onto their wrists as if they would run away even as he hails a cab.

The cab ride is silent, Yoongi doesn’t know what to do, what to say… Jimin let go of his wrist but he can see that he is still holding onto Tae’s sleeve. Tae is whispering sweet nothings into Jimin’s ear; giving him the space he needs by keeping his hands to himself but telling him how amazing he was and how he took his breath away and how much he missed him.

Yoongi may be feeling like an outsider; and it is alright, he knows that they have been in a relationship way longer and are way less emotionally constipated than he is. So he just watches over them, trailing behind as they enter Jimin’s apartment.

It is Yoongi’s first time in Jimin’s apartment and he can’t help but look around, taking in everything that is Jimin, seeing parts and pieces of Tae scattered around; like the hoodie on the back of the couch and the headphones on the table that he must have forgotten. Yoongi smiles that Jimin didn’t put them away, he let them be like he was not letting Tae go even if that was his subconscious.

Jimin and Tae sit on the couch side by side and Jimin looks up at Yoongi as if asking a question that Yoongi doesn’t quite get. But he walks and sits on the couch with a soft smile, he will leave it to the two to talk and maybe chime in if necessary. He is just glad Jimin didn’t slap him for letting Tae find his secret or didn’t run away. But even as Yoongi sits and Tae holds Jimin’s hands Jimin’s gaze doesn’t leave Yoongi, making him wriggle in his seat for a bit, obviously expecting something.

“He was awake.” Yoongi says and watches as Jimin’s eyes go wide at the realization “but it doesn’t matter, he is fine with that Tae loves you too much to get mad over that and I hope you won’t get mad at us either.” Yoongi says, thinking of the kisses he shared with Tae. Jimin’s face finally turns to Tae; going between them once and then settling on Tae.

“You know it took him exactly 2 seconds to recognize you, I didn’t say anything.” Yoongi adds as an afterthought. Because Jimin needs to know how much Tae loves him.

“Why did you bring him there?” Jimin finally speaks. The question is aimed at Yoongi but he keeps looking at Tae. Tae opens his mouth to speak but Yoongi beats him to it.

“Because Tae is not whole when you are not there.” and Tae looks at him for a second; eyes wide but then the signature Tae grin™ takes over his face and he turns to Jimin.

“I missed you so much, it was like someone took my sunshine away when I couldn’t see you for so long.” Tae says. Voice soft and velvety, a finger brushing Jimin’s cheek and Jimin leans into the touch.

“TaeTae...” Jimin murmurs “You know what makes you whole isn’t me; you know there is someone else who has been in your heart for way longer.” Yoongi’s heart breaks at Jimin’s soft voice; the downturn of his lips and downcast eyes and he wants to go there and hug him but this is not his scene.

“Hey,” Tae lifts Jimin’s face up and drops a peck to his lips “Hey no, that's not right.” He breathes and Yoongi can see Jimin blinking tears. “Yes I have been in love with Yoongi hyung since forever, I am sorry for hiding it from you, but I am so utterly hopelessly in love with you Jimin. I don’t think I can ever be whole without you.” Tae breathes; eyes boring into Jimin’s. Voice soft yet strong. “Without either of you.” he adds and Jimin looks at Yoongi; as if checking if he knew it, if Tae had already confessed his love to him. Yoongi smiles, a little happy huff.

“I confessed first.” he says “Right before I confessed to liking you”

Jimin’s jaw drops, and he slowly; almost comically robotically turns to Tae, searching his gaze.

“I don’t blame him, you are stunning.” Tae whispers.

“So you knew it was me at Dragon?” Jimin asks

“Your scent...” Yoongi says; “When we were in that kitchen and I could smell you...” he gracefully avoids the details but Jimin still ends up looking guilty.

“If it makes you feel better, hyung and I kissed.” Tae says “sorry...” Jimin shakes his head; as if he had resigned to giving Tae up to Yoongi, his eyes are again downcast and Yoongi can’t help himself as he gets out of his seat and kneels in front of Jimin.

“Which makes it very unfair because I haven’t kissed you yet.” Yoongi says and Jimin’s eyebrows fly to his hairline, his face the mask of confusion. Yoongi takes one of Jimin’s tiny and soft hands into both of his and holds it there; marvelling at how adorable they are.

“I know I may sound selfish,” Yoongi starts, now that Tae has stated he wants Jimin. It is Yoongi’s turn to spill out his heart. So that everything is out on the table and everyone is on the same page and maybe they can come to an understanding. Yoongi isn’t expecting things to resolve in a night, he had enough conversations with Byul and even Sun to know that it is not that easy.

“But I love Tae and I want to date him.” He states simply Jimin’s gaze is focused on where his hand is enveloped in Yoongi’s “But I want Tae to be happy and I know for a fact that Tae will not be happy if he doesn’t have you.” Yoongi sees Tae smile and nod with so much affection in his eyes, bringing Jimin’s hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

“So if you are okay with that, I would like us both to date him.” He sees Jimin nod.

“I didn’t want to come between you two, you were so in love you didn’t know it yourselves. I was resigned to being the third wheel...” Jimin says and Tae pulls him in to kiss his hair… his wig… “But I can’t.” Jimin sobs, finally letting it out “I love him so much, TaeTae I am sorry I missed you so much.” and Tae shushes Jimin, dabbing the tears that fall out of his eyes away and rubbing his arms soothingly.

“I am not done.” Yoongi says and Jimin sniffles, holding in his sobs so Yoongi can continue. “Park Jimin I like you.” Yoongi states as simple and clearly as he can. Jimin hiccups, his breath caught in his surprise. “Yes I was attracted to you in drag first but I like you when you are the gorgeous boy that is soft and cute and adorable and makes Tae laugh all the time, and if you will let me I would like to try dating you, I know we know very little of each other but I suspect I can grow to love you easily.” Yoongi smiles at Jimin and Jimin lets out a long sigh, leaning into Tae a little more, then turning to him with questions in his eyes. Tae smiles and nods; encouraging him to take that step.

“I like you.” Jimin says “At first I thought I was just enjoying the attention you gave me, you see a lot of straight guys ‘turn gay’ when they see me in drag and I will admit it makes me feel good. But with you, I liked having your eyes on me even when I wasn’t in drag, I found myself seeking your attention and when you stood up to that bully even though you are the smallest of us” Yoongi scoffs a bit but Jimin smiles so adoringly he can’t help but return it “It was just so hot, I found myself unable to take my eyes off of you.”

Yoongi guesses that more or less spells out a yes but he needs to hear it, plain and simple.

“So?”

“So yes, I would like to date you.” Jimin giggles and Tae throws a fist in the air in celebration. Which makes Jimin burst into wet giggles “Who the hell celebrates their boyfriend dating someone else?” he says between the giggles that erupts among all three of them.

“One that wants to see the two people he loves very much happy.” Tae says, simple yet deep. He pulls Yoongi up on the couch, settling him between his legs, where he sits with one folded under to face Jimin. Yoongi turns to face Jimin and Jimin copies him, a certain serenity taking over his features and casting the room into shades of pink and blue, even though he still has that flame vibe going on.

“May I?” Yoongi asks because the upturn of Jimin’s plump lips is just too much for him, he reaches to touch his thumb to Jimin’s lower lip.

“Yeah...” Jimin says; scooting closer and leaning in. Yoongi closes the distance eagerly yet softly, breathing into the kiss.

Jimin’s lips are impossibly soft, and plump and they mold against Yoongi’s so willingly, so easily Yoongi thinks he might get addicted. He feels Tae’s hands on his hips and he feels emboldened enough to grab Jimin’s waist with one hand, the other going behind his neck to pull him closer.

Jimin goes pliant against him, arms circling his neck as he slides onto Yoongi’s lap; Yoongi gasps into the kiss and Jimin pulls away just a little. “Is this okay?” he asks under those long fake lashes and Yoongi realizes that all night he never considered Jimin as a female, he is effeminate that's for sure, but Yoongi didn’t even think he was feminine, he was simply Jimin and Yoongi is endeared as much as he is hot and bothered having this gorgeous creature on his lap, while the most beautiful human on earth sits behind him; large hands on his hips anchoring him.

“More than.” Yoongi rasps, he can’t believe how wrecked his voice is just from kissing. He thinks he should stop, they should talk more; give themselves time to adjust, time to think and come to terms but he can’t find it in himself to stop the ball that started rolling. Jimin’s lips are just so addicting, the strawberry taste from his lipstick mingling with the peachy taste of his lips so appetizingly Yoongi can’t help but bite into his lower lip a little.

Jimin gasps into the kiss, back arching and a little soft moan escaping. Yoongi feels Tae sigh behind him right before he feels lips on his neck, soft kisses trailing up and down; to the back of his neck and to the other side and it is all so much he needs to break the kiss and breathe for a moment; keeping Jimin close with the hand behind his head. A whispered ‘fuck’ escaping his lips.

“You guys look so hot” Yoongi almost doesn’t recognize Tae’s voice; it is so deep it sends vibrations to Yoongi’s very soul, a shiver running through his spine and he feels a whine bubble out of his throat only to realize it was drowned by the whine that escaped Jimin’s lips. Yoongi didn’t know Tae’s voice could even go that deep.

Jimin shifts so he is properly straddling Yoongi, the swell of his ass pushing down onto Yoongi’s erection and Yoongi hadn’t even realized how hard he had gotten. Jimin purrs as he feels Yoongi’s erection and Yoongi hates being so pale as he feels the blush rising on his cheeks. He latches onto Jimin’s lips to hide his flustered expression and he hears Tae chuckle deeply behind him; sliding so his chest is flush with Yoongi’s back, teeth nibbling on Yoongi’s earlobe and Yoongi is going crazy; his fingers digging into Jimin’s flesh through his clothes.

They go like this for a few minutes till Jimin starts whining, shifting in Yoongi’s lap and Yoongi stops and pulls back to find Jimin’s face is completely flushed. “Minnie?” Tae asks, reaching for Jimin’s face from behind Yoongi, voice soft and concerned.

“It hurts” Jimin whines; hand going to his crotch. Yoongi realizes he can’t see the bulge he expected to see as his own strains against his jeans and he certainly can feel something pressing into his ass from behind. “I tucked” Jimin explains and Tae immediately chuckles, Yoongi turns to look at Tae’s face because what is he missing?

“He taped his penis in and now he is hard and it hurts” Understanding dawns onto Yoongi’s face a moment before he winces just from imagining it. “Come on Chim, let's free you.” Tae slides out from behind Yoongi to pick Jimin up and set him on his feet. They walk towards the bedroom and Yoongi follows because he is intrigued. Tae deftly undoes Jimin’s shorts and pushes them down, unclipping the bodysuit and revealing a tape that is holding Jimin’s penis and testes in. Yoongi watches in fascination as Tae gently wets a sponge to dab on the tape and then so gently pries the tape and rids Jimin of the constraints. Jimin lets out a soft moan and Yoongi finds that he has to swallow because even his penis is pretty.

“Wanna touch?” Tae asks, noticing Yoongi’s gaze and Yoongi feels very jealous of Tae’s sunkissed skin that doesn’t show his blush as easily as Yoongi’s pale one does as he feels his whole face heat up. Tae pulls Jimin’s bodysuit up and throws it aside; leaving Jimin only in his lace up thigh high boots and that is ridiculously sexy; frustratingly so.

Yoongi looks at Jimin and finds him watching through hooded eyes, throwing his hands back over his shoulders to grab onto Tae’s neck and arching his back to grind his ass to Tae’s crotch, half hard dick dangling invitingly. Tae releases a low moan, deep and vibrating in Yoongi’s testes. Yoongi growls and briskly walks to the duo, that is totally playing with him at this point, and he has to admit that he is the most inexperienced one in this position.

Yoongi stops in front of Jimin; chests touching as he lets his blunt nails travel up Jimin’s thighs, one hand going to the crotch while the other travels behind Jimin, landing somewhere between his shoulder blades. The moment Yoongi’s palm lands on Jimin’s erection Jimin lets out a high moan and keens towards Yoongi, who silences him with his lips over his. He feels Tae’s hands grip Jimin’s hips to stabilize him as he leans to kiss Jimin’s neck.

Honestly Yoongi doesn’t know what to do with Tae. It is awkward and he is unprepared to take things in a sexual path but he can’t deny that he desires him, desired since a long time ago, so when Tae’s hands tug at the hem of his shirt; he lets him take it off, hand going right back to where it was, this time wrapping around Jimin’s shaft and pumping slowly and Jimin sighs sweetly. Then Tae’s fingers are at the waist of his jeans and undoing his buttons and zipper and Yoongi can’t kick them off any faster.

He hears Jimin humm from where he is kissing at his neck to find that Jimin is checking him out; small hands roaming over his skin, leaving a trail of lava in their wake. He picks up his head to find the expanse of Tae’s sunkissed skin in front of him, Yoongi didn’t even notice him undressing. He wonders if Tae feels as awkward as he does, if that is why he is not touching Yoongi; or if he is waiting for Yoongi to do the first move.

Yoongi finds himself rising to his full length and pulling Tae’s face to kiss him. The kiss is unlike the previous kisses they shared, it is heavy and pulses with an undertone of need and want and Tae opens up his mouth to let Yoongi push his tongue in and explore, to taste him properly. Yoongi can taste the desire in Tae’s tongue, and it burns him inside out, sets his navel on fire and he is afraid everything will be ablaze with the sheer want.

When they come up; both gasping for air Jimin pulls them towards the bed. Tae steps aside to rummage through the bedside drawer while Jimin pulls Yoongi on top of him on the bed; not even caring he is still in his boots and wig and his makeup is all smudged. Yoongi thinks he looks perfect. And Yoongi lets his hands roam over Jimin’s body; exploring each turn and crevice and dip and jut of bone before landing on his erection again.

“Fuck me” Jimin whispers as Yoongi feels the matress dip with Tae’s weight.

“I…” He responds, staring at Jimin dumbly “I don’t know how to?” it is like a question and they all end up laughing, Yoongi doesn’t think he can blush deeper.

“It's okay, I will show you.” Tae says; voice gravelly and low and it is really doing things to Yoongi and from Jimin’s reactions he doesn’t seem to be faring any better. Yoongi watches mesmerized as Tae coats his long fingers in lube and circles Jimin’s entrance; Jimin gasping beautifully. He then pushes one finger in, easily going to the knuckle and letting Jimin adjust before sliding it in and out. 

Jimin’s hands clench into the sheets and he is pouting at Yoongi who can’t resist but kiss it off his face; but he doesn’t stay there long; coming back up to watch Tae push in another digit, scissoring them out and curling them to elicit all sorts of sounds out of Jimin and Yoongi is so painfully hard; he is glad when Jimin reaches and wraps his hands around Yoongi’s dick and starts pumping at an awkward angle. Yoongi is not complaining.

Jimin’s back leaves the mattress when Tae pushes in a third finger, he moans melodically and Yoongi could listen all day but he is painfully hard and he groans when Jimin lets go.

“You will need this” Jimin giggles, grabbing a condom and rolling it on Yoongi.

“Go ahead.” Tae falls to lie next to Jimin in all his sunkissed glory and Yoongi scrambles to take his spot between Jimin’s legs, unable to decide where he wants to look because Tae’s hand is splayed on Jimin’s navel and Jimin’s head is turned to the side to kiss Tae.

Yoongi grabs Jimin’s legs up and aligns himself with his puckered hole and slowly, gently pushes in. When his head is in he lets out a raspy moan and he hears Jimin moan into the kiss at the same time. He keeps pushing till his pelvis hits Jimin’s fleshy ass and his arms give up on him as he falls into Jimin’s chest with a moan.

“Fuck it's so tight, why is it so tight?” Yoongi hears Tae cackle at his expense, but he can’t even smack him, lost in the trenches of pleasure. He barely catches his breath when Jimin starts squirming, tilting his hips to get him to move and he somehow finds the strength in his limbs to push himself up and start moving in and out. 

His pace is slow, because it is so much tighter than a vagina and he fears he might come the moment he speeds up. But it doesn’t take long for Jimin to whine into Tae’s mouth, and Yoongi just lets go. He lets the instinct take over and sets a punishing rhythm and he is rutting against Jimin’s ass and coming within minutes, falling into Jimin’s chest who moans at the throbbing of Yoongi’s cock in him, who rolls off with a whispered apology.

Tae immediately takes Yoongi’s spot; rolling on a condom and Yoongi might be impressed with his size as he pushes smoothly into Jimin; immediately making his back leave the mattress. Just maybe…

Yoongi watches in amazement as Tae bends Jimin in half and starts thrusting into him relentlessly, hard and unforgiving and Jimin is yelling expletives and encouragements for him to go harder and faster and Yoongi is mesmerized as he watches them reach their climax with harmonizing moans; Tae’s low rumble interlacing with Jimin’s high breathy tone beautifully and elevating it to nirvana.

Tae rolls off of Jimin to lay on Yoongi’s chest and his skin feels like it is on fire. Yoongi is impressed and he would be lying if he said he doesn’t want to fuck Tae right then and there. But he decides it is too early. For now he will settle on trying to make it less awkward; maybe cuddle with more intention, kiss with more want and touch with more need till it no longer feels weird to think about fucking Tae. Or being fucked; who knows, Yoongi thinks he could try that too.

But for now; he holds Tae and lets him cling to him as he rides his orgasm; kissing Jimin who leans in once he catches his breath, and smiling at them both with a silly grin on his face.

They let Jimin take off his make up and boots and rid himself of his wig; telling him to shower first. They cuddle in bed; awkwardly avoiding each other’s nether regions and it is hilarious how the tension is thick and heavy in the air but they are just not ready to take the next step yet. Yoongi supposes that is okay.

Jimin comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a small one over his shoulders, Yoongi tells Tae to go next as he settles Jimin between his legs to dry his hair.

“That awkward huh?” Jimin asks with a cheeky grin.

“Shut up, we have been brothers for so long we don’t know what to do, we will get there.” Yoongi scoffs.

“Of course you will” Jimin turns to kiss Yoongi’s nose sweetly, Yoongi scrunches his face “But until then I will just enjoy both your dicks~” he singsongs and Yoongi can’t help but snort.

“TaeTae is a switch by the way, I prefer bottoming but he likes it both” and Yoongi wraps the towel around his face to hide his blush. Jimin giggles at his flustered antics.

When Yoongi comes out of the shower he finds the two in bed, Jimin cuddled snugly into Tae’s chest and a Yoongi sized spot behind Tae. Tae turns to beckon him over and Yoongi fits behind Tae with his chest snug against Tae’s back, arm draped over his waist, softly touching Jimin’s back.

“Goodnight” Tae says.

“Goodnight” Yoongi and Jimin echo.

Yoongi sleeps like a baby.


	16. What is next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me get this straight, I don't think people can go from years and years of kinship to being lovers. Yoongi just learned he is gay, he is still coming to terms! give them some time as they figure it out, I promise you it will be fun.
> 
> Care for when Jimin's POV switches to Yoongi's, so TaeTae goes to Tae.
> 
> Also Tae is an evil piece of shit :D

Jimin is the first to wake up. He missed waking up to TaeTae’s smoldering heat; his firm yet soft grip all around Jimin like he is a life sized pillow, his breath tickling Jimin’s skin, his parted lips set in a pout (a very kissable one), his scent washing over Jimin in waves like enticing cinnamon toast.

Jimin lifts himself on his elbows to look over TaeTae’s shoulder; as if wondering if last night really did happen, it felt too good to be true, too much like a dream. And yet there Yoongi is, arms around TaeTae’s middle and face smushed between his shoulder blades. His pale pearly skin and TaeTae’s honey skin that is loved by the sun itself is a perfect and beautiful picture. Jimin reaches to touch Yoongi’s arm, trace the tiny veins showing up through his translucent skin, almost sparkling in the morning light filtering through the curtains.

It is cold.

Yet it is so soft, maybe even softer than Jimin’s well moisturized skin. If TaeTae is loved by the sun, then Yoongi must be the subject of the love of the moon. Jimin giggles to himself, TaeTae is rubbing off on him, the randomly romantic things he blurts out that make Jimin want to open up his skull and take a look at his brain…

Jimin peels TaeTae’s arms from around him because his bladder is being a bitch and demanding he let go of this picture of perfection to relieve himself. TaeTae makes an annoyed sound and turns around, smacking his lips and pouting and Jimin cooes at him. Then TaeTae finds Yoongi on the other side, jostling the elder who grunts in annoyance but TaeTae hugs him to his chest and curls around him; kissing his hair sleepily and Yoongi sighs as he settles against TaeTae’s front, leeching the warmth of the sun right off of his skin.

Jimin can’t help but snap a picture of them, wondering how he got so lucky, what he has done in his previous life to deserve this. He must have saved a galaxy from it's doom. He sets it as his new home screen without a second thought; replacing the artsy picture of them TaeTae took, kissing in front of a sunset; only their silhouettes visible.

When Jimin comes back from the bathroom TaeTae and Yoongi haven't moved. He grabs a shirt to go and make breakfast, stopping when he hears a whiny humm.

“My back is cold...” Yoongi murmurs, probably trying to sound annoyed but Jimin hears it for what it is. He smiles wide as he drops the shirt and climbs into the bed behind Yoongi, slotting his body against his; draping an arm around his waist. Yoongi interlaces their fingers on his abdomen, his marble skin cool and soft against Jimin’s palm. Jimin just lies there listening to the pair’s light and even breathing; counting TaeTae’s long lashes and dropping soft kisses to Yoongi’s hair till TaeTae stirs.

“Morning” TaeTae says, voice husky with sleep, blinking the sleep out of his eyes without letting go of Yoongi.

“Morning sunshine” Jimin sing songs, unable to contain his glee as TaeTae kisses Yoongi’s hair and smiles at Jimin. Yoongi looks so small like this, it is hard to believe he is the grumpy, lazy hyung Jimin knows. TaeTae furrows his brows.

“No you are the sunshine”

“Nope, you are the sun, and Yoongi is the moon, don’t fight me on this” Jimin smiles. TaeTae looks down at Yoongi, bringing a large sunkissed hand over his slight shoulders and smoothing it down in contemplation, humming as he seems to make sense of it.

“Then you are the sky because we would never be able to touch if it wasn’t for you” It takes Jimin a few moments to make sense of what TaeTae said and when it does he smacks him on the shoulder, giggling.

“You are so corny!”

“I will slaughter both of you for disrupting my sleep.” Yoongi grumbles and Jimin can’t help but snort into another set of giggles.

“Good morning hyung!” TaeTae leans back to smile down at Yoongi and Yoongi tries; he really tries to look annoyed but TaeTae leans in to peck him on the lips and he breaks into a gummy smile.

“Eww morning breath.” and Jimin can hear the smile behind the words. So he leans in to steal a kiss from Yoongi, a tiny peck and Yoongi kisses back even though he grunts. Jimin thinks he is adorable. Then TaeTae’s hand reaches to pull Jimin in by the neck to slot their lips together, a much firmer kiss than the pecks they gave Yoongi and Jimin sighs into it.

“You are heavyyy!” Yoongi grunts but makes no move to push them apart even as they practically squish him in between.

“Jealous?” Jimin purrs; sliding back behind Yoongi and breathing into his ear; chest grinding against his back.

“No,” Yoongi pouts “Just trying to decide which one of you I need to torture to get my hands on some coffee.”

They both immediately let go and scramble off the bed, acting like teenagers caught by the parents in their highschool lover’s bed as they throw on some clothes in a hurry and scurry out of the bedroom. Yoongi can’t help but chuckle at their antics, what has he gotten himself into?

The breakfast is nice, Jimin throws some frozen waffles into the toaster and brings out some jam and maple syrup with blueberries on the side. Tae and Jimin feed each other making flying object sounds and Yoongi thanks whomever invented coffee and threatens to chop their fingers off when they try to feed him. He does take the forks out of their hands to throw the prepared slices into his mouth when they pout in unison. God; if he thought Tae’s pout was irresistible then the twin pouts of TaeMin are deathly. Yeah; he came up with an acronym for the crazy duo he somehow got himself involved with.

After breakfast they decide to laze around all day long; it is the weekend and even though Yoongi says he has work to do he somehow ends up on the couch between Jimin and Tae watching fucking Glee. Yoongi hates Glee. Why do they all need to be so talented and happy? They make Yoongi feel inadequate.

But Yoongi bears with it because Tae is practically sitting on his lap and Jimin somehow slotted himself under his arm with one leg draped over Tae’s, hugging Yoongi’s waist while rubbing Tae’s thigh. The younger ones keep singing along and fidgeting and Yoongi is finding it really fucking hard not to smile at their antics. His thumbs are drawing circles on each of their waists and Yoongi would maybe admit that he feels good, happy and loved.

Things do get weird soon though, as a particularly sexy song plays on the show and Jimin decides to climb over Tae and kiss him; Tae has his legs over Yoongi’s lap and his back to the arm of the couch and Jimin manages to climb and lie on his chest kissing him passionately, and his ass is just right in front of Yoongi’s face. Yoongi shivers when he remembers last night; being in that perfect perky ass, and how tight and good it felt; how the pressure was different than that of a pussy; all encompassing and pulling him into delirium.

Yoongi has to cough to hide the fact that he has to shift positions as blood rushes to his nether regions, the added weight of 2 people too much on his dick that is alive and breathing. He discreetly tries to shimmy away but the freezes; feeling 2 pairs of eyes on him.

Tae looks like he forgot Yoongi was even there; eyes wide like he had been caught doing something naughty… Well.. Kinda… And Jimin has a shiteating grin with his eyes in tiny crescents.

“Enjoying the show Sir Min?” Jimin asks, wiggling his butt and fuck Yoongi just had to look. He gulps.

“Nah I hate Glee.” He tries but his voice cracks and Jimin lets out a cackle; Tae seems to be trying to keep his giggles in, biting into his lower lip and fuck if that isn’t making Yoongi gulp once more.

“Hmm, maybe you should watch something else then,” Jimin says; his voice sultry and Yoongi hates how much he wants to say yes please. He chooses to huff and avert his eyes, but from the corner of his eyes he sees Jimin push Tae’s shirt up; bunch it under his armpits and kiss down his navel.

Yoongi has seen Tae shirtless countless times, they basically had no filter on the degree of undress in each other’s company like ever. But when he sees the muscles in Tae’s taut navel clench as Jimin’s plump lips leave trails of open mouthed kisses Yoongi realizes how hot Tae actually is. And the mistake of looking up and seeing that hungry look on his face seals the deal and Yoongi finds that his hand, totally without his knowledge or consent, sneaks up the back of Jimin’s thighs to squeeze his ass.

Jimin smirks as he goes down lower, pulling the waistband of Tae’s pants down with him and mouthing at his half hard member from over his undies, a wet spot blooming as Yoongi massages Jimin’s ass and watches intently. 

Tae makes a whining sound and Jimin finally pulls his boxers down, freeing his erect dick that springs out to slap his lower stomach. Yoongi watches Jimin lick the prominent adonis muscles making Tae whine even more, looking wrecked by the second. Yoongi didn’t realize how sexy Tae looked when he was thoroughly wrecked last night.

“Minnieeeee~” Tae begs, wriggling under Jimin; one hand holding his shirt up and the other clenched into Yoongi’s shirt sleeve at some point; lips slick from kissing and red from biting, his voice makes Yoongi’s own erection jump in attention.

And Jimin finally relents and takes Tae’s leaking cock into his mouth, one hand going to the base and the other kneading into his inner thigh and Tae sighs in relief as Yoongi squeezes Jimin’s ass; making him humm in appraisal. Yoongi slides his other hand under them to his own dick, giving it much needed attention as he slowly rubs his length; eyes never leaving where Tae’s dick disappears into Jimin’s mouth, his pretty lips stretched around it so beautifully. Yoongi never watched gay porn but he is pretty sure this is much better than any gay porn he could find online.

Tae moans lewdly as Jimin works him, bobbing his head and flicking his tongue over and under and just when Tae gets too loud, like he is about to come, thighs shivering Jimin pulls away, a devilish glint in his eyes. Tae curses as his orgasm is denied, jerking a little and looking at Jimin with a betrayed look. Jimin slides off of them, making sure he gives Yoongi a good view of his ass as he crawls his way off the pile.

“Keep him company will you, I will go get the lube” Jimin says; voice raspy, throat abused. Yoongi doesn’t know what to do.

Tae climbs onto his lap; pants pooled below his knees and shirt gone at some point; looking wrecked and whining all needy. He sways dangerously and Yoongi catches him; hands splaying over his shoulder blades to keep him steady and Tae smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss; nipping and pulling Yoongi’s lips into his mouth, moaning in between as he grinds his erection to Yoongi’s stomach, whining for attention and Yoongi really wants to give it to him; his own dick is hard in his pants and Tae’s ass feels really good but he can’t make his hands move lover than his waist; though all he wants to do is wrap them around Tae’s dick and give him the release he needs; Yoongi finds it impossible, his brain not functioning, grip tightening on Tae’s waist almost like he wants to stop him, not really he doesn’t want to stop but his brain is all fucked up.

Then suddenly Tae stops and sobs. Making Yoongi freeze.

“I am sorry” he says “It's okay hyung, we don’t need to do this... you don’t need to do this... I will just…” and he clambers off of Yoongi, pulling his pants up and slides around Jimin who comes out with a bottle of lube in his hand to go into the bathroom and close the door, his eyes are hidden behind his fringe but Yoongi thinks he might have been crying.

“Tae!” Yoongi sprints up to the bathroom door “Tae no please come out lets talk!” Yoongi says; one hand on the handle but it is locked. Jimin looks at him with wide eyes. Tae doesn’t respond.

“What happened?” Jimin asks and Yoongi doesn’t even know how to explain what happened, but he knows Tae felt rejected and he really didn’t mean to.

“Tae! Tae love, please come out?” Yoongi tries again, voice breaking a little.

“Let me shower, it's alright” Tae says softly, the word love communicating the things Yoongi doesn’t know how to word and Yoongi sighs.

“Give him time, come let me take care of that.” Jimin says, pointing at Yoongi’s obvious bulge with his chin. Yoongi sighs and holds onto Jimin’s outstretched hand. Jimin pulls him and makes him sit on the edge of the bed; pulling his pants down and sucking him up to completion within minutes. 

Yoongi wants to return the favour, so he pushes Jimin down onto the mattress and climbs over him, immediately taking him into his mouth only to realize he has no idea what to do. So he copies what Jimin was doing to Tae and to himself, bobbing his head and trying desperately to hide his teeth. Jimin is heavy on his tongue, it is such an alien feeling to have someone else’s dick in your mouth, but Yoongi doesn’t hate it, especially when Jimin whimpers as Yoongi hollows his cheeks. Yoongi probably sucks at this, no pun intended, he has no idea what to do. He is listening to Jimin’s breathing and the tiny sounds he makes but he doesn’t know where to go from there. He sees that Jimin’s hands are clenched in the sheets, and unlike Tae who kept bucking his hips into Jimin’s mouth, Jimin is keeping perfectly still, probably to not scare Yoongi.

Finally Yoongi reaches for Jimin’s hand and puts it in his hair; giving him an encouraging look, he did this to girls before, tangling his hand in their long soft hair to dictate the pace, he knows it helps. Jimin gets the memo and tangles his small hands in Yoongi’s soft black locks, pushing him up and down at the pace he needs and Yoongi tries his best to relax his jaw, let Jimin fuck his mouth, pushing back his gag reflex.

Suddenly Jimin pulls his hair and his dick plops out of Yoongi’s mouth, spilling cum onto Jimin’s stomach within seconds as Yoongi is confused. Jimin had swallowed Yoongi’s cum like a champ but Yoongi is thankful that he is being considerate and not coming down Yoongi’s throat as he has no idea how he would even react.

“Sorry” Jimin finally releases Yoongi’s hair “did that hurt?”

Honestly, it did. Not an unwelcome feeling though, so Yoongi just smiles and shakes his head no. There is a pool of cum on Jimin’s stomach and Jimin reaches for some tissues to clean himself; Yoongi is half sitting up half laying with his head on Jimin’s bent knee, looking at the pool of thick white liquid. So a dick tastes saltier and tangier than a sweet pussy, Yoongi wonders what semen tastes like. So before Jimin wipes it all off, Yoongi leans down to take a tentative lick off the pool. He swirls it in his mouth and makes a disgusted face... it is bitter...

“Oh my god you should see your face” Jimin laughs, his whole body shaking.

“How do you swallow that?” Yoongi asks, still looking disgusted, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

“I think it's yummy” Jimin stands up to kiss Yoongi, changing the taste in his mouth with Jimin’s taste, peachy and sweet. Yoongi hums into it.

“So do you want to tell me what happened?” Jimin asks once they are cleaned up and sitting cross legged on the bed.

“I don’t know,” Yoongi admits. “I guess I just froze… I mean Tae climbed onto my lap and I could feel his dick pressing into my stomach and my dick pressing to his ass and it felt good and I wanted to touch him and all… but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know, I just couldn’t… my brain went all blue screen…”

“You are okay with kissing him right?” Jimin asks, obviously misunderstanding.

“Jimin I am okay with more than that, I mean I have no qualms about touching him, and I am obviously not straight, because…” He motions to Jimin, who gives a chuckle “And you know what, Tae is fucking hot, just hearing how his voice drops even deeper when he is aroused sends all my blood rushing down south.” Jimin nods, chuckling, obviously on the same page.

“And I was so fucking hard just watching you two, I wanted to be the one touching him when I saw you doing that.” Yoongi breathes a sigh “but when it came to actually doing it; I just froze, it didn’t feel ‘wrong’ perse but it felt strange, alien, not unwelcome just…”

“It's okay.” Yoongi’s head snaps to find Tae standing at the door, wrapped in a fluffy towel and hair dripping wet.

“It's probably too much too soon, let’s just take it slow.”

“Tae!” Yoongi shuffles to the edge of the bed, beckoning the younger who goes straight to him. Yoongi pulls him onto his lap, holding him tight and pecking him on the lips “You know I love you right?” his voice is soft, even to his own ears, it seems to float into the air, featherlight.

Tae nods, tucking himself under Yoongi’s chin

“I think it's a good idea.” Jimin chimes, sliding to sit behind Yoongi, legs on either side of his hips and chin tucked over his shoulder, he runs his hand through Tae’s wet brown locks. “I think Yoongi is just having trouble switching from brothers mode to boyfriends mode.”

Two pairs of eyes snap to Jimin, both wide with tiny sparkles in them.

“What?” Jimin asks.

“Boyfriends...” they both respond, shyly like they are trying out the word on their tongues, tasting the sound, caressing it. Jimin laughs, falling back onto the mattress and they join him on either side, a giggling pile of limbs, like they just can’t believe it is happening.

Soon Yoongi extricates himself from the pile, saying he will go into work, promising to see them for dinner and they both kiss him goodbye, letting him have his time to sort out his thoughts, his feelings.

\---

“You okay?” Jimin asks, he made them some hot chocolate and they are snuggled on the couch watching anime now.

“Yeah” TaeTae responds, “I freaked out thinking I forced hyung to do something he didn’t want to, and felt rejected when he froze but I understand where he is coming from.” he sighs “Honestly, I also feel awkward doing anything sexual with him, I was just so close I guess my limiters went out the window.”

“Understandable, I mean you guys basically grew up together.”

“Yeah but I had a crush on him since I was 15.”

“That's a fucking long time.” Jimin looks at TaeTae unbelievingly “I can’t believe I didn’t realize the tension between you guys from the beginning, there were so many signs...” Jimin’s eyes are wide open like he is replaying the moments in his head.

“Well, it took Kookie almost a full year to realize I had feelings for hyung, you did much better” TaeTae pouts.

“Is that why you guys broke up?” TaeTae nods and Jimin ruffles his hair “I always wondered why you guys suddenly broke up, I mean you always seemed all over each other”

“What?” TaeTae looks at Jimin with his eyes slightly squinted.

“I mean…” Jimin realizes he was caught “the whole campus knew of you two!”

“Jimin...” TaeTae raises an eyebrow and Jimin sighs resignedly. He forgot TaeTae still didn’t know of his long crush that led to him coming up to TaeTae at that party.

“I might have had a crush on you since before you started dating Jungkook…” Jimin mumbles.

“What?”

“Fuck it, I had been stalking you for a whole year before I approached you at that party okay, I was just closeted and was just riding my college debut going from the nerdy kid to the popular heart throb. And then I saw you and you were just so cute and yeah…” he whines in one breath, arms flailing as he rambles and then deflating into the cushions of the couch. TaeTae bursts out laughing, loud and echoey, Jimin loves it. Jimin always loves the sound of TaeTae’s laughter, filling the room with sparkles and rainbows, bringing sunshine to all the cracks and crevices. TaeTae calms down when Jimin swats at his arm and pouts and he gives him a giant boxy smile, white teeth on full display.

“And here I didn’t even know you were gay till that party, or that you knew of my existence.”

“Have you ever heard of mirrors?” Jimin retorts “You are fucking beautiful.”

“So are you.” TaeTae kisses Jimin sweetly, unhurried like they have all the time in the world, Jimin could never get tired of TaeTae’s kisses.

“Speaking of Kookie” TaeTae suddenly breaks the kiss to tell Jimin about Jungkook and Jin, starting from how Yoongi was staying at Jin’s and Jungkook followed him there to realize he was the guy from that night; to when Jin followed Yoongi to their place to put fucking handcuffs onto Jungkook and practically kidnap him. Jimin can’t stop laughing, he is laughing so much, he falls off the couch at some point, clutching at his stomach.

“No way!” Jimin finally manages to get out.

“I kid you not!” TaeTae is also laughing very hard.

“Where did he even fucking get handcuffs?”

“From the set apparently.”

“I can’t believe it! What kind of kdrama is this?” 

“An R rated one obviously.” and with that they are literally rolling on the floor laughing. 

“Let's call him” Jimin suggests once they have calmed down. TaeTae argues that they probably shouldn’t disturb them but his heart really is not in it, he wants the tea, he wants to hear what happened after.

So how they end up sitting on the floor with the phone on speakerphone between them. It rings 3 times before an annoyed sounding Jungkook answers.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kookie, how is it going?” TaeTae asks, biting his lips not to break into laughter.

“Fucking ridiculous.” Jungkook answers “This is stupid!”

“What happened?” Jimin asks.

“Oh great I guess Jimin knows it too huh? Well I am still handcuffed to this idiot who lost the keys.” Jungkook huffs.

“Who are you calling an idiot you dumbwit” Jin’s voice filters from the background, Jimin and TaeTae look at each other, trying really fucking hard not to burst into cackles.

“To the idiot who lost the keys that he claimed to have in his pocket!” Jungkook yells frustratedly. “Someone please save me!” he groans.

“No one has duplicates of the key?” Jimin asks.

“Namjoon says he looked everywhere on the set and can’t find anything.” Jin responds, he is louder now, probably on speakerphone.

“Well, you guys wanna join us for dinner at my and hyung’s place? I might be able to save you.” TaeTae says, mischief lacing his words.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asks, hope evident in his voice.

“I mean I know how to pick locks~” TaeTae answers in a sing-song voice.

“What? Why do you even know that?” Jimin asks, eyebrows in his hairline.

“Get locked in weird places enough and you will learn at some point.” TaeTae shrugs. Jimin wants to ask if it is about the bullies at school or did he learn it because of his abusive father but he holds it in, it is not the time nor the place.

“Really Tae? Can you?” Jungkook sounds hopeful now.

“I haven’t done it in a while but I think I can, but I have a condition.” he smirks.

“Tae I love you! I will do anything to get rid of this leech!” they hear an indignant ‘Hey!’ and a smack followed by an ‘Ow!’

“Not you Kookie, I want Jin hyung to cook dinner for us and then I will release you.”

“What? How am I supposed to cook when this thing is attached to me?” Jin sounds almost disgusted now it's Jungkook’s turn to shout out an indignant ‘hey’.

“Come on hyung Kookie is a decent cook, and he is a good little helper.” TaeTae bites his lip not to giggle.

“I promise to cook, just take this thing off Tae please!”

“Well, be at ours at 6 and we will see what we can do~” TaeTae sing-songs and clicks to cut the line. They immediately burst into another set of giggles.

“You are so evil!” Jimin pats TaeTae’s knee, who gives him an evil smirk which ends up with them running around the apartment with Jimin trying to escape TaeTae’s evil grabby hands.


	17. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae is a little shit, Jimin is a little shit, but they are adorable little shits.
> 
> Big step for Taegi a and mention of Byulyi and Yongsun, are they coming back? hmmmmmmm

Yoongi can’t concentrate.

Everytime he tries to listen to a track he realizes that halfway through his thoughts just end up with Tae. The hurt look on his face as he scampered off to the bathroom, the way he came back and curled up in Yoongi’s arms feeling so small… Yoongi knows it will be fine, they just need some time to get used to the new status quo, but the voice in his head that keeps saying he will fuck things up and will end ul alienating the younger just wont stop whispering.

When it becomes apparent that his productivity is in the gutter; he sighs a resigned sigh and decides to just head home. Maybe he will take a bath and even use a bath bomb, those sparkly things Tae buys that smell like summer. Speaking of summer, his birthday is coming up. He bought Tae that sweater the younger really wanted for his birthday and they drove over to see their mothers, and had strawberry chocolate cake made by Tae’s mother. But Yoongi usually prefers to keep it down low, maybe get a cake and down a few bottles of Soju with it, stay in with Tae, cuddle up under blankets.

Yoongi has been very aware how physical his relationship with Tae is, mostly because the younger is a very clingy person. Tae loves cuddles and hugs, and he slips into Yoongi’s bed when he has nightmares or when he is simply cold -even though it always ends up with Yoongi leeching Tae’s heat- and though Yoongi has a big personal bubble, around the size of a room, he loves cuddling with Tae. And now with Jimin it seems… Even though when he stayed at a girls place, he never particularly wanted to cuddle to sleep with them.

Speaking of which; he should talk to Byul and Sun. Oh god they are going to laugh at Yoongi so hard won’t they...

Yoongi picks up a few bottles of Soju on his way back, thinking alcohol might help relax his mind, help silence it a bit.

\---

“The fuck is going on?” 

Yoongi isn’t ready to come home to find Tae, Jimin and Namjoon on his couch, snickering and giggling at Jin and Jungkook bickering while cooking in their kitchen.

“Hyung!” Jimin and Tae yell and come to give him hugs and kisses. Namjoon lifts an eyebrow at them but doesn’t comment on it because just at that moment he sees a pan land itself onto Jungkook’s head with a loud thump.

“What is wrong with you? I just said you should add more beef!” Jungkook whines.

“For the tenth time Jungkook; you need to balance out the flavours or it won’t taste as good!” Jin says waving the pan in his hand exasperatedly while Jungkook rubs the spot on his head. It is at this point that Yoongi realizes the handcuffs are still on.

“I don’t know if I want to ask.” Yoongi mumbles as he plops down next to Namjoon. 

“Yoongi!” Jin finally realizes Yoongi is back.

“What?” Yoongi asks “You wanna tell me why you are still handcuffed together?”

“He lost the keys.” Namjoon provides “I had to look all over the set for a back up and had to drive them here”

“Seriously?” Okay maybe Yoongi is amused “And you are here because…” He turns to look at Tae, knowing of his particular talent at picking locks. He learned because once they had a fight and he locked his door only to wake up to Tae hugging him which basically ended their fight.

Okay maybe that happened more than once...

Tae wears the most smug expression on his face “These,” he says wiggling his fingers in front of his face “Don’t work for free. I asked Jin hyung to cook for us as payment for saving them from this weird hunger games play they have going.”

“It is not a play!” Jin and Jungkook say at once, making all of the others look at them amused. Then they huff and turn away from each other, trying to cross arms and ending up all tangled.

The doorbell rings and Tae jumps to answer it.

“Who else did you invite?” Yoongi asks, there are already 6 of them in their apartment and he is not sure how many more can fit on their table.

The door opens to a Hoseok burdened with too many bags “Hey Tae!” Hoseok hugs the younger as Tae relieves him off of some of the bags “Hi Hobi hyung! Thanks for coming and bringing alcohol! So much of it too!”

“Well you said we were celebrating and didn’t tell me what, so I brought all kinds of celebratory drinks!” Hoseok says as he walks in. “Hey Yoongs!”

“Hey Hoseok.” Yoongi says, he wants to ask what they are celebrating but Jimin is on his feet and running to Hoseok and Yoongi gets distracted.

“Hobi hyung!”

“Jiminie?!?” Hoseok puts his bags down just in time to catch a flying Jimin. “Hey! long time no see! What are you doing here?” 

“You guys know each other?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah Jiminie here is the most talented dancer my studio has ever seen!” Hoseok ruffles the younger’s hair. “You should see him in heels, he is a fucking incubus!” Jimin blushes at the compliment.

“I know...” Yoongi thinks, only to realize he said it out loud when the room falls silent save for the stew on the stove. Jimin blushes further and Hoseok tilts his head to the side confused.

“Is the food ready Jin hyung?” Tae breaks the awkward silence, god bless Tae, and Jin takes a test taste and hums.

“Yup! Now get me out of these!” he drags Jungkook by the wrist to where Tae is standing.

“Jiminie~” Tae says and Jimin walks up to him dramatically, ceremoniously carrying a bobby pin and a needle in his hands.

“There you go master locksmith.” Jimin says with a heavy accent. Yoongi is entertained by their antics but he won’t admit that out loud, no sir.

Tae takes the pin and needle and sticks them into the little hole and within seconds the handcuffs click and fall off to the floor. Jin and Jungkook mumble their thanks as they rub their reddened wrists.

“You know Kookie could probably break these easily right?” Tae says, picking up the handcuffs. Jin turns to Jungkook with an angry look.

“You said they were from the set! I didn’t want to break them!” Jungkook defends itself.

“Yeah I could have broken them too, but didn’t want to get in trouble.” Jin says, going into the kitchen to grab the food. Jungkook follows, for some reason, walking around the island with the side dishes in his hand.

“I don’t think they even considered that.” Namjoon whispers and Yoongi can’t help but chuckle, no probably not.

They introduce Hoseok to Jin and Namjoon and Tae retells the story of Jin and Jungkook meeting at the bar, and then finding each other and everything till the handcuffs. Hoseok laughs his ass off.

“Okay but seriously Kook, you take someone home and then you leave them alone in your apartment? What?”

“I panicked okay! And in my defense, I was coming back, he just disappeared!”

“So you ran away from him the second time too…” Jimin chimes in.

“And obviously the only method Jin could come up with to keep you from running away was to handcuff you to himself and then swallow the keys” Namjoon provides.

Jin and Jungkook groan in unison.

“Can we just let it go now? Never talk about it all our lives like ever?” Jungkook whines.

“Never!” Yoongi, Jimin and Tae say in unison.

“I hate you guys” Jungkook groans.

“Aaaaaanyways!” Hoseok says, getting up to help collect the dishes, Namjoon helps “Tae said we were celebrating? What are we celebrating?” He asks as they all help clean up so they can start drinking. They all move to the couches, Jin takes the armchair, Hoseok and Namjoon take one couch and Yoongi and Tae take the other couch, Jungkook sits on the floor in front of Hoseok and Jimin plops himself on Tae’s lab.

“Well, we are not celebrating whatever kinky shit Jin and Jungkook have been up to.” Yoongi says much to the duo’s annoyance. They pass shots of soju around and cans of beer. Tae clears his throat, raising his glass “We are celebrating love!” he says.

Everyone looks at him weirdly, except for Jimin, who swings his legs onto Yoongi’s lap, he instinctively catches him and then sees the raised eyebrows. Asking for further explanation.

“Ahh, you people are always looking for specific reasons! Can’t we just celebrate the notion of love and not war for once?” Tae pouts dramatically swooning, but he chuckles and continues anyway. “Well, I guess we have an announcement to make.” he says and it finally clicks in Yoongi’s mind what they are celebrating, he hides his face in his hands and yells “Hajimaaaaa!”

“Well now you have to tell us!” Namjoon says and Hoseok does a drumroll.

“We are dating!” Tae exclaims, and they all still look at him, except for Jungkook, Jungkook springs up onto his feet, somehow managing not to spill all of his drink.

“Really? Finally!” he yells, almost vibrating out of his skin with excitement.

“Yep, all three of us are dating each other” Jimin clears up for Tae even though Yoongi yells another ‘Hajimaaaa!’ into his palms, now red down to his neck.

“Fucking finally!” Jungkook says.

“Oh so you are not only gay but also polyamorous now?” Namjoon asks.

“Yoongi finally came out?” Hoseok asks.

“That's what you were running from?” Jin gives Yoongi a deadpan look. 

Yoongi just throws his shot back and then another and grabs his beer to take a long swig. “Woah, slow down honey you are gonna make yourself sick.” Jimin stops him from taking another shot.

“Honey...” Namjoon whispers loudly and Hoseok snickers.

“Okay, you officially can’t make fun of me and Namjoon being a married couple anymore, your boyfriend calls you honey!” Jin gives his signature windshield wiper laugh which makes them all burst into laughter. Of course they ask how it came to be, who confessed first, how they are going to go about it all and Yoongi let’s Tae and Jimin to do the talking, chiming in here and there mainly to defend himself and keep things from getting R rated.

At some point Tae gets up to go to the washroom and Yoongi ends up with a lapful of Jimin, the younger not even caring to be passed around like a lapdog and Yoongi can’t help but feel giddy.

“So I have a question,” Tae asks at some point, looking at Jin. “Why did you make Kookie’s bed before leaving?” Jimin turns, suddenly very interested, so does Jungkook.

“For revenge purposes.” Jin says simply, dryly.

“How is making my bed revenge?” Jungkook asks, he is drawling a bit, obviously intoxicated.

“For you to try and figure out why obviously, see you are still baffled” Jin responds.

“You are such an adult Jin.” Yoongi looks at him amused and Jin lifts his beer in a cheers motion.

“That's it?” Jungkook asks.

“Maybe, maybe not…” Jin says with a straight face and Yoongi snickers at the focused face Jungkook gives him, eyebrows drawn together, obviously still trying to understand. Jin can be very evil.

“I have another question,” Jimin perks up. “What did you guys do about washroom breaks? How did you poop?”

“He made me sing at the top of my lungs.” Jungkook makes an annoyed and disgusted face. 

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Sing yourself!” Jungkook huffs “And it stank!”

“My poop doesn’t stink!” 

“Yeah it does!”

“Just be glad I didn’t strangle you in your sleep!”

“That's not what you were saying when I was fucking you! Oh Kook harder Kook, fuck me Kook!” Jungkook says in an overly high tone and Jin chucks a pillow at him, trying to kick him but Jungkook evades, siddling up to Hoseok “Hobi hyung save me!”

“I think you should learn this thing called self preservation Kookie.” Hoseok laughs, cheeks and neck tinted red, turning back to Namjoon after ruffling Jungkook’s hair. At some point Hoseok and Namjoon found out they each have a plushie collection and now they are absorbed in showing each other pictures of their respective collections and cooing over them. “Grown men…” Yoongi thinks. 

At some point the youngest three decide to play a game of rock paper scissors with the loser taking a shot and Yoongi and Jin have to stop them before both Tae and Jungkook end up with alcohol poisoning.

“You are just jealous of our fun old man!” Jungkook yells at Jin.

“I am saving you from embarrassing yourself even further kiddo.” Jin retorts and then they start making out, because Jungkook says “so this is embarrassing?” and kisses Jin, straddling his thighs and Yoongi is too drunk to question it. Hoseok and Namjoon are both dozing off on the couch, Hoseok somehow ended up laying on Namjoon’s stomach and Namjoon has a leg over his waist and one on the floor. 

“I am sleepy.” Tae whines into Yoongi’s neck and Yoongi decides it is time to call it a night. He tries to get up but the alcohol is making him uncoordinated and Tae is basically deadweight.

“Come on boy, you need to help me, up up lets go to bed.” but Tae doesn’t budge.

“You need help with that?” Jimin asks, smiling with adoration on his face.

“Yes please.” and Jimin picks Tae up princess style, Tae immediately wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s neck as Jimin carries him to Tae’s room. Yoongi tells Jin to change the sheets after or they are both dead meat before following the younger ones and Jin gives him a thumbs up, not even breaking the kiss. They squeeze onto Tae’s bed, that is just large enough for three, Yoongi thinks he should invest in a king sized bed.

“Good night Jiminie~” Tae gives Jimin a kiss on the lips before turning to Yoongi “Good night hyung” and giving him a kiss too. “Love you both”

“Good night, love you” they respond and giggle when Tae immediately falls asleep with a deflating sound. Yoongi tucks himself closer to Tae’s chest, one hand holding Jimin’s hand thrown over Tae’s middle and the other thrown over Jimin’s arm. 

He could get used to this.

\-----

It's awkward.

Jimin asked them out to a nice romantic Italian restaurant for a nice romantic dinner; and then told them something came up and he can’t make it anymore so the two of them should enjoy a nice dinner by themselves.

“That little shit.” was Yoongi’s first response, he almost turned and went back, Tae and him could just go home, make spaghetti and enjoy some nice Netflix and chill time. But then Tae looked at the restaurant like he really wanted to go in and Yoongi went “Oh fuck, why the hell not.” It is sometimes scary how one puppy eyed look from the younger can make Yoongi do a 180.

So now they are sitting at this table that is decorated with red rose petals, dressed to the nines and trying to figure out which fork to use for which dish as a string quartet plays soft music and their waiter fills their wine glasses with some high quality wine. What a friday night…

The problem is… Yoongi doesn’t know what to talk about. They already exhausted the topics of ‘why are there so many forks’ and ‘are these petals real’ and Yoongi should probably say something romantic like how beautiful Tae looks in that frilly shirt and tight pants, and how shiny his eyes are like they have whole galaxies in them under the chandelier overhead but Yoongi’s mouth is resolutely stuck in a state of chewing his food way too much.

It just feels too cringy.

They made very little progress all week. Tae made them a group chat that Jimin and Tae bombard with emojis and hearts and well wishes for Yoongi. They send him selcas from school and on their way back, asking Yoongi to come home early. Yoongi ignores till he either can’t anymore or finally finishes work and then asks them where they are. They are usually either at Jimins or theirs and Yoongi joins them. Yoongi and Jimin cook while Tae sets the table and then Tae washes the dishes as Jimin helps. They cuddle on the couch, talking about their days or watching some cheesy kdrama, they fuck Jimin, they go to sleep.

Yeah Yoongi still can’t get himself to touch Tae like that, he guesses that's why Jimin pulled this one on them. And Tae is incredibly patient with him, always asking if something is okay, always waiting for Yoongi to initiate contact. They do make out and Yoongi even squeezed Tae’s ass once, and nudity has never been a problem. Yoongi also loves watching Jimin and Tae touch each other but he still can’t seem to be able to get over that imaginary threshold.

On Wednesday, when he asked where they were Jimin sent him a selca with Tae’s dick in his mouth, giving the camera a V sign angled so that Yoongi could see a blurry Tae looking wrecked out of his mind in the background. He won’t deny how his dick jumped in interest in his pants and he may have driven slightly over the speed limit. 

When he arrived at Jimin’s apartment fully intending to finally taste Tae in his mouth, Tae was on his stomach, ass held up with a few pillows begging Jimin to go faster and it was just too much for Yoongi, he lubed himself up and fucked Jimin, laying him over Tae, causing him to fuck into Tae with each of his thrusts till Tae came with a strangled moan. And Yoongi kept fucking into Jimin, making Tae cry with overstimulation till Jimin came and Yoongi followed soon after.

At least it felt like he was fucking Tae… through Jimin... does that count?

“I always thought you have the most beautiful eyes.” 

Tae’s words pull Yoongi out of his reverie, he realizes he has been gazing at the younger with his chin in his palm, daydreaming. Yoongi clears his throat, blinking the daydream away, looking at Tae with large eyes.

“But they look even prettier under the lights of this chandelier, like you have whole galaxies in them. What were you daydreaming about hyung?”

Yoongi blushes a little. “That's exactly what I was thinking about your eyes. They reflect everything back in the prettiest way possible.” Yoongi says.

Aaaaand they are both sucking their lips into their mouth trying to keep the serious and romantic conversation going, aaaaand they both fail, bursting out in laughter, almost knocking the wine glasses off the table.

“You are so sappy hyung! what the fuck?”

“Hey you started it! I only though it in my head, you are the one that said it out loud with a straight fucking face!”

“Seriously though,” Tae says once they have calmed down, “I think you are very pretty hyung.”

Yoongi has never been called pretty in his life, he is the bad boy, he blushes profusely while muttering “says the most beautiful man alive.” The huge boxy smile Tae’s face breaks into takes Yoongi’s breath away, did he just become even more beautiful? Tae’s beauty is something Yoongi always noticed but never considered deeply. Now that he thinks about kissing the collar bones protruding out and peeking through his shirt, his long slender fingers touching Yoongi, his long eyelashes wet with unshed tears as he nears his orgasm, Yoongi wonders how these things never occurred to him before.

And maybe it is the wine or the whole romantic atmosphere but Yoongi wants to kiss him senseless. And as they walk to the car and then into their apartment, maybe it's those tight pants the younger wore that makes Yoongi do what he does next.

The moment the door closes behind them, he turns and pushes Tae against it, kissing him right into the wood, pressing his whole body against Tae’s. Tae immediately kisses back, arms going around Yoongi’s neck, Yoongi grinds against the younger and he is rewarded with a gasp and an appreciative sigh. The kiss is hungry, it is all tongue and teeth sinking into each other’s lips and Yoongi is already half hard, and when he grinds himself against Tae’s inner thigh he can feel that Tae is also hardening in his pants.

Yoongi pulls back to undo the buttons of Tae’s frilly shirt, tugging it out of his pants but leaving it on his shoulders, he lets his hands roam all over Tae’s torso, going down to squeeze his slim waist till the younger lets a whine escape. Yoongi shushes the younger with a kiss, taking his lips down to his jaw, to his neck, where his neck meets his shoulder and those collar bones Yoongi has a newfound fascination for. Tae throws his head back and tries very hard not to buck against Yoongi but Yoongi can feel how his legs are shaking with the effort.

“You can touch me.” he whispers to Tae’s chest and Tae’s hands are immediately on Yoongi’s waist, pulling him closer, hold firm but motion inquisitive. Yoongi lets him grind their crotches together, the friction is sweet and intoxicating like the wine they had.

Tae’s hands go under Yoongi’s shirt, touching his cold skin and leaving a fire in their wake. They are so big they basically go all the way around Yoongi’s slim waist, thumbs drawing circles on his hip bones. Tae’s skin is scorching hot against Yoongi and Yoongi wants more, touch more, taste more. He pulls back with a last kiss and roll of his hips, taking a minute to just look at Tae before pulling him into his bedroom.

“You are breathtaking.” he whispers, because Tae is, truly, absolutely breathtaking. His shirt hanging off of his shoulders, revealing those collarbones and slim waist, pants riding low on his hips with his hip bones jutting out, a prominent bulge right under. Hair tousled and falling into his large eyes that are hooded and glassy, lips kiss swollen and red, the silver chain with a logo glistening against his golden sun kissed skin. “Come.”

He lays Tae in the middle of his bed, ridding him of his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers as he kisses his whole body, all of the exposed skin like he is worshipping and Tae is his temple. He let's Tae take off his shirt when the younger tugs on it and though reluctant he also kicks his pants off with the younger’s help. He touches Tae like touching a marble statue, but the younger is hot under his touch, scorching and burning Yoongi. Tae’s hands and eyes roam all over Yoongi’s back, his legs, his chest and arms like the younger too is worshipping Yoongi, cleansing him with his touch and Yoongi just needs one more push to finally put his hands into Tae’s pants and finally touch him there, just one more push and he can finally be the boyfriend Tae deserves but that push is refusing to come.

Yoongi doesn’t even realize when Tae’s hands slip into his boxers, cupping his ass and squeezing gently. Yoongi’s gaze snaps to Tae’s and the younger is looking at him intently, stopping for a moment to gauge Yoongi’s reaction, and when Yoongi drops his face to bury it against Tae’s neck, nipping at the soft skin and sighing into it, one tentative hand comes to cup Yoongi’s now painfully hard dick. Yoongi gasps into Tae’s neck, the feeling too good not to react and he falls to his side when Tae’s hand wraps around him, stroking slowly, draining the power from his legs. Yoongi bites into the younger’s ear, mostly to ground himself and he finally moans when Tae flicks his wrist and thumbs at his head.

“Can I suck you?” Tae asks, the baritone of his voice vibrating in Yoongi’s chest and making him buck into the younger’s hand. Yoongi nods with a breathy moan. Tae pushes Yoongi onto his back, kissing him on the lips first and then moving to mouth at his jaw, down his neck like Yoongi did to him earlier, he pulls Yoongi’s boxers off and spreads his legs to lay in between them. Yoongi keeps his eyes firmly closed, though he lets the gasps and moans tumble off of his lips to encourage the younger, not like he could hold them in with how good Tae’s lips feel on his skin.

Tae kisses the insides of his thighs and Yoongi almost whines as the kisses come to the fold by his crotch without actually touching his leaking dick. “Good?” Tae asks one last time, voice low but soft and Yoongi nods fervently, not trusting himself to speak and not daring to open his eyes. It's not like he is imagining someone else, not even Jimin, he is very aware that it is Tae with his mouth next to his crotch, he just doesn’t trust himself not to freak out seeing the younger's beautiful and innocent face right now.

“Words.” Tae whispers, breath fanning over Yoongi’s erection and making it twitch.

“Yes, please Tae…” Yoongi breathes, surprised even himself at being able to find his voice.

Tae licks a long thick stripe up Yoongi’s length and Yoongi moans, which gets cut in his throat when the offending tongue swirls around the head of his penis and pulls it into the wet and hot mouth. Tae lets it sit there between his lips for a moment before he starts sinking.

He then sinks and sinks and sinks, every centimeter driving Yoongi nuts till Tae’s nose hits Yoongi’s pubes. Yoongi didn’t know it was even possible to take all of a dick into one’s mouth... Even if Yoongi isn’t particularly girthy or long, he doesn’t consider himself small either. Not like he compared much but... 

Still, his whole dick is in Tae’s mouth and Tae presses his tongue to the underside, caressing that thick vein as he comes up all the way to the top and sinks right back to the hilt. It is hot and wet and Yoongi is going crazy trying not to buck his hips. But as he speeds up, bobbing all the way down each time Yoongi finds his control slips and he starts fucking into Tae’s mouth. The first time he does it he mutters a sorry but Tae humms to encourage Yoongi and fuck that sends a jolt of pleasure up Yoongi’s spine like nothing else, Tae’s low voice vibrating right through his nerves.

“Fuck” Yoongi whispers, he is not sure how long he will last. If Yoongi thought Jimin was good at giving blowjobs then Tae is the god of giving head. Yoongi doesn’t even know when he started writhing and when he tangled his hand in Tae’s hair but he thinks it was somewhere between Tae starting to dip his tongue into Yoongi’s slit and hollowing his cheeks as he went down.

Muttered curses fall down Yoongi’s lips and his eyes snap open when Tae brings his hands to fondle his balls.

He can only see how his dick slips in and out of Tae’s mouth with the younger’s hair falling down and Yoongi is overcome with the need to see more, so he racks his hand through Tae’s bangs and pulls them off his face, revealing strong eyebrows furrowed in concentration, long lashes on his hooded eyes almost touching his cheekbones, lips stretched around Yoongi and fuck if that isn’t the best view ever. 

Apparently not, because the best view is when Tae notices Yoongi’s gaze and looks up at him, swallowing around him and Yoongi yells a “Tae!” in warning before coming down Tae’s throat. Tae doesn’t even flinch, still with all of Yoongi in his mouth, even though tears spring to his eyes, he swallows all of it till Yoongi stops spasming and he falls back down, his dick softening and falling out of Tae’s mouth with an obscene pop. Tae wipes his chin with a smirk when Yoongi asks “how the fuck are you so good?” coming to cuddle Yoongi’s side, tucking his face to yoongi’s neck and leaving kittenish kisses there.

When Yoongi comes down from the haze of his orgasm, he is painfully aware of how Tae’s still clothed dick is digging into his side. He should do something about that. He doesn’t think he has what it takes to give Tae a blowjob yet but he can at least jerk him off right?

“Turn...” he says, voice raspy “turn around.”

Tae goes stiff for a second but then he complies, turning away from Yoongi. Yoongi turns towards him, kissing between his shoulder blades before sliding his hands down to cup his ass briefly, slipping into his boxers before he pushes them down. He hears Tae’s erection come free and slap to his lower abdomen and he trails his blunt nails over his quads to wrap one hand around his length, rubbing up and collecting the precum to spread over his length to use as lube.

“Y-yoongi” Tae whines and Yoongi chuckles, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulder as he starts moving his hand up and down Tae’s length, the other settling somewhere around his navel to pull him to his chest.

Tae moans so beautifully when Yoongi flicks his wrist and thumbs at his slit so Yoongi does it over and over again, pulling more and more beautiful noises from his pretty lips till Tae is writhing and begging him for more.

“Come for me baby.” Yoongi whispers raspily into Tae’s ear, nipping at his sensitive earlobes as he squeezes harder and picks up the pace.

And like Yoongi came with a yell of “Tae!”, Tae comes with a growled “Yoongi!” and Yoongi decides it's his new favourite sound.

When Yoongi comes back with a wet towel to clean Tae up, he thinks Tae looks even more beautiful than ever with the post orgasm glow on his sweat glistened skin, swollen lips and tears drying in his beautiful eyes.


	18. Blue da ba dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here is what you have been waiting for, here you have it! Smut blues! here you go!

“Why the fuck did mine turn mint green while Tae’s turned out electric blue and yours turned out sky blue?” Yoongi asks, looking at the large full sized mirror in Tae’s room, they are sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed.

“Because we all started with different colors, it looks good on you.” Jimin says.

“Yeah I think it looks great hyung.” Tae says, leaning in for a kiss.

“Yeah but why does he look like a fucking gem and you look like cotton candy while I look like toothpaste?” Yoogi asks Jimin again, a slightly unimpressed look on his face; and both Tae and Jimin break into laughter, trying to tell him he looks good in between giggles.

That morning Yoongi woke up to Jimin pulling the covers off of them and screeching a “oh my god you are both naked! Did you do it?” before jumping onto the bed with them. Yoongi groaned, burying his face further into Tae’s back only to realize that made his dick push into Tae’s ass. He realized they both fell asleep after he jerked Tae off, not even caring to clean, not wanting to move. What should he do? Should he pull away? Discreetly slide his hips back? Would Tae feel offended? Does Yoongi even want to?

Fortunately for Yoongi, Jimin decided to join them, slotting himself in the middle and pushing them apart. Tae groaned and turned around, cuddling Jimin, not a thought spared at his nudity.

“Morning Minnie~” he mumbled, kissing his cheek sloppily.

“Morning.” Yoongi rasped.

“Morning love birds, so did you do it?” Jimin asked, slapping both their asses.

“Does a blowjob and a handjob count?” Tae mumbled.

“Of course it does!” Jimin yelled cheerily and kissed them both. “My master plan worked!”

“You little shit...” Yoongi rasped “I knew it was your plan...”

“And what do you say?” Jimin looked at Yoongi, eyes wide and a grin bordering between shit eating and innocent puppy on his lips.

“Thanks.” Yoongi mumbled before kissing him and getting up to shower, trying to hide his blush.

“Wait!” Jimin ran up to him and pulled him back to the bed, Tae was sitting up now, cross legged and confused. “You can’t wash!” He said “yet”.

“What? why?” Yoongi asked as Tae finally opened his eyes fully.

“Because we need to celebrate!” Jimin said.

“I don’t think I am following.”

“Well, I was thinking of dyeing my hair, as it is all faded now and I saw this beautiful blue color and bought some extra, wondering if you guys wanted to dye your hair blue with me?” Jimin said, getting up to empty the bag he brought with him onto the bed. There were a couple of bleach packets and a couple boxes of blue dye and developer bottles.

Yoongi looked at Jimin’s hair, which used to be a sweet peach color but is mostly blond now, with his roots showing, and then back to the dye. Yoongi used to have blond hair, he even dyed it pink at some point when Tae went red and had leftover dye but Yoongi isn’t sure if he is allowed to do it at his work, which is why he dyed it black the night before his interview.

“Waaah, this is such a cute color I want to dye my hair!” Tae said, now fully awake and looking at the dye with a childlike glee; and Yoongi wondered what he was thinking a minute ago as he said “Yeah why not, let's do it.”

Both Jimin and Tae looked at him, surprise written on their faces and slack jaws “Really?”

“What?”

“Didn’t think you would agree that fast, thought we would need to convince you.” Jimin responded, both of them came up to give him hugs and Yoongi was suddenly reminded that both him and Tae are still strip naked.

“I had an argument in my head but you guys looked so cute I forgot what it was.” Yoongi said, Jimin and Tae drowned in him kisses as he tried to push them away. “Not until I had my coffee though!” he yelled, trying and failing not to giggle.

So Tae made coffee, clad only in his sweats as Yoongi pulled on some old sweats and a shirt while Jimin mixed the bleach and first put it on Yoongi saying his hair would take the longest as it is dyed black, then on Tae and finally his own roots. 

Jimin washed his hair first, only after a bit as he was only doing his roots and he made them breakfast while Tae and finally Yoongi washed the bleach off. Then they, well mainly Tae and Jimin, put the blue dye on all of them and they had their breakfast as they waited. Jimin washed first, followed by Yoongi and lastly Tae, and they dried their hair excited to see the result. Which led to a beautiful electric blue color on Tae, making him look otherworldly, even more like he just walked out of an anime, a cute sky blue color on Jimin (Yoongi is sure he mixed in something else to theirs) that made him look even softer like he is the prince of a country with fairies and pixies as countrymen, and a weird mint green on Yoongi.

Yoongi looks at the younger ones with mild annoyance, thinking he looks like a punk as they try to tell him how it makes his eyes pop and how it makes his skin glow.

“Your hair was dyed blue Yoongi, we had to leave the bleach for so long it probably turned too orange.” Jimin explains “We can do another dye job in a couple weeks if you really hate it so much but I really think it looks good”

“Yeah I really like it.” Tae says, kissing Yoongi’s hair and okay, maybe Yoongi isn’t as annoyed as he acts.

“Yeah I think we look very cute together” Tae says, looking into the mirror with his head on Yoongi’s shoulder and Jimin puts his head on Yoongi’s other shoulder saying “Yeah we really do...”

“Boyfriend goals.” Tae says, giggling happily and Yoongi has to concede when Jimin also joins, eyes disappearing into adorable crescents.

“Yeah okay we look cute” which leads to Tae and Jimin tackling Yoongi and drowning him in kisses again.

\---

“Why the fuck do you guys looks like 50 shades of blue?” Jungkook asks when they enter the restaurant. They are having Korean BBQ to celebrate Namjoon’s new series that was just announced.

“Are you guys gonna be disgustingly cute like this all the time now?” Jin asks, barely hiding a fond smile.

“We look adorable, thank you.” Tae says, sitting next to Jungkook as Yoongi plops down next to Jin grunting in unintelligible.

“Because I had extra hair dye and they are both weak for me.” Jimin says gracefully sliding next to Tae “Why is Kook eating goldfish before dinner?”

Jungkook offers him the pack and Jimin makes a face while Tae grabs a few, throwing them into his mouth.

“Because for some reason we had to go to the store that sells this special fucking banana milk and they had a fucking sale on goldfish and he made me buy him a whole box of them.” Jin says with a deadpan face.

“And Jin already ate 3 bags of it.” Jungkook smiles a shit eating grin.

“At least I didn’t inhale one and choked on it.” Jin raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you choked on other things, namely my dick. instead.” Jungkook barely dodges the chopstick that flies to his head, giggling.

Yoongi looks at Tae and Jimin with incomprehension on his face and Tae and Jimin both shake their heads signalling they have no idea what is going on either.

“So where is the protagonist?” Yoongi asks.

“You called?” Namjoon comes in with Hoseok following “Sorry we lost track of time shopping. Did you guys order yet?”

“Hobi hyung!” the three young ones call, giving Hoseok hugs.

“Hey guys!” Hoseok says cheerily sitting next to Jimin as Namjoon sits next to Yoongi.

“And what is going on with you two?” Tae asks, grinning ear to ear.

“Hoseok has a showcase coming up so we went outfit shopping” Namjoon says

“Yeah Joon has great fashion sense!” Hoseok chimes in cheerfully “And then he said you guys were getting together to celebrate his new script and invited me over! I am excited. I have been craving BBQ for a while now!” Hoseok always sounds overly happy and cheery and though it grates on Yoongi’s nerves sometimes, he likes how he brightens the mood around him.

“I have great fashion sense too! Why wasn’t I invited?” Tae pouts.

“Because when you are involved Tae my dear, things always either end up too sexual or we look like we are a bunch of kindergarteners.” Hoseok coos at him, flicking his chin good naturedly.

“Yeah I still have pictures of that one performance where we looked like ladybugs” Jungkook shivers. They all laugh, Hoseok pulling his phone out to show them some pictures. Tae tries to defend himself and act indignant at first but then he joins in laughing too.

“So what's up with the blue palette?” Namjoon asks looking at Jimin Tae and Yoongi in order.

“It is a postmodern take on water pollution, Yoongs is the ocean with toxic waste.” Jin responds, and catches the punch Yoongi throws his way, glaring at him. If looks could kill...

“Hey don’t say that hyung looks great with mint hair!” Jimin pouts.

“Yeah he looks so handsome!” Tae joins and Yoongi can’t help that his face softens when those two defend him like that.

“He looks like toothpaste.” Jungkook says with a silly smile and Yoongi throws his hands in the air “I told you!” Which makes everyone laugh, except for Jungkook, who looks confused.

“Just don’t wear red or pink.” Hoseok says. Yoongi looks at him, daring him to continue “It is not watermelon season yet!” and he immediately defends himself from the flying chopstick with his plate.

Everyone calms down as their food comes, focusing on grilling it to the perfect consistency. Yoongi watches with a smile as Tae offers his first piece to Jimin, cooing at how he puffs out his cheeks trying to cool it down so he can chew.

“I never thought I would see such a soft expression on your face.” Hoseok whispers to Yoongi. Yoongi turns to defend himself first, say that's not the expression he is wearing at all but Hoseok has this expression on his face, like he is truly happy for Yoongi and Yoongi turns red before mumbling a ‘whatever’ and stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth.

“Do you guys think we should stop them?” Namjoon asks, grabbing their reaction, he is pointing at Jin and Jungkook with his chopsticks and Yoongi turns to find them both red faced and sweating.

“The fuck are you guys doing?” Yoongi asks. Jin and Jungkook turn to look at him, frown and go back to staring at each other.

“Jin called Jungkook a fetus and Jungkook decided whoever can handle the spiciest food is the most mature one so they are having a spice off.” Tae explains, him and Jimin are watching the duo with amused interest.

“Jin you remember you are almost 30 right?” Namjoon asks and Jin glares at him.

“Exactly! This little fetus needs to learn to respect his elders!” he stuffs another piece of hot pepper into his mouth.

“Maturity has nothing to do with age, you old man, careful your wrinkles are showing because of how red your face is!” Jungkook throws another pepper in his mouth too.

“10 bucks on Kook” Tae says.

“10 bucks on Jin hyung” Jimin counters.

“Yeah I saw Jin eat crazy hot shit, 10 bucks on Jin” Namjoon joins.

“Kookie hates losing so much he would end up in the ER before giving up, 10 bucks on Kookie.” Hoseok chimes and they all look at Yoongi expecting his bet.

“Someone needs to be the adult and pour milk down their throats before they pass out.” Yoongi gets up to ask for some milk and to everyone's dismay when he swings it in front of their faces Jin and Jungkook reach for it and down it at the exact same time. Yoongi needs new friends, these ones are too suicidal and masochistic.

His boyfriends are great though, as he finds a plate piled with meat in front of his seat upon his return, Tae and Jimin giving him shy smiles, like they want him to pat their head or something and of course he wouldn’t but he gives them a soft smile, which they respond to with wide grins. God they are cute...

“Sooooo,” Tae starts “What's the theme for your new script Joonie hyung?” he bats his eyelashes at Namjoon all cute, Jimin can’t stop himself from giving him a smooch on the lips.

“Yeah I haven’t heard about it either.” Jin says.

Namjoon clears his throat “Well, that would be because I wasn’t allowed to talk about it till it was accepted fully and announced.” 

“Which means you can tell us now right?” Tae bats his eyelashes again; and why did Yoongi decide sitting by Jin was a good idea? Why is Tae all the way at the other side of the table?

“Yeah I should start preparing for the auditions.” Jin says.

“So you decided you want to audition before even reading the script or knowing the theme?” Jungkook asks, looking at Jin amused

“Of course, Joon writes the best scripts.”

“Can you let the man explain now?” Yoongi snaps.

“Hah Yoongi is interested!” Hoseok yells, hitting Yoongi’s shoulder.

“No Tae is…” Yoongi mumbles into his drink making the whole table aww at him, he guesses this is what it means his save coming back to bite him in the ass. Namjoon saves him from his red faced embarrassment and starts telling them about his new work.

“Well, I am sorry you won’t be able to play the main role because it is about a girl that finds out she is gay, so it is a coming out story, I think we need more of those” Namjoon says. Jin looks heartbroken, he looks at Namjoon all sullen “No male supporting roles?” he asks.

“Well there is this crossdressing guy, he kinda helps her come to terms with her sexuality, becomes her best friend and all...” Namjoon says and Jin practically glows “Oh I can do that!”

“So is he transgender? Wouldn’t you call him ‘she’?” Jungkook asks.

“No, he is not transgender, he just likes women’s clothing.” Namjoon answers.

“Why does he want to wear women’s clothing without wanting to be a woman? I don’t get it.” Jungkook says, looking confused again.

“I don’t think that's how it works.” Jin turns to Jungkook who looks very confused. Yoongi realizes Jimin is looking down to his hands on his lap like he wants to say something but he doesn’t know how to.

“Maybe because the gender of any clothing item is a social construct, just like how gender itself is, and he finds the ones that were originally designed to be marketed to women are more his style than the boring clothes designed to be marketed to men. I mean you can’t deny clothes marketed to women always have more options, colors and flare, they are more variable and maybe he likes them because they look good on him and not because they are women’s clothing?” Yoongi says.

The whole table is silent within seconds, Jungkook is looking at Yoongi with wide eyes, nodding with comprehension but that's not where Yoongi is looking, he is turned to Jungkook but he can see Jimin in his peripheral vision looking at Yoongi with wide eyes that are brimming with tears. For a second it feels like there is no one else in the room but Yoongi and Jimin, Yoongi wants to go to him and hug him, say he looks beautiful in drag, and Yoongi would think he is beautiful whatever Jimin wanted to wear.

“I shop from the women's section a lot.” Tae says, “I don’t think clothes have gender, all I care is if I like how they look on me.”

And like that Jimin breaks into the widest happiest smile, eyes disappearing into crescents and a tear sliding down his adorable, squishable cheeks.

“I think Yoongi is turning into Namjoon.” Jin says.

“Yeah I don’t think I ever heard Yoongi go all philosophical like that before.” Hoseok adds.

“I didn’t know he could speak such long sentences.” Namjoon adds and Yoongi just glares at them.

“I speak when I need to, it is just that you idiots speak enough I don’t feel the need all the time.” Yoongi huffs.

“That was beautiful.” Jimin says and he sounds choked so all of the eyes turn to him “You guys should come to my show tomorrow at Dragon”

“What show?” Jungkook asks

“Drag.” Jimin responds

“I am in! Jiminie in heels is the best thing ever. I can’t believe you never told me you did drag shows!” Hoseok ruffles Jimin’s hair.

“Yeah and he is incredible!” Tae says, wrapping himself around Jimin and Yoongi gives them a gummy smile, Jimin looks happy.

“Ahh I have very bad memories at Dragon but I will go for Jimin.” Jungkook says.

“Yeah I am traumatized from the last time I was there but if it is for Jimin I will be there!” Jin adds, Jungkook squeaks at the pinch Jin gives to his arm.

“Ohhh I think it would be a great experience for my script, I am in!” Namjoon adds. They all turn to Yoongi, catching him smiling like an idiot.

“What?” 

“You coming?”

“Obviously.” Yoongi huffs, schooling his expression to a serious deadpan one and they all laugh.

\-----

Yoongi knows they are all here for Jimin and really he looks stunning. Today’s ensemble is fishnets with short shorts and a ripped crop top with pigtails, lace up high heeled boots that end just under his knees make him as tall, maybe even taller than Tae, which in Yoongi’s opinion is rude. His piece wasn’t as sexual as usual but more mellow, more naughty with grace, like he was the untouchable girl with a kinky side.

But Yoongi can’t take his eyes off of Tae.

Tae who is in his element, ok maybe a little out of his element, it seems like he raided Jimin’s closet, he is wearing a light blue frilly miniskirt with navy blue pumps, a white half see through shirt and a black corset. 

A black fucking corset…

And Yoongi thinks with his blue hair shining and reflecting the artificial lighting of the club he looks absolutely stunning, breathtaking, mesmerizing, gorgeous, any adjective that would not even come close to do justice to this otherworldly creature called Kim Taehyung. 

First of all, Yoongi did not expect Tae to be so comfortable in heels. They are not as high as Jimin’s but they are high enough that Yoongi thinks he would break his ankles if he tried them on. 

Second, why is that skirt so short? Like if he needs to bend could Yoongi see what is underneath? Why is Yoongi drooling thinking about that? Or thinking about the fact that Taehyung has fucking beautiful legs that go on for days?

And the black fucking corset…

Yoongi needs another drink, because Taehyung either came out of a goth loli adult shop or an anime and Yoongi is finding it hard to breathe. And he didn’t even mention how his eyes are lined with kohl making them even bigger and prettier.

“I didn’t know you had skirts or heels.” Jungkook speaks Yoongi’s mind. Even if the skirt belongs to Jimin Yoongi is pretty sure Jimin’s shoes wouldn’t fit Tae.

“Hmm? Oh I bought this to wear to prom but no one asked me to prom.” Tae says and it breaks Yoongi’s heart.

“TaeTae…” Jimin looks at him sadly and Tae kisses him sweetly, they are eye level which is way above Yoongi’s head and is very rude.

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that, who cares about prom anyways, I finally got to wear it, isn’t it cute?” Tae spins around and Yoongi wants to scream how adorable he is so all the stars hear him loud and clear. Yoongi nods when Tae glances at him. “I am not even sure if I could have mustered up the courage to wear it to prom honestly, Jiminie here is the main reason I finally managed to pull them out.” and the smile Jimin gives him gives Yoongi diabetes.

“Do you think I could borrow some clothes when I go to audition for that role?” Jin asks Jimin, who nods excitedly.

“Get your own clothes rich man!” Jungkook snipes at him and him and Jin go off into an argument of buying clothes you wouldn’t ever wear again. Yoongi tunes them out when Jin tells Jungkook he needs to wear them for playtime if Jin buys them. Yoongi still doesn’t know if they want to fuck each other or kill each other most of the time. He could ask Jin… maybe…

Ok, priorities… because Jimin and Tae are dancing on the dance floor, which is more grinding than dancing and Yoongi is pretty sure more than half the club is watching them, trying to approach. Jimin said they couldn’t make out at the club, something about the illusion of untouchable fantasy or something, not that Yoongi is a big fan of pda.

“So I am saying I think dance should be part of the school curriculum, part of the arts, maybe even PE.” Hoseok says.

“I agree, it is proven to boost morale and help with mental wellness…” Yoongi tunes out Namjoon and Hoseok, their conversation is way too deep for a club full of sweaty bodies and booze, he is faintly aware that they are there, nothing more. 

“Hey pretty, wanna dance?” Some guy approaches Yoongi, and immediately brings his hands up to his chest in a defensive posture when Yoongi sneers at him for breaking his focus on Jimin and Tae. “Sorry just asking… I will… go now…” The guy leaves and Yoongi goes back to watching his boyfriends, only to realize they have disappeared. Yoongi is about to panic, eyes going wide as he clutches at his drink, standing up taller when a low voice carries to his ears over the bass of the beat.

“You ok? Was he hitting on you?” Tae asks, him and Jimin are looking down at him with worry in their eyes and Yoongi had this overwhelming urge to laugh.

“I guess...” he says.

“He didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything did he?” Jimin asks, sliding closer to Yoongi and Yoongi has half a mind not to break his heels so he comes back down to his eye level.

“Nah he ran away before I even breathed” Yoongi says “Were you two worried?” he bites his cheek not to smile.

“Yeah, it is not your scene and we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Not your scene… Yoongi guesses it isn’t, not because he lived most his life as a heterosexual man but because he does not enjoy crowds and parties and loud music and sweaty people all around. Though he is pretty sure that's not what they meant. 

“I am pretty sure I would be the one breaking bones if you were in distress.” Yoongi muses, an amused smile on his lips.

“Hyung!” Tae scolds him “We don’t break bones before we communicate that we don’t consent to the person’s proposition.” 

Well, that's a nice way to say only break bones if they don’t know what ‘no’ means. Yoongi can’t help chuckling this time, Jimin joins while Tae looks confused, cutely so. Then the song changes and Tae squeaks, “Oh I love this one” and starts dancing, Jimin joins. Yoongi thinks they would head back to the floor but they don’t, they stay there, right in front of Yoongi, and Jimin must notice how Yoongi is looking at them because he leans in to say something to Tae’s ear and Tae grins at him.

What happens next hits Yoongi like a thousand bricks. First, Jimin slut drops and trails a hand up Tae’s leg as he stands back up slowly, hand pushing Tae’s skirt ever so slightly as Jimin goes behind Tae, the other hand going around his torso to wrap around his neck, pulling him back to Jimin’s chest and now Yoongi has front row seats to whatever Jimin has come up with. Then Tae starts swinging his hips, looking at Yoongi with half lidded eyes as he leans against Jimin, arching his back seductively and Yoongi’s throat suddenly feels very, very dry.

So here is the thing; ever since Yoongi breached that wall and touched Tae he has this odd and obnoxious urge to touch him all the time. Like, all. The. Fucking. Time. like a dam inside of him broke and he can’t hold back the flood anymore.

Hence, Yoongi should be considered a saint that he just stands there, gulping to swallow the saliva that rushes to his mouth without pulling them in and fucking them right in the middle of the dance floor.

“Can we go home now?” he asks, unblinking as the song ends and Jimin smirks at him knowingly. They say a quick goodbye to Hoseok and Namjoon who are now talking about mythological dances like kagura dance, totally inappropriate for the location, and leave. Jin and Jungkook disappeared awhile back and it would be impossible to find them now.

Yoongi flags a cab while Jimin and Tae huddle together for warmth, they both have coats but their legs are painfully bare in the winter air. They head to Jimin’s because ‘he has make-up removal stuff’ and Yoongi just goes with it because why argue when you know you will lose?

“Bedroom.” Yoongi says the moment the door is closed “Now”. Tae and Jimin give him twin looks of surprise but then run to the bedroom giggling. Yoongi groans as he follows, they totally know what they are doing to Yoongi.

He finds them sprawled on the bed, lying on their backs with one leg pulled up and one extended, mirroring each other, lifted on their elbows to look at Yoongi.

“Would you like a snack or a dessert first?” Jimin asks, pointing to himself and then Tae. Yoongi stands there for a second, considering. 

“Dessert” he says, not sure why the fuck he is playing along. Tae and Jimin look at him surprised, like they didn’t imagine Yoongi would openly say he wants to take Tae, or maybe they just didn’t expect him to play along.

“I will get the lube.” Jimin says, way too enthusiastic as Yoongi climbs over Tae, throwing his shirt off on his way and kisses him, long and deep and full of hunger, wet noises and moans obscenely loud.

“Is it okay?” Yoongi finds himself asking when they come up for air, Tae has wrapped a leg around Yoongi’s waist and Yoongi has been caressing it up and down,cupping his ass underneath the skirt, pleasantly surprised that Tae is wearing some lacy underwear underneath.

“More than okay.” Tae responds, already breathless.

“Good.” Yoongi says, kissing down Tae’s exposed collarbones, pulling his shirt out of the corset and taking it off without caring to unbutton it. Jimin giggles behind him, throwing the lube and condoms next to him as he slots himself behind Yoongi, kissing down his back. Yoongi hums, Jimin’s soft and plump lips always feel good on his skin, he realizes Jimin took the wig off when he went to get the lube, good, Yoongi likes how Jimin looks with the sky blue hair, matching perfectly to Tae’s electric blue, fanning like a halo around his beautifully sculpted face, a stark contrast to Jimin’s peach sheets.

Yoongi goes back to trying to figure out how the fuck he is supposed to take the corset off, pulling at the laces absently. Jimin giggles and reaches around him to undo a hidden zipper on the side, the corset falls open and Yoongi hums appreciatively, leaning down to kiss Tae’s chest and navel, twirling his tongue around his nipples.

Jimin reaches around Yoongi to unbuckle his belt and Yoongi lifts one knee at a time to allow him to take his pants off for him. He doesn’t feel awkward even as Jimin kisses his lower back, going down and trailing kisses over the swell of his ass. He is too focused on pouring lube on his fingers and warming it up. Jimin giggles and pulls Tae’s panties down, displacing Yoongi a little to maneuver them off. Jimin giggles a lot, the sound tinkering like windchimes. Yoongi turns to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and licking it in that way that makes Jimin gasp and moan.

Then he turns back to Tae. Tae is looking at him with his eyes hooded, hands wandering over Yoongi’s chest and arms, he looks at Yoongi with some kind of serenity, like he is finally at the finish line and he can see his prize, no rush, no questions, just the certainty that his is what he wanted. But Yoongi still needs to ask. “May I?”

Tae smiles serenely, to serene for how turned on they all are, Tae’s boner tenting up his skirt that Yoongi didn’t take off, Yoongi’s boxers bulged out and Jimin’s erection digging into Yoongi’s thigh. When did Jimin take his clothes off? “Please~”

And Yoongi leans in to give him a soft but heated kiss as he prods at his entrance, teasing for but a moment before pushing in and Tae gasps softly against Yoongi’s lips, a happy and content sound. Yoongi wonders why he couldn’t do this earlier when he perhaps too soon pushes a second finger and swallows the sweet sounds Tae makes against him. 

Jimin is still kissing Yoongi’s back, trailing his hands all over him patiently and Yoongi pulls back for a moment, to push the lube into Tae’s hand asking him to prep Jimin. Tae nods and Jimin lays next to him, glorious in the thin sheet of sweat glistening on his golden skin. He throws a leg over Tae’s waist as Tae pushes a finger in him, moaning softly as he curls himself around Tae’s head and Yoongi gives him a kiss, making him hum happily.

When Yoongi finally pushes a third finger in, Tae is scissoring his two fingers in Jimin, hitting his prostate periodically to make him gasp and wriggle. Yoongi hasn’t found Tae’s prostate yet, not as practiced but Tae doesn’t complain once, smiling at them with that fucking serene expression and Yoongi is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to wreck him. “Ready?” he asks, pecking Tae’s lips repeatedly.

Tae chuckles, “like a decade ago.” and Yoongi guesses it is both figuratively and literally. Still he slaps Tae’s ass as he pulls his fingers out, Tae gasps at the sudden gesture and watches Yoongi hastily roll a condom over himself and lube it up with a hungrier smile.

“Is that so?” Yoongi says as he pushes in, probably faster than he intended, suddenly in a rush to feel Tae all around him. And feel he does… Tae is even tighter than Jimin, and he wraps his legs over Yoongi to pull him in deeper. They both gasp and Yoongi has half a mind not to thrust, to wait for Tae to adjust.

“Ok, move.” Tae says, breathless like he ran a marathon and Yoongi moves experimentally, it is like every time he pulls back his hips want to snap wight back in; pulled in by Tae’s gravity, his heat and Yoongi really needs to try to keep it slow, to savor the moment, to wreck Tae well and thoroughly.

So he goes slow, measured snaps of his hips that leave Tae whining. “What do you want angel?” Yoongi asks, Tae’s eyes snap open at the pet name, a kind of fire burning in them. “Faster...” he says “Please hyung I want it faster and harder.” he begs beautifully. Yoongi licks his lips and bites his lower lip into his mouth in consideration.

“I wanna wreck you so bad.” He only realizes he said it out loud when even Jimin turns to look at him from where he was busy giving Tae hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.

“Then wreck me” Tae says in that low seductive tone he uses, dubbed ‘bedroom voice’ by Jimin, and Yoongi unwraps his legs from around his waist and pushes them up; hooking them over his shoulders. It is only the second thrust when Tae lets out a loud gasp with a strangled moan, -bin-fucking-go- Yoongi found his prostate. And he keeps the angle so that he is brushing against it with every thrust, which turns Tae into a writhing moaning, gasping mess; fingers long stilled in Jimin as Yoongi abuses this newfound power.

Tae is almost sobbing as Yoongi relentlessly hits his prostate, keeping his rhythm just short of making him come and Yoongi wonders how he survived this long without seeing and feeling this. Well, he supposes, he will just need to make up from now on.

“Hyung...” Tae whines “hyung please...”

“What angel?” Yoongi asks, slowing down even further and Tae sobs.

“Please...”

“Use your words Tae.”

“Please faster, I am so close!” he sobs and Jimin kisses him sweetly, licking his tears away and when has Yoongi ever been able to deny Tae anything? He picks up speed, leaning in to find Jimin’s hand and puts it on Tae’s painfully red and neglected erection. Jimin looks at him with a smirk as he starts pumping him. It is not long after that Tae comes with a cry of pleasure, back leaving the mattress completely and Yoongi almost follows with how much Tae clenches around him, his heat pulling him in like a fucking black hole, but he manages to keep it in.

He waits to catch his breath, covered in sweat and gasping for air before leaning in to kiss Tae, carefully lowering his legs to the side as he pulls out. He throws the condom and rolls on a new one, crawling to sit against the headboard “come here gorgeous” he says and Jimin is straddling him in a flash, lowering himself down Yoongi’s dick effortlessly.

Jimin bounces up and down with an urgency, like he had been holding it in the whole time, like he wanted attention but he reeled it in for the sake of this very important moment for Yoongi and Tae. He sets a punishing rhythm and Yoongi starts stroking him almost immediately, leaving openmouthed kisses to his chest because Yoongi knows he won’t last long, he was at the edge when Tae came and he is glad Jimin has the stamina because he is pretty sure he spent all his energy already.

“Yoongi!” Jimin gasps and Yoongi encourages him “Come for me baby” and yet Yoongi comes first, hips snapping up as he is hit with the force of his orgasm and he pumps Jimin more urgently, thankful that white strips of cum spurt out before Yoongi loses his erection.

They fall sideways and Yoongi pulls out with a hiss, tying and throwing the condom. Tae rolls over to give Jimin a sloppy kiss, already down from his high, but too spent to do much else. Yoongi chuckles, he is still wearing his skirt and it looks kinda like a tutu now, ruffled against the sheets, probably stained with cum.

They lay there for almost half an hour before Jimin forces them to get up and shower, and change the soiled sheets. Yoongi sleeps in the middle that night, with Jimin and Tae lying on his chest, their weights grounding and welcome. Sleep coming easily with the exhaustion, and dreams full of pretty boys taking his breath away, who needs to breathe when you have 2 gorgeous boyfriends anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tae is wearing is kinda like this: https://images.app.goo.gl/ZUku7VqkG9nytfpn8 as I imagined it, blue rather than purple.
> 
> Also toxic waste ocean lmao


	19. When it rains it pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut, little relationship dynamics and domestic fluff.
> 
> After this we will slowly move on to some of the other relationships, but Taegimin will always be superior :)

Taehyung is not complaining at all.

No he is not…

Ok maybe a little.

It has been almost a month since Taehyung and Yoongi have passed that threshold and finally had sex and they have been at it like rabbits ever since. Like Every. Single. Day. And Taehyung is feeling sore all over.

Taehyung has always been energetic, decent stamina and an active sex drive. He would admit Jimin trumps him in all of those categories but he didn’t imagine Yoongi being so sexually active too.

Fuck being a switch… Taehyung thinks that is the problem here. Jimin is a bottom, Taehyung had Jimin top him because Jimin wanted Taehyung to have that, but now that there is Yoongi; Jimin is strictly sticking to being a bottom. And Yoongi is a top. Like most bi men Taehyung has ever known intimately, he likes topping and that is perfectly fine, though Taehyung won’t lie he is imagining one day maybe he will have the chance to top Yoongi. Maybe when he is more used to being bi, more used to having sex with men. But for now, Taehyung, being a switch, is the only one who is comfortable in both positions, top and bottom, and it is exhausting.

Because for some reason he almost always ends up doing both in a session and it is fucking exhausting.

He wanted to tell Jimin, because he is more comfortable discussing these kinds of things with Jimin than Yoongi, part of being bros for one and a half decade or so. But Jimin had other plans…

Taehyung entered Jimin’s apartment to find him opening a box, an unmarked delivery and he should have left the moment he saw the evil grin on Jimin’s face… But maybe, just maybe Taehyung is weak for Jimin.

Fuck Jimin and his pouty lips.

So the fucking incubus, aka Park Jimin convinced him a little bit of a scene would be a great treat for this valentines day, they would both prepare each other and when Yoongi comes home it can be a surprise.

Because “Fuck Valentines Day, it is a corporate trap and we are not going to play into it by going to a restaurant or anything and no gifts! Absolutely no gifts exchanged, you hear me!” Said Min Yoongi and neither Jimin nor Taehyung is brave enough to say no when Yoongi gets so serious about something.

Yeah, that, and Taehyung is a sucker for special days.

And that's how he found himself bound to the bed with a remote controlled vibrator in his ass and Jimin sitting on his painfully hard penis whispering sweet nothings in his ear. His cock is aching in Jimin, he is begging for Jimin to move but Jimin keeps still, encouraging him to hold on till Yoongi comes home and sees their surprise and Taehyung can hold on, no fucking problem. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on Jimin’s sultry voice, ignoring the low vibrations in his ass. 

Taehyung doesn’t even hear Yoongi come in.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi asks, voice strained a little.

“Happy Valentines day darling” Jimin drawls, “Surprise”

“Hyung…” Taehyung whines “You are so late” he almost sobs.

“Yeah any later and TaeTae would have exploded, I think he has been on the edge for about half an hour” Jimin says, handing the remote to Yoongi who looks at the remote, and then to Taehyung, back to the remote, and then back to Taehyung when he whines and pulls at his restraints that are tying his wrists to the bed frame.

“Vibrator?” Yoongi asks, voice low, Taehyung knows he is affected.

“Just came in the mail, right on time so I thought we could try it out, TaeTae has been doing great, he has been a very good boy” Jimin says patting Taehyung’s cheek and leaning in to give him a soft kiss, the motion sliding Taehyung’s cock inside and giving him much needed friction, Taehyung can’t help the moan that escapes his lips.

“Sssh, sssh it's okay baby, hyung is here, hyung will take care of you beautiful” Yoongi soothes Taehyung and Taehyung might cry at how soft his voice is.

“Please…” he whines.

Yoongi unclips one of his wrists and turns them around so Taehyung is laying on top of Jimin, too far gone even to hold himself up so Jimin holds him on his chest for Yoongi, his cock still inside Jimin.

Yoongi pulls the vibrator out, and Taehyung hisses a little and then sighs when the vibrations stop, and he moans low and long when Yoongi replaces it with his own cock, buried just deep enough in Taehyung’s ass to reach his prostate but gentle enough on the abused bundle of nerves. Yoongi can be so considerate sometimes. 

“Was the vibrator better than this?” Yoongi asks Taehyung, “did it feel better than hyung’s dick?” 

“No!” Taehyung gasps, “nothing is better than hyung’s cock!” oh how their dynamic has shifted in less than a month.

“Good, that's a good boy.” and Yoongi picks up speed, pushing Taehyung over the line of his orgasm and making him tumble with such power that Taehyung thinks he has come enough for a whole week. Jimin moans every time Taehyung convulses, his cock shooting unprecedented amounts of cum into Jimin.

Yoongi unclips his other wrist and lays Taehyung besides Jimin, kissing him and whispering how he has done so good, how he is the best and how hyung loves him. It is mostly distant white noise to Taehyung, he is way too deep into this viscous liquid called orgasm high and he is floating with all his senses dampened.

It is nice here, warm and soft, his skin feels temperature-less, neither hot nor cold, does he even have skin? Taehyung doesn’t know. The lights dancing in front of his eyes are flitting back and forth, changing colors and shapes and Taehyung wants to giggle at how silly they look but his muscles are not working, he might have made a sound but he can’t hear it, maybe he didn’t, maybe he is not even here, his body laying on the soft sheets while his mind floats somewhere above, looking down.

When Taehyung finally comes back from where he was floating he finds Yoongi pressing Jimin’s hands down to the mattress over his head, straddling his chest and pushing his cock into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin is moaning around Yoongi, his legs trashing a bit against the sheets. Taehyung brings his hand up to realize he is holding onto something. He pushes at it randomly, still only half comprehensive.

The cry Jimin lets out startles Taehyung, bringing him back to comprehension as he recognizes the device in his hand as the remote for the vibrator. He smirks and looks at Jimin, pushing the plus sign, increasing the strength of the vibrations and watches Jimin trash and yell, Yoongi moaning from the vibrations it sends through his cock and up his spine.

“You close Jimin? You close, pretty boy?” Yoongi rasps, Jimin gives a high humming affirmative. “You can’t come before hyung though, you know that's not how presents work right, you need to make hyung come first, do you understand.” he turns to give Taehyung a smirk. Taehyung thinks maybe Yoongi is taking revenge for him.

“Mmmmmpgh” Jimin tries, back arching off the bed.

“Sorry what was that?” Yoongi asks, pulling himself out of Jimin’s mouth.

“Yes! Yes I want to make hyung feel good! TaeTae please just a bit lower please?” and Taehyung wants to say ‘did you give ME any break?’ but he turns it down regardless, Jimin sighs around Yoongi’s cock.

“Oh fuck” Yoongi moans soon, pulling out of Jimin’s mouth and in one swift motion pulling the vibrator out, replacing it with his cock and pounding into Jimin a couple times and then coming with a loud moan, Jimin comes right after, stroking himself now that Yoongi isn’t holding down his wrists.

“Did it only come in rainbow color or did you actually choose it?” Yoongi asks, scrutinizing the vibrator. Taehyung is laying on his chest while Jimin is laying on his back, whining about having to clean all the cum out of his ass even as he leaks onto the sheets, too spent to get up. They got tested a couple weeks ago and sometimes they don’t use condoms. Because Jimin oozing cum out of his ass is fucking hot.

“They had it tan colored too.” Jimin says.

“Eeww that would just be weird, a toy should look like a toy” Taehyung reaches up to run a finger over the toy, and then down Yoongi’s arm before he snuggles in even closer to Yoongi’s chest.

“I guess...” Yoongi shrugs. “Let’s go shower.” Taehyung whines but follows them to the shower.

They order pizza, it comes with the fucking peperoni cut like hearts and Yoongi almost throws it out the window angrily, barely stopped by the combined effort of Taehyung and Jimin.

“Can we have less sex?” Taehyung blurts out around his second slice, the obnoxious throbbing on his backside making it hard for him to sit comfortably. “Or maybe you guys can still go at it as normal, but I am just too sore and tired all the time, I need some breaks in between.” he explains when both Jimin and Yoongi freeze with their slices halfway into their mouths.

“I thought you liked it?” Yoongi asks.

“I do!” Taehyung explains “Just I am usually the middle and it is a bit overwhelming to do it every single day, I need rest.”

“Wow, I never thought I would hear that from TaeTae.” Jimin says.

“Well why don’t you try being the switch?” Taehyung snaps, he knows he shouldn’t get mad, everyone has their preferences and all and he backtracks immediately when he sees Jimin’s facial expression. “Sorry, I am just saying I am a little burnt out, I think we might be overdoing it...” he explains.

“Yeah we might be.” Yoongi nods.

“I guess.” Jimin pouts, still looking a bit hurt, a little self doubt slithering to his features, and Taehyung can’t have that now can he?

“Jimin, Jiminie chimmie, my sunshine, I am sorry! it's not because I feel less attracted to you my hot little mochi. I am just exhausted all the time and my stamina is not as good as yours, sorry baby it's not you.” Taehyung pulls Jimin to his lap, only twitching slightly at the pain, and kisses his hair.

“Are you sure it's not because I gained weight and I look less sexy?” Jimin pouts further and Taehyung finds himself trying to envelop Jimin, pull him in and show him how much he loves him.

“No, no of course not, what kind of bullshit is that? My beautiful and sexy boyfriend is as enticing as ever. You are perfect Minnie, my stars in my night sky, sunshine to my fields, flowers to my gardens.”

Jimin giggles finally, hugging Taehyung back as Yoongi looks at them with a slightly disgusted expression. 

“Stop looking at us like that, you know you love it.” Taehyung accuses him.

“You are so sappy it's gross.” Yoongi stuffs his pizza into his mouth, looking away. But Taehyung can see the pink tint to his pale cheeks, the heat on his porcelain skin and the slight upturn of his lips.

“You love us.”

\---

Jimin really doesn’t know how the fuck they convinced him it would be okay. ‘It's going to be fine’ they said, ‘they are like super chill’ they said, ‘we don’t even need to tell them anything if you are uncomfortable’ they said. And Jimin should have said no, he fucking should have put his foot down and said no thanks.

Yet here he is, one hiccup away from a full blown panic attack, refusing vehemently to leave the car that is parked in front of an ordinary looking apartment complex. It is not the rundown complex that Jimin is afraid of, but whom they are here to see, and for what purpose.

Jimin should have stayed behind. He is nowhere near ready to face Yoongi and TaeTae’s mothers.

“Moms want us to go over for your birthday hyung” TaeTae said, they were watching movies on the couch and TaeTae jumped up when he got a call, entering his room and closing the door. So it was his mother.

“But we went for your birthday, my birthday is soju and cuddles on the couch day...” Yoongi whined, he did not in any scale sound like he is putting up much of a fight.

“Yeah but we didn’t go over for the break.” TaeTae reminded him and Yoongi grumbled, his heart not in it. At this point Jimin had realized Yoongi acts grumpy just for the sake of it half the time, it's just how he interacts with the world of something.

“Well we could have soju and cuddles at mons’ place too...” TaeTae supplied, like placating a pouting child.

“You know your mom doesn’t enjoy alcohol on the premises.” Yoongi said, Jimin can guess why, he heard the story of TaeTae’s excuse of a father.

“We could sneak in and wait till they are asleep.” TaeTae tried, still sounding like he is trying to be gentle while he talks to a child to let go of his parents on the first day of school.

“Nah it's okay, we should introduce Jimin to them sometime soon anyways.” Yoongi contemplated and Jimin finally snapped from the silent observer to the point of focus.

“What?” he opened his mouth dumbly.

“Yeah!” TaeTae jumped “I am sure moms would love Chimchim!”

“Umm… No.” 

“What do you mean no?” Yoongi asked “Of course they would love such a cute and responsible child after the two nightmares they raised” he pointed to himself and TaeTae.

“Hey!” TaeTae started to protest, then he looked up to the ceiling like all the times he has done dumb shit or got in trouble passing in front of his eyes like a vision and then looked back at them, flinging himself over their laps “Yeah; I think they might even adopt him.” 

“I think so too.” Yoongi chuckled.

“No, I am not going.” Jimin tried again as his first refusal was misunderstood.

“What? Why?” TaeTae pouted at him, eyebrows pulled together and up resembling a puppy that is very confused, Jimin would like to kiss the pout away but his stomach is doing weird summersaultsy shit.

“Isn’t it too early?” Jimin blurts out.

“Eeeh? Not at all! I like introduced them to boyfriends within a week of getting together.” TaeTae snuggled up to Jimin.

“More like they caught you making out with him in our bedroom.” Yoongi deadpanned. “OUR” he emphasized. 

“I didn’t think they would be home that early!” TaeTae complained.

“More like you lost track of time.”

They bickered back and forth and the dread in Jimin’s stomach just kept growing. Because here is the thing; Jimin is not out to his parents. He is not really planning to come out really, he has let them down enough already and he is not sure how much more alienating he can take from them. 

Jimin’s parents are both doctors, surgeons even, and they always supported Jimin in everything he has done, except for going to nursing school rather than the medical school. Jimin still remembers their faces when he gave them his acceptance letter. Not for lack of trying, he did apply to the med school, he just didn’t make it. Probably because his heart really wasn’t in it, he preferred being a nurse anyways, always felt so much nicer and calmer, more down to earth.

He still remembers his mom asking his dad if he failed because ‘she let him take up dancing while she should have encouraged him to study more’ and his dad consoling him saying ‘at least he is still in healthcare, let’s hope Jungmin (Jimin’s younger brother) doesn’t follow in his footsteps’. Ever since Jimin’s department has been something they touched on but never delved deep into. Jimin would love to tell them about all the things they learn at school but he just knows they will give him pitying glances, like ‘our poor baby wasn’t good enough to go to med school’ and he hates being the let down of the family.

“Jiminie our moms are like super chill, they are super non judgemental, they knew I was gay before I told them.”

“Not that it was hard to figure out.” Yoongi smirked.

“Hey the boy band posters I had on the wall were there because I loved their music.” TaeTae scoffed.

“That's why they were all shirtless?” 

“Not all of them were!”

“I don’t think it's a good idea. Maybe next time?” Jimin tried again. Feeling more and more on the edge. “How are you even going to explain that you two are dating let alone explain me?”

“We don’t have to explain anything if you are not comfortable with it” Yoongi provided and it sounded like a good idea at the time and Jimin found himself considering. And then TaeTae mentioned it was hyung’s birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with all three of them and Jimin somehow ended up agreeing to it.

...

So basically past Jimin was dumb as fuck and he drove more than an hour out of the city with his boyfriends to meet their mothers.

Present Jimin resents the past Jimin for making ridiculously stupid decisions.

“This was a terrible idea” Jimin finds himself fighting against TaeTae as he pulls, more like drags him out of the car “I can just take the bus back home, look I see a bus stop right there!”

“It takes forever, just come on, we will say you are our friend and if you are uncomfortable just leave it at that okay?” Yoongi reasons. And normally, Yoongi always sounds so logical, like he was made up of logic, even when he is bulshitting his way out of a situation, which he does way more successfully than TaeTae, but right now he sounds ridiculous as hell.

“Taehyung! Yoongi!” a woman yells all of a sudden and Jimin immediately stops struggling, pulling his appendages from TaeTae’s hold and plastering on what he hopes is a pleasant smile. Yoongi scoffs.

“Mom!” TaeTae runs to the woman and envelops her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before putting her down. The woman swoons dramatically, “Oh my baby boy is so grown up!” she says, flinging herself to Yoongi “Hi auntie.” he wraps the older woman in a hug too, much gentler. And then the moment Jimin dreaded comes…

“And this is?” She asks, a smile not exactly as rectangular as TaeTae’s on her lips, large curious eyes looking up at Jimin, the resemblance is uncanny.

“This is Jimin, our friend.” TaeTae says.

“Oh Jimin!” she throws her hands in the air, ignoring the shy hand Jimin brings out for a shake and hugging him instead, “I heard so much about you, TaeTae never runs out of things to say about you!” she says and Jimin wants the earth to split open and swallow him right about now, or for aliens to invade and abduct him from where he is awkwardly standing with his arms held by this she-Taehyung. “But still he didn’t do justice to how handsome you are! I am Taehee, Taehyung’s mother.”

“Nice to meet you Ms Kim.” Jimin thanks whatever god that his voice comes out normal.

“Oh none of that, call me auntie like my Yoongi boy here or Taehee.” She gently scolds him and Jimin just nods. “Come on in boys, Yoona is waiting.” She hooks her arm with her son and leads the way up the stairs to their apartment.

The apartment is small. The outside door opens to a living room with an open kitchen, a small table doubling as extra counter space and dining table between the kitchen and the living room that is just a couple of couches and armchairs. It feels homey and welcoming, lived in and warm. There are two doors to one side, one obviously a bathroom and the other a bedroom and another bedroom to the other side. Jimin knows TaeTae and Yoongi shared one of those rooms growing up, while their mothers shared the other. He finds himself wondering which one they shared, if the mothers changed it after their sons got their own place, how it was being so close all the time.

“Taehyung! Yoongi!” another woman, with a short bob and small eyes, pretty pink lips on pale porcelain skin turns from the kitchen and comes up to them, she pulls TaeTae down to kiss his head and smother him to her chest before letting go “Oh my Taehyungie how beautifully you have grown!” she pinches his cheeks.

“Why is it that he always gets the first hug from both of you?” Yoongi mock grumbles when the woman pulls him to her chest too “Because you are a brat. Hi son, how are you doing? Happy birthday.” she pulls back to take Yoongi’s face in her palms, looking at him carefully and softly, as if memorizing every line every mole on his face and Jimin feels wistful, the softness in her eyes make his heart ache a little.

“Mom this is Jimin, our friend.” Yoongi pulls Jimin, like a sacrificial lamb in front of his mother. She takes an awkward second to respond “Oh Jimin, hi, nice to finally meet you, Taehyung always talks about you!” she says and Jimin wonders why Taehyung talks to Yoongi’s mother about him but they don’t mention anything about them bringing a stranger to their family meeting, and he is so grateful he doesn’t say anything lest he pulls more attention to himself. She pulls him into a tentative hug, awkward like Yoongi and Jimin returns it tentatively, awkwardly. “I am Yoona, Yoongi’s mother.”

“Why are you still standing there in the hallway, come on in, the food is almost ready!” TaeTae’s mom calls from the kitchen, bringing out the plates and cutlery. Jimin notices there are 5 chairs at the kitchen table, one obviously mismatched, he really feels bad for imposing on their family time but Yoongi pushes him to the chair next to TaeTae, across from his mom and takes the mismatched seat at the head of the table, grumbling as TaeTae puts a birthday hat on him. Jimin won’t question where he pulled that from.

“Oh Yoongi you look so cute!” Taehee squeals and takes a picture of a glaring Yoongi and Jimin can’t help but giggle, like mother like son.

“So how is school going Taehyung?” Yoona asks and TaeTae smiles, going into a rant about how they have this project where they have to read a paper and draw visuals for that and the paper he got talks about something called netosis and he just can’t wrap his head around it, he complains none of his classmates has anything as hard as his, mostly drawing spindles and photosynthesis and stuff. Yoona listens diligently, even though Jimin would bet a thousand bucks she has no idea what TaeTae is talking about, half the words coming out of his mouth Greek even to Jimin.

“What about you Jimin?” Taehee finally asks when TaeTae trails off. “Taehyung said you are in nursing?”

Oh no. Now they are all looking at Jimin and Jimin tries his best not to choke on his food as he clears his throat, folding his hands in his lap before speaking. “Yeah I am in nursing, school is good, almost time for my placements.” He says politically.

“He is underplaying it, Jimin is the top of his class.” Yoongi looks at him with pride and Jimin finds himself blushing, his breath catching in his throat a bit, the backs of his eyes stinging at the swell of pride the elder has as he speaks of Jimin.

“Oh my not only are you studying such a hard subject you are top of your class? You must be a genius!” Taehee says, large eyes trained on him, looking at Jimin with wonder and Jimin has to take a sip of his water not to let the tears in his eyes spill. It has been so fucking long since a parent looked at him like that, appreciated him like that.

“So you get to go to a hospital and do actual field work for your placement?” Yoona asks and Jimin nods, “Yeah, I was lucky enough to have mine in the hospital by the campus.”

“You know; because he is top of his class and all!” TaeTae coos at him and Jimin flinches away from the hand that comes to his chin, he can see the hurt flashing in TaeTae’s face for all but a second before he pats his shoulder instead and smiles sweetly, “Jiminie is so smart, so hardworking.”

“That's amazing Jimin, please rub off on our sons too.” Yoona says, dodging the hand Yoongi swats her way.

“I am not even a student anymore, what disrespect on MY BIRTHDAY.” Yoongi complains but there is no weight in his words, it is all light hearted.

“Yoongi you never talked about school.” His mother complains.

“And yet I landed a job right away.” Yoongi pushes his chest out and if it isn’t the cutest thing Jimin has seen the elder do..

“Yes mister adult with a good job, are you ready for the cake?” His mom pats his head and Yoongi mock glares at her “It better be good.”

They sing happy birthday to Yoongi and Taehee and TaeTae take a ton of pictures till Yoongi decides they have had enough and they eat the cake finally. It is home baked, Happy birthday Yoongi written in clumsy but pretty handwriting on it, passion fruit and mango and it is the best birthday cake Jimin has ever eaten. It is baked with love and sprinkled with affection, unlike all the birthday cakes Jimin has ever had, bought from the best bakery in town, like money could buy him happiness.

The conversation is light as the night goes on, Yoona makes them tea and they move to the couches. Taehee and TaeTae cuddle up right away but Yoona and Yoongi settle for sitting next to each other, Jimin sits alone on an armchair, legs pulled up, but he doesn’t feel lonely or excluded, not with how they keep him in the conversation, asking about his hobbies and what he likes to eat and pulling him back in even when he tries to pull out of the conversation. They are so very welcoming; Jimin can’t help but relax, feeling more and more comfortable with every minute.

When they all start yawning Yoona says they should probably go to bed and Jimin has been dreading this moment ever since they came in and he noticed there are only 2 bedrooms. He really has no idea how the sleeping arrangement will be, his mind had been too overwhelmed before coming to even think about it. So he just tries to make himself as small as possible, like maybe they will forget about him and he can totally fit into this armchair and sleep there.

“Where are the blankets? I will make the sofa bed for us.” Yoongi says getting up.

“Umm” Taehee says, kind of shyly “It's actually not necessary, you guys can take your old room, I will sleep with Yoona.” Yoongi looks between them for a moment.

“Yeah it has been too lonely without you guys here so we kinda sleep together when it feels too silent?” Yoona says “We just got too used to sleeping with someone else in the room all those years?” she says and it sounds like a question that Taehee nods along to. Yoongi and TaeTae look at each other and shrug, ushering Jimin to their old room with an “oookay, goodnight!”

Jimin plops onto the queen sized bed the moment the door closes, burying his face into the sheets, they smell clean, like they were just changed. TaeTae giggles and pulls him in a hug, giving him kisses all over his face and Yoongi sits next to them, smiling adoringly.

“See, told you they were super chill.” TaeTae says.

“Yeah they are.” Jimin agrees, they never asked why Jimin tagged along, never breached the subject of his friendship with their sons, never pried and Jimin is infinitely grateful. “They are really nice.”

“Yeah, they are,” Yoongi says, carding his fingers through Jimin’s hair “They really liked you. Like, no surprise there.” he smiles at Jimin and Jimin returns it, pulling Yoongi down to kiss him softly.

It is only when they are changed and ready to go to sleep that Jimin realizes and sits up with a start, making the two lying on either side of him grunt in half asleep annoyance. “Your moms just sent me to sleep with you in a room with only a queen sized bed.” he announces. “I think they know. Fuck! Do they know?” Yoongi grunts and TaeTae pulls him down to lay back down.

“Yoongi! TaeTae!” Jimin whines “Do you think they know?”

“Maybe, maybe not, did you realize everyone sleeps next to everyone in this household?” Yoongi points out and yeah the moms are sleeping together too and maybe, just maybe Jimin doesn’t need to overreact.

And he does not freak out when they sleepily stumble out of the bedroom to find the moms already having coffee on the couch, Taehee cuddled into Yoona’s side. TaeTae goes to cuddle in between and Jimin sits and hides his feet under Yoongi’s thighs.

He doesn’t freak out when Yoongi tells them how Jimin likes his coffee and TaeTae tells them how Jimin likes his eggs at breakfast and their moms just smile.

No, he freaks out when Taehee leans into his ear when they are bidding their farewells and whispers “Thank you for taking such good care of our sons.” and walks back as if nothing happened, but sending a meaningful smile at Jimin as they drive away. TaeTae wanted to nap in the backseat so Jimin is sitting in the front and he keeps watching them from the side mirror long after their forms are invisible.

Those are some perceptive women. And Jimin is shitting himself…

They know!


	20. Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongles is so cute! he is really trying! adorkable!
> 
> Also you think a Namjoon/Hobi coming up? think again! muwhahahaha

“Why are you looking at rental apartments?” Namjoon’s voice brings Yoongi out of his contemplation. He forgot he gave the younger his studio code because Namjoon says it helps him write; to listen to Yoongi’s compositions. Also maybe because Namjoon makes sure to check up on him at least once a day to make sure he didn’t pass out in his studio or didn’t forget to eat because he was too engrossed in his work. He doesn’t want a repeat of when Tae called Jin and Namjoon and they had to call security to open Yoongi’s studio because Yoongi fainted from overworking himself, forgetting to eat or sleep for 2 days straight. Tae didn’t talk to him for a whole week after he was discharged from the hospital due to malnutrition.

“No reason.” Yoongi tries but Namjoon has that look on his face, like he knows all the secrets of the universe, like no one can hide anything from him.

“So you randomly decided to stay overtime at work to look at rental apartments in the area for no reason?” Namjoon asks, settling on the couch behind Yoongi. “Apartments with 4 or more rooms?” he adds and shit Yoongi should have closed the browser the moment Namjoon spoke but his filters are glaring at him from the side panel.

“Just thinking if one day I am rich I want to have a guest room, a game room and a home studio.” he tries, he knows Namjoon can see right through him but if Yoongi is Yoongi, then he won’t go down without a fight.

“Did you talk to them?” Namjoon asks.

“No!” Yoongi rushes out, blushing within the same second it leaves his lips, yup he basically admitted with that response.

“You should probably ask them before you look at places you know, it is very hard to find apartments with so many rooms.” Namjoon points at the scarcity of the results “Not in this area anyways.” Yeah the university area is full of 1 and 2 bedroom apartments, 3 at most, some people partition the living room to make an extra room but Yoongi is a working man and he could afford a more luxurious place, he is not sure how much Jimin’s job at the dragon pays but he is staying in a particularly nice complex and Tae has been gaining popularity on Instagram, selling more and more stuff; so much so that Yoongi has seen some of the idol groups carrying some of the stuff he makes. So Yoongi thinks they can manage, and he tells Namjoon just that.

“How do you know they want separate rooms, don’t you guys always sleep in the same bed?” Namjoon asks, scrolling through the page “why not just a place with a large master bedroom?”

“I don’t know, I mean Tae has always spent more time in my room than his own but he likes to keep his arts and crafts in his room and even though most of his drawings are digital he might want to paint on canvas so I want him to have his own space and Jimin might need to study in a silent environment and I actually do want a home studio so I can maybe work from home more…” he trails off because Namjoon has this very very fond look on his face and Yoongi has just sounded super sappy.

“Oh Socrates, look at you putting so much thought into this! You are so whipped.” Namjoon coos at Yoongi and he really must be bored of life because no one coos at Min Yoongi. Well.. No one except a pair of brats called Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin…

“Did you just fucking say ‘Oh Socrates’ instead of ‘oh my god’?” Yoongi gives Namjoon a weirded out stare.

“Yeah.” Namjoon says as if Yoongi is the weird one for finding his figure of speech odd. “Stop trying to derail the conversation Yoongi, you should talk to them.” And Yoongi admits defeat, yeah Namjoon is, as usual, right and Yoongi should talk to his boyfriends before he gets ahead of himself.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Namjoon turns with his hand on the door handle, “Jin invited everyone over for dinner, you didn’t text back so he sent me to tell you.” Namjoon says. Yeah Yoongi figured there was a reason the younger dropped by. He checks his phone and yup there are a dozen or so messages on his phone, in the groupchat someone made.

“Cool, when are we leaving?” Yoongi asks, he usually gives Namjoon a ride as Namjoon doesn’t like driving, he lives very close to Jin’s and he usually leaves his car at work and comes back with Jin the next day. One of the reasons Yoongi always called them a married couple.

“Oh I am leaving now, gonna go pick up Hoseok.” Namjoon says, pulling the door open.

“What is with you and Hoseok anyways?” Yoongi asks, he knows Jin and Jungkook are having sex, if not more and he is pretty sure Hoseok is straight, he doesn’t know about Namjoon though, the only reason he knows Hoseok is straight is because his sister told him so, also he met some of Hoseok’s flings, all cute and tiny girls.

“Hmm? He is cool, we get along very well.” Namjoon shrugs and leaves nonchalantly. Yoongi searches for anything to indicate something deeper in his voice but comes up empty. He is pretty sure Jimin and Tae would grill them soon, if not already. Yoongi is much better at keeping his nose out of other people’s business.

Yoongi is met with a wet haired Jungkook when he knocks on Jin’s door, obviously fresh out of shower, looking comfy in his joggers and white shirt “Hey hyung! Didn’t think you would be the first one to arrive!” He ushers Yoongi in “Jin is in the kitchen.” And he goes back in the direction of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel as he goes. He looks very at home.

“Did Kook finally move in?” Yoongi asks, leaning onto the island in Jin’s large kitchen. 

“Hey Yoongs, do you mind stirring this? I need to start cutting the veggies.” Jin says, trading his spot at the spot with Yoongi.

“Did he?” Yoongi tries again, he swears he is usually not this nosy but Jin and Jungkook’s relationship really baffles him. It is like they either want to strangle each other or they want to fuck each other to the next century. 

“Pretty sure one of us would die within the week.” Jin says as he expertly cuts the veggies to add to the pot and spins the knife in his hand. Yoongi gulps at the trick.

“Yeah why do you guys argue so much?” Yoongi asks, really he knows Jin can be pretty savage and Jungkook can be pretty bratty but Jungkook almost never fought with Tae and Jin is literally a mother hen who likes to dote on his dongsaengs.

“Because he is a brat.” Jin says.

“Because he is dumb old man.” Jungkook snipes from the dining table, Yoongi didn’t even hear him come back. He is absorbed looking at his phone.

“Because his sole raison d’etre is to trigger me.” Jin snaps.

“Stop trying to sound smart using words you don’t know.” Jungkook snipes back.

“It means reason for existence brat, I am not like you.” Jin waves the knife around and Yoongi should step away really.

“Yeah, and what is the difference between a zygote and a gamete?” Jungkook asks looking smug as fuck.

“Stop making up words to sound smart.” Jin throws a piece of broccoli at the younger.

Yoongi thinks he heard those words, they sound oddly familiar, “They are real words!” Jungkook yells over his shoulder as he walks to the door to open it to Tae and Jimin, the duo envelop him in a hug and then screech a ‘hyung!’ before running up to Yoongi and hugging him too. Yoongi gives them both kisses, smiling at their excitement at seeing him every single time as if they don’t see each other every day.

“Tae, tell Jin what the difference between a zygote and a gamete is!” Jungkook demands, putting his arm around Tae’s shoulders and looking smug.

“Ahh, zygote is a fertilized gamete?” Tae answers, looking at Jungkook like ‘where the fuck did that come from?’. Jin looks at Tae with wide eyes and a little bit of a betrayal in his face.

“Why do you remember my flash cards from my last midterm?” Tae asks and Jungkook grows red as Jin smirks at him knowingly “You only knew that because of Tae, you didn’t even know the answer did you?”. The way Jungkook sputters and runs to open the door is enough proof for Jin.

Yoongi sees the exact moment Jimin and Tae thirst over ‘the tea’ when Namjoon and Hoseok walk in together.

“Hey you two.” Jimin drawls, “how is life?” Yoongi can practically hear the question unasked ‘why did you guys come together?’

“Hi Jiminie~” Hoseok gives Jimin a hug, and proceeds to hug everyone, even as Yoongi protests.

“Hi!” Namjoon smiles, dimples on full display Jungkook takes the bag Namjoon brought and wordlessly starts putting the bottles of soju in the fridge. Yeah Yoongi should have expected alcohol.

“Life is good, oh I brought the tickets to our showcase, you are all coming right? Hoseok pulls out the tickets and hands them out to everyone, Jimin’s unasked question goes unanswered.

“For sure!” Tae says “we wouldn’t miss it for the world right Joon hyung?” hook, Yoongi thinks.

“Of course!” Namjoon responds “It's gonna be so much fun!” without missing a beat and no line, no sinker, Tae visibly deflates at not having gotten the reaction he was seeking from Namjoon, not flustered stumble, just genuine interest. Yoongi can’t help but chuckle.

The dinner is great, Jimin and Tae keep trying to make Namjoon and Hoseok admit to whatever is going between the two and Yoongi wonders how Hoseok and Namjoon can not see the underlying reason for all the questions. Like why Hoseok knows Namjoon’s favourite food and Why Namjoon knows Hoseok’s favourite song and why Hoseok knows where Namjoon got his Ryan shirt.

“We bought it together.”

“Yeah I have a matching one in yellow.”

“Why were you buying clothes together?”

“Joonie was helping me pick accessories for the showcase.”

So they go for plan B, Yoongi watches with amusement as Jimin and Tae suggest playing truth or dare and then settle for never have I ever when Jin reminds them they almost killed Jungkook last time they played truth or dare.

“I didn’t actually think he would taste the shampoo!”

“Yeah you forget he is an idiot!” Jungkook throws a pillow at Jin for that.

“Okay I will start!” Jimin announces “never have I ever slept with a girl!” Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook take shots. Jin, Tae and Jimin smirk at each other and then look at Namjoon. Who has this serene expression on his face. ‘interesting’ Yoongi hears Tae whispering to Jimin.

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Hoseok responds, Yoongi, Tae and Jimin take their shots, so does Jungkook.

“Ooooo Jungkookie~” Hoseok says, Jin looks at Jungkook with his eyebrows raised. Jungkook looks back with wide eyes and his gaze travels to Jimin and Tae sitting on the floor in front of Yoongi, Jimin seems suddenly very interested in his rings and Tae looks like the simple rug fascinates him.

“No way!” Hoseok yells, clapping “The young ones are living wild nowadays!”

“It was before-” Tae turns to Yoongi, eyes wide. Honestly; Yoongi isn’t mad, just surprised. It is nothing new to him that Tae slept with Jungkook, he was in the next room so many times for god's sake, but he didn’t know about Jimin. “I…” Jimin starts and Yoongi chuckles how childish they look, looking up to him, waiting for his reaction, he reaches to pet their hair and they both nuzzle into his palms, climbing to his lap while he complains they are fucking heavy and they settle back on the floor.

“Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” Jin says and Yoongi is going straight to the drunk land today isn’t he? He takes a shot, so does Tae and Jimin and Jungkook. Tae and Jimin immediately turn to each other. Tae smiles and points at a Jungkook who is the same color as a tomato. “Washrooms in the art building are pretty large and comfy.” he says. Jungkook blushes further if that was possible.

“I am just small, I fit anywhere.” Jimin throws his hair back. Then they all turn to Yoongi.

“What? Never had sex in the bathroom of a house party or that doesn’t count?” Yoongi asks with an innocent face.

“Oh it totally does.” Hoseok smirks.

“Y’all are gross.” Jin scoffs.

“You are just jealous no one ever wanted you so bad they would take you anywhere.” Jungkook taunts Jin.

“No, people who wanted me were decent enough to provide me with a bed and privacy.” Jin retorts.

“Having a bed never stopped me and Kookie from having a midday quickie~” Tae joins Jungkook in taunting Jin.

“I sometimes forget you guys used to date.” Jin says distastefully. “How did you never end up strangling him? I am finding it harder every day.”

“On that note!” Yoongi interrupts.” Never have I ever dated Jin. Jungkook sighs and takes a shot. Yoongi watches Namjoon from the corner of his eye, and nope he still has a full shot glass and a peaceful expression. Yoongi is not sure why he even did that, the younguns are rubbing off on him.

“Never have I ever sucked a dick.” Jungkook says and throws another shot back. They complain saying that's not how the game works but all but Hoseok and Namjoon drink. Well, that concludes that Hoseok is either very straight or he is bi but doesn’t enjoy blowjobs. And what the hell Namjoon?

“Never have I ever been a virgin over 20 years old.” Tae says, looking directly at Namjoon with squinted eyes, who takes his shot glass and finally takes a shot.

“What the fuck?” Jimin exclaims, immediately bringing his hands to clamp over his mouth. 

“Joonie hyung!” Tae exclaims. Jungkook looks at Namjoon with eyes so wide Yoongi thinks they might pop out. Even Jin and Hoseok have their eyebrows raised as Namjoon peacefully puts his glass down and refills it. Turning back to them and smiling.

“How come?” Yoongi finds himself asking. Namjoon is quite handsome, and he has quite a few fans at the company, Yoongi is pretty sure he would find someone if he wanted to.

“I am Ace.” Namjoon says. Simple, short, explanatory. Tae and Jimin erupt into questions, asking how he discovered, if he ever tried, how long he has known, if he masturbates. Namjoon answers their questions calmly. Yes he has tried, he realized he didn’t feel any sexual attraction when all his friends were having sex and decided to try with this girl in highschool who left him because he couldn’t get it up, he has known ever since and yes he tried it with a guy too and nothing. Yes he masturbates, such is biology.

Tae and Jimin eat it up, kneeling in front of Namjoon and looking up at him like it is story time at grandma’s house. They keep saying wow, and act like Namjoon is the set of 36 encyclopedias decorating Yoongi’s grandfather’s bookshelves.

“But you have romantic feelings right? You can’t write so beautifully if you don’t.” Jimin asks. 

“Oh yeah, I had crushes on both girls and guys, and anything in between, it is called a squish by the way, not crush, for asexual people. Never managed to have a relationship that lasted though. They always ask for more in the end and I just can’t give it to them.” and that derails the conversation into all of them telling Namjoon how beautiful and precious a human being he is and that he will find love eventually.

Yoongi isn’t sure how the never have I ever game turns into truth or dare from there, he supposes the game reached its aim and Jin is too buzzed to notice the change. Hoseok dares Jimin to give Yoongi a lap dance, and Yoongi gets him back by daring him to give a totally unresponsive Namjoon a lap dance, they all laugh at Hoseok’s crestfallen expression as Namjoon says he didn’t know hips could detach from one’s body with zero ounces of huskiness in his voice.

Tae gets dared to do a strip tease on the table by Namjoon and Yoongi is pretty sure Namjoon was getting back at him for the lapdance with that one because he had no idea Tae could do that and Yoongi is sitting with a pillow on his lap tonight it seems. Jin dares Jungkook to give him a foot massage and Jungkook almost punches him when he says ‘truth’, like Yoongi, who had to tell them his first sexual experience, it was very emberrassing but he aint dumb enough to say dare when they are all this drunk. Namjoon also said truth and they asked if he ever had a crush on anyone in this room and he said no. So Seokjin is indeed allowed to say truth.

“What is the one thing you regret doing?” Jungkook asks, he obviously settled for getting blackmail material.

“In the bathroom, above the sink.” Jin says with a serious face and Jungkook runs to the bathroom with gusto. A few moments later he yells “You piece of shit!” realizing what is above the sink in the bathroom is a mirror as he locks eyes with himself. That ends up with them wrestling as the rest bet on who will win. Jin does, being slightly less buzzed than Jungkook.

Hoseok leaves with Namjoon soon.

“Wanna stay over?”

“Yeah sure, my place is pretty far. And I am pretty sure they will start undressing each other soon.” Hoseok shivers. Yoongi agrees and pulls his boyfriends to the door. They call a cab like the responsible adults they are.

Yoongi doesn’t miss the way Jimin and Tae perk up when Hoseok goes to stay with Namjoon or the way they deflate when they realize there won’t be any tea to snoop into there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is ending y'all me sad! but I have started posting my other fic, so go give it some love, it is vmon centric!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379855/chapters/58802200


	21. Baby steps and huge leaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! How long have I forgotten to update? ahah, here you go my people, finally Yoongles spills the beans! also Hobi is such a cutie and Joonie is so smart!

It is another month before Yoongi finally gathers the courage to ask if Jimin would like to move in with them, not into their tiny apartment but to a new place that they can call ‘theirs’. He wonders if it is too fast, he has been with Jimin for… what is it 5 months or so? And it is all nice and fun, They sleep together in Yoongi’s or Jimin’s bed - there are too many pillows and plushies on Tae’s bed to fit all three - almost all the time. And they don’t really do everything together, like Tae and Jimin go to school together, have lunch together and go on cafe dates and festivals. Yoongi and Tae go to the park for nice walks or go stargazing or practice their instruments while Jimin takes Yoongi out drinking at retro bars or beer festivals or picnics.

Yoongi loves how nicely they fit, he knows Jimin and Tae do a lot more together than with Yoongi but they always make him wanted and appreciated with the way they cuddle him on the couch or race to bring him whatever he asked for or are always a little too over enthusiastic about pleasing him.

And yes the three of them got together a little less than half a year ago but Jimin has been with Tae way longer than that, and it is summer and love is in the air and Yoongi is weak for them. So it's okay right? Yoongi is not jumping the gun?

“Yoongi stop, I can practically hear you thinking” Byul cuts his thoughts and self doubt.

“Yeah your thoughts are hella loud hun” Sun says, petting Yoongi’s hair. Yoongi groans but doesn’t flinch back like he used to, he might be getting used to accepting affection.

He remembers how he told them about him, Tae and Jimin coming together. How they listened with huge smiles on their faces and how they hugged him and congratulated him. They told him they were proud of him for communicating because as they taught him, communication is very very very like hella important. Yoongi is very glad to have them in his life.

They gave him pointers on how to balance, and how to ask for what he needs; and even sat all three of them down when they had their first rough patch, right after Tae said he needs to tone down the sex a bit. They told them even between two partners it can be hard to balance the bedroom shenanigans and it is even harder with three and they need to be understanding and listen to each other. They need to talk and not be hurt by every little thing. They told them that Tae and Jimin spend more time hanging out which is perfectly fine like how Tae and Yoongi knew each other longer, also perfectly fine and if Yoongi and Jimin wanted to have more sex together without Tae, that is also perfectly fine.

“But!” Byulyi had said, “You need to have rules. Like always ask first, communicate like ‘hey Tae we are horny wanna join or would you prefer to just join the shower or cuddles instead?’ so it isn’t like you are going behind his back and the door is open if he was feeling it that day.”

“And no pouting or feeling hurt or left out yeah?” Sun added.

Really, what would Yoongi do without them? Would he even know how poly relationships worked? They are his guardian angels, sort of.

“Stop freaking out and tell us what is on your mind Yoongs, your thoughts are valid no matter how silly you think they are.” Byul prompts him again and Yoongi takes a deep breath before puking all of his thoughts on the table. Byul and Sun listen to him intently, as always, cutting him whenever he says ‘I know it's silly to think that but... ‘

“It's not silly Yoongi, you are entitled to be scared.”

“I know but…”

“Sun is right, just let it all out.”

And a couple hours, a lot of rambling, 2 cups of coffee and several home baked pastries by Sun later, Yoongi is sitting there; more determined than ever, that it is the best idea he has ever conjured. He texts Jimin and Tae telling them he has an idea and would like to talk to them.

“Yoongi,” Byul starts, they moved onto lighter topics later on, Yoongi even showed them some of the places he has saved on his phone, and now they are saying their goodbyes because Jimin texted that the dinner will be ready in half an hour.

“Hmm?” Yoongi asks, straightening up after tying his shoes.

“You know we are proud of you right” and it is that serene and fond smile on both their faces and Yoongi is really fucking lucky to have such amazing friends all around him.

“Thanks,” he says “Really, I am very grateful to have you guys in my life.” and with that he turns and leaves before Sun starts crying murmuring something about their baby growing up, Yoongi shakes his head, looking up to the sky once the summer heat hits him, shielding his eyes from the persistent rays of the sun. 

Honestly, Yoongi is a winter person, loving to bundle himself up and hide behind bulky clothes and large scarves that can hide his expressions when he gets flustered. But he loves how Jimin wears more and more revealing clothes in the summer, and how Tae gets a golden tan, freckles decorating his cheeks and nose beautifully, like someone artfully drew them on his skin.

Yoongi is so fucking whipped...

\---

“Will you tell us already Yoongi?” Jimin pouts at him. 

Yoongi sighs, “You are not exactly making it easier for me!” he whines exasperatedly. Currently he is sitting on the couch and Tae and Jimin are sitting on the floor right in front of him, like obedient pups, intrigue on their faces. Yoongi is 50% sure that they are doing it on purpose to make Yoongi flustered.

Well, Yoongi thinks maybe he deserved it. He did text them saying he has something to talk about and they asked right away, being the curious duo they are, when he got home. But he kept pushing it forward, saying let’s have dinner first, let’s do the dishes first, can we settle first? And yeah he has been chickening out and Yoongi should really get it together and finally spill his guts.

Yoongi takes a deep breath, almost laughing when the curious duo kneeling in front of him copy. He forces a deadpan expression and exhales with a count of 5.

“So you know how we are almost always together?” Yoongi starts, the duo nod, excited he is finally giving them something.

“And Jimin has a drawer in my dresser, because Tae has way too many clothes and he basically got an extra dresser for Tae and I to have stuff to change into when we stay over.”

“I don’t have too many clothes...”

“Sssh.” Jimin shushes Tae.

“You do. And it is still hard sometimes to go back and forth because we forgot something, even though it's fairly close.” Yoongi notices Jimin stiffen, and Tae must have noticed too so he interlaces his fingers with Jimin’s.

“So I was wondering…” the suspense is killing him “Whatdoyouthinkofmovingintogether?” he rushes out in one breath. There are exactly 2 beats of silence before Tae jumps onto Yoongi’s lap, almost sending Jimin to the floor when he doesn’t follow the other, rooted to his spot on the floor and Tae’s bright smile dims and slips off the moment he turns to find Jimin looking at them with wide eyes and slack lips “That is a great idea hyung…” dying off on his lips.

“Jimin?” Yoongi asks and Jimin visibly flinches.

“I..” he starts, scrambling onto his feet “I just need a minute.” he runs to Tae’s room and closes the door behind him. Tae gets up with a “Chim!” but Yoongi holds him back, pulling him back by the wrist. This is not the reaction Yoongi was expecting, he expected Jimin, as the one that lives apart to be happier, and maybe Yoongi jumped the gun, maybe Jimin wasn’t ready and if that is the case Yoongi will tell him it is okay, that they can wait. And if Jimin needs time, Jimin gets time.

“Hyung.” Tae says, cuddling up to Yoongi “Thank you.”

“For what?” Yoongi asks, he can feel the stiffness in Tae’s shoulders, how his gaze is boring to the closed door.

“I have been thinking about it, I want us to always be together and living together would make a lot of things much easier. But I think I wanted it to come from you.” his voice is soft, his hand drawing patterns on Yoongi’s chest.

“How so?”

“Because it means you are really accepting us and saying we have a future.” Tae says with that soft voice of his, little bit sunshine making its way into his tone “Jimin and I have always talked about the future and being together forever, but we are both sappy and emotional and admittedly trigger happy. But hyung is a thinker, you think things through and when you suggest something like this it means you put so much thought and effort into it and it means even though you were the addition to mine and Jimin’s pre-existing relationship you now truly think of it as ‘us three’.” And really Tae can be so introspective sometimes it throws Yoongi off. Tae carries a romantic beneath all his childish demeanor. Yoongi kisses him softly, lovingly, caressing his full lips with his tongue and holding him tenderly, oh how he loves his Tae.

“Com’ere” Yoongi says when Jimin finally returns to the living room. Yoongi pulls him into the cuddle pile, having them both sit with their legs thrown over one of Yoongi’s thighs and tucking them into his chest beneath his arms. “Want to tell us what is wrong?” he prods gently.

“I am really happy,” Jimin says, his voice is thick like he has been crying. Yoongi hums for him to continue. “I am happy that you guys want to live with me, I mean you already live together so this is mainly for me and I really appreciate it. I am happy that you want to share more with me, stay with me, have me in your lives.” And Yoongi sees that Tae was right about it being about a future dreamt together.

“But I can’t…” Jimin says, a little sob makes its way between his lips and Yoongi hugs him closer, kissing the top of his head while Tae reaches to rub his shoulder.

“Why Jiminie? What is wrong love?” Tae asks “It doesn’t sound like you don’t want it. We can wait if you are not ready yet, we are not in a rush.”

“No I want to!” Jimin rushes out, straightening and looking into their eyes back and forth “I really do. I am ready, I just…” he tucks himself back into Yoongi’s chest.

“It's okay Jimin, we won’t judge you, no hurt feelings, just tell us what is troubling you okay?” Yoongi shushes Jimin when he feels a tear through his shirt. Honestly it is too hot but he doesn’t want to move, soaking up the scent of his boyfriends.

Jimin takes a few minutes, calming his breathing and gathering his thoughts. “It's my parents.” he starts. Yoongi and Tae give him all the time he needs, waiting patiently for him to continue. He has never talked about his family before, he always avoids the subject. “They are this perfect family,” there is frustration in Jimin’s melodic airy voice “both doctors, surgeons even, have a perfect house with a perfect lawn and a vey well trained perfect dog they show off to their perfect friends and neighbours. Their friends are all doctors too, or lawyers and engineers and they all have perfect children that are also doctors or training to be one....” Jimin stalls.

“And I am the disgrace of the family, the child that didn’t make it into med school, the child that had to ‘settle’ for being a nurse.” He says, gesturing wildly with his hands. “I fucking wanted to be a nurse, I never wanted to be a doctor fuck…” he breathes in. Yoongi hugs him tighter and Tae squeezes his thigh. “And that was the one and only rebellion I ever mustered up against my parents and everytime we talk I can literally hear the disappointment in their voices, see the pity in their eyes. I never even came out to them, I don’t think they could handle that, I am estranged enough.” Jimin sobs.

“Oh Jiminie…” Tae changes positions to go sit on Jimin’s other side and lift him up onto his lap, hugging him tightly to his chest “I am sorry baby I am so sorry, we got you baby, we love you.” 

It takes a few minutes of cuddles and kisses, murmured sweet nothings and love songs for Jimin to calm down. “Is that why you were so scared to meet our moms?” Tae asks. Jimin nods. “Sorry baby, I… we didn’t know…” 

“No it's not your fault, I didn’t tell you, I don’t know why I was so embarrassed to say anything, it's silly.”

“Ssh, nothing about that is silly Jimin, your worries are valid.” Yoongi parrots what Byul told him. That woman really…

“Thanks…” 

“But you don’t have to tell your parents to move in with us?” Tae says and Jimin whines, Yoongi almost elbows him but he is also curious how it relates. “You can just say you got roommates or something, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to baby.” 

“I can’t…” Jimin says “They, they bought me the apartment when I moved here, they come by every so often when they are in town to check if anything needs fixing and they did that because they didn’t want me sharing my space with anyone, they said it would interfere with my studies and I should ‘have an environment that facilitates my learning experience’” Jimin scoffs.

“So that's why your place is so nice?” Yoongi asks. Jimin nods “my job at Dragon pays decent but I wouldn’t be able to pay for it otherwise, I did buy my furniture myself though.”

“What if you still kept the apartment but still moved in with us?” Tae asks.

“I couldn’t afford rent?” Jimin tries.

“Jimin you know that's not an issue, we would help you.” Yoongi says.

“What am I supposed to do when they drop by and ask where all my stuff is?” Jimin pouts, eyes watering again and Yoongi decides they are all too tired for this, he ushers them into the bathroom and then to bed, making Jimin lay in the middle and cuddling him from both sides. Yoongi hates it when Jimin cries, just like how he hates it when Tae cries. 

“Thanks for telling us honey.” he whispers to Jimin, “thanks for trusting us and opening up to us, we love you.” he can’t help but feel so much closer to Jimin.

He finally falls asleep a few hours into the night, watching Jimin and Tae clutch onto each other with desperation in their arms. He vies to find a solution to their problem. If his boys want to live together, they will get to live together.

\---

The solution presents itself in the genius of one Kim Namjoon, Yoongi must have saved a galaxy from invaders in his past life to get lucky enough to have him in his arsenal of friends.

“So basically he doesn’t want his parents finding out when they drop by that he is not living there anymore.” Namjoon clarifies. Yoongi nods, they are eating lunch at a ramen place near the company. 

It was originally Jin’s idea to go out for lunch together but Jungkook called at the last minute asking for a ride and Jin first yelled at him to grow up and take the bus but even as he was sniping at his boyfriend he was pulling out his car keys. At this point they all know Jin and Jungkook are smitten for each other, they just show their love through their never ending bickering.

So Yoongi and Namjoon skipped the french restaurant Jin had picked and settled in this hole in the wall ramen place.

“And you said he is not really close with his parents? As in they wouldn’t know if it was his stuff as long as the apartment looks lived in?” Namjoon asks and Yoongi squints at him, he can basically see the gears turning in the younger’s head.

“What are you getting at?” he asks, trying very hard to stifle the hope inside, not letting it take root before he is sure there is something to feel hopeful for. 

“I think I might have an idea, hold on.” Namjoon says, pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear. A couple seconds later the line connects.

“Hobi-ah how are you? Can you talk right now? I just have a few questions.” There is silence for a few beats where Yoongi supposes Hobi, or Hoseok says he is okay to talk as Namjoon resumes speaking. “Say are you still looking for apartments?” he asks “Hmm, would you be okay with a furnished place? Or at least half furnished?” Yoongi catches on to where Namjoon is going with that. “No, that's great, I just think I might have a place in mind, though it might have some caveats… No, no nothing bad… No, it is not haunted, Hobi what the fuck? It might be doing someone a big favour…. Ok, I will call you back, or maybe Yoongi will, okay, bye.” and Namjoon hangs up, looking at Yoongi with a smug grin.

“You really are a genius aren’t you?” Yoongi asks, cooing at how Namjoon gets shy. “Thanks Joon.”

“Anytime” needless to say Yoongi pays for his lunch, maybe they should have gone to the french place afterall.

\----

“Namjoon said Hoseok is looking for an apartment.” he blurts out the moment they sit for dinner, they are at Jimin’s today. Jimin wanted to make tteokbokki and his kitchen is better equipped.

“He is?” Jimin asks.

“Yeah, apparently he wants to move closer to his studio and the campus.” Yoongi explains.

“Yeah his place is pretty far” Tae agrees, Yoongi can see that Tae is catching onto the fact that Yoongi is going somewhere with this, afterall he doesn’t bring up random stuff about other people’s lives very often. Tae is looking at him with squinty eyes.

“Yeah, so he is looking for a place, furnished or unfurnished, one bedroom, around here.” he drawls and Jimin finally looks at him and squints. “So I was thinking, or more like Namjoon was thinking, cause he is obviously better at thinking than I am...” Tae chuckles at that, yeah Yoongi is trying to lighten the mood a bit “What if Hoseok moved into Jimin’s apartment, maybe kept most of the furniture as well, would your parents know it is not you living in this apartment? I mean Hobi would probably be willing to go stay somewhere else when they come by, he is super nice about these things and you could maybe give him a discount and then you have an extra income to pay rent yourself?” Yoongi can’t help but speed up towards the end, hope lacing into his tone, drawing patterns.

Jimin listens with a passive face, his eyes widening but he refuses to jump into the bandwagon, scared to let hope build up and then come crashing down.

“I don’t think they would notice unless there is a very major change to the decor. They literally come for a couple hours, maybe drink coffee and leave.” Jimin contemplates “But would Hobi-hyung be okay with that?”

“Well, there is only one way to find out.” Yoongi says, pulling up his phone. Hoseok comes by an hour later, with Namjoon, as they were having dinner together at Namjoon’s place. Their friendship grew and blossomed so fast they all thought they had a thing for each other in the beginning, but they know better now much to some of their dismay. Such close friendship is hard to come by nowadays.

“Hobi hyung!” Jimin gives him a huge hug as always, Hoseok picks him up and spins him, making him giggle. The rest of the hugs and pleasantries are pretty chill comparatively, other than Tae, who hugs Namjoon’s head to his chest thanking all the pagan gods for bestowing such intellect on his precious hyung. Namjoon goes red at the compliment.

“Woah Jiminie, you have the nicest student apartment I have ever seen!” Hoseok exclaims as they enter the living room.

“Really?” Jimin bounces on his heels, “Let me give you a tour!” Hoseok woo’s and waa’s as Jimin shows him the bedroom, the bathroom, the clean and spacious kitchen, even the balcony he never has time to take care of. Yoongi makes tea and offers it to them when they finally settle. 

“So you like the apartment?” Yoongi asks.

“Are you kidding? I didn’t even know such nice apartments existed so close to the campus. How much do you pay Jiminie? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well,” Jimin says “I don’t pay rent, I own the place.” Hoseok’s eyebrows shoot up “Umm, my parents… they bought it for me when I started university.” Jimin says, mostly to his lap. Yoongi reaches to rub Jimin’s small back, his hand colliding with Tae's. They smile at each other and give Jimin all the support they can through their touch. 

“Wow you are lucky.” Hoseok says, voice a bit reluctant, sensing the tension in the air.

“I want to live with Tae and hyung though…” Jimin trails off, running out of steam and looking at Yoongi and Tae pleadingly.

“Basically we want to move in together but Jiminie’s parents can’t know, so we were wondering if you would rent his place, at a discount in exchange for letting them visit once in a while for a few hours so they don’t catch onto it? Basically pretend Jimin is still living here?” Tae provides and Yoongi is really fucking proud of him for explaining it so clearly and simply.

“Oh Jiminie your parents don’t know?” Hoseok asks, voice soft, worried almost.

“No, hyung they barely handled when I went into nursing rather than med school, they would never support me, I can’t.” Jimin explains in the smallest of voices.

“How often do they come?” Hoseok asks. Contemplating and Yoongi sees Jimin visibly try to hold back the hope trying to blossom in his chest.

“Once every few months, they always let me know a few days ahead, never drop by unannounced, they come in, check that there are no leaky taps or broken things, like they don’t trust me to fix it myself, maybe sit for a couple hours at most, and leave. They take me out for dinner if I am lucky, but mostly they are too busy to do anything else.” He sounds bitter, of course he does.

“Jiminie…” Hoseok walks over to envelop Jimin in a hug “That sounds terrible, I wish you had better parents…”

“Thanks hyung…” Jimin whispers, holding back the tears threatening to spill from his glassy eyes.

“And I wish you didn’t have to do this, we didn’t have to do this but anything for my angel!” Hoseok says, pulling back to look at Jimin. 

“Really?” Jimin asks, blinking owlishly at Hoseok.

“Yeah! I get to live in such an awesome place, I couldn’t otherwise afford while letting my dongsaeng be happy with his boyfriends? Just to go out a few hours every few months? Of course, why not!” and this time it is Jimin that jumps to Hoseok’s neck, finally letting the tears drop, though they are happy tears.

“Thank you Hobi hyung, thank you, love you so much!” and Tae joins in, and then they stumble and fall onto the floor in a cuddle pile. Yoongi watches them with a fond smile on his face. 

“God, you are so smitten.” Yoongi flips Namjoon off for that comment -though he knows the younger is just happy for them- in favor of watching the cuddle pile erupt into a tickle war. He just can’t help the silly smitten smile that seems to have moved in to stay on his face.


	22. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongles has the bestest of friends and he may be a grumpy cat but he loves them all! also my lez girls are so cute are they not?

They are in the third apartment they have managed to find. It is a bit farther than the others, not really walking distance to the campus, but Yoongi is willing to drive his boyfriends if necessary and the bus stop is pretty close.

“Here in the living room we have a nice open design kitchen, and enough space for a couple couches. It has a nice balcony. There are two rooms on this side with a bathroom in the middle, the third room and the master bedroom are on this side, the third room is a bit small, if you wanted to get a fourth roommate, but the master bedroom is nice.” The realtor lady keeps talking, walking them through the rooms one by one. It is not the first realtor that assumed they were roommates.

“And this is the master bedroom, it has an ensuite and a larger walk in closet. Are you all students?” she asks.

“No, I work.” Yoongi replies simply, going into the ensuite. Honestly the apartment is nothing special, the ensuite doesn’t have a tub, just shower and Jimin loves baths.

“Oh nice, so you can take the master and maybe be the big payer?” Yoongi wonders why she is now talking about their finances, guess that might be her sales tactics? He hums, going into the smallest room, it is tiny and gets barely any light, more like a den.

“How is the noise insulation?” he asks for two reasons, completely unrelated but she doesn’t need to know that.

“It is a quiet neighborhood, and they are not very fond of parties but I am sure a working man like you would be responsible about that.” Why the hell is she standing so close? Her perfume really bothers Yoongi.

“I was more thinking about the instruments we play.” Yoongi deadpans and the lady gives him an exaggerated laugh, “Oh sure, ahh you might need to insulate a room, what do you play?”

Yoongi isn’t sure why it is important but responds regardless “I play the piano and Tae plays the saxophone.”

“Ohh I love classical music,” she says “do you play anywhere specific?” okay now they are getting off topic.

“Hyung, we are running out of time, we need to go!” Jimin grabs him by the arm and drags him away while Tae bows to the lady “Sorry, we need to aaah… go… we will call you if we decide to apply… thanks…” and with that they are out of the apartment and on the sidewalk, walking away from the apartment.

“What? We don’t have anywhere to be?” Yoongi asks. 

“No we don’t.” Jimin confirms with a curt nod.

“You guys didn’t like the place? I mean it is a bit far but it was nice, we could soundproof the small room and…”

“No, we didn’t like the realtor lady.” Jimin deadpans, Yoongi lifts his eyebrows at him. Jimin looks at him like he grew a second head “Hyung, don’t tell me you didn’t realize she was hitting on you!”

She was hitting on Yoongi? “She was?” he asks dumbly. Tae walks up to him, flipping his hair and leaning into his space “ahh, a responsible working man like you...” he starts with a high tone, he lightly touches Yoongi’s arm and Yoongi cringes away with a squeak “eww”.

“Yeah, eww.” Jimin pouts at him. Wow, Yoongi grew very clueless ever since he got together with them hasn’t he. He kisses Jimin’s pout and ruffles Tae’s hair.

“So you guys got jealous?”

“Yes!” Jimin yells at the same time Tae yells “No!” 

They all look at each other for a moment, “She was getting touchy!” Jimin whines. 

“You can’t get jealous over everyone that is allured by how pretty our hyung is!” Tae responds and Yoongi just bursts out laughing. They both turn to him indignantly, asking what is so funny. Yoongi just swings his arms over their shoulders and leads them to the car. They haven’t found their dream apartment yet, the first two were too small, the third had a weird realtor and was too far but they will get there. 

\---

Yoongi groans and turns around, he is tucked into Tae’s neck and it is freaking hot. Jimin is on his other side, and he groans when Yoongi turns in his arms and throws his leg over Jimin’s hip. Yoongi can hear the annoying ringtone Jin set for himself on Yoongi’s phone because he needed to be special and he is very convinced that he should just ignore it for the time being.

“I think you should pick it up” Jimin says, voice heavy with sleep when it rings for a second time, insistent son of a…

“It is the crack of dawn.” Yoongi mumbles, though he has no idea really, the blackout curtains he invested in are doing a great job at keeping the sunlight out. Jimin cranes his head to look at his phone on the bedside table, “Hyung it is 10 am.”

“It is sunday, it is the crack of dawn till 1pm.” Yoongi grumbles. Jimin huffs a laugh, squirming away to grab Yoongi’s phone from his desk and answer the call, holding it to Yoongi’s ear.

“Fuck off.”

“Good morning to you too sunshine, I have an apartment for you, I am sending the address, be here in half an hour.” Jin says before hanging up. Yoongi is immediately more awake. He looks at Jimin who looks back owlishly, he obviously heard the conversation with how loud Jin is on the phone like every fucking time.

“Tae! Tae, wake up.” Yoongi pokes at the younger. Tae mumbles something unintelligible and turns around. Yoongi looks at Jimin for help and Jimin chuckles, walking to the other side of the bed. Jimin climbs over Tae and starts giving him butterfly kisses all over, Tae wakes up giggling, “Jiminie~ it tickles~” trying to squirm away. Yoongi has found pants and a shirt by the time Jimin manages to get Tae out of the bed and to get dressed. Though leaving the dressing to Jimin means they are wearing matching cut jean shorts and a low cut tank top that shows off Jimin’s biceps and a half sheer loose shirt that looks more like a dress ending just above Tae’s knees. Yoongi really doesn’t think they needed to look like runway models but he changes into a nicer shirt, white like his boyfriends anyways. You may call him sappy at this point, he would understand.

They drop by to buy coffee on the way and they are at the address Jin sent exactly 25 minutes after the phone call… Yoongi thinks it is a fucking miracle.

“Hey Yoongi!” Jin comes out of the building, “Hi Tae, howdy Jimin? Did you lose weight Tae? Wow Jimin those biceps are killing it.”

“Hi Jin hyung.” Jimin says swatting at Jin’s hand trying to squeeze his biceps and trying to squirm away.

“Hi Jin hyung~” Tae attaches himself to Jin, he is still around 35% awake, and sleepy Tae is clingy “Where is Kookie?”

“Work… probably…” Jin responds, a woman with red cargo pants and a blue crop top walks out of the building looking like she is walking the runway. She is darker with strong eyebrows and a sultry face, she carries herself with power and Yoongi almost wants to bow to her, almost being the keyword.

“Guys, meet Hyejin, she is the female lead in Namjoon’s new drama!” Jin says, pulling the woman, Hyejin, to his side “she is the boss the moment she walks into any room!” he adds.

“Oppaaaa~” Hyejin laughs, pushing at Jin. “Hi guys, I am Hyejin, so I recently moved in with my girlfriend and this place is now open to rent, but I must warn you, it is a bit weird.”

“Nice to meet you Hyejin-sshi” Yoongi extends his hand. “I am Yoongi”

“Oh, no need for formalities, oppa’s friends are my friends!” Hyejin smiles at them, “And oppa says Taehyung and Jimin are the same age as me, so just call me Hyejin.”

“You can call me Tae.” Taehyung pipes up, almost 60% awake now, his usual hyperactivity still not showing up.

“I am Jimin.” Jimin says bowing slightly, always polite.

“How is it weird?” Yoongi asks as they climb the stairs, there is an elevator but for some reason Jin wanted to take the stairs to the top floor of the building. Great, Yoongi loves stairs. Why is he the only one out of breath?

“Well, I basically designed it myself? It was 2 different apartments, more like an apartment and an attic and I did some restructuring, you will see.” Hyejin says, voice echoing in the building.

They come to a grey door, an intricate golden pattern running through and Jimin immediately loves it, ‘pretty’ he whispers as Hyejin pushes it open with a smile thrown over her shoulder. 

The front door immediately opens up to a spacious living and dining area. The kitchen is separated by a large island that has 4 stools on one side, it has tall lavender colored cabinets with silvery granite countertops. The fridge, stove and dishwasher are all silver and it almost looks like a doll house kitchen. Tae runs up to it “hyung it's so purple!” Tae, now almost fully awake, loves purple. The living room walls are also tinted purplish, though very light. Yoongi can see how they can fit a large dining table, a large couch and a pair of armchairs, immediately making plans. Maybe they should invest in a larger TV sometime soon too. It has huge windows with blinds, which Tae always loves. He likes to open the window and curl up in front of the sunlight that filters in. And they say Yoongi is the feline...

“I see someone loves purple.” Hyejin says, smiling and leading them to the three doors on the side. “So the middle one is the bathroom” Hyejin pushes the door to show a nice bathroom with a decent sized tub, it is all off-white with golden accents. Jimin loves it. “I used this as my guest room,” she leads them into one of the rooms, it is nice and large, enough to fit a queen bed and a dresser and it has a walk-in closet. “and this one as my study because it doesn’t have a closet.” The second room is as large, just no closet, Yoongi can immediately imagine how all his equipment would fit in there and he can even have a decent sized cube to the side with a microphone for recording. It is nicely lit too and a soft blue color, Yoongi thinks it is actually pretty calming.

They come back out to the living room, up to now it all looks like a nicer 2 bedroom apartment, pretty usual for the area, -except for the coloring and doll house vibes- which is literally 2 blocks away from their place. So he is bracing for the weird part. Well… Purple kitchen was a bit weird, but like Tae weird... cute weird...

“So now the best but weird part!” Hyejin says, going to the stairs on the other side of the living area, Yoongi was so busy with the purple kitchen and nice living room he didn’t really look to see the stairs. They are slightly scary, they are glass, or at least transparent with a transparent railing with silver handrail on the side not facing the wall. Yoongi is not looking down as he climbs them. He can see neither is Jin as he brings up the rear. 

There is a little square landing on the top of the stairs, large enough for maybe 3-4 people to stand, two doors on two walls, one across the stairs and one to the side. Hyejin opens the door to the side and steps in. “And this is the master bedroom” she says, walking further in to let them all in. 

It is huge. And that's not all. On one side it is all glass, looking out to a terrace that is surrounded by potted plants of all colors. Like floor to ceiling, wall to wall glass, which Tae promptly walks into, confused as to why he can’t pass through. Hyejin chuckles and slides the door open to let them out. “You can come through the bedroom or the other door, I had some lounge chairs and a swinging chair out here.” The view is not that great, it just looks at the campus but the terrace is large enough to have a barbecue party. Though there are some taller buildings around so Yoongi isn’t sure about the full glass wall…

A gasp comes from Jimin behind them and Yoongi turns around to find him staring into… his own reflection? A mirror?

“Oh yeah, it is one sided mirror, transparent from the inside, reflective from the outside. Neat huh?” Hyejin says, looking smug. 

“Neat? It is amazing!” Jimin says and Jimin and Tae start doing a wiggley dance in front of it. Yoongi shakes his head, those crackheads… They head back in, and now Yoongi notices that the opposing wall is actually a closet, with sliding doors with mirrors. “Kinky” Jin comments and Hyejin kicks him in the stomach. Idiot, Yoongi thinks, you didn’t need to voice what we all are thinking. Yoongi wonders if Hyejin maybe has an exhibition kink.

Jimin excitedly slides the doors to reveal a huge closet, large enough to fit all their clothes, “It is huge! Tae look, it has enough space for all your clothes, and I can hang all my costumes on this side and maybe hyung can squeeze to that corner!” 

“Hey!” Yoongi laughs, yeah he really doesn’t have much clothing compared to the other two. Jimin gives him a blinding grin.

“You are in love without even seeing the ensuite.” Hyejin chimes, nodding towards the door at the far wall.

“What's in there?” Tae and Jimin chime at the same time, yup Tae is fully awake, as they rush into the bathroom and they scream at the same time “Hyung! Hyung you need to come here right now!” 

“Hmm?” Yoongi walks in and his jaw immediately drops to the floor. It has a jacuzzi and adjacent shower with a full ceiling shower head. Yup, he thinks this is it, praying to god that Hyejin doesn’t ask for a ridiculous price.

“How did you do all these?” Yoongi asks Hyejin, “it's a lot of work and construction I imagine, how rich are you? Didn’t the neighbours complain?” 

“Oppa” Hyejin chuckles at him as he gapes at the bathroom, jaw slack “I own the building.” Well that answers many questions Yoongi has, like is Hyejin that child actor Yoongi remembers seeing in some shows Tae forced him to watch?

They only stop drooling over the apartment when Tae’s stomach makes a sound like an army of dying toads. They all laugh as Tae turns red, yeah they didn’t have breakfast yet.

\---

“So you guys are sure we don’t need a 4th room? You don’t want a study room or I dunno a painting room? Office space?” Yoongi asks around his pancakes, sitting at a close by cafe.

“Hyung, there is a terrace, we can always do it there, I mean we usually just study in the living room anyways.” Jimin reasons.

“I guess we could forego the guest room if it really comes to that.” Tae says around his waffles.

“Nah, I’d rather have a guest room with a nice bed in case one of us needs space, or we have friends staying over.” Yoongi responds.

“Couches?” Tae asks.

“Nah, that feels too much like exile, I think it is necessary to have a safe space on occasion.”

“You sound like Byulyi noona.” Tae smiles “it's cute.” he ducks away when Yoongi swats at him.

“I am trying brat!” 

“I know, love you!” Tae sends him a flying kiss.

In the end Hyejin doesn’t ask for a crazy price, she is pretty reasonable about it saying they are friends now and most people she showed the apartment to were either weirded out or were rude towards her. Tae and Jimin are on the clouds, already calling the odd apartment their ‘new home’. Okay maybe Yoongi wasn’t that averse to the group dance they did in the middle of the street, give it to his euphoria.

Great, now he owes Jin a nice lunch.

\----

“Is this the last of it?” Namjoon asks, he is carrying the last of the boxes from their old apartment. They have purchased some new furniture, like the king sized bed Yoongi had been meaning to get and a set of couches, which have already been delivered to the new place. Yoongi straightens with the box of kitchen stuff and looks around. 

The apartment looks so empty now, the little dent from when Tae got so drunk and fell down with the bookshelf more visible than ever. Leftover tape from Tae’s posters make weird shapes on the wall. Yoongi needs to convince him not to put them up in their new place. Yoongi smiles at the apartment, their first apartment, so full of memories of him and Tae, how they grew up and grew closer and how they became lovers.

The night Yoongi first told Tae he loved him on that couch that is already in the truck, the coffee table Tae almost broke when he and Jungkook came home drunk one night making Yoongi force them to drink water and sober up is somewhere there too. The bookshelf with all of their trinkets has been emptied and put next to the bookshelf Jimin is bringing from his apartment. The frames from the shelves are in one of the boxes somewhere.

“Yeah” Yoongi says, “I think that's it.” his voice comes out a little uneven, a little choked.

“Hey, don’t get all emotional on me now.” Namjoon says, but his voice is soft, soothing as he walks up to Yoongi, bumping him with the heavy box. It took them no time at all to carry Jimin’s stuff as he isn’t taking most of his furniture, just a bookshelf and his desk. “Why do you have so many clothes?” Jin kept asking, till he saw how many clothes Tae has, Jungkook cackled at his dumbstruck expression when they showed up and saw how many boxes were labelled ‘TaeTae’s clothes’. Yoongi’s entire wardrobe fit into one giant suitcase.

Having so many hands on deck made everything that much easier. Hoseok has been making sound effects and just being obnoxious and loud the whole time but somehow it kept them all in rhythm, motivated to go. Jin challenged Jungkook to carry 3 chairs at once and Jungkook stacked two pairs and carried 4 of them with a smug face. When he last came and saw there were no more boxes left, he just picked Jin, box and all up and carried him to the truck.

Yoongi isn’t sure if they have the best or the worst friends sometimes.

“Hyung?” Tae’s voice takes him out of his reverie. “We are ready to go.”

“I will be downstairs.” Namjoon says and leaves them alone. Tae comes up to Yoongi, taking the box from him, leaning to plant a soft kiss on Yoongi's forehead. Damn the height difference.

“Whatcha thinkin~?” he asks.

“About how you were a brat in diapers when we moved here and now you are a brat in jeans.” Yoongi answers. Tae laughs, the low frequency echoing beautifully in the empty apartment.

“Hyung it was just over 2 years ago, I was done with my growth spurt before then.”

“I know, but this is where we called home together for the first time, where we first kissed, where we first told each other I love you…” Yoongi pulls Tae to himself from the waist, hiding his face in his shoulder, embarrassed of his speech suddenly.

“Hyung…” Tae says softly “You are spending too much time with us, look at you being all sappy~” he avoids the jab Yoongi throws his way, dancing out of it's way with the box.

“Come on hyung, let's go to a more complete home.” Yoongi smiles, he grins. Yeah, it was the beginning, the first step but this home is not complete, it is lacking a certain person. A person that is all soft touches and small cuddles, soft voice and cute hands and pure sin in the dead of the night. A person that broke them and built them up again, this time with the better instructions. A Park Jimin that they get all to themselves now, a Park Jimin that taught them how to love more, how to take hold of things precious, how to let go…

Yoongi follows him out, locking the door for the last time. Downstairs, Jungkook is sitting in the driver's seat of the truck they rented because apparently only the youngest is brave enough to do so, Jin sitting with him in front. Hoseok is in the passenger seat of Namjoon’s car and Jimin and Tae are in Yoongi’s car. 

They all trail behind Yoongi, even though they all know the address.

\---

“There you are!” Sun runs up to them the moment they enter the new place. While the guys were carrying the furniture and boxes Byul and Sun went to the place to clean it up. Yoongi asked why they need to clean it when it will get dirty again during the move and Sun said ‘Yoongi you need to start clean!’ which led to Byul explaining that you clean so the areas under the furniture are also clean, so they can clean as they go. Yoongi never cleaned his apartment when they moved in. they just did bare minimum to keep it habitable, but with Jimin there he thinks they will all need to be a bit more diligent.

“Welcome boys!” Byul comes behind Sun, pulling her back so Jin and Jungkook can enter with the bed while Namjoon and Hoseok come up with the frame. Jimin and Tae are carrying the couch and Yoongi grabbed a box, he will leave the heavy lifting to people with actual muscles.

They reconvene in the living room once they are free of their burdens so Yoongi can introduce them all, well mainly Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin to them. Sun and Byul are both wearing tie-dye shirts with the same design and Sun has a pair of pastel blue shorts while Byul has a pair of capri’s in the same color. Both of them have their hair in a ponytail and Yoongi thinks they look adorable. Sun must have chosen their fashion today.

“Hey Tae, Hi Jimin, long time no see!” Sun pulls them both in for a hug as Byul gives Yoongi an awkward sideways hug. 

“Hi Yongsun noona, hi Byulyi noona~” the two say in unison, cheerful to see them despite Yoongi’s history with the duo. Well, Jimin did mention he was thankful to them for opening Yoongi’s eyes to the possibility of a poly relationship and they have been nothing but happy for the trio so Yoongi guesses all is well.

“Hey bunny boy, I see that you got the actor guy after all.” Byul ruffles Jungkook’s hair and Sun coos at him when Jungkook gets all shy.

“Hi I am Jin.” Jin introduces himself.

“We know, that's why we set little bunny boy on you at dragon that night.” Byul says.

“Wait you knew?” Jungkook blinks at them owlishly.

“Wait you set him on Jin?” Yoongi asks unbelieving. 

“Jinsshi looked kinda bored at that party we met surrounded by pretty girls so we figured he was more into pretty guys like Jungkookie~” Sun sing-songs and Jungkook crouches on the floor with a beet red face. “Noona how could you?” 

“Well he was Yoongi’s friend so we figured you guys would get along.” Byul supplies, and Jimin and Tae burst into laughter.

“Noona, wait till you hear the story~” Tae comes up to Byul. “Thank you so much for setting it up, I will buy you any drink you want.” he hugs Byul who pats his head till Yoongi clears his throat.

“Yeah that would go very well with the pizza I am ordering once everything is carried in and we have at least a resemblance of a living space.” They all cheer for pizza. “So I guess that leaves Namjoon and Hoseok, meet Byulyi and Yongsun.” Yoongi introduces, simple and to the point as per usual, “Byul’s the same age as our eldest, Jin so I guess the new eldest is Sun.”

“And yet he does not use neither a hyung nor a noona this brat.” Byul snipes at him good naturedly.

“I feel old.” Sun whines “feel free to drop the noona all.” she waves it off “Nice to meet you boys, now chop chop, let's get moving so we can have pizza by Yoongi dearest.”

With that they all salute the two girls and run down to get more stuff. They bring the stuff up and Sun and Byul start unpacking, starting from the kitchen. Jin and Jungkook somehow start racing each other to see who brings how many boxes, which end up with them sprawled on the rug in the living room while Hoseok is trying to hook up the TV. Yoongi, Tae and Jimin are in the bedroom, putting their stuff away.

“Hey how tall are you?” Yongsun approaches Namjoon. She stands close to him, bringing her hand up to her head to see where it lands on Namjoon’s body. 

Namjoon blushes a bit “umm… 181?”

“Why is that a question?”

“Is it?” 

“Yongsun,” Byulyi pulls Yongsun back by the back of her shirt, “You are scaring him.” she scolds her “She is trying to ask you to help us put the stuff up on the higher shelves.” Byul clarifies. Namjoon looks at them and scratches the back of his neck. He is trying very hard not to think how these two were the first threesome Yoongi had.

“Yeah sure, but if you two can’t reach, can Yoongi and Jimin?”

“Savage!” Byulyi laughs, “I like you Namjoon!” she pats his arm. Namjoon also chuckles.

“They have Tae, duh!” Yongsun chirps, pulling Namjoon by the arm. Namjoon casts a last glance to Hoseok, who is almost done with the TV and follows them to the kitchen.

“This one goes up there” Yongsun hands him the baking trays, “and these right next to it.” Byulyi hands him… why do they have piping syringes? They don’t bake?

“Aaah Byulie, look how tall he is!” Yongsun looks at him with awe in her eyes and Namjoon may or may not be blushing at the intensity of her adoration… of his height?

“Indeed, say can you reach the ceiling light? We couldn’t dust it.” Byulyi asks, one hand across her chest and the other on her jaw contemplatively. She hands Namjoon a duster with a long handle. Namjoon takes it and dusts the light. He needs to stand on his tippy toes but he does reach.

“Woaaaaah!” Yongsun exclaims, clapping. “Can you reach that?” she points at the dial button at the top of the fan and Namjoon reaches to touch it. “What about that?” she points at the odd and unnecessary cupboard above the microwave. At this point Namjoon has realized it is a game but he goes to touch it nonetheless, because every time he does Yongsun woo’s and waa’s and he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it cute.

“Cute.” Namjoon hears Byulyi say. She busies herself with the plates the moment Namjoon turns to her. Namjoon thinks her cheeks are a little rose tinted.

“Why do they have so many mugs?” Byulyi asks. “They are cute but…” 

“Oh they were Tae’s first products, you know his own designs, the trial ones.” Namjoon responds, leaning to see the mugs Byulyi is looking at

“What? Oh wow they are adorable!” Yongsun joins them, sandwiching Namjoon in the middle. “Should we put the wine and shot glasses up or down?” she asks. 

“Wine glasses can go up, they rarely drink wine but shot glasses should be where Yoongi can reach them.” Namjoon responds.

“True that” Byulyi smirks.

\---

“Aww, how cute, he has the first edition of your book!” Byulyi picks up a book from the box sitting in between them. Yongsun told them to start on the bookshelves while she makes coffee for everyone. Namjoon leans over and yes Jimin seems to have the first edition of his first ever published book, before Namjoon started writing dramas, as this book was made into one. Namjoon remembers Jimin saying he was a fan but he didn’t know how deep. Namjoon smiles dopily.

Wait…

“You know me?” Namjoon asks. How does Byulyi know it's his book? Byulyi blinks at him with wide eyes for a second, turning to put the book on the shelf and pick another one to dust and put up there too. Acting nonchalant.

“Yongsun loves the dramas you write, she was the one that recognized Jin.” she starts “I prefer to read them, I just put two and two together, you know, Yoongi’s company, Jin and they introduced you as Namjoon. Of course you are the writer Kim Namjoon.” she tilts her head back and smirks at Namjoon, color Namjoon impressed.

“Wow” he coughs, “thanks I guess?” he feels giddy that someone recognized him.

“Also I have seen your interviews and such.” Byulyi murmurs.

“I didn’t think anyone watched those.” Namjoon smiles, he knows people are generally way more interested in who is dating which hot celebrity, who is Jin last seen with etc. not the philosophical rabble Namjoon gets into in those interviews, boring the interviewers themselves.

“What? They are awesome! I love your take and implementation of the cycles of life and the Socratic method. But my favourite was your take on the Kinsey scale being 3-dimensional.” she looks at him like he grew a second head and Namjoon can’t help but be giddy a bit.

“Do you think it is?” Namjoon asks.

“3-dimensional?” Byulyi clarifies.

“Yeah.”

“No.” she says and Namjoon deflates a bit. “I think it is at least 4-dimensional.” Namjoon’s brows fly up to his hairline and he must look so shocked Byulyi laughs. “I mean yes, one end is homosexual and the other end is heterosexual right, and the third dimension is the amount of sexual desire; attraction if you will. You can be anywhere on the scale with any amount of desire.” she brings her index fingers together and slides them to illustrate.

“And the 4th dimension is?” Namjoon finds himself asking, intrigued that someone else seems to have the same thought, books and shelves forgotten.

“Time” Byulyi responds, “where you are in life, who you are with, what stage you are at.” Namjoon motions for her to continue. “Like demisexuality, there is no sexual attraction till there is an emotional bond, that is what stage you are in your relationship. And sometimes people find their desires and attractions are dimmed when they are out of school, or when they are stressed, or even day to day. Like there are days you would be horny and the next day sex is the last thing in your mind, like you need to be in the right head space. And sometimes you are with someone, romantically but have no desire to be fucking them, or maybe you only need intimacy from someone.” Byulyi breathes. “Am I making sense?” 

“You sound like Namjoon.” Hoseok’s loud voice behind them makes them both jump. “Yoongi is asking if he should order the pizza yet.”

“Ahh, sure, we are almost done, and Yongsun is making coffee.” Namjoon responds.

“Aye aye cap’n” Hoseok hurries off “Yooongiiii! Namjoon found himself a new philosophy partner! I may be outdated~!” he whines as he runs up the stairs. They chuckle and finish putting the books up before going to help Yongsun bring the coffee.

“Yes,” Namjoon says as they get up “You made a lot of sense.”

\---

“Can we please talk about something else?” Jungkook whines as Byulyi beats his shoulder and Yongsun basically lays across his lap with how hard she is laughing.

“No!” Byulyi says.

“Oh my god Jungkookie, you are just so cute!” Yongsun squeezes his cheeks. Jungkook huffs shyly and pushes her off, effectively depositing her to Namjoon’s lap on the other side. He gets up to grab another piece of pizza and sit on the other side sulking. 

“Kookie~ come back! I am sorry I won’t laugh anymore!” Yongsun sing-songs, quieting for a few seconds as Jungkook looks at her apprehensively and then bursting back into giggles and onto Namjoon’s lap. Namjoon lifts his plate out of the way just in time to avoid her hair and keeps eating with a smile. They will never let Jungkook live it down.

They eat their pizza with easy chatter, Hoseok invites the two girls to his showcase, showing random moves from his choreographies. Byulyi gets excited at a particular move and asks him to show her. Hoseok is very impressed with Byulyi’s moves, asking her if she danced before and inviting her to come check out his studio. Byulyi shyly tells that she used to do street dance but she hasn’t been able to find a good studio after moving.

Byulyi seems shy whenever someone compliments her, or whenever she breaks her cold and collected persona, the nonchalant air she has going on. Namjoon finds it cute. Namjoon also finds the lovestruck expression Yongsun gets on her face when Byulyi dances very cute.

Yoongi asks if Byulyi and Yongsun need a ride. Byulyi declines politely, saying they are all tired and Yoongi and his boyfriends should relax and rest. Namjoon volunteers to drive them, he is already driving Hoseok anyways. Hoseok decided to wait another couple weeks before moving, as his lease is not over yet, so they are meeting again in 2 weeks, also he has his showcase the next weekend and he is too busy to pack.

\---

“Tired?” Byulyi asks, they just dropped Hoseok off and are driving to the girls’ place. Yongsun passed out the moment she sat down in the backseat. Byulyi moved to the front when Hoseok got off.

“Yeah.” Namjoon says honestly, he is not really in great shape, even though Jin drags him to the gym at least 2 days a week.

“Yoongi is very lucky to have so many great friends.” Byulyi blurts out, Namjoon sees that she has a longing kind of look on her face.

“Yoongi considers you a very valuable friend.” Namjoon responds “And Tae and Jimin really respect you two a lot, they are very grateful to you.” This makes Byulyi look at Namjoon, blinking a few times before breaking into a soft smile.

“I am glad.” she says. “We haven’t exactly been able to find many friends after moving here, it's almost been 2 years now.” 

“You are part of the gang now, call any of us up any time.” Byulyi gives Namjoon a grateful smile. Namjoon hands her his phone to input their numbers. He tells her to copy Hoseok’s number too and visit him at the studio, he would be very happy.

“Yongsun-ah~” Byulyi calls “Yongsun-ah wake up, we are home.” grunts and whines, trying to snuggle with the seatbelt. “Yongsun-ah come on, you can sleep on your bed.” Yongsun sleepily pushes herself up to sitting, ponytail askew and eyes swollen, lips pouted cutely, cheeks squished. She makes a soft noise and falls back onto the seat “Yongsun-aaaaaah” Byulyi groans, trying to pull her out.

“Shall I carry her?” Namjoon asks. They are cute and he could watch them longer but he feels bad for Byulyi. Byulyi looks up to him with desperate eyes. 

“Are you sure? I thought you were tired.”

“Not that tired.” Namjoon shrugs, moving in when Byulyi steps aside “And she weighs nothing.” he says, surprised at how easily he lifted her. “I think Tae’s clothes weigh more than her.” he says as he walks to the building, Yongsun cradled in his arms. Byulyi closes the door and rushes to catch up to him. 

“You should tell her that; she always invents these crazy diets to lose weight even though she is freaking tiny.”

“Thanks” Byulyi says as Namjoon sets Yongsun down onto the bed, he would be lying if he didn’t find the fond look on Byulyi’s face when she looks at the sleeping Yongsun precious. Their apartment is cute, Namjoon tries not to coo over all the plushies they have around, especially the giant teddy bear. “I would offer you a drink but I guess we are all beat.” Namjoon smiles and nods, walking back to the door. 

“I will see you at Hoseok’s show?”

“We’ll be there.” 

“Awesome.”

“Good night Namjoon.”

“Good night Byulyi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that? Is that a new plot line? was this supposed to be the end of the story and I have written 30 more pages just to explore that?
> 
> MAAAAYBEEEEEEEE


	23. Curiosity killed the cat… by bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a semi filler chapter full of smut because I needed to ass some realistic sex ed and needed a bottom Yoongi. (He promised remember?)

Yoongi is home pretty early, he got a call that the equipment he ordered for his home studio will be arriving early afternoon and he should be there to receive it. Yoongi is glad for his flexible working hours. Or more like how no one cares when and where he works as long as he gets his job done. And with the albums all done he has some free time, it is the easy season, the calm before the comebacks where everything is ready to go.

He tries to entertain himself by looking at the wall Jimin and Tae have been building. It's been a few days since they moved in and between christening every room and surface they have unpacked almost everything. Jimin found Tae’s collection of polaroids and decided this would be their new project. So now they have a wall that is covered in rope running across, with little clothespins Jimin got at a stationary store holding polaroids and pictures printed from their cameras. 

Jimin says he wants to be looking at them as he works, so that's where their desks are going, against the wall of memories. Yoongi is just glad this alternative is much better than Tae’s anime posters. Okay he is fucking smitten over it, over seeing Jimin and Tae be so happy and in love.

However, there is something that is just eating away at Yoongi’s mind. Like an incessant gnawing at the back of his head that keeps pulling him upstairs to the bedroom. It is barely half an hour of waiting before he finds himself climbing up the stairs. He throws open Jimin’s side of the closet to rummage for a certain box. Which is not very hard to find really, as it is pretty big. It is the box they like to keep their toys in.

Yoongi pulls it out and rummages inside for what he is looking for. He finds it at the very bottom of the box, tucked away for lack of interest or need. The box reads “anal trainer kit, 3 sizes for beginners” there are 3 purple butt plugs in the box, and a little how to brochure. Yoongi pulls the paper out to read. It describes how to prep for anal sex and get used to the stretch.

It went like this:

“TaeTae what is this? You still have your trainer kit?” Jimin asked Tae as they were unpacking their bedroom stuff.

“Hmm?” Tae looked up, eyes shining when he recognized the box “Oh yeah, it was my first ever toy, how can I get rid of it?”

“When was the last time you used it?” Jimin asked flirtatiously.

“Forever ago” Tae laughed, “I have better and larger ones that vibrate” he winked. “You can put it in the toy box.”

“What is it?” Yoongi asked, leaning over Jimin’s shoulder to peek at the box.

“It's an anal trainer kit” Jimin responded like Yoongi is supposed to know what that is.

“Yeah it says that on the box” Yoongi deadpanned, jabbing a finger to Jimin’s side and making him squirm.

“It's to get your butt hole used to anal sex, to stretch it out.” Tae explained “so it has growing sizes to work up to taking in dick.” Yoongi blushed at that, even though he had his dick in both their asses a million times. He didn’t know you needed to ‘train’ for that.

“Hmm, it sounds like a process” Yoongi moved away uninterestedly.

“Of course it is” Tae explained, he was always the one that explained Yoongi everything about LGBTQ+ and such “There is a lot of prep that goes into anal sex, like cleaning out. Me and Jimin do that regularly.” 

And that's how Yoongi learned what douches are and how he should worship their asses from now on.

And the more he learned the more he got curious; if it is such a hassle; why do it? Why go through so much? Does it really feel that good?

Aaaaand that's why Yoongi is currently home alone and reading the brochure inside the trainer kit. He takes out the smallest plug and goes to the bathroom to wash it clean with the special toy soap they made him order online. Drying it with paper towels and setting it on the bedside drawer. He picks the first bottle of lube in the drawer - because they couldn’t decide which flavour to get so they got all 5 - and pops it open, squeezing a generous amount to his two fingers.. 

He pushes his pants down and pulls his legs up to his chest and reaches for his hole with his lubed finger. He has done this to Tae and Jimin a hundred times, but it is different when he can’t see. So he turns to see his reflection in the mirror, using it to guide his middle finger where he wants it. He spreads some lube to the ring of muscle before gently prodding it with his finger. He gasps when the tip of his finger goes in, it hurts, not a lot but a slight burning sensation.

Yoongi breathes deeply, trying to relax so he can push his finger deeper. It burns, it burns so much that Yoongi wants to stop. But it also feels nice, and Yoongi is stubborn and he really wants to get that plug in him today. The plug is around two fingers thick and Yoongi realizes a few minutes later as he moves his finger in and out that the slide is much easier now and it is actually quite pleasurable.

He pulls his finger out and pushes two in, grunting at the burn and waiting for his body to relax again. When he can move his fingers in and out he decides it is time for the main course. He picks up the plug and practically drowns it in lube before lining it up and pushing it gently in. He squeezes his eyes shut for the burn that never comes and he releases the breath when the plug is nestled securely in his butt. He waits for the hit of pleasure to come and it doesn’t, Yoongi wonders what he is doing wrong.

And that is when the doorbell rings. Yoongi hurriedly lowers his legs and pulls his pants back up, and that's when it hits him. The plug gets jostled from the movement and pushes against his prostate and Yoongi lets out a loud moan, crumbling to the floor. Oh fuck… holy fuck... 

The bell rings again and Yoongi pushes himself up, thankful the large loose shirt he is wearing hides the bulge in front of his pants as he carefully goes down to open the door.

The delivery guys take their sweet time and Yoongi almost shoves them out the door. The moment the door closes Yoongi’s hands go to the front of his pants to rub at his dick with a groan that is more of a moan. He looks back at the stairs and decides he really doesn’t have it in him to climb them, so the couch or even the guestroom is a much better alternative to go get his release. With each step the plug brushes to his spot exquisitely and Yoongi really takes his time walking over.

Just as he is about to reach the guest room though the door opens and a cheerful Tae walks in.

“I am hoooooome!” Yoongi almost groans in annoyance. Almost. 

“Hey Tae” he smiles sweetly instead.

“Hi hyung” Tae slithers his way and wraps himself around Yoongi softly, smelling him. Yoongi hugs him back, trying not to gasp as Tae’s weight on him jostles him, sending a shiver up his spine. “Missed you...” Tae kisses Yoongi sweetly, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush to his chest, tilting his chin up… fuck the height difference and why is Yoongi feeling weak? They like kiss all the time.

“You just saw me this morning.” Yoongi sighs “why are you home early?” 

“Professor’s sick, class cancelled so I rushed home cause you said you would be home.” Tae pulls him to the couch slowly, Yoongi tries very very hard not to hiccup every soft step. Tae lays on the couch, pulling Yoongi down with him so that Yoongi is laying on his chest, knees between his long legs. Yoongi realizes that they haven’t had alone time in a while so he indulges the younger, not because he is weak or anything… well… maybe… He just hopes Tae doesn’t realize how he is flinching every time Tae adjusts their positions. 

Finally after softly making out, and Yoongi trying very hard not to press his hard on to Tae’s thigh, Tae seems satisfied to just let Yoongi lay on him, head on Tae’s chest as he kisses Yoongi’s hair. It is a dirty blond with a blue tint now, Yoongi thinks he looks like a highlighter, he should dye it soon.

As Tae turns the TV on and they settle to watch a random show Yoongi tries his best not to move, he is softening now and he really doesn’t want to get hard again. Also the way Tae’s hands are softly caressing his back is bliss and his chest is so comfortable, Yoongi might even fall asleep. When did Tae get so wide? He is wider than Yoongi now and Yoongi blames it on Jimin for taking him to the gym all the time. He also admits they both gained weight, not fat but actual lean muscle weight since Jimin came into their lives and forced them to be healthier. 

Okay maybe Yoongi is really enjoying this, lazing on Tae’s chest thing, now he understands why Jimin always lays on Tae.

Yoongi is very close to falling asleep when the door opens again, Jimin comes in and there is immediately a big smile on his face. He pulls his phone out and takes a picture before walking over. Yoongi groans.

“Whatcha guys doing?” he asks with a cute yet sultry voice.

“Napping.” Yoongi answers, even though he wasn’t; he was pretty close.

“Hyung is acting like there isn’t a buttplug in him and I am acting like I don’t notice.” Tae answers and they all freeze for a few seconds. That little shit. Jimin snorts out a chuckle, almost falling on his ass from where he was crouched in front of them while Yoongi lifts his head and looks at Tae indignantly.

“How did you notice?” Yoongi asks incredulously, sometimes he has no idea how Tae does these things “And why didn’t you say anything if you fucking noticed?”

“You were trying to be all discreet about it so I let you have it.” Tae responds with an innocent look.

“Then why are you exposing me now?” Yoongi whines, Jimin is giggling behind his tiny hands and Yoongi is insulted.

“Because I am hooooorrnyyyyy” Tae whines and he tilts his pelvis to push his hard on to Yoongi’s stomach “hyung you have been breathing so sexyly.” The motion jostles Yoongi and he finally lets out a loud gasp as the plug digs into his prostate. His hands fly to his mouth to try and stifle it. 

Jimin’s laughter spills out of his small hands that can’t contain it anymore. “Aww hyung you are so cuuute!” 

“Fuck you both.” Yoongi grumbles, trying to push himself up but Tae holds him down, making Yoongi crush back onto his chest with a gasp.

“Why were you trying to hide it?” Tae asks “It's not like we don’t do that, I once made Jimin wear a plug to school, even did a check in the bathroom during lunch break.”

“I don’t knoooow.” Yoongi whines, he is fucking hard again and his balls are hurting.

“Why did you put it in?” Jimin asks another very important question. Yoongi would think he is making fun of him as Jimin tucks Yoongi’s hair behind his ear, but Jimin has an open and fond expression on his face and Yoongi huffs, hiding his face in Tae’s chest.

“I was curious…” he mumbles, he is not even sure if they can hear his muffled voice.

“Of?” The vibrations of Tae’s voice is too much for Yoongi so he lifts his face back up and whines “because you guys always have such a blissed expression with a dick up your asses. Or even fingers, I wanted to know what it felt like to have your prostate stimulated.” Apparently having his prostate stimulated makes Yoongi whiny and needy.

They smile at him, lovestruck expressions on their faces and kiss him, more like smother him with kisses.

“Why now?” Jimin asks.

“The plugs you guys use always look so big and scary, I thought it would never fit in but then the… training kit…” he trails off.

“Awww, look at hyung being a responsible adult and taking it slow” Tae coos at him and Yoongi is smothered with kisses yet again. Yoongi wants to grumble but all that comes out is a low whine.

“Wanna go upstairs baby?” Tae asks, voice dropping a full fucking octave “we can make you feel really good.” Oh Yoongi really wants to feel good right now, sure but…

“I don’t think I can make it up the stairs” he whines. What the fuck happened to Min Fucking Yoongi the Badass Icy Man™ why the fuck is he so whiny? Is there a switch behind the prostate? Did it activate sub mode or something? Or is it the hours of stimulation with no release? How long has he had this thing in him anyways?

“No problem.” Jimin says, throwing Yoongi over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Yoongi shrieks, he fucking shrieks as Jimin carries him up the stairs to the bedroom. Yoongi wants to thrash around but he settles for holding on for dear life and shutting his eyes instead.

Thankfully Jimin doesn’t throw him on the bed but lays him down gently with Tae’s help, shushing him with a deep kiss when Yoongi whines. They rid him of his clothes, trailing kisses down his body and Yoongi wouldn’t know who is kissing him where had he not memorized the feeling of their lips. He feels Tae’s large hands slide up and down his thighs and Jimin pulls them so they are bent, exposing the base of the plug.

“Is it the smallest one?” Tae asks. Yoongi nods. “Do you want to go one size up?” he asks. Yoongi opens his eyes and looks at him and he must look confused or scared because the next second Tae is kissing him.

“We don’t have to, but if you want a dick, mine or Jimin’s up there we would eventually need to stretch you more.” Yoongi visibly shudders at the thought of having one of their dicks up their asses. “Probably Jimin’s, he is thinner” Tae says and Jimin shoves at him.

“Yeah, you are pretty thick” Yoongi nods, Tae for whatever reason blushes and bats his eyes shyly.

“Oh my god why are you getting all shy for that?” Jimin laughs.

“Is it gonna hurt?” Yoongi asks.

“Is it hurting now?” Jimin asks back. Yoongi shakes his head, he can barely feel it unless it moves. “Can I touch it?” Jimin asks, Yoongi nods slowly. Jimin gently twists the plug, pulling it out slowly and pushing it back, it goes in and out without resistance, though Yoongi lets out a soft moan. “No I don’t think it would hurt, you are pretty relaxed.”

“Oh okay then…” What did Yoongi just agree to? He wants to immediately take it back but Tae hops right off to take the larger plug out and wash it quickly, coming back with a huge smile and Yoongi knows that it will be fine. If Tae and Jimin can do it, so can he. Tae talks him through how he will take the other one out and he will replace it with the larger one, telling him how to breathe to relax as he lubes up the plug and Jimin sets a pillow under Yoongi’s pelvis. It feels too sterile but Yoongi is glad that they are talking him through it, making sure he understands and consents and making sure he is comfortable.

Tae twists the plug out gently and Jimin distracts him with kisses as Tae pushes in the other plug as gently and slowly. Yoongi clenches for a second and Tae rubs his thighs to relax him and when it goes further Yoongi sees stars, “oh god yeah right there” it doesn’t even burn or hurt, and his moans get muffled against Jimin’s plump lips. Tae sucks on his throbbing dick that Yoongi forgot about as he lets Yoongi adjust for a few minutes and Yoongi comes with a strangled moan as soon as Tae starts moving the plug in and out, the stimulation too much. Tae hums around his dick and swallows it all, pushing the plug in the whole way and letting him ride it out.

“Fuck I think I saw stars” Yoongi rasps out once his breathing is back. He must have blacked out, or whited out because Jimin and Tae are naked and Jimin is sucking Tae off as he fingers himself. Yoongi thinks they have a certain glow to them, maybe it's just Yoongi’s post orgasm haze.

“Glad to hear it was good for you” Tae husks out, he sounds fucked out. “Take a break, and then you can decide if…” his sentence is cut off with a moan “can decide if you want to go further or not” Yoongi just lays there, watching Jimin lube Tae up and sit on him, bouncing on his dick with his pretty melodic moans as Tae’s large hands hold onto his waist like it is his life line. 

He watches Tae sit up to kiss him sloppily, squeeze his butt with a growl and twist so he is on top. Jimin wraps his legs around Tae’s waist as Tae sets and animalistic pace, teeth sinking into the flesh of Jimin’s shoulder. He leans back to throw Jimin’s legs over his shoulders and fold him in half, Jimin scream-moans at how deep he fucks him and Yoongi finds his mouth is dry as he licks his lips, his dick standing up at attention as Tae comes with a strangled moan, going limp on top of Jimin. Jimin kisses Tae’s head, both out of breath as he lets Tae ride his orgasm.

“Enjoying the show?” he asks between harsh breaths.

“Very much so.” Yoongi rasps out, his throat is very dry.

“It feels good.” Jimin says “Like really good. Better than a plug.” Yoongi nods, he can barely feel the plug. Yoongi gulps and lifts his legs experimentally, he knows he has the larger one in but it doesn’t feel any different than the smaller one.

“Would we need to go even bigger?” He asks. 

“For me yes, but it should be fine for Jiminie” Tae turns his head. His cheek is squished against Jimin’s chest and his sweaty hair is stuck to his forehead. Jimin smacks him on the head. “What? It's true.” Jimin pushes Tae off and Tae lays next to Yoongi, giving him butterfly kisses on his shoulders and chest.

“No pressure, I can just suck Jiminie off.” he says. That's when Yoongi realizes Jimin is still pretty much hard. “He held it off in case you wanted him to fuck you.” Tae says “he is such a good boy.” 

“Tae you are making it sound more pressuring!” Jimin says, running his hands up Yoongi’s legs and touching his dick with a featherlight touch. “Really, we don’t have to take it further, not today, not ever.”

“You guys looked so hot” Yoongi says “I think I want that.”

“If you are sure.” Jimin taps on the base of the plug and yoongi gasps softly.

“Also I am not sure if I will have the balls again if I bail now.” he says “I want to feel a dick in me.” Tae and Jimin coo at him, he is not sure how they find this cute but he will take it.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” Jimin asks, twisting the plug out and pushing it back in.

“No~” Yoongi moans “It feels good.”

“Good.”Jimin says “You are doing great hyung.” He pulls the plug out and pushes 3 fingers in, scissoring them and making Yoongi gasp and moan. Tae kisses him softly as Jimin lubes himself up very generously. “Ready?” he asks and Yoongi responds with a ‘please’.

They both watch him carefully as Jimin pushes in gently. He waits for a bit once the head of his cock is in and it is hot and slick and certainly better than the plug. Yoongi’s jaw slackens with a high moan, eyes wide. Jimin smirks knowingly and pushes the rest of the way in, pausing once he is all the way in “Fuck hyung you are so tight, so good.” he pants and Yoongi is so glad he is not the only one loosing his mind with pleasure.

“Oh god” he moans. Tae keeps kissing his shoulder and neck and whispering that he is doing great. Jimin waits till Yoongi experimentally rolls his hips and immediately gasps “shit it's so hot”  
Yoongi can feel Tae smiling into his neck.

“You look so hot baby” Jimin says, the pet name rolling off his tongue. Yoongi clenches his hands, he didn’t even realize he had one in Tae’s hair. He is about to apologize but it is stuck in his throat with a moan when Jimin moves, pulling out to the tip and pushing back in. “oh fuck”

Fuck.. fuck.. Fuck… Yoongi chants in bliss with every thrust of Jimin’s hips. “Jimin…” he moans “I am so close”

“It's okay baby come for us” Jimin says and Tae’s hand wraps around Yoongi’s throbbing dick and it is only a few fast thrusts later that Yoongi comes with a silent scream, the world going white and lights exploding behind his eyelids. He clenches so hard Jimin follows after him with a choked moan. Tae holds him as Jimin pulls out gently and lays next to him, Tae whispers praises but Yoongi is too far gone to make out words, simply enjoying the lull of Tae’s voice, the timbre of his tone, the vibrations of his chest.

Yoongi wakes up half an hour later, he must have fallen asleep because he is all cleaned up and Jimin and Tae are giggling at something on Tae’s phone. He hisses when he tries to move, his backside feels sore.

“Hey” tae turns to him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore” he hums, he meant to grumble but his voice came out soft and airy.

“I will draw us a bath.” Jimin says “it should help.” and it does; so does the cuddles afterwards, Yoongi thinks it was the best orgasm of his life and he is sure he is doing it again. Tae and Jimin tell him about their firsts, Tae asks him if he remembers when he fell down the stairs and he was hobbling for 3 days straight, admitting that's not what happened. Yoongi wants to kill the guy who was so rough with his Tae, and is also immensely thankful to his boyfriends for being so gentle with him.

A week or so later Taehyung and Jimin find Yoongi at home working in his now complete studio rather than at work. He is sitting wearing only a very oversized shirt that goes down to his knees like a dress. The two smaller plugs are sitting next to his mouse pad on his desk and he smirks evilly looking at Taehyung. Taehyung chokes on nothing but air, maybe they have created a monster.


	24. Sex is not everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! 
> 
> It is mostly Namjoon and the girls and a look into their dynamics. 
> 
> I know a lot of ace or grey ace people are very sex positive, and some do have sex, (especially the grey ace people) but Namjoon is just at this point of the spectrum.
> 
> there is f/f smut in this chapter, it is denoted with --- in case you want to skip to the end where the wrap up and a look into their future is!

“Hey!” Namjoon enters Hobi’s dance studio with take out in his hand. Because he knows Hobi will be done with all classes soon. And he will be practicing for the showcase later; and he will spend the hour in between working rather than eating. And as the good friend Namjoon is, he picked up food to make sure Hobi doesn’t starve himself and brought it all the way here.

What he doesn’t expect to find though is Byulyi sitting with her back against the wall, a towel thrown over her shoulders and a water bottle in hand.

“Hey you.” Namjoon says sitting next to her “Decided to check Hobi’s studio out?”

Byulyi chuckles “Yeah, he is great. My class ended almost an hour ago so I am just waiting for Yongsun.” She nods towards the floor. Namjoon follows her gaze to find that the last class of the day is a pole dance class, he can’t remember the instructor lady’s name, Minhee? Minnie? something like that. He scans the room till his eyes land on Yongsun up on one of the poles, legs and arms out in a perfectly horizontal position. “Wow that looks intense…” he mumbles.

“It is…” Byulyi chuckles “She always ends up with bruises on her inner thighs.” Namjoon guesses that would be an issue seeing how minimally clothed they all are.

“Respect...” he says “I can’t dance to save my life.” Byulyi flat out laughs at his expression, slightly horrified, and shit ton impressed.

“I am sure you can, anyone can dance.”

“Not without making people want to gauge their eyes out no.” Byulyi shoves at him. They oo and aa watching the moves, Byulyi almost jumping to go to Yongsun every time she almost falls, even though the instructor and Hoseok are there to catch anyone that is in trouble. Byulyi acts all tough and all, but Namjoon sees how much of a softie she is for Yongsun. She reminds him of a certain grumpy man with mean eyes he works with.

“Byulieeeee~ I am dyiiiiing!” Yongsun comes running and dramatically drops herself onto Byulyi’s lap. “Hey Joonie~” she gives him a smile and a wave.

“Don’t complain, you are the one who wanted to go back to pole dancing knowing how hard it is” Byulyi grumbles but she settles Yongsun so that she is more comfortable. She pulls out an ice pack and puts it in between her legs on her inner thighs. Namjoon almost sees Yoongi’s scowl that turns so soft whenever he is taking care of someone on her face. He chuckles.

“What?” Byulyi asks.

“You remind me of Yoongi”

“Rude, I am prettier”

“You are”

They look at each other blinking, Namjoon really has no idea what came over him, yes he thinks Byulyi is indeed pretty, so is Yongsun, they are both really pretty, Byulyi is the cool beauty type while Yongsun is the cute type but Namjoon usually keeps such comments to himself. 

“Thanks” Byulyi mumbles, blushing and looking away as Namjoon also blushes profusely.

“Joon! What are you doing here?” Hoseok saves them from the awkward silence that settled over them.

“Hobi! He gets up to give Hoseok a hug, even though Hoseok pulls back saying he is sweaty and gross. “I brought you food so you don’t starve yourself before showcase practice, I know you only have an hour and you would rather squeeze in a bit more practice than actually go out and eat.” he gives the take out containers to Hoseok who beams.

“Oh my god Namjoon, will you please marry me?” he says, taking the containers. 

“Come with a ring and I will think about it.” Namjoon says laughing shyly.

“Maaan, why aren’t you a woman? I would totally marry you…” Hoseok whines and Namjoon shoves at him. “Let’s go to the office, you gals wanna join?” he asks the two girls still on the floor.

“Nah, we wouldn’t want to impose and we are both tired, just gonna catch the bus.” Byulyi says getting up and pulling Yongsun up with her. Yongsun whines and holds the ice pack in place between her legs. Namjoon tries not to stare at how red they look, that certainly will bruise. How is she even supposed to walk or take the bus like that?

“If you stay I can give you guys a ride back, I am not planning to stay too long.” Namjoon finds himself blurting out.

“Oh we wouldn’t want to impose...” Byulyi says at the same time Yongsun shrieks a “really that would be great” 

“Yongsun-ah our place is not even on his way” Byulyi scolds her, helping her into a dress by pushing her arms into the sleeves and buttoning up the front. How convenient Namjoon thinks, the dress goes down to her knees so that she doesn’t need to change out of her sports bra and booty shorts combo.

“Really it's not a problem, I have nothing to do anyways.” Namjoon smiles at them and Yongsun gives Byulyi a pleading look while Hoseok says “Namjoonie is a sweetheart, he drives me everywhere, he likes it, just accept, lets go.” Byulyi sighs an okay and they head to Hoseok’s office.

“Were you trying to feed an army Joon?” Hoseok says as he sets the food on his table, honestly Namjoon just couldn’t decide what to get so he got some of everything. What do you eat before dance practice? Something light? Carbs? Proteins? Is it supposed to be less greasy? Was Chinese food even okay?

“I didn’t know what to get!” Namjoon complains, helping pass around the utensils.

“Well good thing you girls decided to stay, now help us eat this all.”

“I don’t think we can finish it even with our help.” Byulyi laughs, shaking her head.

“Well you better teach me what dancer’s diets are like then.” Namjoon sulks and they all coo at him, thanking him for the food and digging in.

“Oh before I forget” Namjoon says as they are about to leave so Hoseok can get to his practice. He pulls out a gatorade out of his bag. “I saw Jin drinking this at the gym so I brought you one too.” he hands it to Hoseok who awws and accepts it with a sunshine smile and thanks.

“Oh god you are like a married couple.” Byulyi coos at them.

“Please, Yoongi called me and Jin a married couple for almost a year, what is so weird about being thoughtful?” Namjoon looks down shyly. Is he being weird? Is it too much? Seokjin has always been a demanding friend, ‘Joon bring me lunch’, ‘Joon get me coffee’, ‘Joon come watch movies with me’, ‘Joon let's go on a weekend getaway’ and Namjoon was always happy to comply, happy to please his friend. And Yoongi has always been so hopeless; Namjoon thought if he didn’t take care of him, tell him to eat, drink, get fresh air he would perish in his studio.

But now Seokjin has Jungkook who is always there bickering with him, keeping him company and Yoongi has two boyfriends that make sure he is taking care of himself or taking care of him and he is actually doing great with taking care of them too and Namjoon might have been feeling a little left out. So what if he really enjoys taking care of people? And Hobi is great company.

“Nothings wrong.” Byulyi pats him on the head, it is adorable really how she needs to stand on tippy toes to do that even if Namjoon is slouched. “It is admirable actually, you are just so adorable, you are a great person and a fantastic friend Namjoon.”

“Yeah Joonie is the best.” Yongsun hugs Namjoon’s arm and Namjoon can’t help but blush with a small smile.

“Yeah, are you kidding me? I stole their key from my sister and I let myself into their apartment to cook for them for years just so that Tae and Yoongi wouldn’t starve or die of malnutrition.” Hoseok says.

Byulyi cackles at that “Man I can see that happening.”

Yongsun pats Hoseok’s head “You guys are such good kids, noona is proud of you all.” and it's Hoseok’s turn to blush causing Yongsun to coo at him. “Wait, you stole their key from your sister?” she asks when her mind catches on.

“Yeah that's how I know him, he used to date my sister, that prick.” Hoseok scratches the back of his head.

“Waow Yoongi gets around doesn’t he?” Byulyi laughs. Great, Namjoon is reminded how they know Yoongi again. He doesn’t need the mental image, no thank you. He clears his throat “well we should head off, good luck Hobi!”

They wish him luck for the showcase in just a couple days, promising that they will be there and leave. 

“You guys want me to pick you up for the showcase?” Namjoon asks when they are parked outside the girls’ apartment. The showcase is in a large venue a bit far away and normally Namjoon would be driving with either Jin or Hoseok but Jin is driving with Jungkook and Hoseok will be there way too early with the bus they rented for the dancers.

“Only if you come over for lunch first.” Byulyi smiles at him.

“Yes, come over for lunch, I will make your favourite food! What is it?” Yongsun adds excitedly.

That's how Namjoon finds himself begging Yongsun to stop feeding him because he wouldn’t tell Yongsun what his favourite dish was and she just made all of the popular dishes. And Namjoon had to sample everything because Yongsun kept pouting every time he said he was full and the cackling Byulyi was no help.

“Please I really can’t eat any more…”

“But you didn’t try…”

“Please…” Byulyi laughs and finally takes pity on Namjoon, telling Yongsun to go get ready because they need to leave soon. 

Namjoon feels very underdressed. He is wearing a tight black button up and dark blue jeans. Certainly casual compared to Byulyi’s sharp pants suit with navy blue slacks, flowy silk white shirt and blue blazer with silver sequins and Yongsun’s navy blue asymmetrical flowy dress with silver belt. They look like they are going to a gala and he would admit Byulyi looks sharper than him.

“Joonie, can you put this on me?” Yongsun comes up to Namjoon with a silver hair accessory and Namjoon picks it up to clamp it onto Yongsun’s loose bun without even thinking. Yongsun thanks him sweetly and they leave. Yongsun’s hair smells like Namjoon’s favourite flowers. 

Namjoon didn’t know he had a favourite flower.

Yoongi lifts an eyebrow when the three of them join them at their reserved seats, the first two rows with Yoongi, Jimin, Tae and Jungkook sitting in front and Namjoon discreetly makes sure Yongsun and Byulyi end up sitting behind Yoongi and Jimin and he sits between Byulyi and Jin who is sitting directly behind Jungkook. Namjoon meets Yoongi’s gaze head on and keeps his face as blank as possible. He knows why Yoongi is looking at him like that and no there is nothing between the three of them but friendship. Yoongi should be used to Namjoon being nice to people by now, that's how he adopted the elder afterall.

And really, he enjoys spending time with the lesbian couple but he has no plans to get involved with them like that. Namjoon is ace and he has accepted he will probably die alone, which is not the worst thing, he came to terms with it, and when he did he realized it was easier to make friends and just be nice for the sake of being nice.

Hoseok’s team kills it on stage, they cheer the loudest in the whole auditorium and receive weird looks but they don’t care, Jimin tries to out-shout everyone else, and Jungkook wouldn’t be Jungkook if he didn’t compete with him. Namjoon feels his throat hurting and even Byulyi and Yongsun are cheering wildly. 

The afterparty is amazing, there are cocktails and champagne and girls and guys dressed in exotic costumes people keep taking pictures with. Hoseok is wasted within the hour, everyone wanting to cheer with him and congratulate him. Namjoon is pretty tipsy himself, he has been hanging out with Yoongi and Jin while Tae, Jimin and Jungkook have been on the dance floor with Byulyi and Yongsun. Byulyi and Yongsun have been dancing with Jungkook and Namjoon thinks the youngest is about to explode with how red his face is.

Hoseok comes and goes, being pulled to the dance floor with another group each time and Namjoon tries to get him to drink some water every time he is by, he doesn’t want him getting a hangover. Jin goes to save Jungkook when the younger locks eyes with him from the dance floor and pouts with huge deer eyes and Yoongi calls him whipped.

“You are a great guy Joon.” Yoongi says randomly and Namjoon blinks at him, blushing.

“Umm thanks? Where did that come from?” 

“Just saying, if a chance to be happy comes your way, don’t let it slip away.”

“You sound like me. Why do you sound like me? Are you giving me advice? That's my job.” Namjoon chuckles.

“They like you.” Yoongi says “I could see it from the first day you met.”

“Yoongi... I am not… I can’t… we are just friends...” Namjoon stammers.

“Yes you can, just talk to them. You seem interested, they seem more than interested… So why not?” Yoongi says.

“You know why.” Namjoon says, looking at how Jin saves the poor Kookie from them. Because I am ace, I am defective and I can’t give it to them.

“That's no reason.” Yoongi says “Give yourself a chance.” he smiles before heading to the dance floor. Namjoon watches him go; gummy smile on full display when he reaches his boyfriends. Namjoon isn’t like that, he can’t give them what they want. They always leave when they learn, when they try and fail time after time, a voice in Namjoon’s head whispers. Namjoon sighs and plasters a smile on his face as Byulyi and Yongsun walk up to him, he will think about it if it comes to that. For now he is happy with how things are. 

“Why aren’t you dancing?” Yongsun pouts at him. Namjoon hands her a glass of water, doing the same with Byulyi. 

“I can’t dance.” he says.

“Of course you can, it's just swaying side to side and jumping.”

“I would break an arm or something.”

“Noona will make sure that doesn’t happen.” Namjoon looks at Byulyi for help and she just chuckles, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. Yongsun forgets what she was pouting about. Byulyi leans against the bar next to Namjoon and Yongsun leans into her chest. They get another cocktail each and somehow start talking about politics. Namjoon can tell Yongsun is bored when the conversation turns into their favourite historical figures so when she pouts saying she wants to dance and pulls them both back to the dance floor he follows with little resistance.

They dance like kids, Yongsun takes Namjoon's hands and swings their arms side to side and up and down, making them jump. It is silly and Namjoon has the time of his life, stopping for a minute to whistle at Byulyi and Hoseok blasting out moves. Yongsun never lets his hands go. Her hands are soft and small and oh so warm in Namjoon’s.

“Go away.” Namjoon barely makes out Byulyi’s voice and turns his head to see a guy crowding against her. The guy says something, his muscles bulging out of the tight shirt he is wearing and Namjoon decides to keep an eye on him. He discreetly pulls Yongsun closer to Byulyi.

“I said I am not interested.” Byulyi says, giving the guy a death stare.

“Come on girl I just wanna show you a good time.” the guy says does he ever leave the gym? The guy is jacked.

“No” Byulyi says and Namjoon sees the guy lean into her again so he slides next to her “Hey, is everything okay?” 

“Oh sorry man I didn’t know she had a man.” the guy immediately backs off.

“He is not my man.” Byulyi snaps. Namjoon isn’t sure if he should feel offended.

“Well then why you say no to me girl?” 

“Because I am not interested. Is your skull so thick you don’t understand or did your brain cells turn into muscle too?” she snarls “get your ego and go away, I am simply not interested, not because I have a man or I am gay but because I am not interested.” 

If you asked Namjoon later on, he would say this is probably the first time he felt the flutter in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. He looks down at Byulyi in her slight frame and he feels like he is looking up at someone shining down on him like the sun.

“What?” the guy crowds against Byulyi and before Namjoon can even blink Yongsun throws a hook that connects with a loud smack and spin kicks the guy to the floor, heels and dress be damned.

“She said she is not interested you prick.” she yells and pulls Byulyi between her and Namjoon.

“I could have handled that.” Byulyi pouts, it is the first time Namjoon sees Byulyi pout, but he is currently too overwhelmed with Yongsun taking down a guy thrice her size.

“I know but I want drinks and you were busy, sorry I got impatient.” Yongsun kisses Byulyi’s pout and pulls them both to the bar to order drinks. Namjoon doesn’t know which one was more impressive, Byulyi’s words beating down the guy till he was red in the face or Yongsun’s fist and kick drawing actual blood.

They kept getting more cocktails as they chatted, mainly about school, Yongsun is a drama major, doing grad studies on method acting and Byulyi majored in journalism and is in grad school for creative writing. It makes sense for her to know of Namjoon, it kinda makes it a little less special to him, a little sad that she probably read his works for research purposes and not as a fan, but she likes them a lot so… It also makes sense how Yongsun recognized Jin, being an alumni and all.

He learns of the small side roles Yongsun played in a few dramas he recognizes, and Byulyi shows him some of her blogs. Namjoon promises to read them some time. He bookmarks them all, he will be reading them the moment he is sober enough. Byulyi keeps saying no rush, no pressure, they are probably not even good but Namjoon assures her it is fine.

Yongsun is the first one to tap out, too drunk to even stand on her own as she leans all her weight onto Byulyi, mumbling and nipping at her neck. Byulyi smiles at her and asks if it's ok that they leave soon. She says they can just get a cab but Namjoon is not having any of it. He insists that he makes sure they arrive home safe, also he suspects Yongsun will fall asleep in the cab. He will ride with them and then catch another cab home.

“Ok, can you hold her for a bit? I really need to go to the washroom, should I tell the guys we are leaving?” Namjoon nods, Byulyi shifts Yongsun and Yongsun cuddles into Namjoon’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist. She is a cute drunk. She mumbles something about Namjoon being very comfortable.

“Glad to be of service.” Namjoon chuckles.

“I am sure you would be amazing to cuddle with.” Yongsun mumbles. “Better than Randy.”

“Who is Randy?” Namjoon chuckles.

“The giant teddy bear. I cuddle with him when Byulie is not home.” Yongsun says.

“Oh the one with the pink bowtie?”

“Yeah, he gives great cuddles.” Yongsun smiles, drawing circles on Namjoon’s chest. “I bet your cuddles would be better though.” she looks up at Namjoon and Namjoon avoids her gaze. “Do you like cuddles Joonie?” 

“I do.” Namjoon nods. 

“Wanna cuddle with us?” 

“Not sure if that's a good idea.” Namjoon gulps. 

“I didn’t ask if it was a good idea, you silly... I asked if you wanted to cuddle with us.” she giggles.

“Maybe.” Namjoon answers vaguely. He really does, but he has been enjoying getting to know them and he really doesn’t want to break it, doesn’t want to take things any further just for them to fall apart.

“I want to cuddle with you.” she looks up, pulling Namjoon’s face to lock eyes with him, Namjoon looks at her cute and innocent gaze, he looks for an ultimatum, an ulterior motive, and there is none, nor does it sound like the ramblings of a drunk girl. 

Namjoon obviously noticed how Yongsun was pretty physical when it came to her interactions, giving out hugs and sprawling onto people. And he noticed she was maybe extra touchy with him, standing a little closer, falling into his lap while laughing and lingering. It has never been weird for Namjoon. He loves cuddles, he is a pretty physical person, but cuddles eventually transform into other things. He is okay with kissing... No he loves kissing, the intimacy of it, it is just that everyone expects him to pop a boner from that and they always feel bad when he doesn’t. Asking if he doesn’t find them attractive, asking maybe if they are bad at it, and ultimately blaming him for his lack of interest saying it is a lack of affection and leaving him.

“Yongsun-ah are you being a bad girl?” Byulyi appears and her voice dissipates the tension that had settled around them. Yongsun’s hand drops from Namjoon’s chin and she smiles at Byulyi, pulling her to herself and effectively creating a cuddle pile… a hug pile?

“No Byulie, love youuuu~” Yongsun singsongs. Byulyi chuckles and pulls her back to herself, stumbling a bit. She tries to hold her by the waist but Yongsun wants to hug her and it ends up in an awkward position. Namjoon shakes his head and winds his arm around Yongsun’s waist to help her stand up. Byulyi shoots him a thanks.

As expected, Yongsun falls asleep against Byulyi’s shoulder the moment they are in the cab. Not before smashing her lips to Byulyi’s and making happy noises. Namjoon finds it adorable.

“Sorry.” Byulyi says.

“For?” Namjoon peels his gaze from Yongsun’s cute sleeping face to look at Byulyi.

“If she made you uncomfortable.” Byulyi says “She can be very clingy and pushy when she is drunk.

“She didn’t.” Namjoon says “I made me uncomfortable… I think” he mumbles. It is silent for a few minutes in the cab.

“She said she wants to cuddle with me.” he blurts out. Voice barely above a whisper. Byulyi tears her gaze from the window to smile at Namjoon. 

“She would love that.” she says “All she talks about nowadays are how tall you are, how broad your chest is, how deep your dimples are.” Namjoon coughs to hide his blush.

“I agree with her.” Byulyi says after a beat. 

“About my height?” Namjoon asks.

“About wanting to cuddle with you.” she says, blushing, more or less mumbling the words. “Only if you want too.” she adds. “I know it is weird, we would totally understand if it's not your cup of tea.”

“I like cuddles” Namjoon hears himself saying, he meant to say it is better they didn’t but the alcohol in his veins is making it very hard to lie. To others as well as to himself.

“Wanna stay over then?” Byulyi asks, emboldened with Namjoon’s words. “Yongsun is pretty drunk and we are both tipsy. We can just cuddle and sleep.” she asks, “nothing else.” she quickly adds. 

Namjoon doesn’t respond. Does he? It makes sense… He will obviously carry Yongsun in, that girl is not waking up. And then he would need to call another cab, wait for it to arrive at such a late hour. He wouldn’t make it home by 3 am judging by the fact that it is already 2 am. And his large cold bed really is not sounding very inviting right now. Especially after the day he had, with two pretty girls basically plastered to his side. He is also missing cuddles, it has been so long since anyone has cuddled him, he is almost at the point of touch starvation and he feels safe with Byulyi and Yongsun, and they never push him and…

Next thing Namjoon knows, he finds himself lowering a sleeping Yongsun to the bed. Byulyi looks at him, still waiting for an answer. Their bed looks so soft and inviting. “So?” she prompts.

“Okay...” he says. Byulyi beams at him for a second before schooling her expression to a more neutral one. “Okay.” she repeats “okay… here I have some super large shirts, and I think Yoongi left these shorts here like ages ago, you think they would fit you? You can change in the bathroom, use whatever you like, I will get Yongsun out of her dress. There are extra brushes under the sink...” she rambles on pushing things into Namjoon’s hands. Namjoon can hear the excitement in her hushed voice. He thanks her and heads to the bathroom. 

The shorts barely fit but the shirt is a man’s XL, he wonders why they even have it, he takes his time washing up and changing, giving Byulyi as much time as she needs to change Yongsun. When he finally comes out of the bathroom he sees both of them coming out of the room, Yongsun’s eyes are closed. They are both wearing shirts similar to Namjoon’s though they look more like dresses, coming down to their knees. He guesses that answers one question.

“Hey I am just gonna make her brush her teeth, there are bottles of water in the fridge, can you take some to the bedroom?” Byulyi asks and Namjoon nods. He puts the bottles on the bedside drawer and goes to stand in front of the bathroom door, ready to carry Yongsun back. Byulyi looks at him gratefully when they come out, letting him carry her back to the bedroom.

It is a little awkward, Byulyi makes him lie in the middle and Yongsun immediately snuggles up to him, using his arm as a pillow and throwing her leg over his. “Sorry, want me to move her?” Byulyi asks and Namjoon shakes his head “No it's okay.” he lifts his other arm for Byulyi to snuggle in, she does with a shy smile, laying her head on his chest and hooking her ankle over his calf. Namjoon can feel the smile that spreads on her face. For once; he falls asleep within minutes, feeling warm and cozy.

\-----

Namjoon was not moping.

No matter what Yoongi and Jin said, like ‘why are you looking at your fries like they personally offended you?’ or ‘who stole your dimples?’ no, Namjoon is just having a little trouble sleeping that's all. He hasn’t talked to Byulyi and Yongsun since he left their place that morning, Yongsun insisted he stay for breakfast, and then some more cuddles in front of the TV, Yongsun on Namjoon’s lap and Byulyi snuggled to his side under his arm. 

But since then, radio silence... 

Namjoon might be thinking too much into things, they were drunk and wanted to mess around maybe, and then felt too bad about kicking him out in the morning. Not that they messed around, maybe because Namjoon didn’t initiate anything. Were they maybe waiting for Namjoon to initiate something and when he didn’t go further than cuddles they just got bored?

Well that was fast…

Namjoon doesn’t go to Hoseok’s studio all week, not that he is avoiding it, it is just out of his way… and he went to Hoseok’s place to help him pack his stuff, so he didn’t need to drop by the studio to see him... And Namjoon is, contrary to popular belief, a busy man.

He is also very good at making excuses.

Which is fine really. Namjoon knows not to get involved with people, like people already in relationships, even though he knows they are poly, cue in them sleeping with Yoongi… Namjoon doesn’t know why the image bothers him so much… Could it be because Yoongi is like a striking contrast to Namjoon? So different with his rough exterior, piercing savageness, his sharp tongue while Namjoon is hollow and soft and owns a plushie collection for fucks sake… 

Yet they are very good friends… 

Don’t even get him started on the more obvious physical differences, like height for once, Namjoon is like 2 Yoongi’s, maybe 2 and a half. And as pale as Yoongi is; Namjoon is very much on the darker end of the spectrum.

No, Namjoon did not spend hours and hours contemplating.

Which is new... For one, Namjoon doesn’t even consider most people, doesn’t even see them in that light. Yet he was oddly conscious of Yongsun’s physicality, fleeting touches and body leaning in too often to pass as normal. Or Byulyi’s comments on the intellectual side of Namjoon. And don’t forget the very straightforward “I want to cuddle with you.”

Well, at least Namjoon got some cuddles out of it.

The next time Namjoon sees them, it is on the day they are helping Hoseok move. They don’t come to help the move, as there are 7 capable guys and Hoseok doesn’t have nearly as many things as the trio of Yoongi, Tae and Jimin. They come when things are all moved and settled, containers of home cooked food in hand. The boys go crazy, they are all tired, not as tired as when they helped the trio move, but it oddly took quite long, so they are starving.

The food is amazing, to say the least. Or maybe they are that tired. Most likely it is amazing, Namjoon had their food before and for someone like Namjoon, who is incapable of even considering cooking lest he burn the whole neighbourhood down, it is quite a feat. They are huddled around the coffee table and the couch, it is a tight fit, yet neither Yongsun nor Byulyi came to sit next to Namjoon, and Namjoon is trying very hard not to be bitter about it.

It is when Namjoon is in the kitchen, washing dishes with Tae that Byulyi and Yongsun finally acknowledge his presence, except for the general conversation around. Jin has an early shooting so he left early and Yoongi is sprawled over Jimin and refusing to move. 

“Hey,” Yongsun says “we got this from here, I think Yoongi is falling asleep, you guys should take him home.” she addresses Tae. Tae gives them each a hug and leaves them alone in the kitchen.

“Joon…” She says after Tae leaves “did we do something wrong?” 

You mean not contacting me for a whole week? Was I imagining things? Namjoon wants to say.

“No, why?” he says instead.

“You didn’t text or call all week.” Yongsun says. Namjoon is slightly taken aback by this. He was so focused on them not calling him, he didn’t realize he was on the same boat.

“Nor did you.” He says. He didn’t mean for his voice to come across hurt, he really didn’t but Yongsun looks at him with huge eyes and eyebrows up towards her hair.

“We…” she starts, looking at Byulyi for help.

“We were trying to give you space.” Byulyi says. “We were the ones to make the first move, and we don’t know where your boundaries lie, how good you are at speaking back when you are not comfortable with something. We didn’t want to push you into something you weren’t comfortable with, or ready for…” Namjoon hates that Byulyi is making a shit ton of sense and he is embarrassed that he spent his week half feeling undeserving, half let down, half angry.

“I…” Namjoon stars, hanging his head in resignation. “I am sorry, I was just expecting you to reach out, I am dumb, I didn’t even consider that. You are right, I think I should have reached out.”

“So are we okay?” Yongsun asks hopefully, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Yeah, yes of course.” Namjoon smiles, dimples and all.

“Can I hug you?” Yongsun asks, she lowkey looks like a 5 year old asking to be carried by the older cousin she is crushing on. Namjoon opens his arms, soap and all and Yongsun slots herself into his chest, arms around his waist tightly. Namjoon holds her with one arm around her shoulders. He looks at Byulyi and she is looking at Yongsun fondly. Namjoon opens his other arm and she looks up to him, smiling wider and slotting herself to the little space left of his chest, one arm around Namjoon’s middle and other around Yongsun.

Namjoon leaves with them when the dishes are done, like an unspoken argument they follow him to his car, Yongsun sits at the front cheerily and Byulyi makes herself comfortable in the back seat. 

“Wanna come over?” Namjoon blurts out.

“Yeah, if you are not too tired, I think we should talk.” Byulyi says. Honestly Namjoon is pretty tired, he wasn’t lying when he said he hasn’t been sleeping well lately. His bed always seems too large, apartment too silent, air too stagnant no matter how many windows he opens. It is like even the chirping of the birds don’t make it into his apartment, even though Namjoon, much to the building management’s dismay, puts out seeds for them on his balcony.

“Yeah.” Is all he says, driving to his apartment.

Namjoon’s apartment is neat, as always, it almost feels like it is not really lived in. The only mess is the books he has strewn all over and around his desk, mostly references. His plushie collection very neatly lines up the shelves of a dedicated book shelf, to which Yongsun screams in joy, naming them all. Byulyi seems to almost vibrate out of her soul, inching towards Namjoon’s desk but holding it in… barely.

“Go ahead, there are no spoilers out in the open…” he says “I think.” Byulyi jumps, turning to him with wide wide eyes.

“Maybe later.” She forces out “We should talk first, Yongsun baby please come here.” 

“Tea?” Namjoon asks, leading them to the chairs at the kitchen counter. He starts the kettle as Byulyi collects Yongsun. 

“So how do we do this?” he asks, pouring the water into a pot and setting 3 cups next to it.

“Well, let's start with how our relationship works.” Byulyi starts. Namjoon nods. “We love each other but we have been together basically forever and it just feels like there is a disconnect, something missing, something to complete a puzzle you know.” she explains.

“Which, we have done perfectly fine without, but we believe it can be better, like we have this overflow that we would like to divert to a special someone.” Yongsun adds, making wild gestures with her hands. Namjoon finds it weird that Yoongi was attracted to Byulyi, who is like a female version of Yoongi and not to Yongsun who really reminds Namjoon of Tae.

“I see.” Namjoon says, “in what capacity?” They seem a bit taken aback at that, glance at each other and then back at Namjoon.

“Not looking for a unicorn if that's what you mean.” Yongsun says. Namjoon heard of that term before, read about it while he was researching for that drama. “We want someone more present, on an emotional level.”

“And we think…” Byulyi starts, trails off and restarts, choosing her words carefully. “We believe we have a connection with you, felt it the moment we saw you, only got more convincing when we talked to you.” 

“And we are like really attracted to you, but you seem to be apprehensive, scared almost, of us; and we weren’t sure if we came across too strong, or if maybe too fast, too soon.” Yongsun adds.

“You are not the problem,” Namjoon finds himself blurting because Yongsun looks sad, like she is ashamed of herself and she is a literal angel so those feelings have no place in her face “It is me, I am the problem.”

“I don’t think you are the problem.” Byulyi cuts him before he can apologize, “But you seem to think there is a problem and we would really appreciate it if you told us what. So we can evaluate it, talk about it and decide how to proceed from there on.” She sounds so neutral, like she is talking business, important yet emotionally detached. Namjoon thinks it is good, it means he can let it out without worrying about hurting anyone, including himself, without worrying about the emotional turmoil it may cause. It gives him strength, even though the sterility is a bit nauseating. Just a bit.

“I just don’t think I can give you what you are searching for...” is Namjoon’s short answer.

“Why do you think so?” Yongsun asks, voice so soft, reaching for Namjoon’s hand but not touching, just hovering over. Namjoon can’t help the little smile that forms on his lips, a little sad as he flips his hand and allows Yongsun to rest her fingertips in his palm. Her hands are so small and pale.

And that is the million dollar question isn’t it? It is where all of Namjoon’s past relationships went down the drain. Right before or right after, sometimes as an excuse for why his penis was flaccid in someone’s mouth or hands, sometimes before even it got there. And everyone just said ‘oh you just haven’t found the right person yet.’ Everyone tried to be that right person, and everyone failed. And left. Because everyone leaves. But Namjoon thinks it's a tiny bit different with these two, he hopes at least. They have too much connection with his friend group now, he would at least at some capacity hope that they can be friends.

That's when Namjoon realizes to his best intent he has developed a deep feeling for these two, because something tastes bitter at the back of his throat when he tries to imagine them as ‘just’ friends. Something that says it's wrong, something that aches to touch them, hold them, hug them, maybe even kiss them. Something in Namjoon that wants to be held by these two, touched gingerly, kissed softly. And he has to try, he has to put it out there, he needs to lay his heart bare. Hope that they won’t crush it, hope they treat it with all the tenderness they are looking at him with.

Deep inhale… “I am asexual” he says, back straight, shoulders square. Namjoon is okay with who he is, he really is. He made his peace and he is not ashamed of it.

There are three beats of silence, it feels like three life times, where the world stops and no one dares to breathe. Then mirrored soft smiles spread over the faces of the two beautiful human beings in front of Namjoon. Like he didn’t just say ‘I can’t get it up even if you are pretty as fuck’ to them.

“Joon…” Byulyi says, biting her lip to stop a chuckle.

“Joonie…” Yongsun chuckles “I don’t know why you think that would make us like you any less, but thanks for telling us, thanks for trusting us with such an intimate part of you. You are so precious.” Well, that's not the reaction Namjoon was expecting… he gapes at them, Byulyi reaches and closes his jaw that went slack at the comment.

“Joonie, it's okay, we don’t need you for your parts.” Byulyi chuckles.

“No!” Yongsun pouts “I need his parts!” she smiles, cheeky “I need his arms to hold me, hug me and his chest to sleep on. I would like to sit on those thighs, have you seen his thighs? I want him to give me piggy back rides on that broad back, and I certainly would appreciate not having to look for a stool every time I need something from a tall shelf.” she counts on her fingers, when hers are not enough, she uses Namjoon’s fingers. Namjoon finds this moment precious, he sees how Yongsun is trying to make him feel more than his genitals, more than a tool for sex.

“You forgot his fingers, I need his stories, I guess add in his sexy brain too.” No one has ever called Namjoon’s brain sexy. “And his smile, his dimples make my day.”

“Oh, yes, those cheeks certainly are squeeze worthy.” Yongsun nods. Namjoon doesn’t know what is going on anymore, all he knows is he is blushing and tears have started forming in his eyes because their beautiful faces are distorted and blurry now. 

“Hey, hey why are you crying?” Byulyi asks and suddenly they are on either side of him. Namjoon can’t keep it in anymore. He wraps his arms around each of their waists and pulls them in; crushing his face to one of their stomachs. A yelp escopes one of them and two pairs of arms come to circle his head and shoulders. He ugly cries, probably getting snot on their shirts as he snuggles his face from one navel to the other. They hug him through his sobs, wait for him to cry every mean comment, every sad look, every desperate blow job out. Namjoon feels lighter when he finally lets them go, sniffling a sorry. Byulyi hands him a tissue to clean his nose while Yongsun dabs a tissue to his eyes, tutting the whole time.

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Byulyi says.

“Thanks.” Namjoon murmurs, voice choked.

“Better.” she smiles. “Anytime Joonie.”

“I really like you both.” he says, suddenly overcome with affection. “I really do. How can I not when you are so beautiful, inside out, when you make me feel like I am not broken or I am missing an important part of being a human.” 

“Namjoon you are not broken, nor are you missing anything, you are beautiful and strong and tender at heart. You are smart and funny and so kind.” Yongsun smiles at him, this time not hesitating to hold his hand when she goes back to her seat.

“But I think we should establish some boundaries, so just bear with me okay?” Byulyi says, face serious yet soft, open. Namjoon nods.

“We need to know where your boundaries are, and I want you to be very open with us so we know where to stop, where to push, where you are being shy and where you are uncomfortable.” she explains. Communication; Namjoon can do that.

“I have no sexual attraction, not even a tiny bit, have never been able to get aroused by someone else before.” He starts. 

“So sex is completely off the table.” Byulyi says, Namjoon nods in confirmation, still feeling a pang of guilt in there somewhere.

“Hey hey, no brooding, that is perfectly fine. We don’t even need to talk about it.” Yongsun says. Namjoon shakes his head.

“No no, I am not repulsed by it or anything, I have even gone down on others before with no problem, I like pleasing people, it is when they try to please me that things get… I don’t know… dissociated? Like I don’t feel anything…”

“I see, well that's good to know, at least if we got horny Yongsun and I can do our thing, we don’t need to hide from you?” Byulyi asks. Namjoon almost says ‘Oh I would even like to watch.’ but he thinks that might be too much too soon.

“You can watch.” Yongsun blurts out like she read his mind, then sees that Namjoon is blinking at her and adds “Only if you want.” Namjoon smiles and squeezes her hand. “Maybe.” 

“What about cuddles?” Byulyi asks.

“I love them.” Namjoon responds. 

“Great, us too. Kissing?”

“Certainly yes.”

“Awesome, you have very kissable lips.” Namjoon doesn’t know what to do with that comment, he licks his lips with a dimpled smile, Byulyi continues “making out? Without touching any private parts?”

“As long as you don’t expect me to get a boner, I really like physical touch and intimacy.” Namjoon says “Touching anywhere is fine, just touching my dick feels no different than touching my hair. It is nice, just not in a sexual way.” Byulyi nods. 

“Okay, I think we have a good understanding of your boundaries. Any expectations you have of us?” she asks. 

“I am not sure.” Namjoon says “I guess I am not sure how involved you want me to be in your relationship, like how you guys were with Yoongi versus how Yoongi is with Tae and Jimin.”

“We can see how it plays out, we would rather not make you feel like a third wheel but it is bound to happen, we have been together for a long time, and we would like you to tell us if this bothers you, demand attention and we would work on it.” Byulyi answers.

“It's a process Joonie, and if we are all open and communicate we can see where it goes. So tell us what you expect huh?” Yongsun adds.

“I don’t know what to expect.” Namjoon admits, “It has always been nice hanging out with you, I guess I would like it if you included me a bit more in your lives, and no hurry, no rush, we can just work to get where we are all comfortable.”

“Sounds good.” Byulyi says “I think that's a great start, thanks for talking with us.”

“Can we cuddle now?” Yongsun whines, Namjoon and Byulyi both laugh, Namjoon puts the cups away and leads them to the couch. Yongsun decides to sit in between Namjoon’s legs, leaning her back to his chest, Namjoon wraps an arm around her waist to stabilize her. Byulyi pulls her legs up on the couch, resting her knees against Namjoon and putting her head where Yongsun’s shoulder meets Namjoon’s chest. Namjoon wraps an arm around her shoulders, tangling his fingers in her silky soft hair. Byulyi’s hand draws patterns on Namjoon’s thigh while Yongsun holds onto his forearm. Namjoon feels content, he feels happy.

“She is asleep.” Byulyi says after an hour or so, Namjoon was drifting himself.

“Don’t blame her” Namjoon yawns “I am sleepy too.” Byulyi doesn’t respond verbally, she just looks at him tenderly and cards her hair through Namjoon’s hair. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Are you asking us to stay over?” Byulyi smiles.

“Oh I assumed you would, is that okay?”

“Yeah, just didn’t want to force it on you.” she smiles. Her smile is fond and precious, Namjoon can’t fathom how thoughtful she is, how much she cares.

“I want you to stay.” he whispers, “My bed is tooI big and too cold. I have a sinking suspicion I would sleep much better if you were with me under the covers.”

“Then we will stay.” Byulyi says, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, pushing his hair back to make space for her lips. Namjoon feels his dimples deepen at the softness of the action, the warmth of her breath breezing through his eyelashes. When Byulyi pulls back with the softest smile Namjoon finds his hand going to cup her face, thumb brushing her soft cheek.

“Can I have one on the lips too?” he asks, brain to mouth filter left at some past time plane before the warmth in his chest spread. Byulyi leans in with a smile, ghosting her lips over Namjoons, her breath tickling his nose. Namjoon pulls her in the last millimeters to peck her lips softly. They smile against each other’s lips, and then their lips move against each other in a chaste kiss. Namjoon feels dizzy, his stomach doing a funny dance, his breath hitches. How long has it been since his lips have felt another’s?

He is sure he has the dumbest blissed out look on his face because when Byulyi pulls back she lets out a chuckle, eyes crinkling.

“That was nice?” she asks.

“Way better than nice.” he answers, a giddy smile on his face. They burst out laughing, which jostles Yongsun awake with a whine.

“Yongsun-ah let's wash up and go to bed hm?” Byulyi pushes the hair that fell onto Yongsun’s face. Yongsun blinks for a few moments. “We are staying here?” she asks, letting Byulyi pull her onto her feet. 

“Yup, gotta warm up Joonie’s cold bed.” Byulyi jokes.

“Hmm, I can do that.” Yongsun says seriously as Byulyi leads her to the bathroom. Namjoon hands them a pair of toothbrushes, from the little bags of goodies he gets from his dentist every time he visits her, and makes a mental note to get them better ones. The thought makes him giddy. 

He then finds two of his softer sleep shirts as he changes into a pair of sweats and a shirt, and hands them to the duo as he grabs his own toothbrush and stands behind them in front of the mirror. He finds the view oddly satisfying. Yongsun and Byulyi are the same height, even though Byulyi always feels taller, and they are the perfect height where Namjoon is a whole head taller.

When he enters the bedroom, he finds Byulyi tying her hair up in a messy bun and Yongsun sitting on the bed sleepily, going through her phone. His shirt makes it to the middle of their thighs and Namjoon for the first time realizes Byulyi is more petite compared to Yongsun, ever so slightly. She always has that aura that makes her feel bigger, taller, larger, kind of like Yoongi. Namjoon smiles as he walks and pulls the comforter out of the way. It is summer but he still uses the comforter, he runs cold at night. He replaces it with a lighter softer blanket, he is pretty sure he won’t be cold tonight.

They make Namjoon lie in the middle again, snuggling into him from both sides, putting their heads on where his shoulders meet his chest, even though Namjoon has ample amount of pillows on his bed. Some for laying on, some for leaning against and some for hugging.

“G’night Byulie~” Yongsun lifts her head and Byulyi meets her in the middle of Namjoon’s chest for a soft kiss on the lips. “G’night Joonie~” Yongsun leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Namjoon’s mouth. Namjoon turns his head to press a kiss to her lips and Yongsun makes a tiny happy noise, eyes shining in the dark. “Night Yongsun-ah.” he says, he pulls Byulyi’s head to his face to do the same to her, “Night Byulyi.”

Namjoon dreams of cotton candy and caramel ice cream.

\---

\--- A.N. f/f smut, here we come! If you would rather not read it, go to the next ---.

Namjoon learns what Yongsun tastes like when he walks into their apartment one day and finds them with Byulyi’s face in between Yongsun’s legs. They have given him keys to their place and told him to drop by whenever. He called them ahead of the time but they didn’t pick up, thinking retrospectively now he probably shouldn’t have come unannounced. 

Well, no use thinking about how he should have waited for an answer now that he is standing at their door, frozen with the groceries he picked up on his way. Yongsun had mentioned they were low on a few things.

Yongsun is laying on the couch on her back, she is completely naked with one leg hiked up to the back of the couch. There are bruises on her inner thighs as usual. Her hands are in Byulyi’s hair as she pants and moans. It is such a melodic sound, very high pitched, yet Namjoon finds it pleasing. Her hair is all over the place, like someone ran their hands through it and her lips are red and swollen. Her face is scrunched up in bliss.

Byulyi has one hand around Yongsun’s thigh that is bent on the couch and the other one in Yongsun’s vagina. Her face is in between Yongsun’s legs, she freezes with her tongue on Yongsun’s clitoris when she hears Namjoon close the door. She is still wearing a pair of boyshorts, but otherwise she is naked.

Byulyi lifts her head with wide eyes and wipes her chin with the hand that was around her girlfriend’s thigh, swallowing once before pushing her now grey hair behind her ear. She doesn’t pull her fingers out of Yongsun, who whines at the loss of Byulyi’s mouth.

“I can come back later…” Namjoon says, even though he doesn’t move to do good on his word, they look very pretty, even though Byulyi is kneeling awkwardly as the couch is not long enough for her to lie on her front. Artful, if Namjoon may... They look soft and hot and Namjoon thinks Byulyi looks like she belongs right there between Yongsun’s legs, and don’t even get him started on the blissed out look on Yongsun’s face, her cherubic cheeks flushed pink. 

“Or you can stay for the show.” 

“Ok.” Namjoon says, Byulyi has the audacity to smirk like she saw the interested look on Namjoon’s face. 

“Joon?” Yongsun finally realizes that Namjoon is present. She frees one hand to wave at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Namjoon says, settling on the armchair. “Don’t mind me, sorry for the interruption.” 

“Watch and learn kid.” Byulyi says as she goes back to what she was doing, making Yongsun moan again.

“Byulie is… is the best at eating pus-pussy~” Yongsun moans and Byulyi humms, twisting her fingers onto the G-spot while her tongue goes side to side on her girlfriend’s clitoris. “Yulie!” Yongsun screams, panting hard and throwing her head back. Byulyi takes pity on her and removes her fingers, pushing in her tongue instead. Yongsun sighs and relaxes her leg that had lifted up the couch. Byulyi pushes it out so Namjoon can have a better view of what is going on.

It seems it is hard to breathe when your nose is stuffed into a vulva as Byulyi’s tongue is not long enough because she turns redder by the second. She pushes back and pants, putting her forehead to Yongsun’s lower stomach as she swallows a few times. 

She makes a show of liching her fingers before pushing them into Yongsun’s vagina and shifting to suckle at her breasts. She unwraps the arm from around her thighs to fondle Yongsun’s breasts, her nipples beautifully erect and Namjoon hears Yongsun’s breath pick up.

“She likes her breasts sucked on.” Byulyi says with a smirk thrown towards Namjoon. Yongsun has beautiful full breasts, Namjoon realizes, now that he gets a good look. Pink nipples redder due to the abuse by Byulyi’s mouth. “Don’t you baby?” Byulyi asks, leaning up to kiss Yongsun who whines needily into her mouth. Byulyi has been pumping her fingers in and out of her faster for a while now, and the wet sounds they make tell Namjoon just how much Yongsun is enjoying it.

“Wanna come baby?” Byulyi asks and Yongsun humms, hands holding Byulyi’s face as they kiss messily. Namjoon thinks he can watch them kiss forever. “Okay baby.” Byulyi says as she pulls back, hand never stopping. 

Yongsun moans as Byulyi again starts licking her clitoris, one hand still fondling Yongsun’s breast. Namjoon can see her legs shaking like they want to close up and he can tell the exact moment she comes with a hitch in her breath as she bites her lip and stops Byulyi’s movements by pulling on her hair. Byulyi smirks triumphantly and comes up to kiss Yongsun, finally taking her fingers out of her.

“Wanna know what she tastes like?” Byulyi asks. Namjoon realizes she did not wipe anything off of her chin this time, the transparent liquid glistens on Byulyi’s supple skin. Namjoon is indeed curious. He gets up and walks to the couch. He sits by Yongsun’s waist and pulls Byulyi in for a kiss. Yongsun tastes sweet, Namjoon faintly remembers the pineapple juice the girls always have on hand. 

They kiss long and deep, Namjoon licks Byulyi’s chin and Byulyi smiles at him. Yongsun whines for a kiss too and Namjoon obliges, twisting to give her a sweet kiss too.

“Sweet.” he says once he has kissed them both. “Is that why you always have pineapple juice?” they both giggle at him. 

“You wanna see what makes Byulie tick?” Yongsun asks with a smile full of mirth. Byulyi goes red down to her neck as she looks at Namjoon with wide eyes.

“Yeah?” Namjoon says, you know, for science. 

Yongsun giggles and pulls them both into the bedroom. She makes Byulyi lie on the bed and Namjoon sit on the edge. She pulls out a long pink dildo from one of the drawers and holds it up triumphantly. “This!” she says, showing it to Namjoon. She pushes a button and the thing starts vibrating.

“This side goes in like this.” she says, pushing one side into her own, the long side now looks like a strap on. “And the other side…” she says, pulling a bottle of lube and coating the dildo, into my beautiful girlfriend. She says as she kisses Byulyi and pulls her boyshorts down. 

They are both waxed, Namjoon realizes, wondering if it makes it better on the tongue. “It’s called a strapless strap on.” Yongsun giggles as she pushes into Byulyi slowly. Byulyi gasps as her hands go around Yongsun’s tiny waist, pulling her down for a kiss. 

“She says it… like… like I am the only one who… who likes the vibrations.” Byulyi gasps out. Yongsun grins happily. 

“You like them more.” she says as she sucks at Byulyi’s neck. She rocks back and forth, fucking into a gasping Byulyi. “I like clitoral orgasms, Byulyi gets off on the G-spot.” she tells Namjoon with a smirk.

“I…” Namjoon says shyly. “I will keep that in mind…”

Yongsun giggles and Byulyi fails at forming a sentence but Namjoon thinks she is trying to tell him he doesn’t have to. But Namjoon wants to, they look so beautiful like this, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, he notices Yongsun does not really touch Byulyi’s breasts, (which are barely there but Namjoon won’t say anything) but she holds her waist or hikes up her legs instead. 

He is pretty sure Yongsun comes again, as she removes the device from between her legs after a particularly loud moan and kisses Byulyi as she fucks her using her hand instead. Byulyi isn’t too far behind, her legs snap closed with a silent scream as she smushes her face into Yongsun’s neck.

Namjoon kisses them both, wiping the tears from Byulyi’s eyes and they order in for dinner as both girls are too tired and Namjoon is… well he is Namjoon. Namjoon feels a lot more intimate with them, even though his penis was not interested at all, he thinks he would like to watch them again. Like a movie he would never tire of. They glow, he realizes after an orgasm, and maybe one day he will try to give them that glow he seems to like so much. 

\---

\--- End of f/f smut, this is the wrap up:

Yoongi can’t stop smiling and swatting at Namjoon’s arm when Namjoon officially announces that he is dating Yongsun and Byulyi. Taehyung and Jimin plan a party on their terrace with tons of beef, as per Jungkook’s request, and way too much alcohol. Yongsun gets the piggyback ride she asked for that night. 

Byulyi gets a job as an editor and junior script writer at Namjoon’s company and Yongsun debuts as an actress at a big name agency (too much conflict of interest with Namjoon’s label).

They move in together after spending every other night together for a full year. They ‘Namjoon-proof’ the kitchen by putting lips on all of their shelves, lest they need a new set of glasses every week. Namjoon and Yongsun insist on having a room for all their plushies and Byulyi wants to have a joint office with Namjoon. Namjoon always picks them up from dance practice at Hoseok’s, their biggest supporter and he makes sure to bring them all energy drinks.

None of them expect Jin and Jungkook to get married first, or Hoseok’s secret -not so secret- girlfriend to get pregnant. She whines that she looks fat in all the photos while Yongsun and Byulyi look like fairy princesses. Jimin wears a dress with minimal make-up for the first time, saying there are too many ties and not enough flowers.

Yongsun asks if they can also have a baby too, she says Hoseok’s girlfriend glowed and their baby was too cute. Namjoon happily jacks off into a dish to be implanted into her after they try and fail the normal way. They never let him feel guilty, always cuddle him and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. Namjoon loves watching them make love, there is something very artful about it, he also loves how they smell after, loves feeling their damp skin against his; thin legs wrapped around him in an inexplicably beautiful pattern. But their favourite time is bath time, as they barely fit into the tub with Yongsun leaning against Byulyi’s chest and Byulyi Namjoon’s.

Byulyi loses her shit when Yongsun goes into labour, Namjoon tries very hard not to, but he panics too, Yongsun calms them down, counting minutes between her contractions as she tells them to get the hospital bag and drive slower. She doesn’t want to die early damn it.

And when the baby comes, they are ready for it, they have done enough practice on Hoseok’s daughter. It's a boy, or at least he has a penis and they make it a point to name their baby a unisex name, and decide to raise it genderless untill the baby can tell them what he wants to be. Jimin and Taehyung buy the baby tons of frilly dresses and Yoongi squeezes in the baby’s first suit with a bowtie. Hoseok claims their kids need to grow up together, and convinces them to sign up for the same daycare.

Jimin comes out to his parents and tells them he is living with his two boyfriends when Hoseok moves out because that apartment is too small for a couple with a baby. Jimin’s family tries very hard to play progressive but it is easy to see that they don’t approve, but at that point Jimin doesn’t care; he has two very doting mothers that always find an excuse to come by and sunbathe on their terrace.

Taehyung apparently is the best babysitter ever, he is always there and he communicates with both kids at a level no one else understands. Hoseok’s daughter doesn’t open her mouth at the dentist unless Uncle TaeTae is there and Namjoon’s kid demands Uncle TaeTae take care of them whenever they are sick. 

Yoongi acts all uninterested but comes home with a puppy soon after Yongsun gives birth. Then he says ‘absolutely not’ to the stray cat Jimin brings home one day while holding the cat in his arms and not letting go. Taehyung insists they need another dog and another cat but settles down for a tiny pomeranian. They live happily with their three fur babies.

They are all there for Jungkook’s first film’s premiere. It wins several awards, he walks the red carpet proudly with Jin by his side. He shows off his giant ring Jin bought at every variety show he is invited to saying “He is a handful but he is my handful.” Jin retorts by saying “Can’t have a kid while raising a kid can I?” 

Taehyung becomes a science animator, while he is animating they ask him if he is interested in voice acting because he always submits his work with the sounds they make. He gets a big role in an animated movie and then keeps getting invited to radio shows and variety shows.

Jimin receives so many flowers from his patients, and so many older grandma’s and grandpa's ask if he would like to marry their granddaughter he starts wearing a rainbow pin on him. Then he gets asked if he would like to meet their grandson. Yoongi laughs while holding him posessively. He makes it a point to visit him a lot at the hospital with excuses like dropping off food.

Yoongi produces a song that wins all big awards one year, he walks the red carpet all proud insisting his boyfriends walk it with him. The next song he makes is about LGBTQ+ and it becomes a worldwide hit. He gets so many fan letters saying they have been inspired by him, he has a favourite from a girl that was born with a penis, she says she was thinking of ending her life, but then she listened to his song and it gave her reason to keep going. He sends her a plane ticket to visit them, she stays over for a weekend and Yoongi pays for her surgery. She sends him pictures of herself and the guy she started dating.

They are all in love. Their love comes in all shapes and colors, and it makes a beautiful bouquet that they treasure.

They are all happy, maybe not always, but they make the most of life, never letting each other go, always supporting each other through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for sticking with me! This was the first ever fanfic I have posted here! thank you for all the comments, I love you all.
> 
> This work was very very loosely inspired by Murmuration by fringecity (indiachick) or at least the pairing was... 
> 
> And if you made it this far, give some love to my vmon fic that has a lot more hurt/angst in it! Too young to be a daddy. you gotta give it to daddy namjoon!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379855/chapters/58802200 this one drew some inspiration from The Temple in the Woods by meglioseoravai


End file.
